Feral Bird: The Rewrite
by nobleboivin
Summary: Full summary inside. Pairing so far will be Shino/Fu, Naruto/Hinata, Anko/Iruka, and OC/OC. Kitsune Naruto and Feral Hinata. Edited and co written by Zyiare Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Prologue: The Hyuga affair and the Transformation of Naruto Uzumaki**

Sato, the Head Ninja of Kumo, races as fast as he can. Despite being miles away from Konoha, the ninja doesn't stop running. Instead, he takes a chakra pill and pumps more chakra into his legs to make him travel even faster. He has to reach the safety of the border, before he's caught by Konoha ninja.

Sato adjusts a sack that he carries on his sweaty back. Inside the sack is the three year old heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. Sato had abducted her hours ago. The kidnapping went by smoothly due to the fact that Sato had found some branch members of the Hyuga clan who wanted to get back at the main branch and what better way to do that than get rid of the main branch heiress, Hinata Hyuga. Hopefully, the branch members are keeping their end of the bargain are leading any possible pursuers away from him.

Once the chakra pill wears off, Sato quickly finds a nearby cave and decides to hide in the cave to catch his breath. Sato sets Hinata on the ground for a minute. He wipes the nervous sweat off his face and takes a drink of water from his canteen. Sato hears the girl crying in his sack. He lets out an annoyed groan.

"Shut it you!" Sato growls.

Sato doesn't mean to be harsh but the adrenalin and emotions that are pumping through him are making him edgy. Sato hears a howl in the distance. He curses his luck and thinks that either the branch members didn't keep their end of the bargain or they failed. Either way, Sato thinks that Konoha is now sending Inuzuka after him along with Hyuga. There's also a possibility that Konoha sent someone worse and far more dangerous, like one of the Sanin or their Jinchuriki if they still have one. Reports say that there is a high chance of Konoha having a jinchuriki after all. What Sato doesn't realize is that Hinata's cries are attracting a local wolf pack.

Sato grabs the sack and starts running again. Four legged shadows leap through the trees and rush along the ground as they follow Sato. Sato reaches a clearing. He hears several footsteps surrounding him. The ninja instinctively draws his Tanto. An abnormally large wolf and his pack enters the clearing. The big alpha snarls at Sato as he gets into an aggressive stance. His pack starts barking and growling at Sato in response. The pack doesn't normally go after humans but the cries coming from the sack that the Kumo-nin is carrying are sending the Alpha and the pack into a killing frenzy. They all think that it's one of the Alpha's pups that's crying. The Alpha sent two pack members back to his mate to check on her.

"So do the doggies want to play? Then let's play you mutts!" The Kumo-nin taunts and channels lighting chakra into his Tanto.

Within minutes five wolves of the twenty member pack are dead, three are injured, and the rest of the pack are ripping Sato apart in an insane, overprotective frenzy. The wolves don't leave anything to waste as they devour Sato's remains.

The Alpha rips open the sack and sees the crying girl. Hinata freezes at the site of the wolves. Tears run down her face, but she doesn't make a sound out of fear. The Alpha lets out a reassuring chirp and licks Hinata on the cheeks. Hinata lets out a light giggle followed by a sniffle. The other wolves look at Hinata and then look at their Alpha. Several of the smaller wolves whine and sniff the girl. The Alpha snarls at them to back them off as he contemplates on what to do. He could leave her and hope humans find her but there's a good chance she'll die. He could return her to the village but there's a good chance that he and his pack would get creamed and the girl could get caught in the crossfire. Or the Alpha could adopt her and raise her that way if humans don't find her, the girl has a good chance of survival.

After a few seconds of pondering the Alpha decides on the third option. He nips the girl on the shoulder to give her his power so she can survive better in the wild. A pentagram forms under the bite mark. The girl whines in pain for a couple seconds and then slips into unconsciousness as the venom from the bite begins to change her body. The Alpha picks up the girl by her yukata and returns to the den site while the rest of the pack continues its daily hunt for prey.

Back in Konoha the Branch members were able to lead the search parties into the wrong direction by making it seem like a missing-ninja had abducted her to sell her on the black market to either one of the villages or maybe even a foreign country that's outside the Elemental nations. The Branch members conspired with Danzo into fabricating a death scene. Using Hinata's DNA Danzo creates a clone and fabricates a death. In return Danzo gets several Hyuga to experiment on. The death scene works and weeks later Hinata is declared dead.

Hinata, on the other hand, becomes a wolf like creature. She melds easily into the pack. Travelers within Konoha's forests that see her believe that the girl is a forest spirit. Many try to search for the girl and fail. Some travelers disappear altogether. Others believe that she is just a myth to scare children.

-Two Years Later-

A lonely five year old boy with spikey blonde hair runs through the alley ways of Konoha's red light district. Tears stroll from his eyes as an angry drunken mob chases him into a dead end. This is what he has looking forward to every year on his birthday. Despite his please and sobs the same mob that includes ninja keep attacking him and this year they seem especially blood thirsty. Normally ANBU and guards intervene before the mob can catch Naruto but this year there's none to be found. The ANBU and guards that normally protect Naruto are busy due to an emergency situation in the Uchiha district. It'll take hours for them to clean the grisly remains that Itachi left. It'll take hours, if not days, to investigate what happened and snap Sasuke out of the genjutsu that Itatchi had placed on him. The mob snickers with glee and begin to attack Naruto with a higher their higher than usual blood lust.

Two ANBU agents, Yuki Hyuga and Masane Mikoto, rush as fast as they can to the mob before they hurt Konoha's resident Jinchuriki, Naruko Uzumaki.

However, they're too late as they see the mob leaving behind Naruto's semi-lifeless body. There are wounds all over his body and most are huge black and blue bruises and deep gashes along his torso. Some the wounds even hold bits of glass still left after the attack.

"Masane get Naruto to the hospital. I'll deal with the mob." Yuki orders.

"Yes Yuki." says Masane as she holds back her tears.

Konoha's Lightning Cat chases after the mob to kill them once and for all. Her Byakugan blazes with rage. Masane starts CPR on Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't do this to us please." Masane begs and then slams on Naruto's chest hard.

Naruto suddenly lets out a deep gasp as his eyes flash crimson. Naruto groans in pain and grabs his stomach as the seal begins to deteriorate.

"Naruto!" Masane exclaims, only to begin to get scared when Naruto starts emitting red chakra. "Shit… Yuki!" Masane shouts.

Yuki comes back after killing the mob and almost craps herself. Red chakra swirls around Naruto as the boy goes into convulsions. Masane cowers in fear. The two kunoichi sense a couple familiar chakra signatures approaching. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Yamato and Wolf Inuzuka soon arrive. They see Naruto screaming as red chakra continues to flood his body and starts repairing the damage done to him. Bits of glass, dirt and other materials gets forced out of the wounds.

"Yuki what happened?" Hiruzen demands.

"A mob attacked Naruto and they managed to damage the seal. Possibly even destroying it." Yuki states.

"Dear Kami!" Hiruzen exclaims "Yamato, quickly." Hiruzen orders.

"I'll try but Naruto doesn't have the first Hokage's necklace so it'll be hard for me to suppress the chakra." Yamato says and uses his Hokage Style Jutsu on Naruto.

Hiruzen assists him by using the Five Elements Seal on Naruto. The chakra recedes slowly. Naruto is quickly brought to the hospital where he's attended to by doctors and examined by Inoichi.

The next morning Sarutobi walks to the hospital. When he woke up this morning he expected to visit Naruto without any problems. He expected to stop by his favorite tobacco shop on the way and get his favorite tobacco. He expected to show off a ninjutsu to inspire children. He wasn't expecting two ANBU rushing up to him with news that the fox's chakra is spiking and Naruto is in a cocoon of its chakra.

When he arrives at the hospital Hiruzen expects chaos, death and destruction. Instead. He sees a freaking out Naruto. Claws shrink into nails slowly. Eyes turn from red to blue. Whisker marks recede along with red chakra. Naruto clings to the nurse as he cries.

"Is it him?" Hiruzen mouths.

"He was in a chakra cocoon for only a few minutes. When the cocoon receded Naruto resembled a mini Kyubi. He started freaking out like we were. Once we realized it was him Masane calmed Naruto down by revealing everything." The nurse answers.

"She what?!" Hiruzen shouts.

Naruto flinches at the shout due to his newly enhanced hearing and starts whining again.

"His hearing is enhanced so lower the voice and yes, Masane revealed everything to him. I just managed to calm him down and he's shifting back to normal but it's painful." The nurse says calmly.

"I see." Hiruzen says.

Hiruzen relaxes a bit and walks up to Naruto. Naruto gets scared of the Hokage and clings to the nurse harder. Hiruzen sighs and rubs Naruto's head.

Later that day Inoichi reports to Hiruzen's office. Inoichi opens Hiruzen's liquor cabinet, grabs a bottle of the strong stuff and plops down into a chair where he proceeds to drink.

"Um… Inoichi, what are you doing?" Hiruzen asks.

"I just had a conversation with the Kyuubi." Inoichi answers.

"You mean what I saw was a trick and we really lost Naruto?"

"Oh no, that is Naruto. With the seal being severely damaged, the Kyubi used her power to repair the seal and heal Naruto."

"Wait…what?" Hiruzen asks.

"Apparently the Kyubi is a girl and instead of freeing, herself, she saved Naruto by altering his body." Inoichi explains.

"Why would the fox do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that her changing Naruto isn't what's making me want to get drunk."

"It's not?" Hiruzen asks.

"Oh no. Apparently the Kyubi experienced all 10 months of Kushina's pregnancy and developed a motherly bond with Naruto. Basically she believes herself to be Naruto's mother. As for the whole attack on the village…. 1.) She was controlled and 2.) Once out of the masked man's control she was looking for the masked man to kill him for taking her away from the two people she romantically loved and her son. We just happened to be in the way." Inoichi explains.

"So basically you're telling me that the Kyubi isn't evil, is a girl and views herself as Naruto's mother?"

"Yes."

"And we were in the way of a mother bent on going homicidal on the masked man?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes." Inoichi answers.

Hiruzen snatches the bottle from Inoichi and dumps it outside. He opens his safe and takes out the sake that the toads from Mt. Myoboku use. He pours himself and Inoichi a drink.

"So tell me about Naruto." Hiruzen says.

"Well, Naruto's DNA was already different than a normal human's due to the fact he's the son of a jinchuriki. However, it seems Kyubi enhanced Naruto's DNA further and turned him into a Kitsune bijuu/Human hybrid. Naruto has the instincts of a kitsune and a human. We'll have to train him how to handle his growing abilities." Inoichi explains.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Hiruzen asks.

"Well, Naruto's always been friends with the Inuzuka and my family. We could adopt him as a ward. Tsume can help him with his instincts along with the Kyubi." Inoichi explains.

"How can the fox be of any help?"

"Being a jinchuriki Naruto can visit the seal in what's called a mindscape. From there Kyubi can train Naruto. As for me, I can monitor the Kyubi's interactions. I can also provide psychological and emotional support."

"That sounds like a sound plan." Hiruzen says.

"Good, now for the bad news." Inoichi says.

"I thought that was the bad news."

"No that wasn't. That was the good news. Like I said I'm only drinking because of what I heard the Kyubi say."

"What's the bad news?" Hiruzen asks nervously.

"Masane killed herself. They just found her body along with a suicide note. I'm sorry lord Hokage." Inoichi answers.

"That's a shame. I was going to pardon her for revealing Naruto's secret because she managed to calm him down." Hiruzen says sadly. "Was it because of my law about being put to death if Naruto is told?"

"Partially. She also felt responsible for what happened to Naruto."

"She wasn't responsible. I told her that." Hiruzen pauses. "I thought she was in therapy?"

"She was but Masane never mentioned anything about suicidal thoughts. She came in and said that she was fine. I even checked her mind." Inoichi answers. "The only possible explanation is that she used a genjutsu on me without me knowing." He adds.

"This is a real tragedy. I'll personally fund the funeral. Keep me informed on Naruto."

"Yes lord Hokage."

The two men continue drinking their sorrows away. A sudden thunderstorm erupts outside minutes later. The two men look out the window.

"That's either Yuki finding out her best friend died or Yota finding out that his best friend is in the hospital." Hiruzen states.

The storm suddenly intensifies as purple lighting mixes with natural lighting meaning that both Yuki and Yota found out about the news of their friends. The two men let out sigh.

After calming down Yota and Yuki, Inoichi and Hiruzen immediately begin helping Naruto recover from his attack, his revelation and his transformation into a bijuu hybrid. Yota and Yuki also help as well as the Inuzuka and Yamanaka clan. Over the next few years, Naruto is taught how to control his instincts and his growing abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 1: Graduation and Teams.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and here's an update.**

**Lunar Kitsune83: Thanks and I noticed the mistake and corrected them**

**Revin5020: Cool and thanks.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks. As for the length, I'll try to make longer chapters but now promises.**

**Tyber Zahn: Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**Hee-Ho Master: Thanks. As for SOPA… I hope it doesn't pass and I doubt it will.**

**Nicholas: I guess I can have them a good relationship. As for Anko being a sensei… I haven't decided yet. I am going to pair Anko and Iruka though.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention. The character ages are still going to be 16 in this rewrite so that when I get to the characters wanting to go out on dates it won't seem odd or inappropriate.**

-Present day- Konoha Academy—Iruka's Classroom.

Naruto rushes to his classroom as fast as he can. Once again he woke up late not because of goofing off or pulling pranks but because Naruto was training. Over the past few years Naruto really got into training. When Jiraiya visited to check on what was left of the seal, Naruto was so impressed by the legendary ninja that he begged Jiraiya to be his master and the Toad Sanin agreed and began training Naruto. As a birthday gift last year and to help him graduate Naruto was taught the shadow clone jutsu due to his high reserves. Because of his early training, and the fact that Kyubi, who he's come to call his mother, has been training Naruto as well, Naruto is one of the top rookies of his class.

Personality wise, Naruto is a little hesitant to reveal his nature out of fear. Sure a few people know of his nature but not many. Aside from that, Naruto's bijuu side will take over and make him a little aggressive towards others. If he takes his bijuu form, then he starts attacking anyone in sight. At first everyone thought it was the fox, but upon further examination, it was revealed that it was Naruto's pent up emotions erupting so instead of having panic attacks, Naruto fox's out and attacks whatever is stressing him. Furthermore, when Naruto fox's out, his instincts are in overdrive so if he smells fear or weakness, he thinks its prey.

Luckily, Naruto isn't as bad as he used to be thanks to help from the Inuzuka clan and Inoichi. His friends and those Naruto views as family have also been supportive of him.

Naruto reaches the wall of the academy. Instead of going to the front entrance Naruto taps into some demonic chakra and leaps over the wall. Naruto lands on all fours and runs across the courtyard and leaps through Iruka's classroom window once again landing on all fours. Naruto heads over to his desk. Iruka notices Naruto but doesn't say anything. Naruto told him last night he might be late. Aside from that, many students would be nervous about the final exam. Some would even skip the exam on purpose.

"Late training again last night?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah, I'm being worked to death. My Sensei is a real hard ass when she wants to be." Naruto answers.

'I resent that brat.' Kurama growls.

"You all set for the exams?" Yota asks.

"Yup and I'm nervous as hell about it." Naruto admits.

"Me too."

"Really because you and Sasuke both tie at Rookie of the year."

"I'm so nervous I could probably chicken out and faint." Yota admits.

"Don't chicken out I don't want to lose the pool." Naruto begs.

"You made a pool as to whether or not I'd graduate?"

"We did a pool for everyone."

"Dammit fine I won't chicken out." Yota sighs.

"I have nothing to worry about." Sasuke says. "Although I hope the fan girls don't pass." Sasuke mutters.

"What was that?" Sakura growls and glares at Sasuke.

"N-nothing."

"Alright class settle down. Now that everyone is here we can begin the final exams. The first portion will be the written test." Iruka says.

"Written… dammt. Why does it have to be a written test? I suck at those." Naruto groans.

"Naruto pipe down." Iruka orders. He pauses when he expects a certain student to mutter 'troublesome', but when Iruka doesn't hear anything, he looks and sees Shikamaru asleep.

Iruka hurls a kunai at the desk. Shikamaru jumps up.

"I'm here." Shikamaru shouts.

"Good. Now take these tests and pass them to the students in back of you. You have an hour. You may begin once the tests are done being handed out." Iruka says as he and Mizuki hands out the exam papers.

An hour later Iruka takes the papers back. He and Mizuki grade the papers. Iruka personally grades Naruto's paper because Mizuki has had a habit of altering Naruto's tests. The students are handed back their tests.

"Everyone did well on the exam. Sakura, Sasuke, Yota and Ino got the highest marks for the test. Now, we'll begin the second portion of the exam which will cover the basics of shuriken throwing, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. We'll start with shuriken throwing and then Taijutsu seeing that both requires less chakra." Iruka explains.

"I hate Taijutsu." Yota mutters.

Yota's poorest areas are Genjutsu and Taijutsu but that's because his clan never really did much in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. The Ryujin clan were specialists in the area of ninjutsu.

"If everyone will follow me to the courtyard, we can begin." Mizuki orders.

The students do as they're told and follow Iruka to the courtyard. The courtyard has a small arena circle in the middle. Medics watch from a window from the infirmary in the event a student is severely hurt. The students get led to wooded area where target signs are nailed to trees.

"You know the drill from the practice sessions and lessons. Begin when ready." Iruka orders.

Each genin takes a turn to step up to a line that's drawn into the ground and throws either a kunai or a shuriken. Iruka and Mizuki grade the students after they're done.

"You each did well. Let's move onto the taijutsu portion." Mizuki orders.

The students head over to the arena.

"Here are the pairings for this final spar of the semester. Choji vs Naruto. Sasuke vs. Yota. Kiba vs. Shino. Sakura vs. Ino and to even out the matches I'll be facing Shikamaru. We'll start with Naruto vs. Choji."

Naruto and Choji enter the arena.

"Naruto I've seen you spar with Sasuke and Yota so would you be willing to go easy on me." Choji asks.

"Sure but don't sell yourself short Choji. Your one of the strongest out of us." Naruto replies.

"If you say so." Choji shrugs.

"Begin." Iruka says.

The two make the seal of confrontation and begin their Taijutsu.

"Shikamaru who do you think is going to win the spar?" Ino asks.

"It's hard to say. Choji has strength and his build on his side plus he's better at Taijutsu than Naruto. However, Naruto is also just as strong as and quicker than Choji." Shikamaru answers.

Choji gets Naruto into a pin. Naruto substitutes with a log and spin kicks Choji. Choji blocks the attack and throws Naruto to the ground. Naruto gets on all fours and tries to knock over Choji but the large boy dodges the attack and slams his feet down. Naruto substitutes several times with logs to confuse Choji. He then elbows Choji in the back. Choji whips his arm around and smacks Naruto out of the arena.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Kiba groans.

"Naruto you okay?" Choji asks as he helps his friend up.

"Yeah, that was fun." Naruto answers.

"When I said to go easy I didn't mean hold that much back."

"I didn't hold back that much. You gotten stronger."

"Really?" Choji asks.

"Yup." Naruto smiles.

Choji smiles back. The two make the seal of reconciliation and head back to their spot outside of the arena.

"Great work you two. Next two please enter the arena." Iruka orders.

Sakura and Ino enter the arena. Sakura cracks her fists which cause Ino to gulp. An hour later after the spars the students head back to the classroom. Ino and Sakura both groan as they hold ice packs against some bruises.

"Next we're going to do a Genjutsu test." Mizuki says "Naruto you're up first."

"Okay." Naruto says.

Mizuki casts his strongest Genjutsu on Naruto.

'Genjutsu really? Kitsune are the masters of illusion.' Kurama growls and sends chakra into Naruto.

Naruto releases a surge of chakra that shatters the Genjutsu. The surge is so intense that it becomes visible and can be felt throughout the academy. Naruto stops and grins.

"That was a neat genjutsu sensei." Naruto beams.

Mizuki inwardly growls and hurls his clip board. Iruka and Mizuki call up the other students at a time so they can take the Genjutsu test as well. Once everyone is done their test, Iruka grades the tests.

"Everyone did well. You're grades will be handed out later. Next is the ninjutsu portion. We'll start with the clone technique. Naruto you're up first." Iruka says.

"Okay Iruka-sensei here I go."

Naruto makes a hindsight and creates a dozen shadow clones.

"That's…. impressive Naruto you pass." Iruka says in total shock.

Some of the other students are shocked as well. Mizuki growls harder and bangs his head against a wall. Naruto dispels the clones. Once he calms down the other students perform the clone jutsu.

"Finally is the transformation jutsu." Mizuki says. "Naruto you're up first."

Naruto transforms into a girl version of himself with fox ears and a fox tail. Mizuki and Iruka find themselves under the effects of the sexy jutsu. Iruka manages to get out of it.

"Knock it off, Naruto." Iruka shouts.

Naruto chuckles and transforms into an exact replica of Iruka.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka says.

Naruto transforms back. He sits at his desk and watches his friends also preform the transformation jutsu. Once finished the students go on break while Iruka and Mizuki go over the exams. When the students return from their break Iruka has ninja headbands laid out on the table. They notice Mizuki gone.

"Sensei, where's Mizuki?" Sakura asks.

"He had errands to run. Anyway when I call your name step up and take your headband." Iruka says.

Naruto nervously twitches as he watches his friends get called.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says.

Naruto stands up hesitantly.

"Well are you coming to get your headband or what?" Iruka asks.

Naruto giggles excitedly and runs up to Iruka. He gives his brother figure a hug while taking the headband. Naruto returns to his friends who congratulate him.

-One week Later—Hiruzen's Office—

Sarutobi sits in his office and looks at Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. It's the week before the Academy team selections and he wants to find out which of the graduating Genin his current Jonin instructors would like to take.

"Thank you for coming. Let's get started with the meeting. Each of you have examined the graduating Genin over the course of the school year so I'm sure you have a pretty good idea as to what you want for teams. So I want you to tell me who you want and why." Sarutobi explains.

"Well dad I'd like Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara for the sole purpose of reforming the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team. I've worked with their parents and they worked well." Asuma answers.

"What about Naruto or Yota?"

"While yes they are good heavy hitters, I'm not sure I'm the best person to train them and they wouldn't fit with how I plan to run the team."

"Very well. I'll allow it. Kurenai, Kakashi what about you two." Sarutobi wonders

"My team will focus on the front lines which Naruto would be perfect for due to the fact he can use Shadow clones, has insanely high reserves and is working on the sealing. On a personal note I would be honored to train my sensei's son. I'd also like to train Yota due to the fact that he has a storm related kekkai genkai. I can train him in jutsu that's related to his bloodline. The Uchiha I'd like to train because I to have the Sharingan. If he activates it he'll need someone to help him control his bloodline and what it's capable of. Sakura, I'm sure has lots of potential. Her chakra capacity would make her an excellent genjutsu expert or a medical expert. She also has the highest scores when it comes to subjects that ninja don't normally deal with. However, I'm also aware of her crush on the Uchiha. I believe it would be best if she were put on Kurenai's team" Kakashi explains

"I'd like to have Naruto on my team actually. Naruto, like Asuma said, is a good heavy hitter and from what I've seen he has heightened senses and can detect negative emotions. Naruto, like Kakashi says has the Shadow clone which is good for tracking which is what my team will specialize in. Also Naruto doesn't need someone to just train him and be a squad commander, he needs someone that has a level of maturity to meet his needs." Kurenai explains

"I can do that. Besides you can train Sakura in genjutsu." Kakashi states

"Naruto has issues due to that mob attack he received when he was little. He needs mental and emotional support."

"He also has the fox. Can you deal with Naruto, if the fox's power starts coming out?"

"Yes I can. I've developed a soothing Genjutsu that affects all five senses to help the body relax. It's perfect for him." Kurenai defends.

"Kurenai does have a point. Kurenai, you can have Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Kakashi, you can have Sasuke, Yota and Sakura." Sarutobi says.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kakashi sighs sadly. He was really hoping to take Naruto.

"Thank You lord Hokage." Kurenai smiles

"Kakashi, Asuma, you two are dismissed. Kurenai, I need to speak to you privately." Sarutobi orders

The two male Jonin leave.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage. I'll take good care of Naruto. You know that. I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai." Kurenai assures him.

"I do, however, there are some things that we need to discuss in regards to Naruto's situation and tenant." Sarutobi states.

"Okay." Kurenai says.

Hiruzen explains everything that happened to Naruto. From the transformation to when Naruto found out he's the fox's container. Hiruzen also explains the training that Naruto went through and the limits to his transformation. Kurenai listens carefully and processes everything.

"Now knowing this, will be willing to be Naruto's Jonin instructor? If not I will give him to Kakashi. Kakashi is already aware of Naruto's situation and has had Jiraiya write him a prescription to suppress Naruto's bijuu chakra." Hiruzen explains.

"That won't be necessary. I can handle Naruto and the Kyubi." Kurenai answers.

"Good. However, even though Naruto is in control and the Kyubi is in our side, we still need to be vigilant. Kitsune are tricksters and the Kyubi is no exception which is why I can't stress enough that it is important that you keep an eye on Naruto at all times. Kiba will be able to help you. Naruto told Kiba about his resident some time ago when Naruto was training under the Inuzuka."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you lord Hokage."

"Dismissed." Hiruzen orders.

Kurenai nods and takes her leave.

-A few days later—Team assignment day-

Naruto rushes through the city streets towards the academy. The 16 year old stayed up late last night while working on his sealing techniques once again and like last time, he forgot to set the alarm clock and for some reason the Kyubi thought it would be funny to not wake him up.

"Dammit, I can't believe I overslept again." Naruto growls.

Naruto hears snickering in the back of his mind.

'Yeah, laugh it up mom.' Naruto sighs. "Screw it." Naruto says and taps into a bit of bijuu chakra to pick up speed.

Once he arrives at the academy, Naruto takes his seat. He is dressed in a black sleeveless ANBU style shirt that has an orange swirl over where the heart is. He wears black sleeves with dark orange straps going up the sleeve. He also is wearing black ninja pants that are wrapped in dark orange straps at the bottom. Naruto lets out a deep sigh and rests his head on his desk. Shikamaru walks up to the 16 year old and stares at him.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"You're troublesome you know that right?" Shikamaru asks.

"You're just finding that out?"

"No but I'm reminding you. Out of everyone here, I seriously thought you would fail. We even made a bet. A bet which you joined and lost." Shikamaru states.

"I'm aware." Naruto says. "Who won by the way?"

"Iruka, Ino, Yota and Kiba."

"Good for them."

"That's not good for them. I have a high I.Q. I'm normally good at guessing stuff." Shikamaru states.

"And you're too lazy to get out of paying them and you're too lazy to think of a way to get out of it." Naruto points out.

"Yup."

"I can't help you get out of it."

"But you get more money than any of us clan kids get for an allowance. Hell you get more money than Ino and she gets both an allowance and works part time." Shikamaru states.

"Sorry. I have to pay the winners of the bet. I also need to get some supplies." Naruto apologizes.

"It's fine." Shikamaru sighs and walks to his desk.

Naruto snickers as he hears Shikamaru complaining and then pauses.

"Wait, I'm the one that's usually late." Naruto states after realizing that he and Shikamaru are the only ones in the room.

"We've been here but Iruka is running late so some of us are outside or running a quick errand." Shikamaru answers.

The rest of the graduating Genin come back in minutes later followed by a bandaged and bruised Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe his girlfriend was a little too rough." Kiba teases, its common knowledge to the students that Iruka is dating Anko.

"Kiba, tact." Iruka shouts.

"Sensei are you okay?" Naruto asks again. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes, there's no easy way to say this but last night Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll. I intercepted him just outside of the village. We engaged in a fight and I would have been killed had it not been for two of the Hokage's ANBU who were nearby." Iruka says.

Naruto gets the strong urge to go and track down Mizuki.

"But nothing to worry about. I'm fine, Mizuki is in custody and the scroll was returned to the Hokage mansion." Iruka explains.

Personally, Iruka feels a little sorry for Mizuki. His former co teacher is at the hands of his girlfriend, Anko, one of the T&amp;I Department's top interrogators. A shiver runs down his spine just thinking about it.

"But enough about last night. We have more important business to attend to." Iruka says with his trademark smile. "Now that you've all graduated. It's time to put you in teams. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (Several girls whine with hope), Sakura Haruno. "Take that you bitches! Sakura shouts (Several heads banging on desks are heard, Sasuke's included) and Yota (Several more heads bang against their desks.) Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka explains.

"I wanted to be on a team with Yota." Ino whines

"I was hoping to be on a team with him too. We're best friends." Naruto complains

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team captain will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka adds

Kiba and Naruto hi five each other, however, Ino lets out another whine.

"I wanted to be on a team with Naruto-Kun." Ino adds.

"Team nine is still in rotation so we'll skip them. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka says

Ino slams her head on her desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says

"Team leader of team 10 will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says "Any question?" He asks

No one answers.

"Good, your Jonin instructors will be here soon." Iruka says

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi come in. Kurenai plants a kiss on Asuma's cheek. He whispers something to her. Kurenai lets out a childish giggle and stops with a blush.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma orders

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru say their byes and leave with Asuma.

"Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Follow me please." Kurenai says

Team 8 says their byes and leave with Kurenai. Kurenai leads her team to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Everyone takes their seats.

"I figured I'd treat you all out to lunch for our first team meeting." Kurenai says warmly

"Thank You sensei but can you afford it?" Naruto asks

"Of course I can."

"But sensei I can eat..."

"Naruto, order whatever you like and I'll buy it."

"He's being serious you know." Kiba states "He eats like a black hole, plus he's practically eating for two." Kiba whispers.

"Kiba, tact!" Kurenai growls in a low whisper

Ayame walks up to the stand.

"Afternoon, Ayame-Chan!" Naruto smiles

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Your here early?" Ayame smiles back.

"Ayame-chan, I'm teamed up with Shino Aburame and Kiba. Kurenai Sensei here is my new captain." Naruto exclaims

"That's good."

"Anyway, my new Sensei is buying so I'll have the usual please."

"Maybe you shouldn't. You need to think of other's wallet sizes." Ayamae states

"Go ahead Ayame, I told him too." Kurenai says

"Alright, one Uzumaki special. And for you and the other two?"

"I'll have a pork ramen."

"Usual for me and Akamaru." Kiba states

"Two rare cooked, meat lover's ramen." Ayame says

"I'll have the manager's special" Shino says

"One spicy Miso, got it."

Ayame heads into the kitchen with the orders.

"So we know everyone's names and I studied the three of you for a week. I already know your backgrounds, some of your strengths but more importantly your weaknesses so I can improve them. However, I'd like to see the three of you work as a team. Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 8, at 5 in the morning. We'll have a light breakfast and then begin what I have planned for you." Kurenai explains

"Sounds great." Naruto says

Ayame comes back with the orders. She gives Naruto his causing Kurenai's face to pale. Naruto starts chowing down the 1st of 20 bowls of Ramen.

"Like I said, he's eating for 2." Kiba whispers.

That's when Kurenai realizes what Kiba meant. The Kyubi likes Ramen as well. Kurenai inwardly cries over her soon to be empty purse.

-Elsewhere, deep in the forests of the land of fire-

A creature leaps from tree to tree without chakra. A pack of wolves follow. Several howls are heard. The creature howls with them. Acting on instincts taught by the wolves, a feral, 16-year-old, Hyuga girl leaps out of the trees and on top of a large, old elk. She whips her back length hair back to keep some of it out of her face as she sinks her teeth and long, sharp nails into elk's neck. Blood splatters onto the girl as she rips out its throat. The pack of wolves joins in and help bring the elk down. The girl backs away as the others eat first. The old alpha gives her a piece of meat. The alpha snarls at the others as she eats the meat raw. After the gorge of flesh, the feral girl licks herself clean. The elk's blood drools from her mouth. She and the other wolves then go into an intense grooming session.

-Omake-

-Kumo-Nin and a log-

Sato rushes through the forests of Konoha as he carries Hinata on his back. He hides behind a tree and takes a breather.

"I think I'm in the clear. Alright you, time to bring you to your new home." Sato says.

He goes to pick up Hinata only to hear a crack in his back.

"Oh my back." He groans. He sets Hinata on the ground and sits on a log. The log gives way causing Sato, Hinata and the log to roll down the hill. The log slams onto the Sato's back.

"My back! It's cured!" Sato shouts and runs off with Hinata

-Naruto's first fox out—

A younger Naruto, Kiba, Yota, Akamaru and several ANBU get led to a secluded training field by Tsume.

"Alright Naruto let's begin." Tsume orders.

"I don't like this idea. It's going to be painful just like the last time." Naruto states.

"I know sweetie but you have to get used to the pain of transforming." Tsume says.

"What if I lose control and try and attack someone." Naruto asks.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll knock you out with my lightning." Yota says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay so what do I do?" Naruto asks.

"Just focus on Kurama's chakra or your bijuu side and your body will do the rest." Tsume explains.

"Okay here I go."

Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra. A red aura surrounds Naruto and he begins to develop demonic features. Nails turn to claws. Canines lengthen. Naruto's ears become pointy. Eyes glow red. He feels his spine slightly rising. Naruto feels a pressure build in his pants as a tail rips out. He grunts and screams in agonizing pain. The screams turn into monstrous roars as he fully transforms into a werefox. Kiba and Akamaru hide, not because of the demonic aura but because of the fact that they sense an Alpha.

"Um, is he supposed to be doing that?" Yota asks.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine." Tsume says.

Naruto stops roaring. The aura fades but the demonic features remain. Naruto stands on all fours and pants heavily. Tsume and the four ANBU guards get ready, just in case if Naruto turns on them. Naruto pauses and looks in back of him. Everyone suddenly hears the sounds of bark whining.

A pack of wild dogs was near bye when they sensed a male and a female fox. Now normally they would ignore foxes or attack them but these two scents sends the pack into heat. Said pack runs out of the woods and starts charging at Naruto. The first thought on everyone's minds is Naruto will probably rip them apart or try to. Instead, Naruto gets scared and runs up a tree.

"Now that, isn't normal." Tsume adds.

"How ironic. A fox scared of dogs." Kiba laughs.

The Anbu, Yota and everyone laugh at the jinchuriki. Naruto glares at the others and pouts. The site of a fox like face pouting makes everyone else laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 2: First day as Genin**

**Chewie Cookies: I noticed that too. My auto correct did that. Thanks and it's been fixed.**

**ThunderClaw03: Thanks and here you go**

**Blunt-raps69: We'll see. As for changes… there's going to be a lot of changes. I'm just getting started**

**Wildsavahnah: Thanks and here you go.**

**SilentSambo88: Thanks for your review. The whole Danzo conspiring with the Hyuga instead of getting blackmailed gave me an idea. As for Hiruzen, I didn't know Hiruzen was a gray/cold character in the anime. Thirdly, thanks for pointing out that error. It's been change. As for suggestions, I'm willing to listen to them. **

**Ayrmed: Thanks.**

**Guest: While some may like the idea of Lemon at first sight, I'm not going to do that. I want their relationship to build up first. Besides, there's easier methods for Naruto to establish an Alpha status. But thank you for the suggestion.**

**A/N: Corrected spelling in the prologue and 1st chapter. Changed Danzo from being blackmailed to conspiring with the Hyuga to get rid of Hinata. A reviewer gave me an interesting idea.**

The next morning Naruto, Shino Kiba and Akamaru meet up with their new Jonin instructor, Kurenai, at training ground 8. They see breakfast laid out for them on a long bench.

"Wow this looks great sensei!" Naruto exclaims.

Kurama drools at the sight of the food as well. She can see what Naruto sees.

"I don't know about sight but it sure smells awesome." Kiba drools. "Right Akamaru?"

'Yes.' Akamaru barks and starts drooling.

"Thank you for breakfast, sensei." Shino says politely.

"You're welcome. Have a seat and enjoy." Kurenai says with smile.

The squad sits down and starts eating breakfast. After breakfast Kurenai decides to start the day with a little introduction.

"Before we begin the tests I'd like to start off by telling you three a little bit about myself. You can also tell me about yourselves as well." Kurenai explains.

"I thought you already acquired our information?" Shino asks.

"I did but I'd like for you three and Akamaru to learn a little bit more about me. Consider this a trust exercise. Like I said I'll go first. I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I became a Jonin three years ago. My expertise is Genjutsu but I also have experience in the field of psychology. My favorite hobbies are having a drink or two and reading. My hope and dream is to turn you three into the best trackers that you can be." Kurenai explains.

"Wait tracking? Is that all that we'll be doing?" Kiba asks.

"Yes. We will be specializing in tracking and locating."

"Man I thought we would be like front lines." He complains

"We were picked due to our special abilities however, that doesn't mean that we won't be fighting. We might encounter situations where we are required to fight." Shino points out.

"Exactly." Kurenai agrees. "Now you three introduce yourselves."

"Sensei if I may, how come we didn't do this yesterday?" Shino asks.

"I wanted to establish trust with you three first so that you three could feel more open. Plus I wanted to spoil you three. Now go ahead and tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This here is my pal Akamaru. Our hobbies include doing everything together from sleeping to bathing." Kiba states.

"That sounds wrong on so many levels." Naruto says.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Fox breath." Kiba states

"Dumb mutt." Naruto replies.

"Alright enough you two." Kurenai scolds.

The two stop insulting each other and apologize.

"Is there a problem between you two that I should know about?" Kurenai asks.

"No we always pick on each other like this. It's fun." Naruto grins.

"And it's an Inuzuka thing." Kiba adds.

"I see. Well as long as it's just play I'll allow it. Kiba please continue and try to make it, less creepy sounding." Kurenai says.

"Anyway, I also like to fight and train. My dream is to become clan head and to fight Naruto in a one on one match with him not holding back and Akamaru's dream is to fight my mom's dog, Kuromaru." Kiba says with cocky smirk.

"Thank you. Shino, your turn."

"Thank you. I'm Shino Aburame. My hobbies include etymology and finding new insects to add to my collection. I also wish to be a clan head, improve my clan's jutsu and I dream of fighting someone strong." Shino says.

"Thank you. Naruto your turn." Kurenai says.

"Well everyone in the village should know who I am so I'll skip that part. My hobbies include training, gardening, and pranks. As for my dreams I dream of being Hokage." Naruto answers.

"Thank you Naruto. Now are there any questions before we begin the test?"

No one replies.

"Good, we'll begin. You three have to find me within an hour." Kurenai says. "Oh and your first lesson you should always check for poisons before eating." Kurenai smirks.

Akamaru, Kiba and Shino look at Kurenai in horror.

"I'm immune to poison." Naruto states.

"Oh it's nothing like that. I put laxatives in your food. They'll take effect in one hour." Kurenai grins sadistically and shushins to an unknown location on the training field.

"We have to play a stupid game of hide and seek within an hour and we have to deal with laxatives." Kiba asks.

"Yup." Naruto answers.

"We came to the right place right? This isn't one of your pranks."

"Nope. Shino you're smarter than us. What's the whole purpose of this?"

"The laxatives are probably for kicks. You did prank a lot of people. As for the game it's possibly to see how well we can work together as a team." Shino answers.

"That makes sense but Shino, you gut bugs and the three of us have enhanced senses. If I focused hard enough I could hear a heartbeat yards away." Naruto states. "Why would a Jonin test us with a simple game that I've beaten Kiba's clan at dozens of times?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto has a point. This isn't much of a challenge." Kiba agrees.

"I did research on our sensei last night. Kurenai-sensei is known as Konoha's Genjutsu mistress. Furthermore, her teammates where Yuki Hyuga and Wolf Inuzuka." Shino explains.

"My brother and his fiancée?" Kiba asks, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Ah hell. Then that means she knows every trick in the Inuzuka handbook which means she knows everything my clan taught Naruto."

"Indeed and like I said she's a genjutsu expert which means she has the capability to affect our senses and Naruto's chakra detecting abilities." Shino states.

"So Shino what do you propose?" Naruto asks.

"First we need to dispel any Genjutsu she may be placing on us or the area. So I'll send out my bugs. They're too simple to be affected by Genjutsu. Naruto, I want you to release large amounts of chakra to destroy any genjutsu I locate. Kiba, Akamaru, you two track the scent once you have it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Shino releases his insects and heads into the woods of the training field. His teammates follow him.

-With team 10-

The test was pretty much the same as the other squads. It was all about teamwork and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were working as beautifully as Asuma had hoped, unfortunately, Ino shows off a technique that induced the mental image of the Kyubi, leaving him in fetal position.

"Oops, sorry sensei. I meant to use my mind possession jutsu." Ino grins

"What was that you used then?" Shikamaru asks

"A jutsu Naruto came up with for me called mental image implant."

"That's a scary thought. What did you use?"

"The Kyubi."

Choji and Shikamaru both take a step back as they get nervous of the Yamanaka girl.

-With Team 7-

Yota growls as he fights Kakashi. He tried to get Sasuke's help. The test is about teamwork. But no, Sasuke acted like his usual self and tried to go after Kakashi himself. Sakura did help but she ended up in a Genjutsu. Kakashi starts taunting and insulting Yota causing him to get even angrier and due to the fact his bloodline is tied to emotions, Yota starts to generate lightning forcing Kakashi to use his lightning cutter. Sasuke and Sakura stare in disbelief.

"Should we help?" Sakura asks as she recovers from the Genjutsu.

"Yota or Kakashi?" Sasuke wonders as he pulls himself out of the ground.

Sasuke will be never one to admit it, but he feels Yota is his equal. Yota graduated at the same level as Sasuke, top rookie. They're both the last of their clans. Yota's clan was massacred by the Bloodline wars in Kiri. The remnants of the clan become nomadic. However, the rest of the clan died, leaving Yota in the hands of Konoha.

-Back with team 8—

Kurenai smiles as she senses each of her Genjutsu getting destroyed. Her team is working together nicely. In the next five minutes her team should be able to find her which is the plan. Unfortunately, Kurenai senses another chakra signature.

"Dammit Anko don't you dare." Kurenai growls.

Kurenai hears a snicker behind her and sees the Snake Mistress jumping over her.

"This is going to turn out bad." Kurenai sighs.

Naruto destroys one of Kurenai's Genjutsu inducing clones.

"That's the last of them." Naruto says. He notices Kiba gulping and Shino slowly drawing a kunai. "What?" Naruto asks and then quickly grabs a pocket mirror to look at himself to see if he's starting to go Bijuu only to see a large snake's reflection.

Naruto turns around and looks at the large snake. He draws a couple kunai. The snake lunges at the Genin and Akamaru. The four of them manage to fight off the snake only to encounter Anko. Said snake mistress starts fighting the team. Kurenai arrives and watches the fight. She lets out what's the fourth sigh.

"Alright Anko knock it off." Kurenai says.

"Aw… I was only playing with them. I wasn't going to hurt them much." Anko grins in the sweetest voice she can make.

"Okay, who invited Iruka-sensei's insane girlfriend?" Naruto asks.

"No one. Anko is also close friend of mine and she will be joining us in our training sessions once in a while. She will also be your squad leader if I happen to be unavailable. However, I had thought that she had a few prisoners to interrogate." Kurenai states.

"Yuki took over for me so I can harass your kids and I'm going to be honest. I'm not even the slightest bit impressed. Then again, Iruka did say you got the runts of the bunch." Anko states.

"Hey, take that back. We can take you anytime, any place and anwhere. Plus, if Naruto wasn't holding back, he'd reduce you to a pulp." Kiba snaps.

Naruto kicks Kiba's leg hard to make him shut up.

"Oh yeah is that so, let's have another go around and this time no holding back." Anko says.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Kurenai says.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I only want to play with them."

"No."

"Awww." Anko pouts. "So are we going to do some torture now or later?"

"Well the Genin did show great teamwork so I guess I'll pass them." Kurenai states.

The boys grin excitedly.

"We'll train for the rest of the day. I'd like to start on improving your weakest areas. Anko you will spar each student while I observe. After that we'll do a series of tests."

"Sounds like a plan." Anko says. "Alright maggots, let's get started." Anko order.

For the rest of the day the boys are put through a series of spars and tests.

-Meanwhile with team 7—

Yota snores on the ground after over doing it with his bloodline. Sakura rests against a poll. Sasuke on the other hand was tied to a poll and got a tongue lashing. Yota started to cut Sasuke loose despite a warning from Kakashi, not too. Kakashi appeared before he could get to Sasuke and scolded them. When Kakashi congratulated them and told them that they're officially a team, Yota passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Wow, I can't believe we're officially a team!" Sakura smiles

"You're not an official team yet. Your teamwork could use lots of improvement." Kakashi says "I want you two to reflect on what you learned today. In the meantime, I'm bringing Yota home." Kakashi explains

"Yes sensei. Will you need help?" Sakura asks

"Yeah, I over taxed myself."

Sakura and Kakashi carry Yota away.

"Wait, how can you leave me here? I'm an Uchiha elite?! Hell strike that. I'm your boyfriend Sakura!" Sasuke shouts.

Sakura turns around and gives Sasuke a death glare that would make Tsunade proud.

"Because you're annoying me and I'm still pissed at you." Sakura shouts.

"For what?" Sasuke asks.

"If you can't remember that's your problem."

Sakura walks away with Kakashi while carrying Yota. Sasuke thinks for a couple seconds.

"Oh crap I forgot that today was her birthday. I'm so dead." Sasuke sighs and then suddenly remembers he knows the rope escape technique.

Sasuke gets himself unbound and rushes to any shop that's still open so he can get Sakura a birthday gift.

AN: Sakura looks like she does in Shippuden except with her hair still being long since the whole thing with the Chunin exam didn't happen yet. Sasuke looks the same as well, but is wearing black pant with a black long sleeve V neck shirt with chainmail underneath and a long dark blue sleeveless vest that has the Uchiha symbol on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 3: The Return of a Lost Heiress.**

**Thunderclaw03: Thanks and it's been fixed**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks. That means a lot.**

**SilentSambo88: Thanks for the review. I'll see what I can do. **

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks and Hinata will show up in this chapter.**

**A/N: I was going to rewrite the entire wave arc but then I thought nah and let's get the two teams to find and rescue Hinata already.**

A month has gone by since becoming an official team. Team 8's days have been full of D rank missions and training. Naruto's apartment has become an unofficial meeting place for Team 8 as well as for the other teams. No one knows how it started or why. It might have to do with the fact that Kurama makes Naruto cook and his cooking isn't actually that bad. What is known is that, all the Jonin instructors and their Genin now have keys to the apartment.

Another strange thing that's happened over the month, is the fact that Naruto is actually enjoying D rank missions. Kurenai was sure that Naruto would be begging for a C rank by now but then again, Naruto is known to do the opposite of what should be expected. On the plus side Naruto has shown that he pays great attention to detail.

Team 8's latest D rank is painting a house which Kurenai chose as the perfect setting for her team to work on their Tree climbing. They already know how to Tree climb with their chakra, but there's always room for improvement.

As the team carries on their mission and practice, an ANBU with a boar mask approaches them.

"Miss Yuhi." The Boar masked ANBU says

Kurenai looks at him.

"Yes?" Kurenai asks

"The Hokage demands your presence as soon as possible, it's urgent." The ANBU says

"Is everything okay?" Kurenai asks

"I'm not sure, just that he requested your presence."

"Okay..." Kurenai says and looks at her Genin "You three, continue working. I have some errands to run." Kurenai orders

The Genin nod. Kurenai leaves with the ANBU. Minutes later, Kurenai sits in Hiruzen's office.

"I sent team 7 on a C rank escort mission to the land of waves earlier in the week. However, the client lied and it turns out some ninja are after the client which makes the mission a B rank at least. I want you to go there and assist team 7." Hiruzen explains.

"Lord Hokage, I don't even think my Genin are close to ready for a B rank." Kurenai points out

"I'm aware but you and Naruto are all I have at the moment."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Immediately. You are to catch up to Kakashi and help him escort a bridge builder to the land of Waves." Hiruzen says "Any questions?" he asks

"No, lord Hokage. We'll leave immediately." Kurenai answers.

Kurenai takes her leave. She returns to the shop her team was assigned to paint and sees that the mission is done.

"Good job team 8. I'll inform the Hokage that the mission is complete. In the meantime, I want each of you to head home to pack enough supplies for a week's worth of travel. After that meet me at the main gate." Kurenai explains

"What's going on?" Kiba asks

"Team 7 has requested back up."

"Back up? Is Yota okay?" Naruto asks, Kurenai can see the panic building.

"I'm not sure. I just know that Kakashi requested back up."

"I'm sure they're fine. Knowing Sasuke, he probably pissed Sakura off and she beat him to a pulp and now can't finish the mission." Kiba assures him.

"I hope that's all it is. I'm going to hurry home and start getting ready." Naruto says nervously.

Naruto takes off before even being properly dismissed.

"You both are dismissed." Kurenai orders.

"Okay." Kiba says and takes his leave.

"Yes Kurenai sensei." Shino says and takes his leave.

Kurenai talks to the shop owner and then returns to the Hokage. A couple of hours later, Naruto meets up with Kurenai at the main gate, followed by Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. They quickly take off.

-Two weeks later—

Teams 7 and 8 slowly return to Konoha. Haku accompanies them. Upon first glance one can tell that they had a tough mission but, upon closer inspection of the group, one could tell that there is tension, fear, anger and jealousy amongst some of the members. Kurenai lets out a sigh.

"Alright, that's it. We're having a meeting now." Kurenai orders.

"What for?" Kakashi asks.

"I think we should talk about what we saw."

"This is the first time our little genin see death so I agree but I was hoping to have that conversation for when we got home and the genin recovered from everything."

"That's not what I mean. I think we should discuss about Naruto being a jinchuriki." Kurenai states.

"I was going to wait on that too." Kakashi sighs.

"Well too bad. We're talking about it."

Everyone sits in a circle.

"First off; Kakashi, me, Yota and Kiba knew what Naruto is. Your classmate Ino knows as well and your classmate Shikamaru might know. Naruto is a jinchuriki and a bijuu hybrid due to an accident with the seal and he can normally control himself." Kurenai says.

"If Naruto can control himself why did he try to attack us?" Sakura asks.

"I have issues. It's not a case of mom taking over. It's a case of pent up rage, jealousy and other emotions spilling out. Inoichi is working on that and I'm not as bad as I used to be." Naruto answers. "And once again, I'm really sorry about that." Naruto adds.

"Mom?" Kakashi asks.

"The Kyubi views me as hers and I kind of like that. It makes me feel wanted and the seal is too strong for her to influence me." Naruto explains.

"You certain?"

"I see Inoichi and the Hokage every few days. I also get a complete examination by the Hyuga once a week."

"He's telling the truth Kakashi. Furthermore, if Naruto hadn't of 'foxed' out some of us would probably be dead and I could imagine receiving the kind of wounds Naruto received would make any Jinchuriki go haywire." Kurenai explains. "Now Naruto, are you up to answering any questions?" she asks

"Well the fox is out of the chicken coop so I have no choice really so go ahead guys ask me anything." Naruto replies.

"Does it hurt accessing the fox's chakra and transforming?" Shino asks.

"It used too but not anymore and my mom would prefer to be called Kurama please."

"My apologies."

"None taken." Naruto says. "Anyone else?" Naruto asks.

However, before anyone can ask a question Naruto jumps to his feet and looks in the distance.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"Someone screamed." Naruto states.

"I heard it too." Kiba states

Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru rush into the direction of the scream that they heard.

"Naruto, Kiba, wait a minute." Kurenai shouts as she jumps to her feet. "We better go follow them." She sighs.

The rest of the teams and Haku follow the boys and Akamaru into the forest. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru smell fresh blood in the air and pick up their pace. They come to a clearing and see a naked girl trapped in a bear trap. A pack of wolves surround her.

Hinata hasn't been having a good month. One of her pack mates had been fatally wounded during a hunt at the beginning of the month. A few days later the Alpha of the pack, Hinata's adopted father, disappeared without a trace. Shortly afterwards, a plague killed some of the pack reducing the pack to Hinata and five wolves. And now the feral Hyuga girl finds herself caught in a bear trap while she and the pack were patrolling their territory. The remaining wolves of the pack whine along with Hinata as they try to think of a way to free Hinata.

One of the wolves thinks of biting off Hinata's foot earning a death glare from the feral girl. She and the wolves suddenly hear someone one approaching. Hinata starts barking and growling. The pack joins in. They watch two boys and a dog approaching them and the pack carefully. Hinata and the pack start snarling. Hinata's eyes glow red. The blonde haired boy's eyes flash crimson as he snarls back. The pack flees out of fear. Hinata tries to flee as well. She lets out scream as she hears a sickening crunch coming from her leg.

"That's got to hurt." Naruto says as he and Kiba rush to the girl.

"You know for being caught in a trap and acting like a rabid dog, she's hot." Kiba grins.

"Get your mind out of the damn gutter dog boy and hold her."

Kiba goes to hold down the girl but Hinata slashes at him. Kiba shushins with a log. Hinata tries to bite Naruto but with a monstrous snarl, he reduces her to a submissive position. Kiba then holds the girl down while Naruto gets to work on freeing the girl. Hinata roars and slashes Naruto's cheek open with her other foot.

"Dammit, she's almost as strong as you are when you're foxing out." Kiba states

Naruto creates a couple shadow clones that are charged with Kurama's chakra. The two clones and Kiba hold down the girl while Naruto frees the girl from the trap and wraps his jacket around the injured leg as Hinata slips into unconsciousness. The rest of team 8, team 7 and Haku catches up. They see Naruto trying to apply first aid to a girl's leg.

"Haku, she was caught in a bear trap and I don't know healing jutsu." Naruto says nervously.

"Let me see her and someone cover her up please." Haku says.

Kiba puts his jacket over the girl. Haku and Kurenai gets to work.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks.

"We heard a scream. When we got here we found this naked girl caught in a trap. She was acting like an animal. There was a wolf pack surrounding her. So I had to scare them off. They might be back." Naruto explains.

"Although judging by how the wolves acted, they view her as a pack mate." Kiba adds.

"We'll have to capture them." Haku states. "We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She needs to go into surgery and I don't have the right tools."

"What does that have to do with the wolves?" Sakura asks.

"They'll go after their pack mate."

"Let's hope your right. Naruto, you carry the girl." Kurenai says.

"Can we dress her first?" Naruto asks.

"Sure."

Naruto takes his spare pants out of his bag. Kurenai quickly dresses the girl. Naruto then picks up the girl over his shoulders, taps into his bijuu side and takes off. The two teams and Haku follow him. Within minutes they see the main gates.

"Naruto, head straight to the hospital, I'll inform the guards of the situation." Kurenai orders.

Naruto nods and speeds up. Kotetsu, Izumo and some random guard read a couple magazines. Their magazines suddenly fly out of their hands as they're hit with a gust. They look around and see a red blur heading to the hospital.

"What the hell was that?" The random guard asks.

"Probably our jinchuriki returning and heading to the Ramen shop." Izumo answers.

"Isn't he supposed to sign in first?"

"And risk getting a jinchuriki pissed off?" Kotetsu asks. "No way in hell."

"What if it wasn't him?"

Kotetsu and Izumo pause for a couple seconds.

"I better go contact ANBU." Izumo states.

"That won't be necessary because that was Naruto. He's bringing someone to the hospital." Kurenai explains.

"See, and you were worried that wasn't our pal." Kotetsu says to the random guard.

Naruto rushes through the main doors of the hospital, almost crashing into Ino who is working a D rank at the hospital.

"Geez Naruto, running to a fire are we?" Ino asks jokingly.

"We found her in a bear trap. She needs help." Naruto says nervously.

Ino can see the fear in her friend's eyes and quickly gets help. Nurses and doctors quickly place Hinata on a gurney and wheel her to an operating room where they get to work on her leg. The leg is broken in a couple places from Hinata's fierce struggling. Her muscles, tendons and blood vessels are also damaged. Naruto explains to the nurses and doctors what he saw.

-With the rest of Team 8—

The rest of the team watches Haku being escorted to the T&amp;I department. He isn't labeled a missing ninja so there's a strong possibility that Hiruzen will let him into the village. The only downside is Haku will have to become a Genin and work his way up if the Hokage allows him in.

"I hope everything turns out okay for the lad. He could be most beneficial to the village." Hiruzen states. "Now what else did you need to tell me that was important?" The Professor asks.

"While stopping for a quick break Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba heard a scream. They left to investigate and we quickly followed during which we found a girl caught in a bear trap and surrounded by wolves. Based on how the wolves and the girl were acting, the girl is part of the pack. Team 7 is trying to locate the rest of that pack as we speak. After freeing the girl and applying emergency first aid we brought her to the hospital for surgery and a transfusion." Kurenai explains.

"I see. It was risky bringing her here but you did the right thing. We'll have Inoichi examine her when she gets out of surgery."

"There's more lord Hokage. I just don't know how to explain it though. In fact you'll think I'm crazy."

"Just tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad." Hiruzen says.

"I saw the girl's eyes and if I didn't know any better, she had the Byakugan." Kurenai admits.

"Now that is a disturbing security breech but not entirely impossible. I'll have to inform Hiashi and have some tests preform."

"And… both teams found out about Naruto's true nature." Kurenai adds.

"That's… wait what? Please tell me you're joking?" Hiruzen demands.

"I'm afraid not. But Naruto didn't really have a choice. If he didn't go all Bijuu on us both teams and the client would have been dead now."

"I want a full report and I want Kakashi's team in here as soon as he gets back from finding those wolves."

"Yes sir." Kurenai bows and takes her leave.

-That Evening—

Hiashi is lead to the hospital by Hiruzen. Once they arrive, they sign in as visitors and head up to a room. An hour ago Hiruzen informed Hiashi of the situation. At first Hiashi thought the Hokage was joking or misidentifying a dojutsu but then Hiruzen pulled out the blood work that was done. The blood work indeed proved that the girl was a Hyuga and that she's related to Hiashi. Hiashi decided to go with Hiruzen to the hospital to see for himself. He doesn't doubt Hiruzen, he just thinks that a prank is being pulled on the aging Hokage.

"Now I must inform you. What you see isn't pretty. The girl was literally raised by wolves. We had to strap her down so she wouldn't hurt herself more." Sarutobi explains.

"That's good. It'll be easier for me to examine her." Hiashi says.

"You're attitude is understandable but I assure you I'm not being pranked."

"We'll see."

The two men go into the room and see Hinata. Hinata snarls at them and pulls on the seal enhanced restraints. They were using normal restrains but Hinata kept snapping them. Hiashi sees his clan's Dojutsu in her eyes. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and sees that no Genjutsu is in effect. Next Hiashi checks the girl's eyes with his Byakugan. There's no surgery, meaning that they aren't implants. He checks her chakra and notices it's eerily similar to his dead daughter's chakra. Hiashi hesitantly lifts up the girl's shirt because a small part of him is curious and full of hope that his daughter still lives and what they found was a case of mistaken identity. Hiashi gasps and rubs his eyes. He sees a heart shaped birthmark on her stomach. The same one that Hinata had that she inherited from her mother.

Hiashi backs up and almost wets himself. A part of him wants to throw up. Another part wants to cry. A million thoughts race through his head at once. Hiashi quickly takes a seat.

"Dear Kami!" Hiashi exclaims.

"Hiashi?" Hiruzen asks. "What is it? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"She has the same birthmark Hanabi has. The birthmark was inherited it from their mother, Hitomi. Which means that girl… but it's not possible. We found the body. We ran tests. IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE."

"Hiashi, enough of this. What's going on?"

"That girl is…. Hinata."

Sarutobi and Hiruzen both look at the snarling girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 4: Investigations and Examinations.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please.**

**Guest: We'll see**

**Thunderclaw03: Thanks**

**Naruhinalover20: Will do**

**TL: Yeah I'm aware of the normal physics of super strength and a bear trap but there's a reason why Hinata had problems with it and you'll find out why in this chapter.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks**

**Wildsavahnah: Thanks and here's the next chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been ill and some personal stuff came up. Thanks for continuing to read my fics and putting up with me. Thanks for adding me to your favs and follows.**

The next morning, Kurenai heads back to the area where Hinata was found and starts looking for the bear trap that Hinata was caught in.

"If Hinata managed to snap her restraints why couldn't she get out of the bear trap?" She wonders

Kurenai finally finds the bear trap and carefully examines it. She notices that it's made out of silver and chakra enhanced. Several seals have also been placed on the jaws of the bear trap.

"Why would they need a specialized bear trap just to capture an animal?" Kurenai asks herself.

Kurenai carefully places the trap in a storage scroll and heads back to the village. She goes to the Zeroth training ground, hoping to find one of her old teammates. She finds Wolf Inuzuka checking on the wolves that where with Hinata.

"How are the wolves doing?" Kurenai asks.

"They're stressed and worried about that girl. They call her 'Duckling' by the way. I've been assuring them that she's fine and recovering and that as soon as 'Duckling' is better she will come back to them." Wolf answers.

"She'll be glad to hear that her pack is okay." Kurenai smiles. "I need a favor by the way."

"Did Asuma hurt you? Did Kiba say something to insult you? Just say the word and I'll kill them." Wolf states, quickly turning into an over protective brother figure.

"No, nothing like that. Duckling was caught in a bear trap."

"I'm aware. Kiba told me the whole story."

"Well 'Duckling' was able to break her restraints but she wasn't able to free herself from the bear trap. Here's the trap." Kurenai says and unseals the bear trap.

Wolf examines the trap carefully. He notices a signature underneath the trap. A familiar signature that he's seen in the Bingo Books thanks to his job as assassin for the Hokage.

"This isn't a bear trap. It's a specialized trap that captures those with certain chakra signatures. In fact, that girl is lucky she still has her leg. My clan has lost ninken to this kind of trap." Wolf states.

"What kind of trap is it?" Kurenai asks.

"The trap works by attracting specific chakra and energy sources. Once the source is attracted it traps them by the arm or leg. We're lucky that Akamaru or Naruto didn't come into contact with this thing."

"But Naruto was able to touch the trap."

"The trap activated. Once activated, it can only affect one target at a time." Wolf explains.

"Who would make such a thing?" Kurenai asks, the thought of Naruto or Akamaru getting caught by one of these things sickens her.

"It's made by a group of mercenaries that are classified as S Rank in every Bingo book in the elemental nations. They go by the name of the Elemental Templars. They're hired to go after anything, but, they're mostly hired to kill demons, creatures like werewolves and anything else classified as supernatural and abnormal. They're even known to go after ninken and summoned beings. Sometimes they'll go on witch hunts and attack whole villages." Wolf explains. "If they're in the area the Hokage needs to be informed. Everyone in this village will be in danger."

"Thanks Wolf. I'll go inform the Hokage at once." Kurenai says.

"I'll do it."

Wolf takes the bear trap and rushes to Hiruzen's office as fast as he can. Once he's able to see the Hokage, Wolf shows Hiruzen the trap and explains its origins. Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe.

"Would this mercenary group be crazy enough to go after a hidden village?" Hiruzen asks.

"If they found the village and learned that we had a jinchuriki and this girl they would try and go after them. They may also try and go after ninja they view as not human, ninken and summoned beings if they encounter them." Wolf answers.

"I see. This is most disturbing. I'll increase patrols throughout the surrounding areas."

"That may be a bit of a problem. With how close they are to the village, they may have already infiltrated the village."

"What do you suggest we do?" Hiruzen asks.

"We need to start a full scale investigation. I'll have to train others on what to look for and what to avoid. I also suggest keeping Naruto and the girl that he found guarded." Wolf answers.

"Very well. You're in charge of training and the investigation."

"Yes sir, I'll begin at once."

Wolf takes his leave and starts tracking down fellow ninja he trusts.

-With Hinata—

The next morning Hinata snarls at Inoichi and two ANBU as they come into the room. Inoichi first met her yesterday and then had a meeting with others on how to teach her to act human. Inoichi also got a message from the Hokage saying that it may be the lost Hinata Hyuga as a result, Inoichi was ordered to double check to be sure it is indeed Hinata Hyuga.

Inoichi notices that the cast on Hinata's leg is gone and her injuries are almost healed up. Her doctors discovered earlier in the morning that Hinata heals as fast as Naruto does when he has Kurama's chakra running through him. Hinata does have a covering on her leg that prevents her from clawing at it.

"Alright go ahead." Inoichi orders the two, acting on the advice that Tsume gave him late last night.

The two ANBU quickly subdue Hinata. Hinata fights back hard and it takes the two ANBU and their water clones just to strap the girl a certain way so she can move around a bit. Inoichi's stomach churns as he watches. His mind tells him that this is wrong and he wants to beat himself up for it, but Inoichi knows it's necessary otherwise, the girl will try to maul anyone she sees.

"Hinata, I doubt you can understand me but I'm sorry about all of this. Here, I brought you some food." Inoichi explains.

He sets a plastic plate on the floor near Hinata after taking a small bite of meat and fruit. Inoichi then sets a bowl of water next to the plate after taking a sip to show that it's safe. Inoichi leaves the room and watches her through a one way window. Hinata growls for a few minutes at the voices she hears outside the room. She then carefully approaches the plate and sniffs. Hinata licks the food carefully and then starts chowing down.

"Keep feeding her like this until she's used to our presence. Keep showing her respect and give her treats to earn her trust or when she does something good. We're also going to have to section off a track for her. Hinata must be used to running for miles we're also going to have to keep her entertained due to the fact wolves bore easily." Inoichi tells Hinata's nurse

"What do you mean by entertained?" The nurse asks

"Toys that are safe for her. Maybe a TV or a radio that's played through the speakers."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. So, has the blood work come back?" Inoichi asks

"It's inconclusive" The nurse answers "All other tests prove that she's a Hyuga but her blood test states that she's a half breed." The nurse adds

"How is that possible?" Inoichi wonders

"I'm not sure. She also has a high content of silver in her system."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." The nurse answers. "Other tests came back as well. She's still a virgin."

"I would hope." Inoichi says.

"She's been given all immunizations despite the fact she's abnormally healthy."

"That's good to hear."

What Hinata does next disgusts both of them, she goes to the bathroom on the floor in a corner.

"What should we do about that?" The nurse asks

"We're going to need a lot of cleaning supplies." Inoichi sighs.

After Hinata finishes breakfast and the nurses clean up Hinata's mess, Inoichi re-enters Hinata's room. He examines the feral girl as said girl snarls at him once. Inoichi sits on the floor on the other side of the room. With a quick hand sign and a bit of chakra, Inoichi enters Hinata's mind. Inoichi starts with Hinata's earliest memories and then moves forward. He sees the memories of her human family. Inoichi sees the night of her abduction and rescue through Hinata's eyes. He watches her whole life to when she was rescued. Inoichi leaves Hinata's body. He looks at the girl with fear and sorrow. Inoichi heads directly to the Hokage's office. In a matter similar to when he told Hiruzen about Naruto, Inoichi grabs some of the strong stuff and starts drinking. Only this time, the new liaison of Taki is in the room.

"Inoichi?" Hiruzen asks, one would think he would scold his ninja for barging in during a meeting but, Hiruzen isn't like that. If one of his ninja barges into the room then it means it's important.

"Um… Lord Hokage?" Fu asks nervously

"It's Hinata all right." Inoichi answers.

"That's nice. You can tell me about it after I finish this meeting." Hiruzen states.

"She's a werewolf."

"What?" Hiruzen asks.

"The wolf that rescued her wasn't like the rest of the pack. It bit her and turned her into a wolf like creature. During the full moon she transforms without much control and any other time of the month she can change whenever." Inoichi continues.

"Shit."

"Is it wise for you to be saying that while we're in the room?" Fu asks. "I mean if I just barged in a room like this I'd be in trouble."

"So what do I tell Hiashi and how do I tell him without getting my heart imploded by his gentle fist? In fact how the hell do we even teach Hinata to be human if she's not even fully human?" Inoichi wonders, completely ignoring Fu.

"I can go if you want. I'm pretty sure that if I'm in the room while hearing this is a security breach." Fu continues.

"He's a little more open minded than that Inoichi." Hiruzen points out.

"Yeah, maybe with Hinata but we both know that the Hyuga's view themselves as a superior clan and don't like taint." Inoichi points out as well.

"Where the hell did you hear that bullshit?"

"What do you mean bullshit?"

"I must be invisible today." Fu jokes.

"Hiashi's sister-in-law was from another clan." Hiashi states.

"They're branch members. That's different." Inoichi points out.

Fu lets out a sigh as the two men argue over whether or not Hiashi will be pissed and try to kill the Yamanaka head.

"Alright, here is what we'll do. We will inform Hiashi. As for training Hinata how to be human we can look to the Inuzuka for help. If that doesn't work, we can see if Naruto can help her. He did experience feral like tendencies years ago due to the Kyubi." Hiruzen says.

"I so did not need to hear that. I mean yes it's cool that there's another one like me here but I feel like an elephant in the room right now." Fu complains.

"That works." Inoichi says. "You can go and have fun taking care of that. I'm going to hide in my office on the other hand and I'm taking your booze." Inoichi says.

"I'm busy." Hiruzen says.

"Yeah but see, Hiashi can't kill the Hokage because he's loyal to you. He can kill me and make it look like I was betraying the village or worse so I'm hiding."

"Damn it Inoichi." Hiruzen grumbles as Inoichi leaves the room with his favorite Sake. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Hiruzen looks at Fu and then remembers that he was in a meeting with the Taki liaison.

"Dammit. You heard everything didn't you?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yeah." Fu answers.

"What can I do to keep you quiet about this?"

"Bribing me isn't necessary. Although, I would like to meet this jinchuriki of yours because I'm one too and it'll be nice to meet others like me."

"You're kidding?" Hiruzen asks.

"No see. I contain the seven tails." Fu says, eyes flash yellow revealing her inner demon, "That's why my village made me a liaison so they could get rid of me. Your village and Kumo are known to have hire tolerances for Jinchuriki than other villages so it was either here or Kumo and I chose here." Fu explains.

"Didn't your village at one time worship the seven tails like a god?"

"It was like that until Chomei was sealed into me."

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Hiruzen says and lets out a loud sigh.

-With Hiashi, Team 10 and Hanabi-

Hiashi and Hanabi enter team Gai's dojo. Hiashi doesn't need no tests to confirm that his daughter is alive. He just knows, so all morning he's been telling all of his closest friends and family. Gai watches his nephew and the creepy guy look alike sparring. Gai notices his longtime friend and his friend's daughter. Tenten notices them too. She bows politely.

"Morning Mr. Hyuga." Tenten greats.

"Morning. Hanabi wants another one of your braids." Hiashi says.

"Okay, come on my lap sweetie." Tenten says.

Hanabi giggles with glee and does as she's told. Tenten starts braiding the heiress' hair. The two men continue to watch Neji and Lee spar.

Neji stops sparing upon seeing his uncle talking to Gai Sensei. Neji goes to say something about Tenten touching the heiress but he backs down when he sees Hanabi smiling and Tenten giving him a death glare. Neji bows to his uncle instead.

"Hiashi-Sama, Lady Hanabi." Neji says

"Neji, did Gai tell you to stop?" Hiashi scolds

"No lord Hiashi I was only..."

"When you're with him, you go by his word." Hiashi orders.

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama..." Neji sighs

"Furthermore you should have noticed me coming into the room during your spars. That's a rookie mistake." Hiashi adds.

"Your right. My apologies Hiashi-sama."

"But seeing I have your attention, I might as well come out with the news." Hiashi smiles warmly

To a seasoned Jonin like Gai, he can tell Hiashi has been crying with joy. The fact that Hiashi cried though, freaks him out a little. Most consider Hyuga to be cold.

"Neji, Hanabi..." Hiashi says with a pause "About 11 a.m., yesterday, Hinata was found alive and returned to the village by team 8."

"What?" Tenten asks.

"How is that possible?" Neji asks, scared as hell.

"The body that was found was misidentified. Hinata has been living as a feral girl with a pack of wolves all these years." Hiashi explains.

"I see so it seems her fate wasn't death." Neji says coldly

Hiashi suppresses the urge to smack him.

"How is she?" Gai asks

"Like I said, Hinata was raised by a wolf pack so she has the instincts and personality of a wolf..." Hiashi explains

"So she's nothing more than an Inuzuka ninken with the Byakugan. Death would've been better..." Neji points out earning a smack by Hiashi

"Wolves, cool!" Hanabi explains

"To live among a pack of animals this long means her fire of youth must be immense. Gai sensei, I may not know her, but in honor of Hinata's return, I will do 5,000 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Lee shouts and starts running on his hands.

"What will happen to her?" Tenten asks

"She's being treated for her problems but it'll take time. I read more on feral children when I left the hospital. Treatment can take years. However, Inoichi theorizes that the treatment can be sped up with the help of the Inuzuka clan and others." Hiashi answers

"Anything I can do?"

"She doesn't trust humans right now. Once she does though I'm sure she can use friends."

"Anything you need, Hiashi?" Gai asks

"Not sure yet. I think I need a drink of Sake. Mind watching Hanabi for me? I gave all of the branch members the day off." Hiashi says.

"I got Sake in my office. The good stuff."

"Gai, despite what others say, you're alright..."

Hiashi heads into the office and gets into Gai's Sake stash.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Hanabi asks "Daddy never drinks or cries."

"Yes he is, sweetie. He's just under a lot of stress." Tenten answers

"That's right. The Hyuga elders might want your sister sealed." Gai points out

"Would they actually do that, even though she's main branch?" Tenten asks with the sound of disgust.

"My father was a main branch member until given the cursed seal." Neji answers

"That's just sick!"

"Indeed. Hiashi-Sama has been trying to change the practice for years but you can't change fate. It's inevitable."

"Fate can be changed Neji." Gai scolds. "I want you to head to the temple district and pray for your cousin's recovery."

"But..." Neji starts to say.

"Now Neji!"

Neji sighs and leaves. He heads to the temple district where many temples and shrines are located. Neji sighs again and starts praying at each temple.

That afternoon, Hiashi gets called to Hiruzen's office. He left Hanabi with Tenten and Gai.

"You summoned me?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes, have a seat." Hiruzen says.

Inoichi sits in one of the black oak chairs that's at the desk. Hiashi is given Hinata's medical report, psych report and a book on werewolves.

"First off it really is Hinata. I had Inoichi double check." Hiruzen says.

"That wasn't necessary." Hiashi says.

"Just taking precautions. Her healing rate is similar to that of Naruto's. As a result, her leg is healed."

"How is that possible?"

"Hinata's physiology is similar to Naruto's and an Inuzuka's. She has glands that we don't have and such." Hiruzen answers.

Hiruzen pauses as he lets Hiashi soak in the information. Hiashi knows that they aren't dealing with a clone. They checked. Hiashi starts to suspect that his daughter was experimented on. He feels sorry for his daughter, yet at the same time, he's a little scared. If he were to be honest though, Hiashi could care less if his daughter is no longer human, he's just glad she's home.

"Hiruzen how is that possible? My daughter was human? Did someone experiment on her?" Hiashi asks.

"No, the leader of the wolf pack that adopted Hinata was a wolf demon that had no relation to the bijuu. The wolf bit Hinata and turned her into a werewolf."

"I'm not sure, we're digging through all werewolf and demon lore we have accessible. As for the next full moon which is tomorrow, we're working on a specialized room for her."

"Alright, thanks. Let me know what you find. I'm going to go visit my daughter now if you excuse me."

Hiashi gets up and leaves Hiruzen's office as he begins to worry about his long lost daughter. He rushes to the T&amp;I department as fast as he can so he can find Inoichi and talk to him.

Meanwhile, in another room in the Academy, Naruto and Ino sit in meditative positions as the two talk to the Kyubi. Sakura and Yota look through several books.

"This is lame. I finally apologized to Naruto and made up with him and just when we go to hang out we get a freaking D rank." Sakura sighs and tosses the book she's looking at across the room out of annoyance.

"At least it can't possibly turn into a higher ranking mission." Yota states.

"Shut up before you jinx us."

Ino returns to her body while Naruto opens his eyes.

"Did the ole flea bag have anything?" Yota asks.

"Basically the same thing that's in the books on werewolves. There are some cures that she's heard of but she doesn't know how accurate they are." Naruto answers.

"Shouldn't you find that disrespectful?" Sakura asks.

"Mom likes the nickname. Anyway, mom did give me a few ideas on how to connect with Hinata and help her act human. She also said that Hinata can transform at any time and that if she hasn't yet then that means that there is silver in her bloodstream."

"You better tell the Hokage then because as far as anyone knows, she'll turn either tonight or tomorrow." Yota states.

Naruto rushes to Hiruzen's office and tells him what Kurama told him.

Later that day, at the hospital, Hiashi stands outside Hinata's room and talks to Inoichi as a medical ninja slowly draws silver out of Hinata's body. The process is a little painful but not the worst thing Hinata has ever experienced.

"I'm so relieved that you're not angry." Inoichi says.

"I don't care what she is, I'm just grateful that she's alive." Hiashi states. "So how did she get silver in her bloodstream?"

"I'm guessing from that bear trap."

The medical ninja lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she's thrown across the room by Hinata. The guard is out cold. The two men rush in and see the nurse's stomach slashed open. Hinata Is out of her restraints and on top of the bed, standing on all fours. She lets out a monstrous snarl as her canines lengthen. Claws rip open the bed.

"I thought they only changed on the full moon?" Hiashi asks.

"That's what I thought." Inoichi states.

Hinata growls again. Her face morphs giving it a semi wolfish look with long fur and glowing eyes. Hinata lets out another roar and jumps out of the window faster than the two Jonin can react.

"Dammit." Hiashi growls.

However, before Inoichi can leave to inform a nurse, Hinata gets thrown back through the window and onto the floor. Hinata lets out a snarl as she gets to all fours. Naruto jumps through the window and lets out a snarl of his own, eyes flash crimson. Inoichi, Hiashi and others get ready in case if the Kyubi breaks out but they realize that Naruto is in control. Hinata lets out a roar and grows a partial muzzle. Yesterday she may have gotten scared, but today she feels like she could go up to Kurama herself and kick her in the nose without fear. With another roar, Hinata tries to attack Naruto but with one demon enhanced roar, Hinata shifts to human shape and goes to a corner as she whines. Naruto turns his eyes back to normal.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Where the hell did you come from and what the hell was that all about?" Hiashi asks.

"I was on my way to visit Hinata when I saw her escaping. She took a swipe at me before I could even talk to her. I dodged her and that's when I noticed that she wolfed out." Naruto answers.

"How do you know it was her and what she is?" Inoichi asks.

"I found out earlier from the Hokage and my mom." Naruto answers. "As for the whole growling thing I have the aura of an Alpha and she picks up on that."

Inoichi and Hiashi look at each other and then Naruto.

"Naruto, go sign in as a visitor while we clean up in here." Inoichi nods.

Naruto nods and does as he's told.

"See what I mean. Naruto would defiantly be a good influence on Hinata." Inoichi states.

"I'll say." Hiashi says.

Doctors re strap Hinata in even stronger straps while the nurse is taken to another room to get operated on. Once things settles down Hiashi and Inoichi think of ways on how to get Naruto and the Inuzuka to train Hinata even though the girl obviously doesn't like humans.

**A/N: So I'm also thinking of doing a Blue Exorcist fic but I want some opinions and ideas. Should I do my own telling of Blue Exorcist or should I do something that's completely AU. Let me know please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 5: The Plan, the Hook Up and 1 Month Later**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks and I noticed that so I went back and fixed it.**

**castrjoa001: Thanks. To answer your questions though you'll have to continue reading. I don't want to spoil it for you or anyone else. ****J**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and here's an update.**

** 69: Thanks**

**TL: Never played D&amp;D before but I'm drawing my ideas for werewolves from different cultures, shows and cartoons. Also, thanks for the review**

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks**

**Fumes43: Thanks.**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows. I also posted two new fics. A transformers fic and a Blue Exorcist fic if anyone is interested.**

The next day Naruto wakes up as someone knocks on his door. Naruto lets out a yawn and stretches. He answers the door and sees an ANBU guard standing in the door way. The ANBU wears a cat shaped mask.

"Hey Yugao." Naruto greets.

"You aren't supposed to know my name Naruto." Yugao states.

Naruto just shrugs. Yugao lets out a sigh.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"The Hokage requests your presence at once." Yugao answers.

"I'll be over let me just get dressed first."

Naruto heads back to his bedroom. After his morning rituals Naruto heads to Hiruzen's office with Yugao. Once there, Naruto is lead to a waiting room. Naruto and Yugao sit down.

"The Hokage will be with you in a minute. He's with a team right now." The Receptionist says.

"Okay." Naruto smiles and starts reading a magazine that's nearby.

"So got any pranks planned that I should be aware of?" Yugao asks.

"Not yet. Although, I am thinking of something along the lines of redecorating the Hokage tower." Naruto answers.

"I doubt it. What are you really planning?"

"Hitting the clan compounds like usual."

"Sounds like fun." Yugao smiles.

"Of course it is and Jiji is okay with it because the pranks test out the village's security." Naruto beams.

"Well when you do the prank let me know. I need some entertainment."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsume Inuzuka leaves Hiruzen's office. Earlier she was able to communicate with Hinata and get the feral girl to trust her a little bit. As Tsume passes through the waiting room she notices Naruto. She stops walking and looks at him.

"What did you do now pup?" Tsume asks.

"Me? Nothing yet. The Hokage requested me so I'm guessing it's because of what happened yesterday." Naruto answers.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You're aware of our mission right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Kiba told me. I had to smack him because he kept drooling." Tsume answers.

"Well yesterday the girl we found escaped after trying to attack several people including Hiashi and Inoichi. I managed to use my whole demon thing to get her submissive and brought her back. After that though I couldn't visit her."

"That was nice of you but if I find out that you're here because of a stupid prank that you pulled you will be cleaning the kennels and the Hyuga compound for a week." Tsume states.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto says nervously.

Tsume smiles as she walks away. Naruto's fear smells good to her.

Hiruzen calls Naruto into his office. Naruto greets Hiruzen excitedly and sits in one of the chairs. Hiruzen also sits down. He sets his pipe on the desk and looks at both Naruto in his usual, stern look.

"Tsume had a talk with Hinata earlier this morning. She doesn't trust humans very well which is understandable considering the fact that she was raised by a pack of wolves and a wolf demon. From what Tsume had heard, Hinata is aware that she isn't a normal wolf and has noticed that Hiashi's eyes look like hers. Hinata also feels bad about clawing that nurse and trying to attack everyone. It wasn't a case of hatred it was a case of fear and worry. She didn't understand what we were doing to her and she didn't know where her pack was." Hiruzen explains.

"That's good right? I mean if it was just a misunderstanding and she can acknowledge certain things then it'll be easier to help her." Naruto wonders.

"That is a positive sign. Right now Hinata is being escorted to the Zeroth training ground. The Inuzuka will work on getting her to trust humans but that's not why I called you here."

"It's not? Am I in trouble for going feral on her?" Naruto asks.

"No it's nothing bad that you did. Hiashi, Inoichi and I have been discussing on having you help in Hinata's care. It is a good idea considering your control over your fox side. You'll be able to help the Inuzuka bring Hinata into society. Once we can get her comfortable enough around humans I plan on having her stay with you." Hiruzen explains.

"That's great and all but wouldn't Hiashi get kind of pissed?"

"Normally yes but he trusts you more than he does the Hyuga Elders. Once they catch wind of Hinata being alive they'll most likely want to brand her to control her."

"Over my dead body." Naruto snaps.

"Hiashi said the same thing. Another reason why we think you should be the one to help Hinata the most is that Hinata views you as her alpha due to the fact that you were able to get her submissive." Hiruzen states.

"Huh?"

"Before you rescued her, she was the alpha of that wolf pack. After you made her submissive you instantly made yourself the alpha of her pack. She'll respond to whatever you do. Can I trust you to be mature about this?"

"Yes sir." Naruto promises.

"Good don't let me down. This is a delicate situation due to the fact that the Hyuga are one of the village's top clans. Doing anything that could turn the Hyuga against us would be bad for the village." Hiruzen warns.

"Don't worry Jiji, you have my word as a Shinobi and a kitsune that I won't let you down."

Naruto pauses as a thought comes to him.

"Jiji, if I'm taking care of Hinata and helping her, what about missions?" Naruto wonders.

"I'm glad you asked that. This mission with Hinata will be classified as an A rank mission which will be paid for by Hiashi himself. Once we can get her to trust us enough I will include other teams into her care and you'll be able to go on missions out of the village again." Hiruzen answer.

"What about my teammates?"

"I'll have to find some suitable missions for them. They can also help you with taking care of Hinata."

"Okay sounds good when do I start?" Naruto asks.

"You'll start in a couple weeks. I want to give Hinata time to adjust to her new surroundings and gradually get her used to people." Hiruzen answers. "Now, the final thing I wanted to talk to you about is Haku." Hiruzen says

"What about Haku? Is he okay? Will he be able to join us?" Naruto asks and gets a little worried for his newest friend.

"Yes. However, he won't be entering into the academy." Hiruzen says and then pauses. The God of Shinobi always gets a kick when someone has an outburst for no apparent reason, especially when it's Naruto.

"Why the hell not! He's not a missing ninja. He's not even a registered ninja! Sure he's made mistakes but Haku wanted to be a Leaf Ninja." Naruto shouts.

"Oh I know he did. I personally spoke to the boy but I thought putting him in the Academy would be inappropriate." Hiruzen says and pauses for dramatic affect and getting Naruto even angrier. "I thought it would be more appropriate if Haku would be made into a Chunin. I know it's unorthodox but his skill and age doesn't seem right for someone in the academy." Hiruzen adds.

Naruto pauses again and stares at the Hokage.

'That old geezer and his love of getting people going' Naruto internally growls.

Naruto can see the smirk wanting to form on Hiruzen's lips. Naruto calms himself and then begins to think about Haku. He gets excited and happy for his new friend.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaims.

"And I've decided that he will be staying with you for the time being." Hiruzen adds.

"Cool. When will he be moving in?"

"This evening."

"Then I better go and clean my apartment." Naruto says and leaves without even being dismissed.

"That boy." Hiruzen chuckles to himself.

-With Fu—

Fu groans as she wakes up in her bed. Her skull feels like a jackhammer is being taken to it. Fu staggers over to her bathroom. Fu takes a couple pain killers and heads back to her bed. She notices a naked boy passed out on her bed.

"What did I do last night?" she wonders and then suddenly remembering.

-Flashback—the night before.

Fu heads to one of the stores to browse and find some liquor. Chomei and she both love their liquor. Shino Aburame is also shopping. They notice each other. Fu smiles and Shino nods. That's when Fu notices bugs coming out of the boy.

"You're an Aburame aren't you?" Fu asks.

"Oh my apologies. They were drawn to your chakra." Shino apologizes. "I'll take my leave and come back when they have settled down." He says with a bow.

"Actually I find them attractive."

"You find my beetles attractive?"

"Yeah, I have a thing for insects." Fu admits.

"I do too. My name is Shino. Shino Aburame." Shino says with a smile.

"Fu."

The two shake hands and then continue shopping. After they finish shopping they meet again outside.

"Sorry to bug you again but do you know any places where I can get drunk?" Fu asks.

"Excuse me?" Shino asks.

"I'm old enough to kill so I'm old enough to drink. However, I've been running around for the last hour looking for a bar."

"I see. I can show you."

"That would be nice." Fu smiles and follows Shino to a bar.

The Bar is called the Drunken Toadstool, a popular bar for civilians and ninja.

"Will this place do?" Shino asks.

"Sure." Fu answers. "Care to join me for a drink?" She asks.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Shino says.

"I'm the Taki Liaison who happened to ditch her ANBU guards." Fu explains and reveals her headband and ninja I.D. "As a Leaf Ninja it is your duty to protect allies as well as make sure they aren't roaming the village by themselves, am I right?

"You do have a point."

Fu smiles with victory and drags Shino into the bar with her. Fu lies and says she has an insect like kekkai genkai and shows off her wings. Shino finds them attractive. The two talk and once they get drunk they end up in Fu's apartment and sleep together.

-Flashback ends—

"Oh crap." Fu gulps.

Shino wakes up slowly.

"Fu?" Shino asks and sits right up while wincing. "What happened? Did I hurt you at all?" Shino asks, showing his concern despite the fact he has several bruises and possibly a broken bone.

"We did something adults do and no you didn't hurt me. The only one who is hurt is you." Fu answers.

"I see. I apologize."

"For what?"

"You were drunk and I let my basic human instincts take advantage of you. What I did was highly wrong and illogical." Shino answers.

"You're an idiot. First off you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. Secondly, if anyone took advantage it's me and the only reason as to why I said crap is because I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want to get in trouble." Fu explains.

"I see. So what do we do know?"

"Well I have a proposition. You're the first guy that's interested in me. We could try having a relationship."

"That would be a wonderful experiment. Would you like to meet my family?" Shino asks.

"Sure why the hell not." Fu answers.

Fu gets some clean clothes. Shino notices the seal on her back but doesn't say anything.

"Well you already saw me naked so want to take a shower together?" Fu asks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes please." Shino smiles.

"Well then come on." Fu grins.

Shino makes an even bigger smile and follows Fu into the shower.

-A Month later—

A month passes by quickly. Wolf Inuzuka, Yuki Hyuga and Anko have been searching for the Elemental Templars. Although there have been rumors here and there it seems like that they may have left Konoha's borders. However, that doesn't mean that the village lets its guard down. Many within and out of the village such as the Aburame and Hyuga would be considered monsters to this mercenary group. So they stick to the new patrol measures and the new training protocols.

For Shino and Fu, what started as a secret and simple romance has turned into the talk of the town. Many hope that the two will marry when they become of age to strengthen the ties between Taki and Konoha. Kiba, on the other hand, is jealous of Shino. Naruto is happy for his friend but he gets weird sensations from the girl. He isn't sure why but it feels familiar. He's asked Kurama about it but the fox seems to always change the subject. Naruto has also been developing a light crush on Hinata.

In speaking of Hinata, the news of her return has spread throughout the village like wildfire. Many praise her return and some fear it. Several Branch members, those involved with her kidnapping and false murder to begin with, have committed suicide and left letters detailing their crime which resulted in a full scale investigation. Luckily for Danzo, the investigation didn't lead to him.

The Hyuga themselves have become divided over what to do with Hinata. Some think she should be killed due to what she's become. Some think she should be out casted from the clan. Others think she should be branded and controlled. Hiashi himself is also for the out casting. He loves his daughter but he doesn't want her to get involved with his screwed up clan. The only problem is, those expelled from the clan lose their eyes so that the Byakugan's secrets remain within the village.

Hinata herself has been adjusting okay and is beginning to trust some humans. So is her pack. After meeting her sister for the first time Hinata has become insanely protective. She's also become protective of her father, her cousin Yuki and Naruto. For some reason her other cousin pisses her off. So does Kiba, Lee and Sasuke. Everyone else that Naruto has brought with him during his visits she either likes them a little bit or just tolerates them.

With the help of others, Hinata has been learning to speak. Thanks to her ability to quickly learn things, she knows some words and can speak several words. Hinata is also beginning to wear some clothes. It's just a basic shirt and a pair of men's boxers worn backwards for right now. Anything else Hinata just ends up ripping to shreds.

On a warm morning, Hiashi and Hanabi visit the hospital where Hinata is brought so that they can visit. Due to Hanabi's age, she isn't allowed into the training grounds. As they near the hospital he notices Ino and Tenten. Hiashi thinks back to when the two teams met Hinata for the first time.

-Flashback-

Teams 9 and 10, meet Hiashi and the Hokage in front of a hospital room during one of the days Hinata is brought over for checkups and visits. Inside Hinata is with Hanabi under the supervision of an ANBU guard. Hinata now trusts humans enough to be around others.

"Thank you both for coming. You both along with other teams will be completing a series of missions that will last for an unknown period. The mission is A ranked and paid for by Hiashi himself" Hiruzen explains

"What's the mission?" Asuma asks

"You will be taking care of Hinata Hyuga when one of her designated caretakers are unable to do so. You also be helping in the care of the wolves she was raised with at the Zeroth training ground. I thought it would be a good idea for you all to meet her before the mission begins."

"And I thought woman couldn't be even more troublesome" Shikamaru mutters, earning a smack from Tenten and Ino. He like everyone else has heard the whole story about Hinata.

"Now like any other mission, you have the right to refuse it. But before you do you need to consider a few things..." Hiruzen says

Before he can explain, however, Hanabi lets out a loud, excited shriek from inside the room. Everyone rushes in with kunai drawn, only to see Hanabi laughing as a feral Hyuga licks her. Feral Hyuga also tries to mutter that the pup smells bad and needs a bath.

"Get away from the heiress you freak!" Neji shouts and rushes towards the feral girl.

"Neji don't!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata moves behind Neji faster than he can move and knocks him to the ground. A sickening crunch is heard as she breaks one of Neji's shoulders. Hanabi starts crying due to the fight.

"Hinata don't, he's your cousin!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata growls which translates too 'annoying human'. Hinata then goes in a corner and wags her tail.

"Did she just take out Neji?" Tenten gulps

"Yeah." Lee gulps

-Flashback ends-

Hiashi is forced out of his flashback when he feels his younger daughter tugging on his robe. He looks down.

"Yes?" Hiashi asks with a smile.

"Do you think ...sister will like these jerky sticks?" Hanabi asks, she still has trouble saying sister due to being an only child for her whole life.

"I'm sure she will." Hiashi promises

Ino and Tenten meet up with Hiashi as the two Hyuga enter the hospital. The two kunoichi carry tape measures and pictures of clothes.

"Morning, Hiashi-Sama." The girls say with a bow

"Morning..." Hiashi nods "You visiting as well?"

"Yup. We're going to make Hinata a complete wardrobe which means that we need to take measurements." Ino answers

"Hiashi, please tell her that this will end badly." Tenten begs

"No it won't. She's a girl. Girls love clothes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hanabi mutters.

The four of them head to the room that Hinata is in. Hinata rests on a cot as she waits for visitors. Her long tail wags slowly. Wolf like ears listen to sounds. Hinata licks cinnamon bun glaze of her long canines. Hinata likes taking a shape that's in between human and wolf but more human looking. She feels more relaxed and more comfortable. She sees Hanabi and Hiashi coming into the room followed by Ino and Tenten. With an excited bark Hinata runs up to Hanabi and starts licking her cheek. Hanabi giggles excitedly.

"Hi Nee-chan, I brought you some jerky." Hanabi says excitedly and hands her sister some jerky.

Hinata grins happily and eats the jerky.

"So how are you doing?" Hanabi asks.

Hinata barks back.

"That's good." Hanabi says.

The two sister head over to the cot. After talking for a while Hanabi and Hiashi say their byes for the day and leave. Ino grins at Hinata. Hinata tilts her head to the side.

"This is going to end badly." Tenten repeats.

"Oh stop your whining." Ino says. "Hinata we're going to do a little experiment but I need you to do something first. You understand?"

Hinata nods slowly.

"Good, I want you to stand up please." Ino says.

Hinata hesitantly stands on all fours.

"Not like that." Ino chuckles. "Stand like us." She adds.

Hinata does so. Ino and Tenten start taking measurements. All is fine when Ino suddenly grabs Hinata's breasts. Hinata lets out a yelp.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Tenten asks nervously

"Checking for the size of her breasts. They feel like a size D, which now I'm getting jealous of." Ino answers

"Are you nuts!?"

Hinata lets out a loud growl and glares at Ino. Hinata's eyes glow red.

"Ino, back away slowly..." Tenten says nervously as she backs up slowly herself.

Hinata lengthens her claws and tries to swipe at Ino. Ino substitutes with a pillow. Hinata gets on all fours and starts snarling. She tries to lunge at Ino but Tenten holds her back with her chakra coated chains. Ino goes to use her mind possession jutsu but Hinata lets out a howl causing Ino and Tenten to flinch. Hinata gets loose from the chains. She doesn't outright kill or seriously harm her friends but she puts them in their place. Outside the room Naruto and Yota wait for their turn to visit Hinata.

"Girls are weird." Naruto sighs.

"Completely." Yota agrees. "Why what are they doing anyway?" Yota asks.

"They pissed off Hinata with their whole clothing idea."

"Shouldn't we go in there?"

"Are you nuts? I'm not getting in the middle of a girl fight over clothes. I did that once with Ino and Sakura and never again." Naruto states.

"You have a point." Yota agrees.

Ino and Tenten leave the room with bite marks and claw marks.

"She's worse than Tora." Ino states.

"I told you this would backfire." Tenten

"I know but she needs clothes."

"That could have waited blondie and you know what if I get turned into a werewolf you're the first one I'm going after."

"You don't mean that do you Tenten?" Ino asks.

Tenten doesn't answer and just heads to a desk to get a few band aids and a few minor stitches. Naruto and Yota hide their snickers as they go into the room and visit Hinata.

"So is it crowded with Haku living in your apartment?" Yota asks.

"Not really. He's a Chunin so he's on missions a lot." Naruto answers.

The three hear a knock at the door and see Hiruzen coming in.

"Hokage-sama." Yota says with a bow.

"Jiji." Naruto smiles.

"Oh good, you two are still here." Hiruzen says. "I have an announcement to make. " Hiruzen says. "Seeing as Hinata trusts humans enough I'm going to start having her stay at your home, Naruto. Will that be okay?"

"Yup. I had my apartment fixed up for her a couple weeks ago just in case." Naruto answers.

"You've been sneaking her out of the training ground haven't you?" Yota asks.

"What do you think?"

"Of course you have."

"Excellent. I just have some last minute preparations to make and your apartment needs to be inspected. After that we can have Hinata start staying once in a while until she's used to staying there for weeks at a time." Hiruzen explains.

"I'll head home and get my apartment cleaned up a bit than. We had a bit of a poker game with the others last night." Naruto says. "Later Hinata."

Naruto gives Hinata a hug, says bye to both Yota and the Hokage and then heads home. Yota and Hiruzen visit Hinata for a while and then leave. Hinata curls up on the cot.

'Staying with Alpha without having to be sneaked out? That sounds like fun." Hinata smiles and dreams of going on a hunt with Naruto.

For the past month, Hinata has been developing feelings for Naruto. She doesn't understand them but they feel natural to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 6**

**Naruhinalover20: Thanks and here's an update.**

**Guest: I know some of you are concerned about the whole SOPA thing but can you please say what you think of the chapter whether it's good or bad instead of spreading awareness. I'm getting tired of hearing about SOPA.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and yes they are.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review friend. ****J**** There's more fluff to come.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went back and fixed up some of the previous chapters. Here's the latest chapter.**

After the month long search for the Elemental Templars Yuki, Anko and Wolf finally locate the Elemental Templars' Land of Fire Hideout. The hide out is an old fort that dates back centuries. The leaf ninja expect to find a fort full of mercenaries. Instead, they find a destroyed fort and signs of a battle. What they don't find is the mercenary group. Wolf channels chakra to nose and sniffs the air. His ninken, Fang, also sniffs around.

"I smell snakes." Wolf says. "So does fang."

"Snakes?" Anko asks.

"Yup."

Yuki activates her Byakugan and looks around. She doesn't see anyone alive or dead at all. She does see some damage consistent with someone using giant snakes.

"I think Orochimaru was here. The south wall was destroyed by a giant snake." Yuki states.

"Aw hell. We better investigate every square inch of this place." Anko sighs.

The three get to work.

-With Naruto—

Naruto and Hinata arrive at the Hyuga compound. Hiashi wants to talk to Naruto while Hiashi's trusted friend, Ko, watches Hinata and Hanabi.

Naruto is led to Hiashi's office. Luckily for him he asked Haku and Sasuke on how to act in a noble clan so Naruto knows that when he sees Hiashi he should bow and only speak when spoken too. Once in the office Naruto nervously bows once he sees Hiashi. The position causes a jolt of pain to shoot up Naruto and make his inner, I hate how clans work side want to kill. Hiashi examines Naruto. He can tell that Naruto is trying to impress him.

"Moring Naruto." Hiashi says

"Morning Hiashi-Sama" Naruto says

"You can stop bowing and have a seat. Try to relax a bit. You're not in trouble, yet."

Naruto stops bowing. With a gulp he glues his butt to a chair. A branch member chokes with laughter. The branch member excuses herself.

"Now first off, Hinata isn't the heiress so there's no special treatment in regards to her position in the clan. Just be sure to be respectful and not take advantage of her condition." Hiashi says

"I would never do anything that would harm her. That's a promise." Naruto says and then mentally smacks himself for being loud.

"Good, I'll be having unbiased members of the clan check in from time to time. Second thing, while you should be respectful to clan elders when you see them, you are only to report to me on her condition. The only Hyuga in a clan position you should have contact with is me. A majority of the Elders wish to put the bird cage seal on her."

"Jiji mentioned that. It sounds disgusting. How the hell can you do that to people?!" Naruto growls, his anger rises.

"My thoughts exactly when my father first told me about it. I've been trying to find a way to remove the seal and ban its use, but I need approval of all the Hyuga Elders to do so. Some of the elders want to do that to Hinata to keep her controlled because of her mutated Byakugan and the state she's in."

"I won't let that happen. That's a promise."

"I'll be teaching Hinata exercises. You'll be allowed to see the exercises. Make sure she keeps to the regimen." Hiashi says

"Will do sir." Naruto promises

A clone of Ko rushes into the room.

"Hiashi-Sama we have a situation." Ko says nervously.

"What is it?" Hiashi demands

"The Hyuga elders interrupted my examination of Hinata and tried to place a curse seal on her in front of everyone. The real me is stopping them right now while a second clone of me is bringing Hanabi to safety. A third clone is in the process of getting Hinata to safety as well but she's wolfing out." The clone explains and then dispels.

Naruto and Hiashi rush outside. A couple of Ko's clones are holding back the elders while one brings Hanabi to safety. One elder is on the ground bleeding heavily. Two have broken arms, three branch members are getting first aid, and four are dead. Currently several main branch members, Ko and Neji are trying to stop Hinata from hurting anyone else. Hinata snarls like a wild animal. Several members tried knocking her out with Killer intent but when that didn't work they resorted to using near lethal tactics to keep alive and to even have some effect on her.

The Hyuga and Hinata drop to the ground when they get hit with waves of Kurama's chakra and killer intent. Naruto's eyes flash crimson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi demands.

"Quite simple really." Elder Goro, the one that's bleeding says "We were trying to seal that creature with the Byakugan."

"So let me get this straight. You broke all of the clan rules just to seal my daughter?" Hiashi demands.

"It's for the better of the clan." Elder Goro defends

"A seal like that could kill her. We don't know how said seal would affect her."

"If it kills her then that's fate's decree." Neji says

Kyubi's chakra flares even higher.

"She's under my protection. If I catch any of you assholes trying this again, I'll rip your throats out with my teeth." Naruto snarls causing several Hyuga to flinch. Goro wets himself.

"Hiashi, are you just going to stand there and let that demon say such thing?" Goro asks

"Hinata is under the protection of the head house, the Hokage and Naruto, here. You all have trespassed on private property, violated clan rules, assaulted..." Hiashi says only to get interrupted

"She attacked us! We now have four dead Hyuga! That demon just threatened to kill us."

"Assaulted a member of a main branch and endangered the Heiress. As clan head I reduce all of you to the branch house. I'll treat you the same way you want to treat Hinata. Furthermore, Ko. Get some ANBU. We have a bunch of Hyuga that need to be taken to T&amp;I."

"Yes Hiashi-Sama." Ko says

"But we're injured." Gato says

"Consider it punishment and if I catch anyone else trying this again, you will wish the Kyubi killed you on the night of the attack when I'm done with you."

The elders don't say anything as they look at the ground. Within minutes, ANBU guards arrive and take the elders away. A short while later, Ko heads the Hiashi's office.

"Lord Hiashi, Everyone will be fine. Those involved are being charged and stripped of their status. The branch members involved are getting some leniency due to the fact that they were following orders." Ko explains.

"They're lucky to be alive." Hiashi states "How are the girls doing?"

"Hinata is still edgy. Hanabi was a little scared but is fine. Hinata won't be charged with anything due to the fact it was self-defense."

"Good."

"Lord Hiashi...I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I wasn't careful and hoped that I could talk them out of trying to seal Hinata." Ko apologizes

"It isn't your fault. I never expected Goro to go this far. I knew I should've had Naruto and Hinata in here at the same time. Naruto is probably beating himself up over it." Hiashi assures him

"Where is Naruto now?" Ko asks

"He's in the archive room. I'm teaching him some things on the Byakugan and our fighting style to help Hinata."

"You sure that's wise?" Ko wonders, as a main branch member, he can question anything Hiashi does without fear.

"Yes. I'm not divulging secrets. Only stuff that I've informed Neji's sensei about." Hiashi answers

"In speaking of Neji?"

"He's being punished as well." Hiashi states

"It would be best." Ko agrees

"By the way, you have my condolences. The elder that was killed was your brother." Hiashi says sadly

"I'm not angry at Hinata for that. I warned him that if he were to try anything it would end badly for him." Ko says

"Thank you. However, because of your brother's death you are now a clan Elder."

"I'm not sure if I'm fit."

"I can use an elder on my side, Ko." Hiashi smiles

"Then I'll do it." Ko says

The two shake hands. Neji goes into the room that his cousins and Naruto are in. Naruto gradually reads through the scroll Hiashi gave him. He asks Kurama to give him a laymen's version of the scroll. Hinata lays down next to Naruto like a large dog would. Hanabi sits and reads a book. Neji walks up to them. Hinata lets out a growl as she glares at Neji. Naruto rubs her lower back to reassure her. Since the incident, Hinata hasn't said a word. In fact, she's been more wolf like. Hinata wraps her tail around Naruto and lets out a bark snarl.

"You really should restrain her." Neji says

"Your clan mates are the ones that pissed her off." Naruto states.

Naruto pulls Hinata back into a deep hug.

"So is there something that you want or that Hiashi needs?" Naruto asks

"Actually I was wondering about your chakra earlier. I've never seen red chakra or felt anything so intense before. Aside from that, I saw Inuzuka like enhancements in you." Neji explains

Naruto pauses and sets the scroll down.

"Normally I don't like to tell people what I am because I don't want people to hate me anymore than they already do, but for you I'll make an exception but only on the condition that you don't go into that fate crap." Naruto says

"But fate..." Neji starts to say

"Please Neji."

"Alright, I'd like to know anyway."

"The 4th didn't kill the Kyubi. She was sealed in me." Naruto says calmly, his eyes flash crimson.

"She?" Neji asks "Wait are you saying you're a jinchuriki?"

"Yes." Naruto turns his eyes back to normal.

"I see, that's most unfortunate. No wonder why the Elders call you a demon. No wonder why Hiashi wants you to help Hinata, being a demon yourself and a tool for the village you would be the perfect to weaponize her and control her." Neji says

Naruto forms a tick mark.

"I'm not any of those things and neither is she, dumbass." Naruto shouts

"But it is the fate that's been decreed for you and Hinata." Neji states

'Must not lose temper' Naruto reminds himself.

"Sure Neji. Whatever you say." Naruto says with a fake smile.

In his mindscape, Naruto is beating up a Neji clone.

That evening, Naruto and Hinata head home. Naruto finds a note from Haku, saying that he's having an all-night mission. Hinata lets out a small mewl as she rubs up against Naruto. Hinata starts making animal like sounds that Naruto can easily translate into human speech.

"You're affectionate tonight." Naruto says.

'Me like how you take care of Beta.' Hinata grins.

"I think I can do better than what I'm doing now."

'Alpha doing well.'

"Thanks." Naruto says and hugs her "So anything in particular you want to do?" He asks

'Me going to just relax. Bad day.' Hinata says

"Yeah, I've had better days myself."

Hinata gets undressed as she goes into her bedroom. Naruto gulps. He begins to get warm. Naruto rushes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face.

'Dammit, I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. It would be taking advantage of her.' Naruto scolds himself.

'Only if it wasn't consensual.' Kurama says

'But mom, in her state...it just feels wrong.'

'Naruto, you're a grown boy. It's okay to have those thoughts and feelings. Come into the mindscape tonight and we'll talk.'

'Okay'

After washing up, Naruto puts up new door knobs. The door knobs are specifically designed for the Handicapped. Naruto bought them so Hinata can open doors easier. Hinata watches him. She gets a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'I wonder if Alpha feels anything about me.' Hinata wonders

-Flashback- Last year.

It's mating season among the wolves and Hinata is just as bad as the pack. However, none of the pack members are even remotely interested in her.

-Flashback ends-

'Ah, Alpha just like the rest. Just wants some big strong alpha female. Not some Omega turned beta.' Hinata sighs sadly and lays on the bed.

Naruto enters his mindscape and sees Kurama resting. When the Kyubi revived, healed and enhanced Naruto she used up a large portion of her chakra and life-force. As a result she's severely weakened herself and has been slowly recovering since.

Naruto slips through the bars and lays against his mother's pelt and nuzzles against her. Kurama lets out a purr.

"She has feelings for you too you know. I smell them." Kurama states.

"I haven't noticed. There's so many scents in the air I get confused sometimes." Naruto says. "Even if she did have feelings for me. It wouldn't be appropriate. Besides who would want to go out with me. Ino and Sakura view me as a brother."

"Hinata would. I think you should go ahead and try to establish a relationship. It wouldn't be wrong as long as Hinata understands what a relationship is and Hiashi is aware of it."

"I don't know mom. I'm on everyone's good side right now. I would hate to ruin it." Naruto points out.

"Naruto, you can't be scared to take risks." Kurama scolds.

"I'm not scared it's just…." Naruto starts to say. "Okay maybe I'm a little scared. Just let me think about it." Naruto says.

"Don't take too long to think on your mate kit. I want to be a grandma someday."

Naruto rolls his eyes and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: EDITED AND ADDED ONTO. PLEASE RE-READ OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T MAKE SENSE. THANKS.**

**BlackShadesofRed: Thanks. I like how much better it is too.**

**Naruhinalover20: Yes they did. Thanks for the review and here's an update.**

**Thunder Claw03: Kushina and Minato would probably say the same thing. As for Orochimaru, we'll see. *Grins evilly***

**Fusioninferno: Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.**

**Chewie Cookies: I liked how well that came out too**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

In the middle of the night Wolf, Anko and Yuki return to the village and rush to the Hokage as fast as they can. They carry several scrolls that are for the Hokage's eyes only. Hiruzen heads to his private office in the Hokage Mansion after being woken up by his ANBU guards. He sees his two assassins and the top kunoichi in the T&amp;I department standing in his office. Hiruzen also notices several scrolls on his three shinobi quickly bow and then stand up.

"Yuki Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi and Wolf Inuzuka reporting lord Hokage." Yuki says

"What do you have for me?" Hiruzen asks.

Anko gives Hiruzen several pictures she took. Hiruzen looks through them.

"We found the Elemental Templar camp. At first we thought the place was abandoned. However, upon further investigation, the camp totaled and we found the remains of Templers in a pit at the bottom of the pit. There were no survivors. From the looks of things though, they went after Orochimaru." Anko answers.

"I knew they were crazy but to go after Orochimaru is just plain suicide for them." Hiruzen says.

"They weren't planning on going after Orochimaru. Based on the evidence we found. Orochimaru came to them. We also found evidence of several people that the Templars had held captive are missing. Several of their members are also missing. We also found missing supplies." Yuki explains.

"That's not good. I have a bad feeling about this." Hiruzen says.

"I do too which is why I had Wolf send one of his summons to Jiraiya." Anko states.

"I also sent word to his informants." Yuki adds.

"Good. Hopefully Jiraiya can figure out who or what was taken." Hiruzen says. "Anything else?" He asks.

"Yes, the stuff that wasn't taken we are having analyzed. The weapons we found are being confiscated and the bodies are being taken care of." Wolf answers.

"Excellent work you three." Hiruzen congratulates. "I want someone to keep an eye on the hideout just in case. I also want patrols increased in the event Orochimaru is nearby."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You three may leave."

Anko, Yuki and Wolf bow and take their leave. Hiruzen walks to the window and looks up at the night sky with a worried look on his face.

"Orochimaru what are you up to?" The god of Shinobi wonders.

He notices one of his ninja that's been assigned to the Daimyo racing towards his mansion.

"That doesn't seem good." Hiruzen says to no one in particular.

Hiruzen quickly jumps out of his window and meets up with the approaching ninja.

"What's going on?" Hiruzen demands

"Lord Hokage. You have to send help quick. The Daimyo's family has been kidnapped." The ninja says frantically.

"What?"

"The Daimyo's family was kidnapped by someone claiming to be a former member of the Daimyo's 12 Guardians. But that's not all. The kidnapper has a jinchuriki that resembles a miniature Kyubi."

Hiruzen pauses. His blood runs cold. The first thing he does is send two ANBU to check on Naruto. They find Naruto and Hinata sleeping peacefully on the same bed in Naruto's room. Haku is in the next room asleep as well.

-With Kabuto-

Early the next morning, Kabuto sneaks into his master's Land of Fire base. He sees his lord, Orochimaru looking through some of the scrolls he took from the Elemental Templars. Kimimaro stands guard. He watches Orochimaru muttering to himself. Orochimaru puts the scrolls in several neat piles to organize them.

"Lord Orochimaru, may I ask a question?" Kimimaro asks.

"There's no need to ask for permission. Go ahead and ask." Orochimaru replies.

"Thank you. What is on the scrolls that you took from those mercenaries?"

"Lost jutsu, locations of possible artifacts and such. I'm going to try and recreate some of this Jutsu."

Orochimaru smiles as he comes up with a mission for his top team. Orochimaru grabs several scrolls and steps away from his desk. He walks up to Kimimaro.

"I want you to take your Sound five and find some of these relics. They could prove quite useful to us, Kimimaro." Orochimaru says and hands Kimimaro the scrolls.

"A treasure hunt? That's different then our usual missions. That sounds like fun. I'll begin at once milord." Kimimaro says with a smile as he takes the scrolls and leaves the room to go find his teammates.

Orochimaru looks at the far end of his office and sees Kabuto giving him a smug look.

"Shouldn't you be spying on Konoha?" Orochimaru asks.

"I came to give you my monthly report." Kabuto replies.

"And you couldn't send one of my snakes?"

"I felt like visiting. Don't worry I wasn't followed."

"Fine. So what's with the look?" Orochimaru asks.

"I find it quite odd that you took care of a mercenary group yourself instead of having one of your ninja take care of them." Kabuto replies.

"I was bored and wanted to get rid of a thorn in my side personally. They've caused me to lose a lot of research material and possible subjects."

"I see. Still interesting."

"Just shut up about it and give me the report, Kabuto." Orochimaru orders.

Kabuto smirks as he hands Orochimaru an envelope that contains Kabuto's report. Kabuto takes out the report and looks through it. He smirks.

"A lost Hyuga girl has been found and she's apparently been turned into a werewolf. Most interesting." Orochimaru says.

"I found it to be interesting as well. Shall I acquire the girl?" Kabuto asks.

"It is interesting but not necessary. Danzo has supplied me with a few branch Hyuga and I've managed to remove the bird cage seal without damage."

"But she's a werewolf and a Hyuga."

"I'm aware but according to your report the girl is nothing more than an animal. She'd be more trouble than what she's worth. If I want an animal I'd capture a jinchuriki. Furthermore, I have several werewolves of my own that I can perform research on." Orochimaru states.

"I see. Then should I at least keep an eye on the girl incase if she improves and becomes a desirable subject?" Kabuto asks.

"I suppose but put it at the bottom of your list of duties for me. I want to be updated on any news in regards to the Chunin exams and Sasuke Uchiha. I'll need another body soon."

"Very well Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says while bowing and takes his leave.

Kimimaro heads down to the mess hall where his fellow sound five are taking a break. Sakon and Ukon are playing cards. Jirobo and Kidomaru arm wrestle and Tayuya Plays her flute.

"Alright you slackers we have a mission to do." Kimimaro states.

"Cool. What's the mission?" Ukon asks.

"We have to find some relics for lord Orochimaru."

Tayuya sets her flute down. Kidomaru manages to beat Jirobo for once at arm wrestling. Ukon and Sakon drop their cards.

"Repeat that again please?" Sakon asks.

"We're going on a relic hunt." Kimimaro repeats.

"We're Orochimaru's elite bodyguards and ninja. We kill stuff for him not go digging for relics." Tayuya states.

"I'm aware. I thought it would be something different for us for once. It'll be fun."

"Yeah for you. Not for the rest of us."

"Do you dare refuse a mission from our lord?" Kimimaro demands.

"Yes. I don't want to go on a relic hunt." Tayuya states.

"Too bad."

"Let's take a vote on this." Jirobo suggests.

"No votes. I'm our leader of the sound five. We're going on this mission even if I have to drag the lot of you." Kimimaro orders.

"Sakon is he serious?" Ukon asks.

"Yes he his. He's got that twitch to him." Sakon answers.

"Shit."

After packing a few things, the Sound five leaves.

A couple hours later Kabuto sneaks into Hiruzen's office. He looks through the Hokage's files to find anything on the Chunin exams. A while later Kabuto leaves without finding out anything. He heads to the Uchiha District and spies on Sasuke. A few minutes later, Sasuke leaves and heads to training ground 7 unaware of the fact that he's being spied on.

Sasuke arrives at the training ground and sees his teammates. Yota works on a jutsu while Sakura lays on the ground and reads a book. Sasuke sits next to Sakura. Sakura repositions herself so that she's laying on Sasuke. Sasuke fiddles with her hair.

"Not here yet huh?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope." Sakura answers.

"Typical." Sasuke sighs.

Kabuto eyes Sasuke carefully. According to previous reports on the Uchiha he was a moody loner and an avenger. Not someone who would sit around and show affection. What he isn't aware of is the fact the 1.) Sakura was never a fan girl. She only acted like one because Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship private. And 2.) Sakura literally removed some of the stick that was up Sasuke's ass.

"Well seeing we're waiting want to spar?" Yota asks.

"I suppose." Sasuke agrees and looks at his secret girlfriend. "Sakura you up to a spar?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura smiles at Sasuke and sets her book down. She then takes a swipe at Sasuke. Sasuke substitutes with a log. The log is reduced to splinters. Sakura's fist continues and crashes into the ground. The ground fissures around her fist. Sakura and Sasuke begin sparing. Yota generates a bit of electricity. The voltage is high enough so that it'll just sting. He joins the two in their spar. Kabuto smirks and can picture his lord taking over any one of the three.

Kakashi finally shows up with Hinata in tow. His genin notice him and stop sparring.

"Well isn't this lovely. My adorable genin are sparing." Kakashi smiles.

"You're late!" Sakura shouts.

Hinata, Kabuto and the men in team 7 flinch. Somewhere in a small town a blond haired Sanin gets a strange shudder and grins for no reason. It kind of freaks her out.

"Sorry about that but I have a real excuse this time." Kakashi defends as he holds his hands up.

"That's what you said the last time." Sakura points out.

"Yes well this time it was necessary. Team 8 has a mission to go on and I've been asked to watch Hinata. However, along the way here Hinata encountered Tora. It took a while to stop the feral girl from trying to kill the demon cat." Kakashi explains.

"Shame on you Kakashi-sensei, pinning your excuses on poor little Hinata here." Sakura states.

"But it's the truth!"

"Uh huh."

Kakashi lets out a defeated sigh.

"So do we have a mission aside from babysitting Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, we have a few D rank missions." Kakashi answers.

"Any C rank?" Yota asks.

"No but watching Hinata is considered at least a B rank."

"Cool let's get started." Sakura smiles.

"Good. There's a long list. I have it all here on this scroll. The first on the list was catching Tora but I already took care of that so instead the first on the list will be cleaning the stables."

Kakashi snickers as he hears his Genin groaning in disgust and annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 8: Trouble in the capitol part 1.**

**Chewie Cookies: Oh yes he will.**

**Shadow-hunter104: Thanks**

**Thunder Claw03: **Grins****

**Fumes43: Thanks and here's the next chapter**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Thanks and here you go**

**Silent Sambo08: Thanks for the review and good luck on writing your first story.**

**XTLSxDeathTheKid: Thanks for the review**

**A/N: Don't forget to re-read the previous chapter please otherwise this will seem confusing. **

-With Team 7—

A couple hours later Team 7 finishes another one of their long list of D ranks.

"Babysitting Hinata is more useful than I thought. She pulled out just as many weeds as the rest of us." Sakura says and takes a drink from a water bottle.

"Yeah pooping on the ground and me slipping on the pile of said crap was really helpful." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"No it wasn't helpful but it was funny. That reminds me no make out sessions for a week. Your face smells like my butt on a bad day." Sakura says.

"You're joking right?" Sasuke asks.

Sakura doesn't answer she just smiles and watches Hinata using a twig to draw in the dirt.

"Messes aside weeding the garden was successful." Kakashi says. "Next is to make some deliveries for one of the bakeries in the village."

"Sensei can we avoid that one?" Yota asks.

"Give me one good reason as to why and I'll consider it."

"Naruto said not to take Hinata to a certain bakery. I don't remember the name of it and I don't know why. All he would tell me is that Hinata is worse than what he is during one of his ramen binges."

"That's not a good enough reason so we'll preform the mission. Besides with how Hinata is I'm sure she will be well behaved and even if she misbehaves I have faith that you three can handle her." Kakashi says.

"Us what about you?" Yota asks.

"I'll be busy watching you three. You can't expect me to hold your hands for every mission."

"She's as strong as Naruto."

"Who you are more than capable of knocking out if necessary so we are doing this mission whether you like it or not." Kakashi says.

He isn't trying to sound mean but he is trying to get them used to the concept of having to handle missions you can't refuse.

"Fine." Yota sighs.

Team 7 and Hinata head over to Bakery. Hinata recognizes the building. The familiar scents of dough, cinnamon and glaze fills her enhanced nostrils. Hinata's mouth waters. Her tail begins to wag with excitement.

"Bakery smell good Hinata?" Sakura asks.

Hinata doesn't reply. She just licks her lips and pants happily.

"Okay sweetie I'll buy you a cinnamon bun when we go in." Sakura promises.

Hinata starts bark whining when they reach the door of the building as her excitement builds. She practically bounces around. Once they go in the bakery owner stares at Hinata in sheer horror. Not because of the fact that the girl has wolf like features. Not because of the fact that Hinata associates with Naruto. No the bakery owner is scared of the girl for one other reason. A reason that would put Naruto's eating habits to shame.

Before anyone can even blink Hinata leaps over the countertop, knocking down the owner and rushes to the back. A scream is heard in the kitchen area. The genin rush in thinking Hinata is attacking someone only to find themselves having to pull their own jaws up off from the floor. Hinata sits on a counter and gulps down bakery sweets faster than Naruto can eat ramen. She moans with pleasure as she gulps down a bucket of icing like water.

"That is just disgusting." Sakura states.

"Well there goes that D rank." Kakashi sighs.

"I'll go pay for everything." Sasuke sighs and heads to the owner.

Hinata head develops a sugar high. She watches Sasuke with an evil glint in her eye. Hinata knocks Sasuke to the floor. She passes through a wall and starts to run while looking back in hopes that Sasuke is chasing her.

Sasuke groans as he gets to his feet.

"Sakura take my checkbook and pay for damages. I'm killing a fox's girlfriend for making my day a living hell." Sasuke growls as he tosses Sakura his checkbook.

Sasuke runs out of the bakery and follows Hinata. Yota lets out a sigh.

"I better make sure Hinata doesn't seriously harm Sasuke." Yota says and follows his friend down the road.

Sakura pauses and looks at the checkbook.

"Sensei, Sasuke just lent me his checkbook." Sakura says.

"I see that." Kakashi says.

"Can we go on a shopping spree after I pay for damages?"

"That would be wrong."

"I'll buy you one of those books you like." Sakura promises.

Kakashi pauses.

"I'll pay for the damages. You head to the book store. I'll meet you there." Kakashi says.

"Yes sensei."

Sakura leaves the bakery with the checkbook in hand. The owner of the bakery just stares at Team 7 with disbelief. They didn't even ask if she was okay.

-With Teams Kurenai and Asuma-

Team 8 and Team Asuma races as fast as they can towards the capital. Behind them is Haku and Yuki.

"So what's the plan if someone from your former group is behind this?" Kurenai asks.

"Your team, Yuki and I will try to pick up on a trail. If someone is from the 12 Guardian Ninja we will have to be extremely careful. My genin, you and Haku will help guard the Daimyo." Asuma answers.

"What about the fact that they may have a jinchuriki?"

"I sent word to Jiraiya and we do have an ace card up our sleeve."

"Can someone explain to me how the hell they could have a jinchuriki that resembles our own?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba you aren't supposed to say that out loud!" Kurenai snaps.

"It's a valid question."

"I'm wondering the same thing myself." Asuma states.

"Wait we have a jinchuriki?" Choji asks.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"They couldn't tell us if they wanted to Choji. It's probably classified." Shikamaru states.

"Exactly." Kurenai answers.

"So how do you know about it?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's classified." Kiba says.

"Figures." Shikamaru says and mutters troublesome.

Naruto lets out a sigh as he hears snarling in his head. He pretends to scratch his stomach as he tightens the seal due to the fact he can feel his mother wanting to bust out.

'Mom calm down already please.' Naruto begs.

'Someone is posing as us my boy. I won't stand for such a thing.' Kurama snarls.

'I'm sure there's a logical explanation.'

'Of course there's an explanation. It's either pseudo-jinchuriki or one of siblings is trying to get you into trouble. Either way I want us to rip them to peices.'

Naruto lets out a sigh.

'You okay?' Ino asks telepathically.

'No mom is giving me a migraine. She wants to kill someone.' Naruto replies.

'Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure this out.'

'I hope so.'

The group soon arrives at the capital. The Daimyo's personal guards and Konoha ninja that have been assigned to the city guard every single gate to the city. The group of Konoha ninja is stopped by Tetsuo, the head ninja that's been assigned to the city and a former classmate of Asuma's and Kurenai's from their academy days. Tetsuo checks for Genjutsu and such. Once done he greets his old classmates.

"I'd like to catch up but we have more important things to worry about." Tetsuo says.

"I agree. Tell us everything." Asuma says.

Tetsuo leads his fellow leaf ninja into the city. They head towards the castle.

"Yesterday afternoon the Emperor's nephew and his children were abducted. We weren't able to stop the kidnappers because we were busy dealing with the Kyubi jinchuriki. Once the kidnappers left the Kyubi left as well which means it's highly possible that the creature was working with the kidnappers." Tetsuo explains. "In all honesty the Hokage should have killed the thing when he had the chance."

Naruto inwardly growls, his eyes flash crimson. Ino glances at Naruto and rubs his shoulder.

"It couldn't have been the Kyubi. Our jinchuriki was in the village at the time." Kurenai says.

"It sure looked like the Kyubi to me." Tetsuo states.

Kurenai pulls Tetsuo closer to her.

"I'm certain because he's on my team." Kurenai whispers.

"You're kidding?" Tetsuo whispers back.

"No I'm not. I brought him with us so that if we do encounter whatever it is we can deal with it easier and possibly track it down." Kurenai whispers.

Tetsuo glances at the genin and notices Naruto.

"Son of a….. I suppose you're right Kurenai. So if it's not our village's demon then what is it?" Tetsuo asks.

"Either a clone or it's someone or something with the same powers as the Kyubi." Asuma replies.

"Is that even possible?"

"According to reliable sources, yes." Kurenai answers.

"Dammit just when I thought nine Jinchuriki were bad enough." Tetsuo sighs.

"Tetsuo I know how you feel about Jinchuriki but can you lay off the remarks a bit?"

"Seeing you asked and seeing I don't want my head bitten off by one of Anko's snakes I won't say anything else about it."

"Good. So have the kidnappers made any demands?" Asuma asks.

"Not yet."

"Any reason to believe that this was an inside job?"

"We're still investigating." Tetsuo admits. "How is Lady Shijimi handling the situation?"

"As to be expected in this kind of situation. We have her well-guarded in the event the kidnappers come after her." Haku admits.

"Good."

"How's the Daimyo?"

"He's willing to meet any ransom demand." Tetsuo admits.

"That's expected right?" Kiba asks.

"For a normal person yes but this is the Daimyo we're talking about and he's easily swayed and depending on what the demand is it could spell doom for Konoha."

The group reaches the castle. They find the Daimyo in his office with several other ninja that have been assigned to the city. The visiting Leaf Ninja and Tetsuo bow.

"Milord." Tetsuo says.

"Reinforcements?" The Daimyo asks.

"Yes sir. Konoha sent their best trackers and best Jonin."

"Excellent. You all can get started at once."

"Yes sir." Tetsuo says and looks at his fellow ninja. "I think it would be best if we divided into two teams."

"I agree. Naruto, Haku and Asuma's team can track down that jinchuriki while the rest of us will work on tracking down the Daimyo's family." Kurenai explains.

"I like that plan. The creature was first spotted in the central plaza. The Daimyo's family was abducted from a nearby park. We have the family's belongings so you can get a starting scent."

"Good. Naruto be good and listen to Asuma."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto says.

"Tetsuo take me to their belongings." Kurenai answers.

"Follow me." Tetsuo says and leads Team 8, minus Naruto, and Yuki to the family rooms.

Asuma just stands there and looks at his former boss from his 12 guardian days.

"Asuma?" The Daimyo asks.

"Anything extra about this?" Asuma asks.

"Meaning?"

"You know full well as to what I mean."

"No. This is just a simple kidnapping. I'm certain of it." The Daimyo promises.

"Well if you think of anything let me know. I don't like surprises." Asuma says and leaves with his team, Haku and Naruto.

-With the Kidnappers—

A creature enters a cave. At first glance it looks like a miniature Kyubi but upon closer inspection it's reptilian in nature. It has brownish red scales, long orang spines and four long tails. Two fox shaped ears twitch. The creature heads towards a cell that contains the Daimyo's nephew and children. The creature drools at the humans as it craves for their flesh.

"Sora get away from the cage." A man orders.

Sora looks at the man and lets out a whine. Forido gives Sora a warning look. Sora drops low to the grown in a submissive manner.

"Sora there's a fresh kill in the back." Forido says calmly.

The creature lets out an excited bark and runs to the back of the cave. Forido looks at the cage's occupants.

"You'll have to forgive him. He gets hungry for humans." Forido apologizes.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" The Daimyo's nephew demands.

"Nothing for now."

Forido heads to the back of the cave and walks up to his teammates.

"So you sure kidnapping the Daimyo's family using them for Ransom would be much simpler than reviving you're dead teammates?" Fudo asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Forido answers.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just capture the Kyubi jinchuriki? Transfer the fox into Sora and then send Sora after Konoha?" Fuka asks.

"That was my first plan but the place is too heavily guarded. Besides I'd like to avoid heavy casualties if possible."

"What if Sora turns on us?" Fuen asks. "Your boy isn't all there."

"The minute we're done with him we'll make a call to Akatsuki. They are looking for tailed beasts after all. They would love to get a hold of something that contains the Kyubi's chakra and flesh even though it's mutated."

"Now that's cold. You're one devious bastard you know that?" Fudo states.

"Of course I am. I have to be. Now Fuen I want you to get to work on a ransom note. Be sure to make it sound as high class as possible." Forido says.

"I'll get right on it." Fuen says.

"Thank you. Fuka once the note is done I want you to deliver it."

"Yes sir." Fuka says with a smile.

"Now where are those two ninja that we picked up?" Forido asks.

"They said they wanted some alone time to spar." Fudo says.

"And you're not keeping an eye on them?"

"Don't worry I have a clone keeping an eye on them. It should be reporting back soon."

-With the clone—

Fudo's earth clone watches two men spar. However, the clone doesn't realize that it's spying on clones. Six miles away two men sit in a tree. They make a hand sign as they activate a kind of jutsu that enables astral projection. Itatchi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki appear before Pain.

"We infiltrated the group that has been reported to have the Kyubi jinchuriki." Itachi reports.

"Excellent. So do they have the Kyubi?" Pain asks.

"The boy has the flesh and chakra of the fox grafted to him which means that he's a pseudo jinchuriki. He's not the actual jinchuriki."

"Good enough for us. Bring him at once."

"That may be a problem. The boy resembles a lizard more than a human or a fox." Itachi states.

"We asked Forido about it and he said it's from the experimentation process." Kisame adds.

"Which means the chakra may be corrupted."

"Hmm… that may be a problem. Find out if the chakra is corrupted. If it is corrupted than just leave. If not bring the boy to one of our bases so we can extract the chakra." Pain orders.

"Yes sir." Itatchi says.

Itatchi and Kisame end their jutsu and return to their bodies. They secretly take the place of their clones when they are just about to dispel. The two head back to the cave once they're done sparring.


	10. Chapter 10

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 9**

**Thunderclaw03: Completely agree**

**UltimateDarkSephiroth: I may do something like that in a future chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, adding this story and me to your favorites and follows lists. **

-Back in Konoha—

After capturing a sugar addicted Hinata, Kakashi requested a quick C rank mission. The mission is to take care of a group of bandits nearby. It'll get Hinata out of her sugar high and it'll keep her instincts sharp. Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura hung back near the bandit camp while Sasuke and Yota scout the perimeter. Hinata cannot help but to pace back and forth on all fours. Sure she's still on a sugar high but the smell of the adrenaline and the anticipation in her friends tells her that they're getting ready for a hunt. It was a high all on its own.

"Sensei how are we going to stop Hinata from killing any Bandits?" Sakura asks.

"The mission says kill the bandits." Kakashi answers.

"Great. I hate killing." Sakura says dejectedly

"That's normal. I hate killing as well. It's when you start enjoying it that you should be concerned." Kakashi says in a serious, but calm tone

While already looking like an Inuzuka with their normal feral appearance, Hinata starts looking even more wolf like. Her face begins to take on a wolf like appearance. Her spine slightly curves as it rises. Her tail wags back in forth in anticipation. She pants excitedly.

"Someone is looking forward to the mission." Sasuke says as he and Yota come back.

"Some of it may be the sugar high." Sakura points out.

Hinata lets out a bark whine.

"Sasuke, Yota, report." Kakashi orders.

"Fort is a basic stone fort with one entrance and exit. There's two guards standing at the gates and one in the tower. Several bandits are just doing random stuff. Although it looks like they're getting ready to go on a raid." Sasuke answers.

"Inside there's three floors and 20 additional bandits." Yota answers.

"Good. Sakura you and Hinata do the distraction." Kakashi says.

The girls nod and take off. Minutes later Sakura walks towards the camp by herself.

"Hina, Hina!" Sakura shouts. "Hina here girl!"

Sakura walks towards the bandit guards.

"Hold it right there missy." Guard # 1 says.

With his big ugly self, his buddy coming up from behind to join him.

"Huh, oh sorry. Can you help me kind sirs?" Sakura begs. "My doggie, she ran away." Sakura fake sniffles.

"No dogs now get out of here if you know any better."

"But sir."

"Now hold on a minute. Maybe we could make her a ransom. Besides the closest village isn't that far away. If not then we could make her a slave." Guard # 2 says with a perverted grin. "Okay sweetheart we'll help you."

Sakura pauses and smiles.

"Never mind. I found my dog." Sakura says with a sadistic grin.

"Huh?" Guard # 1 asks.

The two guards hear growling in back of them. They turn around and see a snarling Hinata. The two men draw their kunai but feel sharp blows at the back of their heads as Sakura punches them both. The two men pass through the gate walls. The other bandits stare at the girls. They draw their weapons.

"Hinata lets sick them." Sakura says and cracks her knuckles.

Hinata growls. The two women charge at the bandits. The bandits draw their weapons as Sakura draws her kunai. Before they could even move, in a blink of the eye she causes a bandit to have six broken ribs with one kick. Hinata growls and jumps on a bandit and slashes him open. She then rips out the same bandit's throat with her teeth.

Inside the fort Sasuke, Kakashi and Yota bust through a wall. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and in seconds reduces a couple bandits into a sobering mess on the ground. One even wet himself.

"What kind of Genjutsu did you use on them?" Yota asks.

"Remember Naruto rampage during the wave?" Sasuke asks.

"Say no more dude."

Kakashi activates his lightning cutter and kills a of couple bandits. Sasuke sets a couple more bandits on fire with few fire balls. All the while Yota electrocutes seven bandits at once. He then whirls around and freezes three more bandits in ice. Yota then combines a wind attack with one of Sasuke's fire attacks. The combined attack takes the form of a fiery tornado that disintegrates a few more bandit. All you hear are the screams of pain that the bandits make for a split second.

Outside Sakura uses her chakra enhanced strength and Tanto to kill several bandits. The bandit didn't stand a chance. A while later the bodies of the bandits are rounded up and burned. Kakashi cuts the bandits' heads off to show proof of their kill while his Genin search for usable supplies and items that can be returned. Kakashi stores the heads into a storage scroll. His genin come back with a few supplies that could benefit the team. They also return with several stolen items.

"We'll store the supplies at Naruto's." Kakashi says. "Where's Hinata?"

"Chewing on a bandit's pet." Yota answers.

In a corner Hinata chews on a large lizard that she brought down.

-In the capital city-

Team Asuma, Haku and Naruto search around the site of where the creature attacked. Chakra burns are scorched into the ground and walls. The smell of the death and destruction fills Naruto's nostrils. It makes him sick. Naruto also picks up on the creature's scent. It smells foul. Asuma gives a worried look every now and then.

"Man whatever the hell it is stinks like hell." Naruto groans and suppresses a gag.

In her cage Kurama does more than gag. She vomits. This doesn't smell like normal bijuu chakra's drawbacks.

"What does it smell like?" Asuma asks.

"It smells like blood, death, and sickness." Naruto answers.

"Sickness?" Ino asks.

"Yeah like its body is deteriorating."

"Is that something jinchuuriki suffer from?" Choji asks.

"Only if the beast was in control and they stay in the chakra cloak too long." Asuma answers.

'This doesn't smell like the drawbacks of our cloaks.' Kurama tells Naruto.

'I figured. Thanks for never putting me through that by the way.' Naruto says.

'You're welcome. I'd never hurt my baby booties.'

'Mom!'

Ino having heard the conversation coughs to avoid laughing. Naruto hides an embarrassed blush.

"Think you can track the scent?" Asuma asks.

"Yup." Naruto answers.

"Create a few dozen clones to follow the scent. We'll remain behind to guard the Daimyo. You too Haku. Fill them with as much chakra as you can."

Naruto summons several dozen shadow clones. The clones sniff the air and begin tracking the scent. Haku makes several Ice and Water clones. His clones follow Naruto's clones.

"They should find the creature in a manner of minutes." Naruto promises.

"Good, we'll start our guard duty. Hopefully we find the creature and Kurenai finds the team." Asuma says.

The squad returns to the castle to begin their guard duty.

"Hey Sensei you seem kind of worried and that question you asked the Daimyo was odd." Shikamaru says. "Is there something going on?"

"The Daimyo is known for making deals that bite him and others in the ass." Asuma admits.

"So this could be out of revenge?"

"It's possible."

"And you didn't say anything sooner because…." Shikamaru wonders.

"I don't want it to be something the Daimyo caused. If it is, I may just kill him." Asuma also admits.

"Hopefully it isn't."

-With Kurenai—

An hour later Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Yuki regroup at one of the Daimyo's courtyards. They picked up on several trails that lead to dead ends or caused them to run around in circles. Kiba lets out a growl. Shino lets out a sigh.

"Well that was another dead end." Yuki says sarcastically.

"Thanks captain obvious." Kiba snaps.

"Kiba." Yuki snaps before even Kurenai can.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You're an Inuzuka. Your clan gets angry when you can't find your targets." Yuki says calmly as she places a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "What do we do next?" Yuki asks.

"Well they're obviously using a jutsu to hide their scents and chakra. Otherwise we would find them by now." Shino points out.

"If they're doing that to us they could be doing that with the creature if it does belong to them." Kurenai says. "Shino how is that Beetle that you placed on Naruto doing?"

"Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to create those clones that we saw."

"Good. We'll need Kyuubi if we do encounter the creature." Kurenai says. "Yuki did you find anything else at all aside from the tunnels and secret passages that we checked?"

"Unfortunately no." Yuki says.

"That's fine. Let's head back to the Daimyo and help Asuma. We can tell Naruto and Haku that their clones might be given the run around."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Lame guard duty." Kiba sighs.

"Kiba if you're going to continue complaining let me know so I can disable your vocal chords." Yuki says and activates her chakra scalpel jutsu.

"Not necessary." Kiba gulps.

Yuki stops waiting her chakra and follows the squad into the castle.

-With a couple clones—

Naruto clone #9 or Buster as he likes to be called and Haku Clone #5 head deep into the surrounding forests as they pick up on a trail unaware that they're being followed. Sora had left his lair when he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra nearby. A new hunger begins to fill him. Not humans but more of the Kyuubi's chakra so he can be whole again. Sora lets out a low growl as stalks the two clones. He eyes the smaller clone carefully. Sora crouches and leaps. Claws extended forward. The clones substitute with logs. The two clones end up in a tree and watch with amusement as Sora looks around.

"I thought I sensed something following us. Although I should've known that with boss's luck I would've found it sooner than anyone else." Buster says.

"It doesn't look like a fox to me." Haku clone #5 says.

"I don't know what it is but we should knock it out."

Buster charges up the Kyuubi chakra Naruto lent him and drops to the ground. He spin kicks Sora. Sora gets sent flying. He lands and hurls one of his arms forward. The arm acts like a chakra arm as it tries to slash Buster. The two clones dodge the attack.

"That is just disgusting." Buster groans.

The Haku clone uses ice senbon but the senbon bounce off Sora's scales. So he creates several ice spikes that shatter on impact. As a last resort the Haku clone traps Sora in a dome of Ice but with a quick surge of Kyuubi chakra, the dome shatters. The Haku clone stares in shock.

"It's like fighting you." The clone states.

Buster lets out a monstrous snarl. Canines and nails lengthen. Eyes turn red with black slits. Whisker marks lengthen. The clone snarls again and lunges at Sora. Buster uses a series of punches, kicks, claws and bites. Sora just growls with annoyance and tosses Buster through a tree. Sora goes to run towards Buster but the pseudo jinchuuriki bursts into sickly blue flames. Buster releases a tailed beast shockwave that blasts Sora through a boulder. The other clones show up and assist Buster and Haku clone # 5. Sora growls with rage. He releases a stronger tailed beast shockwave along with several gusts of wind which blasts the clones back and destroys some of the clones. Sora then gathers yin and yang chakra above him as he roars. He swallows gathering chakra and releases a tailed beast ball that's white in color.

The real Naruto suddenly screams in pain while clutching his head and collapses as he's hit with the feedback from his clones. He slips into unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" Ino shouts nervously as she rushes over to catch Naruto. Her teammates and sensei surround her as she lays Naruto down on to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Tetsuo asks.

"No either he got hit with feedback from his clones or his chakra is acting weird." Asuma says and puts emphases on the chakra, meaning the Kyuubi is up to something.

In Naruto's mindscape Kurama tries tends to her boy as he recovers from the feedback he gets from his shadow clones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 10: Showdown**

**Thunder Claw 03: Thanks ****J**

**Nicholas: Me too. ****J**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm working on other fanfics and projects so it reduces the output of chapters. **

Asuma and Tetsuo carry Naruto into a room and lay him on a bed carefully.

"I still say we should shackle him up just in case." Tetsuo says.

"Naruto isn't a danger to anyone like this nor is the Kyubi. It's just shadow clone feedback." Kurenai assures her friend.

"We hope." Asuma adds.

"You're not being helpful."

"I'm only stating the truth."

"I'll just enter Naruto's mindscape. Neither one of them will harm me." Ino says.

"I don't like that idea. I also don't like how okay you are with what he is." Tetsuo says.

"I've known for years so chill. Besides, if I do run into any danger I'll just jump out. I promise."

"I still don't like it. Asuma say something. She's your kid."

"Ino do it." Asuma says.

"Yes sensei." Ino says and sits next to Naruto.

Ino makes her clan's hand sign and enters Naruto's mind.

Outside the room Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino sit against the walls.

"I don't get what the big fuss is. Naruto faints at least almost faints or faints every time our C ranks become B ranks or higher." Kiba sighs as he runs his right hand through his hair.

"Caution should still be approached considering Naruto's bloodline." Shino says and refers to the fact that their teammate is a jinchuriki.

"You have a point."

"Naruto has a bloodline?" Choji asks.

"Yup." Shikamaru answers.

"How come we've never seen it?"

"It's too dangerous to be used around us."

"Like the Sharingan?" Choji asks.

"I suppose." Shikamaru answers.

Once in Naruto's mind Ino heads to the portion of Naruto's mind where the seal is. She sees Naruto is unconscious and in a lot of pain. Kurama stands over her boy and heals him. Ino rushes over to them.

"Kurama, what happened?" Ino asks tearfully.

"My boy's clones got hit with a tailed beast ball at close range after encountering that disgusting creature. He's experiencing the damage from a tailed beast ball right now." Kurama answers.

"Will he be okay?"

"He will be in a little while."

"Thank Kami." Ino sighs with relief.

She leaves Naruto's body and returns to her own body.

"Well?" Kurenai asks.

"One of Naruto's clones encountered the creature. Said clone got hit with a tailed beast ball. Naruto is feeling what that clone felt." Ino answers.

"Tailed beast ball against the demon brat? We're screwed." Tetsuo sighs. "Maybe I should tell the Daimyo to meet the kidnapper's demands."

"Will you stop over reacting already?" Kurenai shouts. "A clone was facing a tailed beast. It's like sending a civilian against an S ranked ninja. Of course the clone would be destroyed." Kurenai points out.

"Exactly." Asuma agrees.

"Besides, the clones carry a secret weapon that can help us track the creature and the kidnappers."

"They do?" Tetsuo asks.

"Of course. Shino is my groups' strategist after all." Kurenai answers. "Shino come in here for a minute."

Shino enters the room.

"Yes sensei?" The Aburame heir asks.

"Did the extra bug eggs you placed on Naruto hatch?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes they did. They also spread to Naruto's clones. The ones on the clones all died except two which are still alive and being fed corrupted chakra."

"Naruto's or one of his clones?"

"No, the chakra is similar to the Kyubi but different. I believe that it belongs to the creature." Shino answers.

"Good, then we have a way to track the creature. Shino tell the others that we'll head out at night fall for extra cover." Kurenai orders

"Yes ma'am."

Shino quickly leaves the room and informs his fellow genin.

"Having your jinchuriki bugged. That's smart." Tetsuo states.

"I didn't have him bugged to spy on him and make sure he isn't losing it. I had Naruto bugged so that we can keep in touch during missions." Kurenai answers.

"Still smart."

Naruto slowly wakes up and groans in pain.

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto says as he slowly sits up.

"Easy Naruto." Kurenai says as she helps Naruto up. "Shino's bugs managed to attach to the creature. We can track it."

"Cool. I saw what it looks like. The creature looks like a cross between a fox and a lizard. If I go to the spot where Buster encountered it we can pick up on its trail."

"That won't be necessary Naruto. Shino has his bugs on the creature when your clones encountered it. Besides, you should rest. You felt the effects of a tailed beast ball." Kurenai says.

"I'll be fine. Just need a few minutes to feel better." Naruto defends.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then get ready. We'll be heading out at night fall." Kurenai orders.

Naruto nods in agreement. Later that night, the visiting Leaf Ninja leave the capital city and head to the spot where Naruto's clone encountered the creature.

"This is where Buster encountered him." Naruto answers.

"Him?" Asuma asks.

"Smells it." Naruto states and points to his nose.

"Naruto is right and man, this dude stinks." Kiba gags.

Akamaru lets out a whine due to the foul smell.

"Naruto, Kiba, which direction did the creature head in?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru sniff the air.

"This way." Kiba says as he and Akamaru head off into a direction.

Naruto nods in agreement and follow their teammate along with the rest of the group.

-With Sora—

Sora backtracks Buster's scent. He grins excitedly because he feels stronger and faster. When he defeated the clones he absorbed the remaining Kyubi chakra and it strengthened him. Absorbing the chakra also made him hungry for more of the Kyubi's chakra and gave him the feeling of wanting to be whole.

Along the way he encounters Fuen who looks at him with worry. Sora stops running and tilts his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Sora there you are. We felt an explosion." Fuen states. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Sora says insanely. He can talk but when he does so it's normally insane babble. "I want more of my chakra back. I want to be whole once more."

"Your chakra? You encountered the Kyubi?"

"I encountered thief who had my chakra. Then several more of the same thieves showed up. They all looked the same. When I killed them they turned into smoke." Sora explains.

"Smoke? Shadow clones. Sora you encountered the real Kyubi jinchuriki. Aw hell we got to go and warn your father. Come with me." Fuen orders.

Fuen goes to grab Sora but pushes her hand away and takes off.

"Sora…. shit…." She growls.

Fuen creates an earth clone and sends it back to the cave to warn Kazuma. She then tries follow Sora but the Pseudo Jinchuriki is too fast. A while later she is joined by Fudo.

"Fudo, you have to help me. Sora wants to take on a real jinchuriki and I'm having trouble finding him." Fuen says.

"I know your clone told us everything. Kazuma and Fuka are searching for the Jinchuriki as we speak and Itachi and Kisame are relocating the prisoners."

"Okay." She pauses. "You sure that was wise. Kazuma doesn't trust them."

"We didn't have a choice."

"I see." She sighs.

The two pump chakra into their legs to increase their speed.

-With Kisame and Itachi—

After being told to relocate the prisoners Kisame and Itachi rush to the capital with the prisoners in tow.

"Itachi I knew you were still loyal to Konoha but doing this could make the others think we're traitors." Kisame says.

"Not exactly. You see if we gain their trust we can get better access to the jinchuriki. Leader-sama doesn't want Naruto right now. He wants to give Naruto time to grow and improve so that he can be a worthy opponent." Itachi answers.

"Huh I didn't think of that. That's smart." Kisame states.

"Obviously."

The small group soon reaches the Daimyo's palace. The guards suddenly get hit with a genjutsu. When it wears off they see the Daimyo's family out cold in front of them.

"Get Tetsuo and the Daimyo. Someone brought back the Daimyo's family." A guard says.

A second guard bows and rushes into the palace.

-With the Leaf Ninja—

The Leaf Ninja continue along Sora's scent. They decided to separate into their teams with Haku accompanying Team 8 and Yuki accompanying team 9. However, they don't realize that they are being followed.

Kazuma decides to activate one of his wind jutsus to separate the ninja. However, upon doing so it causes Naruto to sense him. Naruto stops running as he begins to sense negative emotions and chakra. His fellow ninja notice Naruto stopping so they stop as well. Naruto starts sniffing the air.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto's eyes turn crimson and he starts looking around. His demonic eyes allow for increased night vision and infrared vision. He adjusts his hearing and hears a couple heartbeats in the distance.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Haku asks.

"Yeah, I sense something." Naruto admits.

"Like what?"

"Wind Release: Shakujo Twister." Kazuma says.

"Haku we need an ice dome." Naruto says nervously.

Haku puts up a dome of ice as a twister forms. The twister strikes the dome and quickly dissipates. Kazuma and Fuka approach the dome.

"Beast Tearing Palm." Kazuma says and launches a blast of wind at the ice dome.

The dome cracks.

"Beast Tearing Gale Palm." Kazuma says and launches a demonic arm made of wind and chakra.

The dome shatters however no one is within the dome.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Fuka wonders. "I was hoping to play with them." She wines.

"Who cares just find them." Kazuma orders.

The Leaf Ninja leave one of Haku's demonic ice mirrors that hangs in a tree. Kurenai than activates one of her Genjutsu and manages to trap Kazuma and Fuka in giant trees. She than activates another Genjutsu that lengthens her hair and begins squeezing the two hard. Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walk over to Kurenai. Haku stays in the trees to provide cover.

"You two are going to talk or else." Kurenai demands.

"I see. No hello and longtime no see? Kurenai?" Kazuma asks.

"Kurenai? Sensei, how does he know your name?" Shino asks.

"He was a member of the 12 Guardian Ninja like Asuma was. Kazuma betrayed the Daimyo by trying to kill Hokage so that the Daimyo can be the new Hokage. Seeing that this creep is still alive then it means that he's behind the kidnapping and the creature." Kurenai explains.

"As bright as always I see. Still with Asuma?" Kazuma asks.

"That is none of your business now tell me where the Daimyo's family is as well as the creature."

"The Daimyo's family is being taken to a secure location. As for the creature he's around somewhere. Now... Fuka, would you be so kind as to take care of these meddling ninja will you?" Kazuma asks. "We have errands to run."

"With pleasure and let me show you a real binding dear." Fuka says and breaks herself and Kazuma out of the Genjutsu.

Fuka then turns team 8's legs into stone. She slowly walks towards them but Naruto releases a surge of demonic chakra which frees himself, his teammates and makes Fuka ill. Kazuma backs up a bit.

"That chakra what the hell are you?" Fuka gags.

"So you're the new Jinchuriki?" Kazuma asks.

"You okay sensei?" Naruto asks, ignoring Kazuma.

"Yeah, go find Asuma and his team. Let him know about Kazuma." Kurenai orders.

"You sure because we can probably take them."

"I know you three can but Asuma and his team will need help incase if they encounter the creature and you're the only one strong enough out of all of us, Naruto. Besides, I'll have Haku with me."

"Okay sensei."

Naruto and his fellow Genin rush off. A dome of ice mirrors surrounds Kurenai, Kazuma and Fuka. Kurenai melts into a mirror.

"Another Genjutsu? Pathetic." Fuka says and tries to dispel the Genjutsu only to realize she can't.

"This is not a Genjutsu." Haku says as he appears in a mirror.

"A Yuki? I thought your clan was extinct. I'll have to correct that." Kazuma taunts. "Fuka use fire and lightning attacks. Anything else would be either a waste of chakra or used against us. The Yuki can manipulate wind water and ice."

"Then you better sit tight. This is going to get bloody." Fuka taunts. "Electromagnetic murder." Fuka says and starts emitting lighting in multiple directions.

She then summons down lightning. Haku lets out a bored sigh and slices off a strand of Fuka's hair as well as inflict several cuts by using his ice senbon. Fuka pauses and growls. She develops demonic features and shatters the mirrors with a lightning attack.

"I'll kill you!" Fuka snarls.

"Not if I kill you first." Haku says as he rises out of a mirror.

Kurenai appears out of Kazuma's clothes and spin kicks the man.

"What the hell?" Kazuma asks.

"That little stunt was merely a test to see what your girl was capable of. I on the other hand know what you're made of." Kurenai says with a sadistic grin.

Kurenai draws a kunai and channels chakra into it. She then starts fighting Kazuma. Kazuma blocks and tries to attack with his staff but Kurenai also blocks. After a few minutes of fighting she stabs Kazuma in the stomach hard. Kazuma collapses to the ground and coughs up blood.

"Now tell me where the Daimyo's family is." Kurenai demands and twists the impaled Kunai.

"You're hanging around Anko too much." Kazuma groans.

Meanwhile elemental snakes collide with Haku's Ice, wind and water dragons. Earth spears get shattered by ice spikes. Fuka tried to get Haku into position to use her kiss by death but the last Yuki is just too fast. He's caused her to switch several bodies and damaged her hair which is shortening her health and chakra levels.

"I'm going to drain you dry and add your scalp to my collection." Fuka snarls.

"That sounds like an honor I don't desire. However, you won't even get that chance because you're already dead." Haku says.

"What?"

Fuka gags and coughs up blood. She feels her hair beginning to freeze over and shatter.

"No, NO, NOOO!" Fuka shouts as her body becomes encased in ice and shatters to a million pieces.

-With Yuki—

Yuki was helping Asuma but then she encountered a familiar chakra signature. She tracks the signature down and sees someone familiar. Someone she once trusted but now doesn't.

Itachi and Kisame are making their way back to the cave to gather their belongings when Itachi gets a chill up his spine.

"Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"Remember that Hyuga girl I told you about?" Itachi asks.

"The crazy Hyuga bitch whose sensei you killed during your massacre thing? What about her."

"I think she's nearby."

"Itachi, I'll kill you!" Yuki snarls, her Byakugan blazes with rage.

Konoha's Lightning cat activates her lightning jutsu. She doesn't get into Gentle fist stance like her fellow clan mates. She charges like a feral cat that has lightning affinity and a curse seal.

Kisame gulps. Normally he would fight anyone but this chick scares him as bad as Tsunade would.

"Itachi?" Kisame asks

Only to get no answer. He looks and sees Itachi running away.

"Itachi wait for me!" Kisame shouts and follows his friend and teammate.

-With Fuen and Fudo—

The two continue to search for Sora effortlessly. Normally they can track him pretty well but for some reason they're having trouble picking up on a trail. However, they are unaware that they are in a trap. Hiding in the bushes two men stand against a tree.

"Done with your little wild goose chase Genjutsu?" Jiraiya asks with a slight taunt.

"Yeah I'm bored now. Genjutsu sucks." Zabuza states.

"You're the one that picked it."

"That's because I lost a bet to you so I had to learn it."

"Whatever, just start with what you do best. We need to hurry so we can deal with that Pseudo Jinchuriki." Jiraiya orders.

"Yeah, Yeah." Zabuza says and melts into a pile of water.

A thick fog suddenly rolls in causing Fudo and Fuen to stop in their tracks.

"A fog here?" Fudo asks.

"It's laced with chakra." Fuen points out. "Show yourself." She shouts.

The two don't get a response which makes them a little nervous. Before they can react Zabuza chops off their heads with one swipe.

"That took care of that." Zabuza says with a grin only to watch the two ninja he just killed melt into mud. "What the fuck?"

"You have to do better than that freak." Fudo says as he appears out of the ground.

"Why is it never that simple?" Zabuza whines.

Jiraiya lets out a sigh when he notices Fuen.

-With Sora.—

A while later Sora takes a break from running to rest. He's been searching for the Kyubi for a while and has reached several dead ends due to Naruto's clones having been dispersed. He's about to return to the cave and give up his search when he finds himself paralyzed. Sora growls and struggles to break free.

Shikamaru struggles to keep a hold of him with his shadows.

"Damn he's strong." Shikamaru states.

"Choji bind him so that Ino can knock him out." Asuma orders.

"Yes sensei." Choji says and uses his family jutsu to grab a hold of Sora only to jump back.

"Choji, what's wrong?" Asuma asks.

"His body burns." Choji answers.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters and puts more chakra into his Shadow techniques. "Got it. Ino hurry."

"Right." Ino says and does as she's told only to be forced out.

Ino screams in fear and collapses.

"Ino." Shikamaru says nervously.

Asuma rushes over to his student to check on her.

"Ino." Asuma says nervously.

"That isn't like jumping into Naruto or any Jinchuriki for that matter. It's truly a monster." Ino says nervously.

Shikamaru lets out a yelp as Sora busts out of Shikamaru jutsu. Sora roars and lunges at the team only to get tackled by Kiba and Akamaru's fang over fang jutsu. Kiba and Akamaru land.

"Ha, everyone was scared of this ugly thing?" Kiba asks. "Lame. I've seen scarier."

Akamaru barks in agreement only to get smacked by a chakra arm.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts and growls at Sora.

Sora goes to slash Kiba but Naruto pulls his friend out of the way. Naruto lets out a monstrous snarl as he develops demonic features. Nails grow into claws. Canines become fangs. Whisker marks thicken. Hair becomes bushy, longer and wiled. Ears become pointy. Jawline slightly changes as well as Naruto's face. Naruto's spine rises and slightly curves. Naruto glares at Sora with slited red eyes and lets out a monstrous roar that causes Asuma to have a chill run down his spine and think of the Kyubi.

"N…Naruto?" Choji gulps.

"Kyuubi!" Sora growls.

R&amp;R PLEASE. ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 11: Showdown Part 2: Trouble in the Capital Conclusion.**

**Thunder Claw 03: Thanks.**

**Chewie Cookies: Indeed and thanks**

**Dracoessa: Thanks**

**BelleArcher: Thanks for the review. I thought I explained the whole Neji and Hizashi situation but I'll get back to it.**

Sora and Naruto stare at each other as Naruto continues to snarl. Asuma gets ready just in case Naruto turns on them. Even though Kurenai said that Naruto can control himself up to one tail, the mission that teams 7 and 8 went on showed how easy it is for Naruto to snap and attack anyone in sight. Choji notices the fear in his sensei's eyes. At first he thought it was just a gag Naruto was pulling but seeing how scared Asuma is makes him think something else is going on.

"Um… sensei? What's going on? Why is Naruto starting to look like Hinata when she's going werewolf?" Choji wonders.

"Naruto is a jinchuriki and he's tapping into his tailed beast." Shikamaru says.

"What?"

"Shikamaru how did you know that?" Asuma asks.

"Common sense based on how people act around him, how he acts, the fact he resembles the fourth Hokage and several other factors that would be common to anyone." Shikamaru says.

"So our friend is a jinchuriki?" Choji asks.

"Yes." Ino answers.

"You knew too?" Choji asks.

"My dad is his therapist and I've been helping my dad so of course I knew."

Naruto begins emitting red chakra. The chakra takes a fox's shape.

"Naruto I don't think your whole growling alpha thing will work this time." Kiba states.

Naruto lets out a snarl and releases a tailed beast shockwave. Kiba jumps back while Team 9 gets ready to protect themselves and Kiba. Sora also jumps back.

"Dammit, he's losing control. Now of all times." Asuma says.

"You call this losing control Asuma sensei?" Kiba asks. "Please, this isn't losing control. They're pissed."

"You certain?"

"I can confirm that." Ino replies as she hears both Naruto's and Kurama's thoughts.

"Great." Asuma sighs. "Alright genin back up Naruto but the first sign of him losing control you Genin run."

"Yes sensei."

Kiba and Akamaru use fang over fang. Naruto releases an intense amount of demonic chakra. The chakra surround Kiba and Akamaru's attack causing it to turn red in color and increases in size. Shikamaru uses his Shadow jutsu to pin Sora to the ground. The collaborative attack strikes Sora and creates a crater. The attack ends. The grass around the crater ignited due to the intense flames from Kurama's chakra.

"Did we get him?" Choji asks as everyone stares at the dust, debris and smoke.

An arm that extends in length flies out of the smoke and towards Ino. Choji uses his human bullet jutsu on the scale covered arm. Another arm launches towards Choji but Naruto slams it into the ground and sends demonic chakra into the arm to poison Sora. Sora roars and hurls both boys like rag dolls. Choji lands and ends his jutsu.

"Ouch." Choji groans.

Sora then grabs Naruto and slams him into the ground and starts draining Kurama's chakra. Naruto sets Sora's arm on fire. Sora yowls in pain and retracts both of his arms. Naruto jumps up on all fours and breathes blue flames. Sora screams in agony as he's engulfed by flames. Sora releases a tailed beast shockwave that sends the flames flying everywhere. Asuma uses a wind jutsu to put out the flames. Sora growls as burned flesh falls off and is replaced by new flesh. He begins to physically change due to the chakra he's absorbed. Sora starts resembling more and more like a fox/lizard hybrid.

"What the hell?" Naruto asks.

'He's absorbed some of my chakra.'

"What do we do?"

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asuma asks.

"That creature absorbed some of the Kyubi's chakra." Shino says as he shows up after observing the fight.

"Naruto stop tapping into the Kyubi." Asuma orders.

Naruto nods and tries to stop tapping into his mother's chakra only to find he can't.

"Crap." Naruto says.

"What?" Shino asks.

"That creature's chakra is having an effect on mom's chakra."

"Meaning?" Asuma asks.

"I can't stop tapping into her chakra nor can I tighten the seal." Naruto answers.

"Double crap."

Sora growls and bolts towards Naruto. Choji makes his fists grow in size and starts punching Sora. Sora slashes Choji's side and sends Choji flying. Kiba and Akamaru use fang passing fang on Sora. Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and Asuma use several jutsu on Sora as well. Naruto catches Choji with a chakra arm. Kurama uses her chakra to start healing the deep gash in Choji's side, once he is on the ground safely.

"Naruto you know healing jutsu?" Choji asks.

"No mom does. I just know how to heal basic cuts." Naruto answers. "We better get back to the others." He adds.

Naruto helps Choji up. Sora releases a tailed beast shockwave. He then charges up a tailed beast ball.

Naruto gets in between Sora and his fellow leaf ninja as Naruto extends his version one shroud out to block the tailed beast ball as Sora launches it. Naruto gets blasted back. He slams through several trees and crashes through a boulder.

"Naruto!" Ino shouts

'Naruto, are you okay?' Kurama asks.

"I'm fine." Naruto shouts.

'Fine my backside. That had to hurt.'

"A little bit." Naruto admits. "What's the plan?" He wonders.

'Version one isn't working. We'll have to use version two.' Kurama suggests.

"I thought we agreed not untill I was eighteen."

'Desperate times calls for desperate measures.'

Naruto lets out a sigh. Naruto's skin burns off revealing dark red chakra as he goes into his version two state. Kurama keeps the chakra compressed so that unnecessary damage isn't caused. Asuma senses the increase in Naruto's chakra and gets ready for the worst. Naruto thrusts his arm out and launches a chakra arm in the process. The chakra arm slams against Sora and pins him to the ground. However Sora just absorbs the chakra. Naruto leaps up into the air and launches several small tailed beast balls that strike Sora. Naruto pulls himself towards Sora as chakra bones form across Naruto's chakra clock. He tries to rip out Sora's throat with his teeth but a blast of wind and chakra causes Naruto to yelp and skid backwards. Sora mutates further and grows in size.

"Holy Kami, Naruto are you okay?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba be careful." Asuma warns.

Naruto gets on all fours and shakes like a dog. He notices his fellow Leaf Ninja staring at him with fear and worry.

'Okay, version two isn't doing anything either. It's just making him grow faster.' Kurama says.

'Figures. Just so you know. If I snap and try and attack my friends no Ramen for you for a week.'

'Are you threatening your mother?' Kurama growls.

'Yes I am. My body, my rules.' Naruto states.

Ino can't help but laugh.

"Ino now is not a good time to laugh." Asuma says.

"Sorry, Naruto and Kurama are bickering." Ino snickers.

"He's still in control?" Shikamaru asks.

"For now."

"Good." Shikamaru says. "Naruto listen up. I want you to channel the fox's chakra into Sora. If my plan works his body will become unstable and blow up."

Naruto growls at the idea.

"He says that's a bad idea." Kiba translates.

"I agree. There's a strong possibility that Naruto could lose control. As it is, he's walking a thin line." Asuma points out.

"Do you have a better idea sensei?" Shikamaru asks.

"Nope."

"Then Naruto, do it."

Naruto lets out a sigh and does as he's told. He fires a blast of chakra at Sora. Sora roars in agony and mutates further. He grows to half the size of Kurama and completely resembles a cross between lizard and fox. Nine tails wag. A snake like tongue hangs out as Sora pants excitedly. Naruto suddenly pauses and lets out a pained growl as his body pulsates.

"Naruto?" Ino asks.

Naruto's chakra turns gold as a strange pattern forms.

"Um guys… Naruto is losing control." Kiba gulps.

Naruto's eyes turn black with red slits.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to kill you." Ino says as she backs away slowly.

The chakra bones recede and the cloak takes a fox like shape. In the seal Kurama collapses as she lets her boy access his Bijuu side.

'Sorry to do this to you Naruto but any other way and we'll all die."

The chakra cloak fades revealing a gold furred werefox with the same patterns. Clothes are reduced to ash. Naruto whimpers for a couple seconds due to his body transforming completely. Kurama's chakra is completely sealed off while Naruto's own Bijuu chakra takes effect. While his current form isn't much stronger than a jinchuriki using his or her second stage chakra cloak, Kurama's chakra won't be drained.

Naruto growls and races towards Sora. Sora tries to crush Naruto but he misses. Sora screams in pain as Naruto leaps through Sora's arm like a bullet cutting through air.

"How likely is Naruto to attack us when he's facing someone else?" Asuma asks.

"It's highly possible if we got too close to him." Shino answers.

"Alright, we'll assist Naruto. Once we defeat Sora, we'll knock Naruto out and then kill Shikamaru."

"Yes Asuma-Sensei." Ino says.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters.

Shikamaru uses his family's shadow techniques to trap and attack Sora. Kiba and Akamaru use a fang technique. Shino uses a swarm of bugs to try and weaken Sora but his bugs drop dead. Choji and Asuma also use their jutsu on Sora. Naruto continues to attack Sora. Sora growls and releases a blast of energy at everyone. The blast gets blocked by a wall of ice. A toad appears out of nowhere and draws two ninja swords from his back. The toad slashes at Sora. Sora roars in agony as he gets forced backwards.

"Asuma what the hell did you do to my Genin." Kurenai snaps.

"Me nothing." Asuma says.

"Nothing my eye. Naruto lost control. I sensed it after we dealt with Kazuma's pals." Jiraiya states.

"Lord Jiraiya." Asuma gulps. "Wait Kazuma is alive?"

"Yes he was behind everything." Kurenai answers.

"Great."

"Asuma you didn't answer us. How did my godson lose it?" Jiraiya asks.

"We thought that we could blow up that thing by feeding it the Kyubi's chakra." Shikamaru admits.

"And that weakened Kurama's control over Naruto's chakra allowing his Bijuu side to emerge. Great." Jiraiya sighs.

"Where's Yuki?" Kurenai asks.

"She said she sensed something and took off." Asuma answers.

"Great."

"Kurenai we'll take care of Naruto and that creature. You get everyone to safety." Jiraiya orders.

"Sure. Everyone, follow me. We'll try to find Yuki." Kurenai orders.

"We'll get a head start." Kiba says and runs off with Akamaru.

Shino, Kurenai and team 10 follow the two. The toad and Zabuza slash at Sora. Haku uses his ice spears to impale the false jinchuriki. Naruto breathes fire and sets Sora on fire. Jiraiya creates two Rasengan and uses Naruto's flames to empower the Rasengan. He the attack into Sora. Sora roars in agony and tries to charge up a tailed beast ball only to get sliced open once more by the toad and Zabuza. Sora collapses and slowly dies. Naruto reabsorbs all of Kurama's chakra that was taken.

Naruto pauses and then pants with pleasure out of sadistic excitement. He then stares at Jiraiya, Zabuza and Haku. He's about to attack them when Zabuza traps Naruto in his water prison. Haku sends shards of ice into Naruto's shoulders and thighs to paralyze him. Naruto roars and is about to launch a tailed beast ball of his own when Jiraiya uses a Rasengan on Naruto's head. Naruto slams into the ground. Haku and Zabuza hold him while Jiraiya applies a seal to Naruto. Naruto shifts to human shape slowly. All three men let go of Naruto and cover their eyes. Once in human shape Naruto becomes unconscious as he regenerates.

"You know, most jinchuriki keep their clothes when they change." Zabuza complains.

"Tell me about it. Kurenai gave me some extra clothes for him. I'll let you dress him Jiraiya-sama." Haku says.

"Me? Why me?" Jiraiya asks.

"He's your godson."

"He's 16."

"So." Zabuza asks.

"Why don't you dress him?" Jiraiya asks.

"It's not appropriate."

"Exactly." Haku agrees.

"Then let's rock paper scissor for it. Loser dresses Naruto." Jiraiya suggest.

However, before they can play rock, paper, and scissor; the three hear rustling in the bushes. They draw their kunai only to see Yuki approaching them.

"Yuki, where have you been?" Jiraiya asks.

"I thought I sensed Itachi but I lost the trail." Yuki answers. "Why is Naruto unconscious and naked?"

"He lost control and burned off his clothes. We're debating as to who should dress him."

"You men are useless. I'll do it." Yuki says and snatches the clothes.

Hours later the Leaf Ninja regroup. A clothed Naruto sleeps in a bed at the palace.

"So someone dropped off your family?" Asuma asks.

"Yup." The Daimyo answers.

"That's great. We managed to kill all those involved. Here are their heads." Jiraiya says.

"Thank You Jiraiya and it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You too sir."

"So will you all be staying for the celebration and award ceremony?" The Daimyo asks.

"We'll have to. Naruto will be out for a few days while I'm repairing seals and having Yuki preform an exam." Jiraiya answers.

"Excellent." The Daimyo smiles and leaves the room.

Jiraiya lets out an exhausted sigh and checks on his godson. He sees Naruto resting. Ino sets next to the bed.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Ino asks.

"Hmm." Jiraiya says.

"When Naruto loses control is it really because of pent up emotions and animal instincts?"

"That is the general belief. Why?"

"But what if there's no pent up emotions. I mean whenever Naruto uses his or Kurama's chakra, everyone acts like he's going to snap and turn on us. He smells it when he loses it and then if we attack him, he attacks back." Ino states.

"I see what you're saying. It's possible that Naruto views us as threats when he's like that only because of how we act but then there's the fact that Kurama agrees with everything we say." Jiraiya points out.

"Maybe because any other reason would be considered a lie."

"Maybe."

Jiraiya pulls up Naruto's shirt and starts checking the seal to make sure it's not damaged or altered.

Later that evening the Daimyo sees a crow with a Sharingan eye.

"What is this?" He wonders.

The crow drops a scroll and disappears. The scroll reads I saved your family now you help mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

**Thunder Claw03: You'll see and here's the next update.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks friend.**

**A/N: I realized I didn't explain anything about why Neji is the way he is and where the rest of Hinata's family is so this chapter should fill in the blanks. Also I did some research and I think it would be okay if Hinata knew some words and 'human' things. She was three when she was taken and a demon did raise her. Omake written by Ziayre Helsing.**

The next morning Hiruzen heads to his office at the tower. Once at his office, Hiruzen takes care of his morning tasks. An hour later he senses a familiar chakra signature and smiles calmly. Hiruzen takes a piece of candy out of his top right desk drawer. Gamatatsu, a yellow toad that Jiraiya summoned jumps up onto the desk.

"I'm surprised that you're here. Normally you only want treats." Hiruzen states.

"The rest of the toads are busy so I got bribed with treats." Gamatatsu answers. "Do you have any?"

"Here."

Gamatatsu doesn't even say thanks as he starts devouring the candy. Hiruzen notices a scroll that can only be unsealed by the Hokage's chakra attached to the toads back. He takes the scroll off and rubs the toads head. Gamatatsu smiles and continues to chow down.

Hiruzen channels some chakra into the scroll and unseals it. He reads what it says and smiles.

"Weasel." Hiruzen orders.

"Yes lord Hokage?" A weasel masked ANBU guard asks.

"Go inform Lady Shijimi that her family has been found and that the kidnappers have been dealt with."

"Yes lord Hokage."

Weasel jumps out the window and heads to the nearby palace.

"Why can't they ever use the door?" Hiruzen sighs as he hears a knock at the door. "Enter." Hiruzen orders.

Anko and Ibiki enter the office. They set the personal files of several dead and missing Hyuga on Hiruzen's desk.

"What's this?" Hiruzen asks.

"It took us a few months but we finished our investigation into what happened to Hinata years ago with a help from a mysterious source." Anko answers.

"Excellent work. What did you find?"

"It seems that several years ago a few of the Hyuga's Branch members wanted to hurt the main family so when they found out that there was a conspiracy to have Hinata kidnapped, they assisted Kumo in the kidnapping. Shortly after these same members came up with a clone to fake Hinata's death. Two of these conspirators were also involved in the murder of Hitomi Hyuga and the disappearance of her body." Ibiki explains.

"That is most disturbing. Have those involved been arrested for treason and questioned?" Hiruzen asks.

"Unfortunately no. A few months after Hitomi's death all those involved in the conspiracy were murdered. Around this time Hizashi was also murdered and his body went missing as well." Anko answers.

"A week later a visitor confessed to taking and getting rid of the bodies. He was executed but their remains were never found." Ibiki adds.

"Either way there was conspiracy within the Hyuga's Branch family that has since been resolved."

"I'd like to find out more on how this conspiracy even took place without my knowledge. See what you can find on this source of yours and how the Hyuga even managed to get a clone. I'll inform Hiashi of your finding myself." Hiruzen orders.

"Yes lord Hokage." Both T&amp;I members say with a bow.

The two take their leave. Hiruzen looks outside and stares in the direction of the Hyuga state as he wonders how the hell the Branch family could come up with a clone. He hopes that they didn't become involved with Orochimaru but anything is possible.

On the roof of the Hokage tower, a crane that happens to have the Byakugan finishes listening in and flies off. It circles over the Hyuga and lands. It flashes its Byakugan and watches the Hyuga's below interacting.

Hiashi is training Hanabi in the Gentle Fist. Several branch members do their daily chores. Several main family members go about their usual business. The crane makes a cry and flies off. It tracks down Neji and secretly follows him.

Team Guy meets up with Team 7 and Hinata at one of the village's parks. Hinata notices her cousin.

"Nii!" She exclaims and runs over to Neji and hugs him hard.

She's been slowly warming up to him since the incident that happened at the compound a while back. Neji feels Hinata's claws digging through his clothes and into his skin which causes Neji to get tempted to do something or say something but he suppresses the urge.

"Good morning my eternal rival." Guy says.

"Morning Guy." Kakashi says. "Taking over our job for the day?"

"Yup."

"Good luck because you'll need it."

"Thank you." Guy smiles.

"Nii." Hinata exclaims again.

"Hey I didn't know that she knew some words." Tenten states.

"Well she was taken when she was three so she already knew about 350 words. Aside from that, my team and team 8 has been encouraging her to talk more by bribing her." Sasuke answers.

"That is so youthful." Lee says. "But seeing you can get her to talk then by the end of the day I'll get her to do a new trick. And if not I'll do ten thousand laps around Konoha."

"That sounds like a youthful idea Lee. I'll help you and if I can't do it I'll do 20,000 laps around Konoha."

Team 7, Hinata, Tenten and Neji just stare at the creepy pair.

"Creepy." Hinata blurts.

"I agree with you there." Neji says.

"So anyway, you four look beat." Tenten points out.

"Whatever you do, don't take Hinata to any bakeries." Yota replies.

"That bad?"

"She makes Naruto's Ramen binges look like child's play when it comes to cinnamon."

"We'll keep that in mind." Neji answers and gets the idea to plant cinnamon on Lee and Guy.

The thought causes Neji to grin.

"Come along lady Hinata." Neji says while failing to hide his grin.

"Neji?" Tenten asks.

"He's right we should be going." Guy agrees. "Later my eternal rival."

"Later Guy." Kai says.

The crane watches team Guy leave with Hinata. It follows the group away from the park and tries to remain unseen the best it can. A couple hours later Neji stares at Hinata with disgust as her cousin chases her own tail and acts like a dog while the team preforms some D ranks. Tenten gives Neji a death glare.

"What?" Neji snaps.

"What is your problem with Hinata?" Tenten asks.

"There's no problem."

"There's no problem my ass. I know how you treat her and for the last hour you've been acting slightly cold towards her when she hasn't done a thing to you aside from smacking you around." Tenten explains. "Are you embarrassed by your own cousin?"

"Well her behavior is embarrassing but that's not the problem." Neji admits.

"Then what is it."

"The main branch had my father killed."

"What?" Tenten asks.

"Two months after Hinata's mother died, my father was murdered right in front of me by a main branch member. The member than took his body. To make matters worse, Hiashi denied having anything to do with it and refused to start an investigation." Neji answers.

"If that is true why would the main branch have Hizashi killed?" Guy asks.

"My father was working on removing the cursed seal. My uncle claim he is too but it's a lie. In truth, Hiashi is just finding a way to get rid of the elders so that he can be the only one with power in the clan." Neji says coldly.

After watching and listening for a while the crane leaves. Minutes later, it lands in a secluded area miles away from Konoha on the Land of Fire's borders. A bandaged woman pets the crane and feeds it some birdseeds. The woman hears footsteps and draws a kunai, only to see Hizashi approaching. Hizashi wears a suit of armor. His leaf headband has a scratch through it meaning he's a missing ninja.

"Easy lady Hitomi. It's only me." Hizashi says.

Hitomi exhales and puts away her kunai.

"Where the rumors we heard about true?" Hizashi asks.

Hitomi Hyuga smiles behind the bandages and writes on a note pad that she hands to Hizashi. Hizashi reads it.

"Hinata is alive? That's great!" Hizashi exclaims

Hitomi doesn't nod or shake or head. Instead she writes something else down that Hizashi reads.

"She got turned into a werewolf?" Hizashi asks.

Hitomi nods.

"And you're worried Konoha will use her as a weapon." Hizashi points out.

Hitomi nods and writes down 'No duh captain obvious.' Hizashi lightly chuckles.

"I'll have the others infiltrate Konoha. If we have to, we'll kidnapped Hinata for her safety."

'Thank You.' Hitomi writes

"Anything for you. By the way, it took a while for you to find out if the rumors were true or not." Hizashi points out. "Did some visiting?"

Hitomi shakes her head and writes something else down. Hizashi reads it.

"At the same time you gave them everything that you uncovered before the conspirators faked your death and brought you to Danzo?" Hizashi asks.

Hitomi nods again.

"Good. That's one stress I don't have to worry about." Hizashi smiles. "How is the rest of our family doing?"

Hitomi writes on the notepad once more and gives it to Hizashi. He reads what she wrote and lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I was afraid of him witnessing my supposed death would make him hate the main branch. I'm happy to hear about my daughter though. If Yuki and Wolf Inuzuka have kids, they'll make Hiashi pull out his hair." Hizashi says.

Hitomi smiles underneath the bandages once more.

"Come on. Let's get back to the others."

Hitomi nods in agreement. She picks up her crane and follows Hizashi across the border. Once across they soon reach a temporary camp site where several men and woman hang around. Several groups of bandits patrol nearby.

That evening in the Land of Fire's capital city, the Daimyo makes his way to a hidden area with several of his samurai and ninja. He sees two glowing eyes that resemble Sharingan. The Sharingan belong to a person hidden in the shadows.

"Alright I'm here. Let's talk." The Daimyo demands.

Itachi steps out of the shadows and slowly approaches the Daimyo. The samurai and ninja get ready to attack the Akatsuki member.

"Akatsuki?" The Daimyo asks. "I should have known. If you think I'm going to give you one of my citizens you have another thing coming."

"This isn't about Naruto. It's about my brother. Orochimaru is targeting him." Itachi says.

"I've heard of that snake. It's not surprising but why do you care. You killed off your whole clan if I may point out."

"There's no need to point out the obvious. I just want your helping in making Orochimaru's life harder."

"And why should I help you?" The Daimyo asks.

"Because one, I rescued your family and two you don't have a choice."

The Daimyo shudders in fear as he feels Kisame's blade against his neck. The Daimyo's samurai and ninja are knocked out. The Daimyo gets tempted to wet himself but he composes himself and lets out a sigh.

"What do you want me to do?" The Daimyo asks.

Itachi smiles and gives the Daimyo file that contains everything the older Uchiha and Jiraiya has accumulated over the years on Orochimaru. The Daimyo notices a section. His eyes widen. He looks at Itachi.

"Come to my office tomorrow. I'll have a mission ready for you both if you're both interested." The Daimyo states.

"We'll be there." Itachi says. "Kisame, help the Daimyo and his men get back to the palace. I'll meet you later."

"Sure." Kisame says and creates several water clones.

The water clones pick up the unconscious men and head towards the palace. Kisame escorts the Daimyo personally. Itachi lets out a pained cough once the men and clones leave. He wipes blood off from his hand.

**Omake**

Neji and Tenten sigh with annoyance as Lee and Guy argue whose flames of youth are brighter.

"But Guy-sensei how can you say that you're FLAMES OF YOUTH are brighter than mine! I did 10,000 push-ups on one finger while balancing on a chair, 20,000 laps around the village and did 5,000 rabbit hops through the village!" Lee exclaims.

"Simple my young and youthful apprentice! What you did was nothing more than child's play, even an untrained toddler can do it! I on the other hand have down three times the number of everything you did and I did my rabbit hops while having a 40 pound boulder strapped to both of my ankles! Now that is YOUTH! Right Tenten?! Neji" Guy asks them with vigor.

"Leave me out of this." Tenten begs with a sigh.

"That's highly unyouthful of you today. You always agree with me." Guy says.

"I don't feel like agreeing with you today."

"Hmph. What about you Neji? Are my flames brighter than Lee's?" Guy asks.

Neji walks up to his sensei and Lee.

"I honestly cannot answer that question, for you BOTH are very YOUTHFUL." Neji replies while patting the both of them on the back.

Neji secretly laces Guy's and Lee's clothes with cinnamon. Enough cinnamon to attract a certain werewolf.

Both Lee and Guy stiffen when they hear a large and loud growl coming from behind them. They slowly turn around and see Hinata creeping up on then on all fours with her eyes glowing demoniacally.

"Mmmm...Something smell good. Smell like...Cinnamon." she says while licking her lips and sniffing the air.

Lee and Guy both sniff their clothes and freeze when they realize that the scent is coming from them. Seeing Hinata's hungry eyes on them, they slowly turn back around and run. Hinata seeing her prey escaping quickly dashes after them in search of her sweet treat. Neji watched the scene unfold before him with a smirk while Tenten was on the ground dyeing of laughter.

All through Konoha you can hear the violent screams of terror from two unfortunate souls that were currently being hunted down.

Later a severely battered and bruised Rock Lee and Guy were found with their clothes ripped to shreds and covered in saliva mumbling something about glowing eyes and never touching cinnamon again.

R&amp;R

Author: I wander what is going on here with Hizashi and Hitomi being alive? And what is Itachi planning?


	14. Chapter 14

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 13: Land of Sea Part 1**

**XTLSxDeathTheKid: Thanks. ****J**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks ****J**

**Ziayre: Thanks. I like how I did that too.**

**A/N: So I'm thinking of pairing Kiba with someone. I'm leaning towards Isaribi but I'm willing to take suggestions. Also a brief warning. This may contain some fluff.**

Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Haku and Yuki return to Konoha the next morning. Jiraiya and Zabuza accompany them. As soon as they step foot into Konoha, Shino gets tackled to the ground by a flying mint haired girl while Naruto gets tackled to the ground by a lavender girl with a wolf tail. Fu makes out with Shino while Hinata whines like a dog greeting its owner.

"Missed you too Hinata." Naruto smiles as he gets back up.

"Naru." Hinata greets.

Fu helps Shino up.

"Sorry about that. Missed you." Fu smiles.

"I did as well." Shino says as he fixes his shades and clothes.

The returning Ninja check in with Kotetsu at the main gate.

"Well I'd stay and chat but we have to head straight to the intelligence department." Jiraiya says.

"I'll run that thing for you." Zabuza adds.

"Great."

Jiraiya rushes to the intelligence department while Zabuza heads to the hot springs. While most think that Jiraiya is a pervert, he has spies in the hot springs. Zabuza is the only one aside from Jiraiya who has access to Jiraiya's spy network.

"So were both of you waiting for us long?" Naruto asks.

"Not long. We just got here." Fu replies as she and the rest of the group walks towards the Hokage's office.

"So how have things been with you, Hinata?" Naruto asks.

Hinata explains everything that's happened in the past few days. However she has to use a series of barks because she doesn't know some words. Naruto's eye twitches. Kiba gulps.

"What did she say?" Kurenai asks.

"The teams that watched her sent her into a cinnamon and sugar binge." Kiba gulps.

"Aw hell." Shikamaru sighs.

"They do know that Naruto likes to pull pranks right?" Shino asks.

"I hope so."

Naruto grins evilly as he thinks of the various pranks he can do to team Guy and team 7. The grin causes those around him to shiver. The small group soon arrives at the academy. The Jounin give their reports to Hiruzen while the Genin and Haku wait outside. Haku cleans his medical tools. Kiba plays with Akamaru. Naruto combs Hinata's tail while Ino braids the Hyuga girl's hair. Shikamaru leans against a wall. Choji lean against a wall near his friend while eating chips. Shino and Fu sit on a couch.

"Shikamaru asked Naruto if he knots." Shino blurts.

"What?" Fu laughs.

Choji chokes on his chips. Naruto gets the brush he's using caught in Hinata's tail causing the Hyuga girl to yelp and growl at Naruto. Ino, Haku and Kiba stare at Shikamaru in horror.

"That's no one's business but mine and my doctor's." Naruto states and blushes hard while thinking 'Not like I would know anyway, I really got checked for it and I have yet to go into heat...still none of their business.'

"Why would you say that… lie." Shikamaru gulps.

"It's not a lie. You asked Naruto if he knotted like a fox." Shino says

"I'd never do such a thing."

"Wait." Fu chuckles. "So I'm guessing they found out?" Fu asks.

"Yes." Shino answers.

"And Shikamaru thought that Naruto actually?"

"Yes."

Fu falls off the couch due to how hard she's laughing. Shikamaru mutters and blushes out of embarrassment.

Back in the office, Hiruzen looks over each report carefully. He sets the reports down and looks at his Jounin.

"I see. Will your boys be able to keep Naruto a secret?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes sir." Asuma answers.

"Good. I just hope that there's no backlash from Naruto losing it." Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe. "So Yuki, are you sure that you sensed Itachi?"

"Yes sir." Yuki answers.

"Did you send a message to Jiraiya?"

"He was nearby so I informed him."

"Good. You are all dismissed. Send in Fu on the way out." Hiruzen says.

"Sure thing pops." Asuma says and the Jounin leave the room.

Fu enters the office seconds later. She bows politely. Shino waits outside with his teammates and Hinata. They watch everyone else leave.

"Yes lord Hokage?" Fu asks politely.

"You've been here for a while but I do think it's important that you have a few active missions to stay sharp and not go stir crazy. I have a simple monster hunting mission in the land of Sea." Hiruzen explains. "Would you be interested in going?"

"That does sound like fun but Shino just got back and I really missed him." Fu says after a brief pause.

Hiruzen smiles. He's glad that Fu is acting like a typical teenager.

"I'm aware of that which is why for this mission, the team will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. The team will be led by Anko Mitarashi who is familiar with the area." Hiruzen points out.

"Okay. I'll start packing. When do we leave?" Fu asks excitedly.

"As soon as possible. Inform Shino and then the both of you will meet Anko at the front gates. Neji is already there waiting for you both."

"Thank you lord Hokage." Fu says happily.

Fu grins like a kid in a candy store and rushes out of the office. She hugs Shino hard and jumps up and down.

"What is it?" Shino asks.

"We got a mission together in the land of Sea." Fu grins.

"Cool. When do we leave?" Naruto smiles.

"Actually it's just me, Shino, and Neji as well as a squad leader. We're being sent to take care of some monster."

"That sounds like fun." Naruto grins.

'I haven't been on a good ole monster hunt in ages.' Kurama says, the thought of catching prey causes her to drool. Despite popular belief, she hates hunting humans.

"So I'd be in a different squad?" Shino asks.

"Yes." Fu answers.

"I'm not too sure about this. I've never been away from my squad before." Shino says.

"Oh come on Shino it'll be fun." Fu states. "Please can we go?" The mint haired Jinchuuriki begs.

'It would be a good idea for all of you to go on separate missions. There will be a time when you have to be a part of another squad.' Kurama points out.

"Mom thinks it's a good idea. It'll be like training." Naruto says.

"I suppose she's right. It would be logical to get some experience in another team. Alright let's do this." Shino agrees. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately. Anko is waiting for us at the front gates." Fu replies.

Shino pales at the revelation while Kiba and Naruto start snickering. Kurama on the other hand just quietly pouts.

"What is so funny?" Fu demands.

"Let's just say that Anko-sensei is a little eccentric. That's why Shino hasn't introduced you to her yet." Kiba admits.

"Does she know about us?"

"Oh she knows. I just don't want her around you is all." Shino states.

"Does she hate jinchuuriki?"

"Oh nothing like that. It's just Orochimaru really messed with her head so Anko sensei is a little insane." Naruto states.

"Oh I'm sure your just saying that Naruto." Fu says.

"Sure. Well later." Naruto says as he's about to leave.

Before anyone can react a mound of sand slams Naruto against a wall. Fu gets ready to attack someone bet she calms down when she notices Naruto's teammates not doing anything. Naruto groans as he gets up.

"Ow." Naruto moans. He sniffs his clothes. "Ewww…. Is this skunk spray? What the hell Gaara?!" Naruto asks.

Gaara stands down the hallway. He grins as he returns some sand into his gourd. Gaara's siblings stand in back of him. The Kazekage watches with slight amusement. Years ago he tried to make Gaara a weapon but after an encounter Gaara had with Naruto a couple years ago, Gaara changed in a way the Kazekage didn't want to happen.

"That was payback for talking Kankuro and Temari into that prank. Now you're coming with me to train and your bringing you're Hyuga girlfriend or else, Naruto." Gaara growls.

Gaara flashes back to the last time the two hung out. Somehow with the aid of a seal and a strong drug, Naruto and Kankuro managed to knock out both Gaara and Shukaku. Temari kept watch to make sure no one interfered with the prank. Then Naruto and Kankuro mixed paint with Gaara's sand so that every time Gaara were to use his sand it would be pink in color. The fact that during the week of the prank a pink Shukaku appeared made the prank even more hilarious. Shukaku and Gaara were both mortified and swore the start of a prank war.

"Sure Gaara, just give me a couple minutes and we'll meet you at our usual spot." Naruto says.

"Good. You better be there or else." Gaara growls once more.

Naruto leaves with Hinata.

"Temari, Kankuro, once we start training, you prank his apartment." Gaara orders.

"You got it Gaara." Temari says and leaves the academy with Kankuro.

Fu watches Gaara and the Kazekage go into the Hokage's office. For some strange reason she feels drawn to him. Fu shrugs off the feeling and follows her boyfriend to the Aburame compound. Fu stays there once in a while. The two pack their things.

"So who was that?" Fu asks.

"A friend of Naruto's who happens to contain the one tail Shukaku." Shino answers.

"Is he dangerous?"

"He can be. Gaara was raised to be a homicidal and cold weapon until Naruto and his godfather smacked him out of it."

"Cool." Fu says. "Whose Naruto's godfather?"

"Jiraiya of the Sanin I believe." Shino answers.

"Really?"

"Really and I believe Tsunade is his godmother."

"That is so cool!" Fu smiles.

After the young couple finishes packing they meet Anko, Kiba and Neji at the front gates. Shino also notices Iruka there. Anko grabs Fu and hugs her. She then stares at Shino. Fu gulps because something about the woman scares the hell out of her.

"So this is the little girl you've been hiding from me." Anko states. "I'm going to have fun corrupting her." The Snake mistress promises.

"Please don't." Shino begs.

"You have no say in the matter."

"Don't be too rough with her. She is our liaison with Taki after all." Iruka states.

"Fine." Anko pouts.

"Have fun and good luck."

"Thanks. Later."

Anko gives Iruka a kiss and leaves with her squad. Iruka turns around and heads back to the academy. That evening Naruto, Hinata and a few other of their friends head out to training ground Zero. Ever since Hinata was found, the Genin camp there at least once a week so that Hinata can spend a couple of days with her pack. The only difference is this time, Gaara and his siblings are joining them.

Hinata in her werewolf shape plays with her pack. She resembles a massive wolf-like creature that stands about two feet higher than her normal height. Thick, black and blue fur covers her entire body. The lower portion of her legs resembles a large wolf's leg with five toes and claws long enough to slash a stomach open. A long mane ends at the base of Hinata's large tail. Her jaws, which are capable of snapping a man's arm like a twig, gently nuzzles the wolves.

The wolves in Hinata's pack have grown a little larger. They've been better fed and hit a growth spurt. They are starting to resemble the other large animals in the training ground.

"Naruto thanks for inviting us out here but are you sure that this is safe?" Temari asks.

"Please, compared to Shukaku this place will be a walk in a park." Naruto whispers. "No offense Gaara."

"None taken actually that's probably a compliment." Gaara says. "Is that a compliment?" Gaara wonders.

"It can be." Kankuro says.

"Then it's a compliment."

Hinata trots over to Naruto on all fours. She rubs up against him. Naruto scratches her wolf like ears. Hinata barks and then runs off with her pack to go hunting. As the pack hunts Hinata pauses and picks up the scent of a strange human. She looks around with her Byakugan activated.

Hitomi hides and remains in the Byakugan's blind spot. She wanted to get a closer look at her daughter. Elsewhere, Hizashi spies on his brother while a friend of the two rogue Hyuga breaks into the Hokage's office. The kunoichi blend into the shadows using a jutsu. Within seconds she locates Hinata's file. The kunoichi copies everything in the file and puts the file away. She quickly leaves the office and meets up with Hizashi at an abandoned building.

"What did you find?" Hizashi asks.

"Right now they're just reintegrating her into society. There's no talks about turning her into a weapon as of yet." The kunoichi answers.

"Hiruzen is probably still debating as to what to do with her."

"Maybe they won't turn her into a weapon."

"Shade, if they weren't going to turn my niece into a weapon they wouldn't have their secret weapon train and take care of Hinata." Hizashi states.

"Secret weapon? Hizashi that boy is just a teen." Shade states.

"Naruto is the son of the fourth, the godson of two Sanin, and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Ah hell." Shade pauses. "Would you like me to get rid of him?"

"No, while I don't like the fact she is with Naruto, Hinata is also in the safest place she can be."

"Sir that doesn't make any sense."

"Probably not." The former branch head agrees. "I want you to spy on Naruto and Hinata. You will report directly to me on this." Hizashi orders.

"Yes sir." Shade bows and disappears into the shadows.

Hizashi hears a patrol unit nearby. He quickly leaves the village before he's discovered.

In the Land of Sea a human male/fish hybrid rises from the ocean during a stormy night. The creature climbs onto a fishing boat. The crew of the boat sees him.

"It's the Kaima." A fisherman shouts.

Several sailors grab harpoons and surround the Kaima. The Kaima chuckles darkly. The sailors attack him only to scream in agony as the Kaima attacks them and injures them severely. After attacking them a monstrous mass of water rises out of the ocean and grabs the sailors and the ships supply. The mass and the Kaima return to a cave with the sailors and the supplies.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Edit: Fixed the minor Land of Sea/Land of Waves mix-up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 14: Land of Sea Part 2**

**Coru 32: Thanks**

**Zyiare: Thanks. **

**Thunderclaw03: Thanks and here's the next update**

**Chewie Cookies: Sorry went back and changed it.**

**Warning: semi Bestiality and Lemon**

**Now let the Chapter Begin!**

Naruto and everyone else on the camping trip sit around a band fire and make s'mores.

"This is going to be great." Naruto grins. "Will this make Hinata sick?" He wonders.

"It shouldn't but don't give her a lot." Shikamaru answers.

"Okay."

"In speak of the wolf, she's coming back." Temari says.

Hinata walks up to Naruto.

"Hey, how was your hunt?" Naruto asks.

As Hinata gets closer Shukaku picks up on a scent that's familiar in other animals he's smelled. Kurama smells it too.

'Naruto, be careful. Her instincts are sending her into overdrive.' Kurama warns.

'They always are.' Naruto says.

'It's worse than normal.'

Hinata lets out a whine. Since meeting Naruto she's admired him and now that she views him as pack leader and the fact that the full moon is out, her instincts are working overtime. She can sense that Naruto has latent feelings for her but he's scared to admit it. Hinata also senses that Naruto's bijuu side wants to come out and as it feels the pull of the moon at a stronger level than in the past.

"Hinata what's wrong? Are you injured?" Naruto asks and reaches out to his werewolf charge.

Hinata pins Naruto to the ground and bits his right side hard and marks him as her mate. Naruto screams out in pain. Gaara quickly pulls Hinata off with his sand.

"Hinata what the hell?" Sakura shouts as she and Ino rush to Naruto to check on him.

The bite mark heals slower than normal. A pentagram forms above the bite mark. Hinata then lets out a loud howl which forces out Naruto's bijuu side. Naruto yells harder in pain and begins to transform into his bijuu form; His hair grows a little longer reaching his shoulder blades and becomes more jagged looking, His blue eyes become slited, whisker marks become thicker and his nails along with his teeth elongate and sharpen. Naruto lets out a monstrous roar as a muzzle and tail pops out. Naruto's clothes rip to shreds as he soon begins to resemble a fox like creature with golden red fur. His new feral appearance causes everyone to freak out. Gaara uses his sand to hold Hinata's mouth shut but Naruto snarls at him causing the one tailed jinchuuriki to lose concentration and let go of Hinata. Once Naruto finishes changing into his bijuu form he looks around and gets ready to attack something like normal only to catch the scent of a mate in heat. Naruto follows the scent to Hinata. Naruto growls at Hinata. Hinata licks his nose. Naruto licks her back and the two run off. Kurama tries to snap her son out of it but can't. The other Genin are too scared to go after them.

"Dammit." Ino sighs. "Why didn't you knock them out?" She asks Yota.

"I was a little scared." Yota admits.

"Great."

"Don't worry mother is using the sand to make sure they don't escape the training ground and get to us." Gaara says while channeling Shukaku's chakra into the ground.

"Mother?" Shikamaru asks.

"He's a jinchuriki." Temari states.

"The hell? Damn I should have known, troublesome."

\- In Forest-

Hinata and Naruto meet up with the pack. They howl and go after a large bison. After taking it down they gorge on the animal. Once they finish eating they groom each other. Naruto gets excited. Hinata smells it and offers herself.

-Lemon and semi Beastiality-

Naruto licks and nips Hinata excitedly on her neck. Hinata licks him back and lies on her arms and legs with her breast press onto the ground and her butt in the air waving it in front of Naruto. Naruto seeing this grabs her by the hips to still her and mounts her. He begins to rub against her entrance. Naruto then in a quick motion thrust himself into her, going in as deep as possible. Naruto whimpers at the pleasure he feels and purrs at the smell of blood, before he starts thrusting into her over and over with reckless abandonment while snarling every now and then. Hinata lets out excited pants and growls as she feels Naruto in her as he thrust back and forth. She starts to feel a pleasurable pressure build up and the more he rammed into her the more intense it became. Just as he reaches his peak, Naruto bites her shoulder to keep her in place. He injects some of his demonic chakra into the wound causing the bite to be scared when it fully heals which marks Hinata as his mate. When Naruto knots he lets out a monstrous howl that could be heard for miles, before he and Hinata pass out from exhaustion with Naruto spooning Hinata; arms around her with his cock still buried inside.

-End-

Meanwhile at the border of Konoha, Anko and her squad stop at an inn for the night. The inn is located right at the docks that take ferries out to the Land of Sea. They check in and drop off their belongings in their rooms. The girls will sleep in one room while the boys sleep in another room. Anko gathers the Genin in a dining room where they eat a buffet of traditional food.

"I think before we get to our location we should explain a little more as to where we are going." Anko states.

"We already know where we're going, the land of Sea." Neji says.

"Yes but there's more to it than that. You see, the Land of Sea is under the protection of Kiri. For some reason, we got a job Kiri would normally get." Anko explains.

"That is odd." Shino points out.

"Maybe their ninja are busy with something else." Fu states.

"Or maybe they realized Konoha is better." Kiba blurts.

"Both theories are possible." Anko says.

"Sensei if this bothers you, then why did you accept this mission and take Genin with you?" Shino wonders.

"I accepted this mission because the client's name is an alias of Orochimaru's. I need to find out what's going on here which means checking out his old research facilities. However, if I came here with a full squad of Jonin, suspicions will be raised and whoever hired us will most likely flee where as if I come with Genin, I can investigate things easier. Aside from that, I couldn't pull anyone else in your families so you're all I have at the moment."

"I see."

"Now, there are several islands in the land of Seas. The main ones are Mother Island, Jiro Island, Taro Island and Demon Island. We'll be going to Mother Island, which is where most of the fisherman are missing from. The town there is a simple fishing town. I have maps of the town for each of you." Anko says and hands out the maps.

Each genin looks at the map and puts it away in their pockets.

"Once we reach the town we'll try to find the client and talk to the townspeople. After that you four will begin the monster hunting mission while I check out Orochimaru's old hideouts." Anko says.

"I don't like this. Shouldn't we stick together?" Kiba wonders.

"It's just a simple monster hunt. Besides I'm scarier than that monster." Fu says, feeling slightly cocky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji asks.

"Nothing." Fu answers with a grin.

"You're weird."

Fu just shrugs. After their meals everyone heads to bed. In the middle of the night Anko tosses and turns. She begins to sweat heavily. Anko begins to have nightmares from when she was taken to the land of Seas only to be given the cursed seal and later abandoned only to be found by Anbu.

Anko wakes up and breathes heavily. She looks to her side to see if Fu is still asleep only to find the girl gone.

"Fu?" Anko wonders and starts looking around for the Taki kunoichi.

Shino finds Fu in the couple's section of the hot springs that are attached to the inn. Fu stares up at the moon. A green tail slithers at the bottom of the hot spring just out of sight. Shino smiles at his girlfriend before removing his own clothes and getting in. Shino sees that she looks stress and decides to massage the back of her neck.

"Thanks." Fu smiles warmly.

"You okay?" Shino asks.

"Yeah, Chomei is sensing something is all."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah, Chomei gets like this once in a while." Fu answers.

"I see. Well I can still help you relax." Shino says with a lustful grin.

"Feeling cocky are we?"

Shino nods.

"Think you can overpower lucky seven?" Fu asks.

Shino nods again with a smirk. Fu grins and pulls Shino into a sensual embrace. The two kiss and start making love. Neji, whose turn it was to watch the area quickly shuts off his Byakugan in disgust at seeing THAT sight. Kiba wakes up due to hearing Shino and Fu.

"Dammit Shino and Fu." Kiba growls.

"How can they do that at a time like this?" Neji mutters.

"Easy they're doing it now." Kiba says

"This is just unethical."

Kiba sighs with annoyance and covers his ears. Fu lays against Shino's naked chest. She looks at Shino with a big smile. Shino hugs his girlfriend hard. Anko claps her hands while grinning. The two genin notice her. Fu grabs her clothes and covers herself.

"Sensei it's exactly what it looks like." Shino gulps.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that. I must say Shino, I expected from Naruto or Kiba but not you." Anko grins.

Shino and Fu both gulp. Technically during missions ninja aren't supposed to engage in intimate relations.

"Don't worry you both aren't in trouble. Frankly I enjoyed the show but we really should head to bed."

"Yes ma'am." Both genin agree and get dressed.

The Leaf Ninja and Fu then head back to bed. The next morning the squad takes a boat out. Along the way the seas begin to churn. Fu stands at the front of the boat and takes in the wind and the sea air.

"This is great." Fu exclaims and then suddenly pauses.

Fu opens up her mental link with Chomei.

'Chomei, what's wrong?' Fu asks.

'Fu, brace yourself. A younger brother is about to appear.' Chomei states.

'Younger…' Fu is interrupted when the boat is violently pushed to the side.

The ninja get ready for a fight. Sailors grab weapons. Isobu snarls as he's rises to the surface. The three tailed beast thrashes in the water causing the boat to move sideways. A creature associated with the Kaima called the Umibozu rises to the surface as it attacks Isobu with water. The creature is nothing but sentient water held together by chakra but to keep its form and power it has to feed on chakra. The creature thought Isobu would be tastier than a whale.

'Fu, help my brother.' Chomei begs.

"Everyone, close your eyes!" Fu shouts.

Everyone does as they're told as Fu uses her hidden technique. She releases brilliant balls of blinding light. Isobu and the Umibozu both screech. Fu flares her demonic chakra and extends her wings. Exoskeleton forms on her hands and turns into blades. She flies right through Umibozu and with the help of Kiba and Akamaru they tear the creature to shreds. Once the blinding light dissipates Fu stops flaring her chakra and retracts her wings and exoskeleton. Isobu pauses and stares at Fu for a few seconds. The three tails then roars and swims away.

"Well that was weird." Neji states.

"I'll say. Captain, are we all set to continue?" Anko asks.

The captain nods and returns the ship to its normal route to the land of Sea.

-Break-

Back in Konoha, Naruto wakes up in the middle of the Zeroth training ground's forests. Naruto realizes that he's naked and has a pounding headache and feels like he went bijuu last night.

"What the hell happened last night?" He wonders and then notices Hinata in human shape on the ground.

The Hyuga werewolf has a big grin plastered to her face. She also has a healing bite mark on her shoulder.

"What the hell did I do?!" Naruto wonders and starts to freak out.

He tries to get up but has to sit back down due to a sharp stabbing pain. Naruto looks at his right hip and sees a bite mark that's healing slowly as well. Above that is a pentagram.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Ino shouts.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouts.

"Guys over here." Naruto shouts.

"Thank Kami." Gaara says. "They're over here."

Ino and Gaara run up to Naruto only to recoil a bit when they see his naked form.

Gaara looked on with indifference, but Ino was shell shocked! Her face practically glowed red as she took in Naruto's body.

"Good you're okay." Ino sighs with relief after getting over the shock of seeing the Naruto's naked form. Though still blushing heavily.

"No we're not. I think I lost control in my sleep and did something." Naruto says nervously.

"No you didn't. Hinata did something to you?" Gaara says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

Ino and Gaara tell Naruto everything that happened. He pales and wants to jump off a bridge. Naruto then wonders what's going to happen and how Hiashi and everyone will react.


	16. Chapter 16

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 15: Land of Sea Part 3 and Aftermath**

**Drannaka: We'll see**

**Thunder Claw 03: Naruto might need to do more than just pray. He might have to hire an army. **

**Kaorilamb: We'll see**

Naruto paces back in forth in the hospital room. He gulps nervously. Naruto feels sick to his stomach due to the guilt. He has a good feeling that Hiashi is going to kill him. Naruto lets out a sigh as he hears someone coming in. He gets scared as he sees Hiashi coming in.

"Hiashi-sama I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Naruto says nervously.

"Naruto quiet." Hiashi orders.

Naruto does so.

"I anticipated a lot of things but this was something I least expected." Hiashi says.

"I didn't want it to happen Hiashi-Sama. If you don't want me around Hinata I understand." Naruto says extremely fast.

"Naruto shut up for five seconds."

Naruto gulps and gets scared.

"I researched a lot on werewolf biology and habits and what Hinata did last night I was hoping she wouldn't do." Hiashi says and lets out a sigh. "She not only bit you and made you her beta but she also made you her mate. I suppose it's better than picking one of her wolves or that Uchiha. Nonetheless you two are now a couple." Hiashi explains.

Naruto doesn't say anything.

"You can speak now." Hiashi orders.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asks.

"No but I do expect you to treat her like a princess."

"Yes sir." Naruto then pauses. "Hiashi, is Hinata… um…"

"No she's not." Hiashi answers.

Naruto sighs with relief. He's not ready for kids yet. On the other hand he now has to deal with a mother that's pouting because she was hoping for grandkids.

-The Land of Sea—

That afternoon Anko and her team gather at a restaurant. The genin and Fu spent all morning talking to villagers while Anko checked old hideout's of Orochimaru that's located throughout the islands.

"So what did you find?" Anko asks.

"All the villagers we've talked to say that the Kaima and the Umibozu all head to Demon Island." Fu answers.

"That coincides with what I've found." Anko states.

"Really?" Shino asks.

"Yes, all of Orochimaru's smaller hideouts are either abandoned or destroyed which means the main one at Demon Island may still be active. So we'll be heading there at night fall."

"Yes Anko-sensei." The genin and Fu say.

"Now, what about the client?" Anko asks.

"Just a random merchant. His name being the same as one of Orochimaru's is mere coincidence." Fu explains.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because if he were Orochimaru, I think he would have abducted one of us by now."

"True." Anko agrees. "Alright the bunch of you. Rest up. We'll have a long night ahead of us."

"Yes ma'am." The genin and Fu say.

That evening the small squad makes it way to Demon Island. Neji keeps his Byakugan active. As they near the island. Neji draws his Kunai.

"Everyone jump there's a large mass of chakra heading right at us." Neji warns.

Everyone does as they're told as the Umibozu sends a tendril of water through the boat, shattering it to pieces. The Umibozu surfaces and lets out a roar and sends tendrils of water at the ninja. Fu uses her scale powder technique. Anko summons a snake. The snake, Kiba and Akamaru all attack the creature while Anko, Shino and Fu back up.

"Looks like tearing it apart this time won't work." Anko says as the creature smacks the snake, Kiba and Akamaru back.

The creature slowly reforms.

"Its pure chakra so there's nothing to block." Neji states.

"And trying to siphon chakra would be pointless due to its size." Shino says.

"What we need is to vaporize the thing right?" Fu asks.

"Yeah but no one here knows Fire Jutsu and even if we did it would have to be a large flame." Anko states.

"I see, you guys get to the Island. I'll take on the Umibozu."

"Excuse me but I'm your superior. Besides, that's suicide."

"I know but you don't want to be around me in the next few seconds." Fu says as wisps of red chakra swirls around her.

"Aw shit." Anko says.

"Red chakra?" Neji wonders.

"Ask later, let's go." Anko orders as she takes off with Neji.

"Be careful." Shino says and gives his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

The red chakra causes his lips to blister because Fu is focusing on the chakra's power and heat.

Shino then follows Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Anko to Demon Island.

"Shino, is Fu doing what I think she's going to do?" Kiba asks.

"Yes." Shino answers.

"Is she as bad as Naruto?"

"No but seeomg as she holds the third powerfullest bijuu, she can be just as dangerous."

"Ah hell." Kiba sighs.

Akamaru lets out a whimper.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place." Shino adds.

"We'll talk about it later Shino." Ank says.

The Umibozu wants to go after them but it moves backwards as red chakra stings it. Fu's teeth lengthen. Eye's turn from human to insect. Fu pops out her wings and flies towards the Umibozu. The Umibozu grabs Fu and pulls her under, hoping to drown her despite the fact that her chakra is burning it. Fu's eyes glow red as her skin peels off revealing red chakra underneath. She resembles a miniature Chomei. Fu lets out a roar as she releases large amounts of chakra that begins to burn the Umibozu. Steam rises from the sea.

Inside, the Demon Island Hideout, Amaichi looks out his window. Minutes ago he felt demonic chakra. Now he's sensing that his summoned creature is being destroyed by a demonic entity. He leaves the hideout to investigate.

The rest of the squad soon reaches Demon Island. They see a man with silvery white hair leaving a cave and running on the water. Anko recognizes him. The Leaf Ninja surround him.

"Hold it right there Amaichi." Anko warns.

"Anko, Orochimaru's protégé. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Amaichi says.

"Bastard." Anko growls, she hates being reminded of the snake.

Anko charges towards at Amaichi and punches him hard.

"Where's Orochimaru." She demands.

"I'm not sure. I left him." Amaichi replies.

"I highly doubt that. He doesn't let people leave."

"He let you live."

"He abandoned me." Anko shouts and binds the man with snakes.

Amaichi snickers and transforms into Kaima shape. He brakes free of the snakes.

"Is that the best you got?" Amaichi asks sinisterly and starts sinking into the water. "This is my domain."

"Same with me." Anko says as a sea snake she summoned rises out of the water and smashes Amaichi into a cliff wall.

Amaichi growls and sends spines into the snake's throat. The snake screams and returns to its home. Amaichi throws needle senbon. Anko and the Genin dodge the attack. Kiba and Akamaru use fang over fang. Amaichi blocks the attack with one of his water jutsu. Neji tries to use gentle fist on the fish man but the scales cut his hands. Neji jumps back.

"My hands. I'm useless for this." Neji states.

"His scales are razor sharp and hard for a fish. My bugs have nowhere to attach." Shino points out. "Neji, I have a plan. Stall him until Fu gets here."

"That's your plan?" Kiba shouts.

"It's a good plan. You two stall him while the three of us head in to the hideout." Anko says.

"Yes sensei." Kiba says.

Anko, Kiba and Akamaru head in to the head out. Amaichi tries to stop them but the other two genin get in his way.

Amaichi and then laughs.

"Do you two really think you can beat me? I created myself to be the perfect ninja. No one can stop me." Amaichi boasts only to get palmed by Neji.

Neji's hands are now coated in a rock hard cocoon that's been created by Shino's bugs. Shino focuses on defending Neji while trying to communicating with Fu and Chomei or at least attempting too.

Fu begins to lose herself in the power that Chomei provides. After beating the Umibozu she looks around for something else to trash. Chomei holds back his power to prevent Fu from losing herself. Unlike Naruko, Fu doesn't know how to completely control herself when she starts fighting. Luckily for her, Chomei cares about Fu like a little sister. Fu snaps out of her bloodlust and hears Shino telepathically communicating with her. She gets out of her cloaked state revealing her blood covered body. Her skin is hard like exoskeleton and there's other insect like features.

With one powerful flap of her six wings, Fu flies in Shino's direction.

Neji notices that they're practically at a stalemate. Even though he's hitting Amaichi, he can't get through the scales and exoskeleton to block chakra points. Shino senses Fu approaching. He fills the air with bugs and pulls Neji back.

"What?" Neji asks and then starts hearing flapping.

Fu growls and slams a fist into Amaichi. Amaichi screams in agony as he feels his scales being ripped off by fists covered in skin that resembles insect exoskeleton. Once Fu rips some scales off from Amaichi, Shino's bugs start absorbing chakra forcing Amaichi into human shape. Neji then uses his gentle fist and closes all of Amaichi's chakra points. Fu spins kicks Amaichi into a crater, knocking the man unconscious.

Anko, Kiba and Akamaru search the hideout for anyone else and they find that the place is abandoned.

"No sign of Orochimaru anywhere. Maybe we'll find some research or a lead." Anko says and notices that Kiba and Akamaru aren't paying attention.

"Boys do you hear something?" Anko asks.

"Yeah a pulse and it's weak." Kiba says.

"Which way?"

"This way."

Anko follows Kiba and Akamaru to a lab. They see a girl partially covered in fish scales out cold on a slab. They see tools for dissecting laid out. The Leaf ninja and Fu saved Isaribi from being dissected alive.

"Dear Kami!" Anko says as she runs to the girl.

Anko checks the girl's vitals and finds that the girl is overdosing on a drug to keep her unconscious. Anko starts doing an emergency detox. An hour later the Leaf Ninja and Fu regroup at a hotel in the village. Amaichi is being held prisoner in a snake Anko summoned. Isaribi rests in a coma in a bed. The squad waits for ANBU to arrive with backup.

"The girl's name is Isaribi. According to Amaichi's notes she refused to help him kill fisherman and preform experiments so he got tired of her and decided to dissect her. I sent word to Konoha for back up so that Amaichi can get brought to T&amp;I and Isaribi can get medical attention." Anko explains.

"She's lucky." Fu says.

"Very."

"She's pretty… for being a fish." Kiba says nervously.

"Oh does my little genin have a crush?" Anko asks.

"No." Kiba blushes.

That evening, Kiba decides to take first watch and looks at Isaribi fondly.

-One week later—Konoha

Isaribi finally wakes up from her coma. She finds herself in an unfamiliar place. Isaribi tries to move but she's too weak from the coma and the drugs in her system. Isaribi lets out a scream when a blue haired girl with fangs, red eyes and a wolf like tail jumps on her.

"Hinata down." Yuki orders.

Hinata lets out a whimper and jumps off the bed.

"Neji can you take our cousin to the cafeteria or something?" Yuki asks.

"Sorry about that Yuki. We've been checking on Isaribi for Kiba." Tenten says with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't care. Out the lot of you?" Yuki wars.

"Come on Hinata, let's go get something to eat." Neji suggests.

"Kay." Hinata smiles and follows team Guy out of the room.

Yuki sighs and smiles at the girl.

"Sorry about that. Hinata was just curious." Yuki says.

"Where-where am I?" Isaribi asks.

"You're in Konoha and far away from Amaichi."

"H-how?"

"Our village was hired to deal with him. We found you in his lab overdosing on some drugs. The team saved you and brought you here." Yuki explains.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? That girl acted more animal than human. She seemed almost like a pet or a weapon." Isaribi points out.

Yuki resists the urge to smack the girl bit she understands where Isaribi is coming from.

"Hinata was raised by wolves for a few years. We're teaching her how to be human again. We're a village that's a little more tolerant than other villages. We'll treat you like anyone else and that's a promise." Yuki smiles and then sees a crack appear in her clipboard. "What the hell?"

The clipboard shatters to pieces and several windows at the hospital shatters. Hiruzen gulps as he sees a gift that Tsunade gave him shatters to a million pieces.

"Yup, she got the message." Hiruzen gulps and then heads straight for the booze.

-In a little village in the land of fire-

Jiraiya twitches after getting knocked out cold by Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade what's wrong?" Shizune asks.

"Hiruzen is threatening to make us a missing ninja if we don't return home immediately." Tsunade of the Sanin replies.

"So what do we do? I don't want to be labeled a criminal."

"Well I guess we have no choice to return home. Come on Shizune. We have to start packing."

"What about master Jiraiya?" Shizune asks.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes." Tsunade assures her apprentice.

Jiraiya lets out a small whimper of agony as he watches Tsunade and Shizune walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 16: The Approaching Exams**

**Thunder Claw03: LOLOL**

**Guest: Hinata forced Naruto to fox out and claim him as hers.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I sort of had problems with this chapter and I'm working on other fics so please read and review.**

Tsunade and Shizune soon arrive at the gates of Konoha. Tsunade sends death glares at the guards as they let her in. She and Shizune soon arrive at the Hokage's office. Tsunade kicks the door open and sees Hiruzen. Tsunade's nostrils flare as she walks up to the desk. She punches the desk hard causing it to smash to peices.

"You have some nerve for forcing me here." Tsunade states.

"It was necessary. I'm in need of my best medic for a recent development. Besides, you're lucky we didn't classify you as a missing ninja when you first left." Hiruzen states.

"You have no right to do this."

"I do too so before you even start an argument with me you have two choices. Either resume your duties or be labeled a missing ninja. I'm tired of going easy on people."

"Fine." Tsunade growls. "Where do you want me and Shizune?"

"The hospital." Hiruzen replies.

"Fine."

Tsunade storms out of the room with Shizune. Hiruzen lets out a sigh in relief. He sees the head ninja of Taki come in minutes later.

"Shi Fu, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asks.

"I need to talk to you about something in regards to the Chunin exams. As you are aware I wish to enter my son and his friend Hoki. However, they refuse to enter unless I put Fu back on their team." Shi Fu replies.

"I see. So you send me you're girl to be rid of her but then you need her so your boy can become a Chunin?"

"I'm not that shallow Hiruzen. You may not believe me because it's my word against hers but I love my daughter even though she resents me now. I sent her here to protect her from my village."

"I find that hard to believe. Your village worships the Seven Tails. Well, did until you sent Fu here." Hiruzen points out.

"Some members of my village are beginning to revolt. Knowing them, they'll try to use Chomei against the village." Shi Fu explains.

"Like I said, I find that hard to believe but if you want Fu to take part in the Chunin exams then you should ask her yourself instead of asking me."

"You're right, where is she staying?"

"I'll have her brought here." Hiruzen says and turns to his guards. "Owl, go and fetch Fu for me please."

An owl faced ANBU guard nods and quickly leaves.

Minutes later at the hospital, Team 8 and Hinata visits Isaribi. Isaribi's scales are hidden behind bandages.

"I don't get why you hide behind bandages, I think you're scales are pretty." Kiba compliments.

"I don't know whether to be offended by that or not." Isaribi replies.

"I'm being serious. Naruto is more monstrous than you could ever be."

"Hey." Naruto shouts.

"And don't even get me started on his girlfriend." Kiba states.

Hinata tilts her head to the side.

"I'll agree about Hinata but Naruto looks completely normal to me." Isaribi states.

"That's because he hasn't shown you." Kiba says with a smug grin. "Feel like showing her."

"I don't feel comfortable showing her here." Naruto says.

"Please Alpha." Hinata begs and gives Naruto puppy eyes.

"Fine but make sure no one is looking." Naruto says after giving in to his new girlfriend's puppy eyes.

"On it." Shino says and sends out his beetles.

Naruto concentrates. Isaribi watches with odd fascination as Naruto begins to mutate. His hair grows a little longer reaching his shoulder blades and becomes more jagged looking, His blue eyes become slited and turn red, whisker marks become thicker and his nails along with his teeth elongate and sharpen.

After Isaribi gets a good look, Naruto shifts back. Shino has his insects return to him.

"So it's similar to Kiba and Hinata. Now I'm just jealous of Naruto." Isaribi complains.

"I know you're depressed but don't worry. Hinata's cousin, Yuki is one of the best medics here." Naruto starts to say only to get interrupted by Yuki.

"Not anymore." Yuki says as she enters the room. "The Hokage recalled Tsunade of the Sanin and appointed her as head of the hospital. She'll be taking over your case Isaribi."

"Okay." Isaribi nervously says.

"Alright you guys clear out of here." Yuki orders Naruto, Hinata and Kiba.

"Okay. Come one Hinata." Naruto says.

"'kay Alpha." Hinata says and follows Naruto out of the room.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Kiba says as he and Shino leave the room.

Yuki closes the window curtains.

"Come on in Lady Tsunade, this is the girl that Hiruzen wanted you to look at."

Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune enter Isaribi's room. Shizune closes the door. Isaribi gets nervous and gulps.

"Isaribi this is Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune. Tsunade will be in charge of your case but Shizune will be assisting her." Yuki explains.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." Isaribi says with a slight, nervous stutter.

"You too." Shizune smiles.

Tsunade grabs Isaribi's medical records and looks over them before Yuki can even say anything. Tsunade rubs her chin as she reads them.

"You can turn into a full Kaima at will?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes ma'am." Isaribi replies.

"I see. I'd like to do a physical just in case the doctors missed something."

"Um…. Okay."

Yuki unwraps the bandages covering Isaribi's body. A while later Tsunade finishes with a full body physical. Tsunade writes some notes down as Yuki puts the bandages back on Isaribi.

"I'm going to provide you with some prescriptions. It won't return you to human shape right off but it will help with some of the imbalances in your body." Tsunade explains.

"Imbalances?" Isaribi asks. "Yuki-chan didn't say anything about imbalances."

"She's not as good of a medic as I am so yes, I found some imbalances. Transformations like yours are triggered by adrenaline. You're producing too much adrenaline. Also your chakra system is messed up a bit so I'll have to repair it but like I said it'll take time."

"Okay, thank you lady Tsunade."

"You're welcome. I'll be back shortly with your prescriptions. Yuki, my office." Tsunade orders.

Yuki and Shizune follow Tsunade to Tsunade's new office. Team 8 and Hinata head back into the room. Isaribi tells them what Tsunade found.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Yuki is the best doctor in this village." Kiba states.

"Well, everyone has their off days. Even Yuki." Naruto says.

"Oh please you're just saying that because you hate hospitals."

"Maybe but he does have a point." Shino adds.

"I can agree to that." Isaribi agrees.

"I can't win can I?" Kiba asks.

"Nope." Hinata answers with a grin.

Once in Tsunade's office. Shizune closes the door so no one can hear the fight that's about to start.

"What the hell was that about Tsunade? What you said, even the most basic of doctors could find. Now I know I'm not as good as you but I trained under your top students for years." Yuki snaps.

"Yuki, shut up, your diagnosis isn't wrong." Tsunade snaps back.

Yuki stops talking and gives Tsunade a puzzled look.

"I found signs that someone manipulated her chakra in the past." Tsunade says.

"I did too. I figure it's something Amaichi did to her." Yuki states.

"You're partially correct. He was using chakra to make her unable to shift to human shape for years. Once Isaribi viewed herself as a monster Amaichi stopped manipulating her chakra from the looks of it. Because she viewed herself as a monster, she couldn't shift back to human shape."

"Which means it's psychological like I figured."

"Yes and while scheduling Inoichi to see her is one approach I believe a more subtle approach would also help." Tsunade states.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asks.

"A placebo effect. You see I've seen similar cases to Isaribi in jinchuriki. They view themselves as monsters and instead of a mental instability, the tailed beast made them look monstrous. The only thing that worked was a placebo effect."

"I've never heard of such a thing in jinchuriki."

"It's an extremely rare disorder in jinchuriki. There's only been a couple recorded cases of it and said cases are considered S class secrets. One of those cases occurred with Kushina." Tsunade explains.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, she got over it the 1st month. Inoichi and I are the ones who treated her."

"I see. So when do we start with the placebo?" Yuki asks.

"Immediately." Tsunade replies and fills out the prescriptions.

Yuki leaves the office with the prescriptions.

Meanwhile, Fu finds herself being escorted to the Hokage's office. She sees her father in the office as well.

"Lord Hokage you summoned?" Fu asks politely while ignoring her father.

"Yes, your father is here and wants to talk to you." Hiruzen asks.

"I could care less what he wants."

"Fu please, it'll only take a minute." Shi Fu begs.

"No and you can go to hell." Fu snaps.

"Fu, please don't speak to your father like that and give him a chance to speak." Hiruzen orders in a calm tone.

"Fine." Fu sighs.

"Look Fu I know you felt like I disowned you but…" Shi Fu starts to say.

"Save the speech and get to the point." Fu snaps.

"I would like you to enter the Chunin exams with your old team."

"Why should I?"

"Because they won't enter unless you're with them."

"So you only need me around so that my brother can make Chunin?" Fu asks.

"When you put it like that, yes." Shi Fu answers.

"No."

"Please Fu. Besides wouldn't you want to be a Chunin?"

"For a village that hates me and no longer respects Chomei?" Fu asks. "No I won't."

"I was afraid of this." Shi Fu sighs. "Shibuki, Hoki, can you boys come in here please."

Fu watches her brother and her old friend, her former teammates, enter the room.

"Fu please. We miss you. I even begged father to bring you back but he wouldn't." Shibuki says.

"Yeah. It'll be like old times." Hoki says

"My ass." Fu growls and feels Chomei trying to calm her down.

"Please Fu I love you."

"Oh now you say you love me after I threw myself to you?" Fu shouts. "I have a boyfriend now. I don't need the drama of you leading me on and then shunning me." She snaps, eyes glow as she begins channeling Chomei's chakra.

"Look Fu just do this for us and you'll never hear from us again." Shibuki says.

"Fu if Shino's squad entered the exams and he made Chunin wouldn't you want to be on the same level as he is?" Hiruzen asks.

'He's got a point Fu. If you don't want to do this for yourself and for your family do it for Shino-kun.' Chomei says.

"Fine I'll do it but I won't like it." Fu snaps.

"Good, the Chunin exams are a month away so that gives you plenty of time to reconnect with your team." Hiruzen states.

"Yeah, yeah can I go home now?"

"Of course."

Fu jumps out of the window and takes off the only thought on her mind is to find Shino.

"Well that went better than expected." Hoki sighs with relief.

Everyone in the office feels an eruption of demonic chakra followed by a loud bang. The Taki ninja turn pale.

"Or maybe not." Hoki adds with a gulp.

"That wasn't Fu that was one of the others." Hiruzen says. "Wolf can you go check on the Suna Jinchuriki?"

"Yes lord Hokage." Wolf says and rushes to a nearby training ground.

"How many jinchuriki do you have here?" Shi Fu asks.

"Three who are entering the Chunin exams, Fu included." Hiruzen adds.

"Ah hell."

Wolf arrives at the nearby training ground that the Suna genin are using. The Kazekage and his kids stare at a bloody pile.

"Gaara I think you went a little over board." Temari says.

"Sorry, mother got a little angry and hungry for blood." Gaara replies.

"Well I'm just glad you stopped that assassin. Too bad we didn't learn that ninja's nationality." The Kazekage says.

"What happened here?" Wolf demands as he walks up to the visiting ninja.

"An assassin tried to attack us. Gaara got mad and dealt with the Assassin." The Kazekage replies.

"Where's the assassin's remains?"

"Over there."

Wolf examines the assassin's remains and finds a piece of familiar clothing. The piece of clothing is part of a jacket worn by none other than the Elemental Templars.

"Lord Kazekage. Have you and your family checked for poisons." Wolf orders.

"Why?" Gaara asks.

"Because this assassin is a member of a cult of fanatics known for keeping poisons in their blood streams that become airborne when their blood touches air."

"You don't mean?" The Kazekage asks.

"I do."

"Dammit. Come on we have to get checked. That was an Elemental Templar."

The Suna ninja rush to the hospital while Wolf burns the remains.

Elsewhere, Itachi and Kisame finish off a small squad in Kumo. The squad was actually made up of spies who served Orochimaru. Kisame lets out a sigh and grabs one of the heads.

"Well…. This was fun but shouldn't we get to going after Bijuu before our Leader-sama gets mad and tries to kill us?" Kisame asks.

"We are but Leader-sama does want Orochimaru taken care of as well. He's been targeting us and our allies, the Elemental Templars. As it is we're helping them rebuild and one of them was going to test the Ichibi's jinchuriki." Itachi explains.

"I see. Well as long as we get to kill people and don't piss off leader-sama I'm happy."

A ninja appears next to the two. The kunoichi is dressed in all black clothes that covers her body entirely.

"Karai, what news from the Fire Daimyo do you bring?" Itachi asks.

Karai gives Itachi a scroll. Itachi reads it.

"What's it say?" Kisame asks.

"The fire Daimyo just sent me a donation for assisting him on that assassination mission." Itachi replies.

"You mean he's still paying you for getting rid of those spies of Orochimaru's that were posing as his guards?"

Itachi nods to say yes.

"Damn, how much this time?" Kisame asks.

Itachi shows him the scroll. Kisame reads the amount.

"I could buy a whole village with that amount." Kisame shouts. "You're splitting it right?"

"Of course I am. We'll do it later though. Leader-sama is expecting us to report back shortly. Karai, head back to the Daimyo, we'll be in touch." Itachi orders.

The mute kunoichi nods and body flickers away from the two. Once, away from the two, Karai reaches a camp full of people nearby. Karai goes into her tent and removes her costume revealing the scared body of Hitomi Hyuga. Hitomi notices Hizashi glaring at her.

'What?' She writes down.

"Now we're being pals with the Akatsuki and the Elemental Templars? Do you even know what they're capable of and what they're doing to innocent people?" Hizashi snaps.

'I'm fully aware. I'm merely furthering our plans.' Hitomi writes.

"Even so I don't like how you're going about it."

Hitomi lets out a sigh and starts writing.

'If I can manipulate the Templars, Akatsuki and Orochimaru into taking out each other than that's one problem solved for everyone but in order to do that I have to gain their trust and be their little spy.' She writes down.

"Still don't like it. I lost you once and I can't bear to go through it again." Hizashi says.

Hitomi smiles and hugs Hizashi. She then heads out to the rest of the camp. A group of the camp members returns with some supplies after being away for a few weeks in the land of waves. Leading the group is a man wearing blue and white robes. He wears a white crown, a nose piercing and has a long white beard. A cutlass is strapped to his side. The man has the Byakugan that's in one of his eyes and the Sharingan that's in his other eye. The lower half of his right leg has been replaced by a peg leg that his several weapons stored inside.

"Captain Thunder. You're back." One of the other camp members says excitedly and salutes.

"Lads, gather around, I think I may have gotten us a permanent home to set up shop and get us a good sized boat so those of us can start pirating the seas again." Captain Thunder says.

"Really? Where?" A camp member asks.

"The land of Waves. A man by the name of Tazuna has graciously offered us sanctuary and in return we assist Konoha in protecting them from bandits and other dangers such as enemy pirates."

"That's great." A woman says.

"So tonight we drink and be merry. Miss Hitomi. Meet me in my quarters later." Captain Thunder orders.

Hitomi nods and follows the pirate captain into his tent.

"Lass, I brought you a present that you will sure love." Captain Thunder says.

Two of the men come into the tent with a sack. They empty a sack revealing one of Danzo's root members.

"I figured you'd have beef with your former village so I brought this pile of crap here for you to have your way with him." Captain Thunder says.

'Well looks like my revenge can begin a little early. Thank you captain.' Hitomi writes.

"Hold it. I'm a medical ninja. I can be of use." The Root member says.

"Can you restore her vocal chords?" Captain Thunder asks.

"I… I'm not sure?"

Captain Thunder draws his cutlass and points it at the Root member's throat.

"I'm not asking you if you might be able to. I'm asking you if you can repair my first mate's vocal chords or not." The pirate demands.

"Y… yes sir. I've studied all of Tsunade of the Sanin's techniques." The Root member says.

"Then get to work."

"Yes sir."

Hitomi walks up to the Captain and gives him a hug.

"First we'll see about getting your vocals restored. Then we'll build up our own village restart My Pirate Empire and after that, we'll bring Konoha and the other villages to their knees." Captain Thunder promises.

Hitomi smiles at the promises the Captain is making. She hopes they come true.


	18. Chapter 18

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 17: Training for the exams.**

**redwolf23456: Thanks**

**Yonkou Susanowo: I'll explain it this chapter**

A/N: Naruto's Alpha/beta position with Hinata is quite simple if you look at wolf packs in the wild. Hinata bit Naruto and brought him into her pack which makes him her Beta. However, because Naruto is stronger and the fact that they're dating, Hinata considers Naruto an Alpha. In wolves when a wolf gets a mate they're considered the alpha pair.

A/N: Fixed some grammar and spelling errors.

Hiruzen calls his Jonin instructors to his office. Kakashi arrives unusually early. The Cyclops ninja notices everyone looking at him weird.

"Anko threatened to burn my books if I was late." Kakashi says.

"I see." Kurenai says.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started. The Chunin exams will be in a month. Now normally I tell you a week beforehand but I feel that it's important that you give your squads some last minute training, that's if you submit your team for the exams." Hiruzen explains.

"What kind of training?" Guy asks.

"I'll take things from here." Kurenai says. "Earlier in the week I asked my three if they would want to enter the Chunin exams and if they did I would train them. Kiba and Shino wanted to enter in the exams but Naruto was a little hesitant about entering. He said that he would be an unfair advantage to others considering the fact he is a jinchuriki. I tried assuring him that he won't have an unfair advantage and others will probably have a strong Kekkai Gekkai." Kurenai explains.

"That's very youthful of him."

"Yes and he had considered just being promoted or just staying genin even though it would pain him to do so. So after brief talk we came up with a plan. Naruto is going to reveal himself to your genin and train them as well as anyone else that's entering the exams. The training won't necessarily enable the Genin to take out a jinchuriki but it'll be enough to enable them to handle a jinchuriki if they happen to access their tailed beast."

"I see. While I'm grateful for the training, isn't that a little risky?" Asuma asks.

"Which is why I'll be on stand bye in the event Naruto loses control." Hiruzen adds.

"I see. Well like I said, this sounds most youthful. My team will gladly train with Naruto and enter the exams. I would love to see how fast my Lee is compared to a jinchuriki." Gai exclaims.

"And if any of our genin fail, it'll be a good lesson for them." Kurenai adds.

"Then I'm all for it." Asuma says.

"I was planning on entering my genin anyway and last minute training would be good for them." Kakashi states. He then pauses. "What about Hinata?"

"She'll be joining us for the training as well. I might also have Haku join." Hiruzen answers.

"So when do we start?" Guy asks.

"Tomorrow at six in the morning at Training ground seven. Don't have your genin eat either because they might purge at the sight of Naruto." Kurenai replies.

"Good."

"Now that, that is settled take the forms and you're all dismissed." Hiruzen orders.

The Jonin leave the room. The next morning Lee, Neji and Tenten walk slowly towards the training ground they were told to go.

"Sensei, why kind of training is this anyway?" Tenten asks.

"Specialized training that the Hokage has approved of for the Chunin exams. In fact he'll be in charge of the training." Guy answers.

"We must have done something really youthful to get trained by the Hokage himself." Lee exclaims.

"But it's joint training. Don't you think that it's going to be a little odd and unfair for the Chunin exams? We'll know each other's moves." Neji points out.

"It's not that kind of training. Lord Hokage will explain the kind of training that we are having when we get there." Guy replies.

The squad continues walking. At the training ground Fu and Gaara have a light spar. Their teams and Team 8 just sit around. Hinata and Akamaru munch on a bones. Haku sits in a tree and reads. The Hokage stands around and watches the teens.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to reveal yourself to the rest of your friends and train them so that if they face us they can at least stand a little bit of a chance?" Gaara asks.

"Yes." Naruto answers.

"Do you know how dumb that sounds?" Kankuro asks.

"Hey I think it's sweet of you Naruto. Besides, I would've loved to have some training before the 1st time Gaara went demonic." Temari states.

"I won't put it that way but there is a chance that this could backfire on you Naruto. On the other hand it would be useful in the event Naruto, Fu or Gaara lost control." Shino points out.

"Exactly." Naruto agrees.

"You're worried about hurting your friends or losing control. That's understandable. Just keep some information to yourself. A ninja's best tool is information." Kurenai reminds her jinchuriki.

"Yes sensei."

Fu releases a blinding light to distract Gaara. However she has to dodge a few projectiles.

"Okay how did you do that?" Fu asks.

"Automatic defense. It's like your chakra cloak." Gaara replies.

"Wait I have a question." Hoki says. "How come you don't have a cloak if you're a jinchuriki like Fu?" Hoki asks.

'That's because the flea bitten tanuki has always been the weakest link.' Kurama taunts.

'Watch it you old bag.' Shukaku snarls.

'Can we not fight please?' Chomei begs.

'Stay out of this bug.'

'Shu that's not nice.' Kurama scolds.

'Bite me.' Shukaku shouts.

'Gladly if I can get in there.' Kurama says and bares her teeth.

"Mother, shut up." Gaara says.

"Will you three pipe down? We don't need a headache." Fu shouts.

"What did I do?" Hoki asks.

"Not you. The other three that's sealed up." Gaara replies.

"Anyway, It's because that's how Shukaku was made. Plus manipulating an element to form a body is easier than using pure chakra." Naruto explains.

"You know seeing that most of our friends know what we are, we might as well tell them as well." Fu says.

"Might as well." Gaara agrees.

Akamaru and Hinata let out growls as they start fighting.

"Hey no trying to dominate each other you two." Naruto shouts.

Akamaru and Hinata stop fighting and get submissive.

'Okay.' Akamaru barks.

"Okay Alpha." Hinata says.

"Hey Naruto how come Hinata calls you Alpha if she brought you into her pack as a Beta?" Gaara asks.

"I'm her mate so technically we're the Alpha pair." Naruto answers.

"Is she a jinchuriki?" Hoki asks.

"Werewolf." Fu answers.

"You mean full moon, claws and everything?" Shibuki asks.

"Yes." Fu nods.

Those with enhanced hearing hear the other teams approaching. Once the other teams arrive they see Squad 8, the Taki team, the Sand team and the Hokage. The approaching Leaf Ninja bow respectfully.

"Welcome to the joint training everyone." Hiruzen smiles.

"We're honored and look forward to this." Lee smiles with his usual insane level of optimism.

"Lee not so loud. Some of us got to be late." Sakura groans.

"You two should've waited to have your first time." Kakashi teases.

"Sensei." Sakura growls.

Hiruzen clears his throat. Everyone shuts up.

"As I was saying welcome to the joint training. However, this isn't your run of the mill training. You are going to be taught how to handle a Jinchuriki encounter especially if said jinchuriki loses control." Hiruzen explains.

"Excuse me lord Hokage but can you repeat that please?" Neji asks.

"Of course. You all will be learning how to fight a jinchuriki so that one of the competitors will feel that everyone is on even ground. Furthermore, in the event that a jinchuriki loses control, you all may have to deal with said jinchuriki or at least evade said jinchuriki."

"I see."

"What is a jinchuriki?" Lee asks.

Everyone looks at him weird.

"I didn't take chakra classes due to the fact that I can't use chakra like everyone else." Lee adds.

"You know what a tailed beast is right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. I think we all do." Lee says.

"Well a jinchuriki is someone that has a tailed beast sealed in them. A jinchuriki can also use a tailed beasts abilities." Gaara says. "Observe." He adds and launches a blast of sand at Naruto.

Naruto gets smashed through a tree by the blast of sand.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouts.

"That was most unyouthful." Lee states.

"Oh stop whining he's fine." Fu says.

Naruto dusts himself off as he gets to his feet. He regenerates and looks as if nothing happened.

"What was that for?" Naruto asks with a whine. "I was going to explain it gently to them."

"I was looking for an excuse to get back at you for that prank you pulled on the three of us early this morning and I found one." Gaara replies.

Naruto walks back over to the others.

"So wait you're a jinchuriki?" Neji asks.

"He is and so is Naruto and me." Fu says.

"You I can see because of how much you like Shino." Tenten says.

"Hey." Shino and Fu snap.

"But Naruto? No way he's nicer than you and a sweetheart." Tenten adds.

Naruto's eyes turn red as he begins to emit red chakra causing Tenten and Lee to almost crap themselves. Naruto stops emitting chakra. Lee and Tenten just stare at him in fear. However, they notice no one else freaking out.

"Wait did you all know?" Lee asks.

"Unfortunately yes." Neji says.

"Glad you finally decided to show off Naruto. We've been trying to get you to show yourself off for a while." Yota smiles.

"Still I don't like the fact that they smell like fear." Naruto adds.

"Can't be any worse than when I peed myself." Sakura adds.

"Now that was funny."

"No it wasn't Naruto."

"Yes it was." Yota grins earning a smack from his teammate.

"So basically you kick our asses and we have to learn how to fight you?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes." Naruto says.

"How the hell are we going to do that? It took a lightning bolt from Yota just to knock you out." Sakura points out.

"That's why you're being trained so let's get started. Naruto, Gaara, Fu, if you three will." Hiruzen says.

Naruto takes his initial jinchuriki shape. He lets out an inhuman roar as he digs his claws into the ground. Fu access her initial jinchuriki shape. Gaara's sand begins to swirl around him. Hinata crouches and growls as well as she shifts to werewolf shape. Her eyes glow red.

"We're fighting her too?" Tenten gulps.

"Yes, training starts now." Hiruzen says.

The genin do their best to avoid the jinchuriki and werewolf.


	19. Chapter 19

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 18: The End of Team 7**

**A/N: All mistakes in previous chapter have been fixed. **

-With Team 7-

That evening team 7 heads over to Sasuke's home to spend the night like they normally do. With heavy groans they just toss their bags anywhere in the front room. The jinchuriki and Hinata were brutal with the training. Yota spits out a tooth.

"I think Naruto gave me some payback for zapping him a while back when we were in the Land of Waves." Yota states as he lays down.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sasuke agrees. "Either way we better head to bed. We have an early training session tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. If I didn't know any better I'd say Kakashi sensei was trying to kill us." Sakura mutters.

The boys laugh at the comment.

"Well if you don't mind me I'm going to go into the Uchiha bathhouse to relax." Sakura says.

"You want any help?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm too sore to want to get a massage or anything else. Maybe tomorrow."

Sakura and Sasuke kiss. Sakura then heads out of the house and over to the bathhouse.

"You're so whipped." Yota snickers.

"Uchiha do not get whipped. We just appease our woman to make them happy and to further the clan." Sasuke says.

"Is that a Uchiha way of saying your whipped?"

"Yes." Sasuke answers with a blush.

"Don't worry buddy, we already know." Yota states.

Sasuke ignores his friend and heads to bed. So does Yota.

The three relax unaware of what's going to happen later on in the night. They aren't aware of the unnatural snakes that are watching them from the vents in Sasuke's home and in the bath house.

A silent yellow eyed figure arrives at the outskirts of Konoha. Five of his most trusted Jonin show up as well. The six sport head Iwa bands. The group enters Konoha's sewer system. Once in the sewer systems they make their way to the Uchiha district.

Within seconds they reach the Uchiha district.

"Lord Orochimaru, who are we grabbing aside from the Uchiha again?" Jirobo asks. "I forgot." The large Jonin admits.

"After carefully evaluating all of the graduates, I desire the Ryujin heir as well and my snakes have told me that the two I desire are here."

"What about the girl?" Kidomaru asks.

"I've had Kabuto analyze her. While her control is impressive, she is of no use to me. Now shush." Orochimaru orders.

The squad of sound ninja leave the sewers and sneak into the house. They disable the traps that were set to defend against intruders. Orochimaru lets out a sadistic snicker as he enters the house. The boys notice the group and are about to attack when Tayuya begins to play her flute. They instantly fall under a genjutsu. Orochimaru snickers again and bites Yota's and Sasuke's necks. The boys fall over in pain as seals form above the bite marks. Orochimaru laughs. However, Yota's body quickly rejects the cursed seal.

"What a shame. Oh well. I can always get weather jutsu a different way." Orochimaru says.

Sasuke's eyes pop open with his Sharingan blaring. The curse mark spreads as his body quickly accepts the curse mark.

"Now this is unusual." Orochimaru says.

With a growl Sasuke lunges at the group.

An hour later Sakura returns from the bath house and finds Yota on the ground with his eyes open Yota's veins are discolored and popping out of his skin due to his body rejecting the curse seal. The room is a mess and there's holes in the walls.

"Yota!" Sakura shouts and rushes over to him.

She feels a pulse but it's weak.

"Sasuke!" She shouts but doesn't get a reply.

She figures that Sasuke left to get help so Sakura heads to another room only to see a man with pale white skin.

"Who are you? What happened to Yota and where is my Sasuke?" Sakura demands.

"My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru says in a sinister tone.

Before Sakura can even react, Orochimaru puts Sakura into a strong genjutsu. The genjutsu makes Sakura think that Orochimaru is taking advantage of her repeatedly. With a sinister chuckle, he ends the Genjutsu.

"That was fun for both of us." Orochimaru says sadistically.

Sakura just shudders in fear as she looks at Orochimaru. Orochimaru pins Sakura to a wall.

"Now, you're going to give Hiruzen-sensei a message for me." Orochimaru says sadistically and bites Sakura in the neck.

Sakura lets out a blood curdling scream as she feels venom being pumped into her. A seal forms on her neck. Orochimaru snickers and melts into a pile of mud revealing to be a mud clone.

The real Orochimaru and his sound five quickly leave Konoha with an unconscious and bloody Sasuke.

-With team 8, Fu and Hinata—

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Lee hang out at Ichikaru's ramen stand. Tenten wanted to wait until tomorrow to ask Naruto all kinds of questions seeing as Naruto and Hinata were going out on a date, but Lee wouldn't have it so she decided to tag to make sure Lee behaves. Naruto suppresses the growing feeling of wanting to pummel the weird looking member of team Guy.

"Hey Lee these questions aren't going to continue all the way until I head home are they?" Naruto asks.

"No… why do you ask?" Lee asks.

"Because you've been third wheeling my date and if you follow me home I can't guarantee that Hinata won't attack you."

"Why would she do that? We've been in your home before."

"Kami your dense Lee." Tenten sighs. "Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure you and Hinata have some privacy tonight."

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto smiles.

Naruto and Hinata whip their heads towards the direction of the Uchiha district.

"What is it?" Tenten asks.

"I heard a yell." Naruto says and sends a shadow clone in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Knowing around here it could be anything."

Naruto senses his shadow clone being destroyed upon reaching the Uchiha district.

"Weird. My shadow clone dispelled but I didn't see what dispelled me." Naruto states. "I'm going to head over there and check on team 7." Naruto says.

"Okay, thanks for dinner." Tenten replies.

"And answering my questions." Lee says as he's forcefully dragged away by Tenten.

Naruto pays for the meals and heads over to the Uchiha district. Hinata follows him a few feet behind. Her wolf like ears swivel in multiple directions and she looks around as she follows her mate.

The two suddenly hear Sakura releasing a blood curdling scream. The two speed up their pace. Several Inuzuka and ANBU join them.

"Naruto, you heard it too?" Hana Inuzuka asks.

Naruto nods. Once the group arrives at the district, Hinata and Naruko gag and bring up their dinner after smelling a foul chakra and a strong snake like stench. Kurama snarls at the chakra.

"What the hell is this chakra?" Hana wonders.

"Be careful it's a poisonous chakra." Anko warns.

"Anko what are you doing here?"

"My seal started pulsing and it brought me here."

"Your seal? Orochimaru." Hana says nervously.

"Who's that?" Naruto asks.

"We'll explain later. We better go find your friends." Anko states.

The group finds Sakura and Yota on the floor in Sasuke's home. Anko rushes over to them and examines the two.

"Naruto they're rejecting a toxic chakra. Start healing them. Hana, help him." Anko orders.

Hana and Naruto start using healing chakra on Sakura and Yota.

"You two get the medics and the Hokage." Anko orders two ANBU guards.

The guards do as they're told. Hinata lets out whimpers as she worries about the two friends of Naruto's that she now views of pack mates.

-Later that night/Early the next morning—

Hinata lets out mournful howls on top of the Konoha hospital. Akamaru howls with her. Hinata's wolves and the other Inuzuka dogs howl back.

"What is she doing up there?" Shizune asks as she looks out the window of Tsunade's office.

"Howling for a pack mate." Tsunade answers.

Hiruzen looks out a window sadly. Tsunade rubs his back.

"I sent one of my slug summons to Jiraiya and told him what happened. We'll find out how the snake got into this village." Tsunade assures him.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Hiruzen says, his voice is heavy with sorrow.

"I know. It's too late for that now. All we can do is hope that the genin survive the bite and that we can rescue Sasuke."

Kakashi rushes into Tsunade's office.

"My genin, how are they?" Kakashi asks.

"We have a squad searching for Sasuke now. As for Sakura and Yota, they're both in a coma. We won't know if they'll make it until the morning." Tsunade answers.

"What exactly happened? How did this happen?"

"Orochimaru is what happened. He found a breach in our security and then chose his next body. He must have also planned on claiming the other two but their bodies rejected his bite." Hiruzen replies.

"What's the survival rate of his cursed seals?" Kakashi asks.

"Depending on the seal it can very. Those who reject the seal normally die but there is a slight one percent chance that your genin will recover."

"Orochimaru is going to pay." Kakashi promises.

Naruto sits in the room where his friends are. He sees that both of their pulses are extremely weak.

'Mom is there anything we can do?' Naruto begs tearfully.

'I'm working on that. This chakra though. It isn't normal. It's almost…' Kurama says.

'Almost what?'

'It reminds me of a demon's chakra. A demon that my first jinchuriki once killed.'

Kurama then goes silent. The memory of a monstrous eight tailed snake floods her mind.

A/N: New poll up. The votes will determine how the next chapter will turn out. Any questions PM me.


	20. Chapter 20

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 19: The End of Team 7 Part 2

The Dark Dragon Emperor: Thanks again and fixed.

Flameraven1: We'll see

A/N: Poll results are in and the winner is Sakura and Yota live. Was going to bash Sakura's parents but no matter how I wrote it, it wasn't coming out.

Tsunade pumps more healing chakra into Sakura and Yota. Their pulses are still weak and it seems the harder that they try to fight Orochimaru's chakra the harder the dark chakra fights back.

"Lady Tsunade." Naruto says politely.

"Yes Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"Mom and I came up with an idea on how to help them."

Tsunade pauses. Normally she doesn't like people telling her how to be a medic but right now she'll take any suggestion.

"What's the idea?" Tsunade asks.

"Well we're all aware of the effects of tailed beast chakra on a human so what if Fu, Gaara or me were to pump our beast's chakra into Sakura and Yota to force out the foreign chakra." Naruto explains.

"That's exactly what I've been doing but a stronger chakra may be required. Will there be any side effects?"

"Possible chakra burns but that's always treatable."

"I'll talk it over with Sakura's mother. In the meantime you start with the treatment." Tsunade says.

Naruto nods and walks towards his friends as Tsunade leaves the room. She informs her staff of the procedure and to not freak out when they sense demonic chakra. Naruto stands in between Yota and Sakura. He adjusts the seal on his stomach and then places a hand on Sakura's and Yota's bellies.

"Sorry guys, this is going to hurt." Naruto apologizes and hopes his friends can hear him.

Naruto starts pumping small doses of Kurama's chakra into the two's chakra pathway system. Down the hall in the waiting room Tsunade finds Mebuki Hanuro and Kizashi Hanuro sitting on a couch. They notice the head medic.

"Lady Tsunade any news?" Mebuki asks.

"We're now trying a more intense treatment involving bijuu chakra." Tsunade explains.

"You're turning my daughter into a jinchuriki? Have you gone mad?"

"No but a jinchuriki has agreed to use bijuu chakra to try and force out Orochimaru's chakra."

"So you're infecting my daughter with a demon's chakra to fight another chakra?" Kizashi asks.

"Essentially yes. You see Orochimaru's chakra is so toxic it's similar to a tailed beast." Tsunade replies.

"I see. Thank you lady Tsunade but what does the jinchuriki want in return?"

"Nothing, the jinchuriki is friends with Sakura and Yota."

"Oh Naruto? Why didn't you say it was him to begin with?" Mebuki asks. "He's such a nice boy."

"I was protecting his identity."

"Understandable. It's made more than once someone has tried to poison him."

Back in the room several doctors and nurses watch Naruto administer the treatment. Sakura and Yota start groaning in pain. Their vitals start going out of control. Naruto jumps away from them.

"Shit I still managed to pump too much into them." Naruto says and starts to tear up.

Tsunade and several doctors quickly rush back in. Sakura and Yota both sit up and let out blood curdling screams as chakra pours out of them. Tsunade and the doctors pump healing chakra into the two teens. They collapse back onto the bed. Their vitals flat line for a few seconds and then revive. However, this time their vitals start to sound normal.

"Naruto you did it you saved them." Tsunade congratulates as she heals chakra burns on Yota's and Sakura's stomachs.

"Good because if I made things worse I was just about to jump off a building." Naruto says tearfully.

"Well it worked."

'Naruto visit them later, we need to talk to the Hokage now.' Kurama says.

'Okay.' Naruto says. "Tell them I'll be back later. I want to go let our friends and Jiji know that Sakura and Yota are safe. Plus mom wants to talk to Jiji." Naruto says.

Tsunade nods and continues with her work. Naruto rushes over to Hiruzen's office. The Hokage and Kakashi discuss Kakashi's options for the future. They also coordinate the searches for Sasuke.

"If they make it we'll have to find you a replacement genin until Sasuke can be found. If not we'll have to find you another team." Hiruzen says.

"I figured." Kakashi says.

"Or do you want something different?"

"No, I want my team. Leaving ANBU was the best thing I ever did."

"Very well. So far the searches have turned up nothing. We have all the top Jonin teams searching for the last Uchiha." Hiruzen explains. "Hopefully we can find him but knowing Orochimaru I doubt it."

"Agreed." Kakashi says. "So did you find the breach yet?" Kakashi wonders.

"A traitor in the barrier unit."

"That's a shame."

The two hear running up the side of the academy building. Naruto jumps through the window and lands on all fours.

"Naruto what have I said about that." Hiruzen scolds.

"Only in an emergency and this is one. We managed to pump out Orochimaru's chakra so they're alive but I we won't know anything else until Tsunade starts treating them." Naruto says.

"That's good. We'll be there shortly." Kakashi says.

"Okay. I got to go let the others no." Naruto says and jumps out the window.

He races over to a restaurant where team Asuma is known to hang out at. He finds the genin members of the squad eating lunch. Naruto breathes heavily due to pumping out chakra earlier and running all over the village as fast as he can.

"Naruto are you okay? You seem out of breath." Ino states.

"Fine, Sakura and Yota are going to live. They're under growing more treatments with Tsunade." Naruto says.

"That's great. Wanna join us and we can celebrate?" Choji asks.

"No time. Got to run." Naruto says as he runs off.

Naruto then literally runs into the sand siblings and the Kazekage at the market district. Naruto jumps to his feet.

"Sorry about that Lord Kazekage." Naruto says and bows repeatedly.

"That's fine. Just watch where you're going." The Kazekage smiles.

"So what's got you wound up?" Kankuro asks.

"Managed to save Sakura and Yota. They're beginning to recover." Naruto shouts.

"That's great but maybe you should rest." Temari suggests.

"Nope, no time."

Team Guy does their morning workout of running laps around the entire village. They sense a surge of chakra and someone coming.

"Who the heck is crazy enough to actually try to catch up to us? We're the fastest genin in the village." Tenten states.

"Someone with a lot of youth. I say let them try and catch us." Guy states.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouts and falls off the side of the village walls

Team Guy stops running and looks at Naruto in concern. Naruto gets to his feet. Team Guy looks on in concern.

"Naruto are you okay?" Tenten asks.

"Fine. Yota and Sakura is going to live. Out of… breathe." Naruto says while breathing heavily.

"Well then take a break. If you want one of us can carry you."

"NOOOO" Naruto shouts and starts running again.

Naruto runs back to the hospital where Kiba is visiting Isaribi once again. Shizune is giving Isaribi some medicine. Naruto breathes heavily. He looks like he wants to pass out.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kiba asks.

"Telling….every…one that…Yota and Sakura will…be fine I think." Naruto says as he practically wheezes.

"Naruto why don't you rest. You can tell the rest of your friends later." Shizune suggests.

"No me needs appearance time." Naruto shouts and jumps excitedly.

"Uh what?"

Naruto doesn't reply to the strange remark as he jumps out of the window and runs all the way to the training ground where Fu and her team are training.

"Fu! Yota and Sakura…. Fine." Naruto says and collapses.

"Is he okay?" Hoki asks.

"I never know. We'll work on training later. I better bring him to the hospital." Fu says while doing a face palm.

"Okay later."

Fu picks up Naruto and flies off. He wakes up on Fu's back and stands on her.

"Naruto!" Fu shouts as she almost loses control of her wings.

"Got to tell Shino and Hina-chan that Yota and Sakura are fine." Naruto says and jumps off only to land into a building and knocks himself out.

Fu lets out a sigh and picks up her fellow jinchuriki once more.

Later that day Kakashi, Mebuki and Kizashi sit with Tsunade in Tsunade's office. Inoichi stands in a corner.

"Seeing the three of you are here I'll go ahead and explain Yota's and Sakura's condition at the same time so I won't have to repeat myself." Tsunade says and clears her throat. "We managed to get rid of Orochimaru's chakra. However, the foreign chakra caused damage to their chakra system. There's a good chance that the damage is permanent." Tsunade explains.

"Does that mean that they won't be able to be a ninja anymore?" Kakashi asks.

"There's a chance. Healing their systems will take time. They also have chakra burns from the procedure to rid of the chakra. We expected that and the burns are treatable and luckily they didn't have an allergic reaction to the Kyubi's chakra."

"Any other physical injuries?" Kizashi asks.

"Some bruising and such but that will heal. It's the mental damage I'm concerned about."

"Same here. My genin were close. The trauma they went through could have any kind of effect on them." Kakashi agrees.

"What can we expect?" Mebuki asks.

"Trauma such as this can have a variety of effects. PTSD is one of the more common problems. They might be too traumatized to even want to continue being ninja. I also suggest placing Sakura on a suicide watch." Inoichi suggests.

"You aren't serious."

"I am. Sakura no longer has the emotional support that Sasuke provided. They were each other's coping mechanism when it came to the job. These are just some of the things we could encounter though. I won't know the full details until I examine them but I'll need your consent and the consent of Yota's guardian."

"That would be me." Kakashi says while raising his right hand.

"These are the forms." Inoichi says as he sets paperwork on the desk.

Mebuki and Kakashi sign the consent forms. Inoichi takes them and gets to work. He enters Yota's mind first because of the fact that Yota's bloodline is tied to emotions. After he finishes with Yota, Inoichi then enters Sakura's mind.

Once done he returns to Tsunade, Sakura's parents and Kakashi.

"After examining the two, they both display signs of PTSD. However, Sakura also display's sings of a slight fear towards men of a certain age group. The only way I succeeded in talking to her was taking Sasuke's appearance. She isn't sure she wants to be a ninja either. As for Yota he wants to be a ninja still but he feels like he's weak. I suggest some therapy but I'll have Ino take care of that so that Sakura can be around someone she trusts." Inoichi explains.

"So let me get this straight. My daughter no longer trusts me?" Kizashi asks.

"In a sense yes. Both teens were highly traumatized."

"I see." Kizashi says sadly.

"As soon as they're treatments are done we'll begin therapy." Inoichi states.

"Thank you Inoichi." Tsunade says.

"Just doing my job."

"So can we visit my daughter?" Mebuki asks.

"I'd like to visit my genin as well." Kakashi says.

"I'll allow it but we'll have to keep things under control in the event Sakura wakes up." Inoichi says.

"Thank you." Mebuki and Kakashi both say.

Kizashi on the other hand leaves the hospital and heads to a bar. Mebuki and Kakashi visit Sakura and Yota but Kakashi has to leave because Sakura starts waking up.

A/N: I know there's some silly parts in this chapter but I needed some silliness to balance out the depressive stuff in the previous chapter and this one. Hope you like it.


	21. Chapter 21

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 20: Recovery

Heavydestro: Thanks

Sakura wakes up in a separate room from Yota so she can be comfortable. At first she thinks that she was in one long nightmare but soon realizes that what she went through wasn't a nightmare. Streams of salty water flow from Sakura's eyes as she begins to cry.

"Sasuke." She sobs.

Sakura shudders and starts to get scared when she hears footsteps approaching her room. Sakura looks at the door way. She calms down when she sees that it's only Ino coming into the room.

"Ino." Sakura whines.

"Shh. Don't talk sweetie. The poison did a lot of damage to you." Ino says calmly as she walks up to her best friend and rubs her arm gently.

"Sasuke. Yota…" Sakura mutters.

"I know sweetie. I know. Yota is fine and recovering. He's in the same shape you are. It took one of the jinchuriki pumping demon chakra into you just to save you. As for Sasuke… they're still searching for him but don't worry we'll find him. I promise."

"I hope so. I think. I want them to be fine and Sasuke back but I don't know if I want them around."

Ino pauses. She knows her friend is concerned for the boys but if Sakura is petrified of men in a certain age group, she'll be uncomfortable around boys in general.

"You're confused and traumatized from the trauma you went through. It's understandable. Why don't you let everyone else worry about the boys and you just focus on recovering." Ino suggests.

"Okay." Sakura pauses. "Hey Ino, if I didn't want to be a ninja anymore would everyone be mad?"

"No we won't be angry with you honey. It's understandable. Now get some rest. Lady Tsunade is in charge of your care."

Sakura nods and quickly goes back to sleep. Ino leaves the room and returns to Isaribi's room. Isaribi plays a game of cards with Hinata.

"Still trying to teach Hinata poker?" Ino asks.

"Yes." Isaribi replies.

Isaribi's placebo style treatments have actually been gradually helping. Isaribi has less scales than what she did upon arriving in Konoha. She's also improved mentally and has made friends with the genin.

"Are you okay?" Isaribi asks.

"No, I've never seen Sakura like this. Daddy told me what to do but…. I don't think I'll be good enough to help her."

"I'm sure you will be it'll just take some time." Isaribi pauses and looks at Hinata's hand. "What the hell Hinata? I thought you never played this before?"

"Me, must be better at poker." Hinata states.

"That's just….. I demand a rematch."

Ino snickers. She doesn't have the heart to tell Isaribi that she's also been teaching Hinata poker and that Hinata tells everyone she doesn't know what poker is out of boredom.

In Yota's room, Yota was up sooner than Sakura. Naruto can smell the anger, rage and self-disgust rolling off their friend.

"Yota you need to calm down." Shino suggests.

"No. Sasuke is gone. Sakura no longer trusts men and may not want to be a ninja anymore and I was too weak to do anything." Yota snaps.

"You're not weak. That was an elite Jonin who also may be the incarnation of a false bijuu." Naruto assures him.

"What did that ninja want with us anyway? What did he do to us?"

"He tried to give you a poisonous seal. Jiraiya said that the seals make it easier for Orochimaru to take over someone's body to prolong his life."

"That sounds sick. Why would he want our bodies?" Yota asks.

"What does your team have that no one else has?" Kiba asks.

"Sasuke and I have kekkai. As for Sakura she has that insane strength of hers and near perfect chakra control."

"That's why he wanted your bodies, to take your jutsu, your knowledge and everything else." Naruto explains.

"You know there is a bright side to this." Kiba says.

"Kiba." Naruto warns.

"No hear me out. You know that Chunin bet we made when we graduated?"

"First one to make Chunin has to get plastered drunk and go through a little punishment that you and Sasuke agreed on to get rid of any jealous feelings about said Chunin?" Yota asks.

"Yeah that. Because of this you and your team don't have to worry about that." Kiba points out.

"That's true. But this isn't how I was planning to avoid the punishment."

"I know. Don't worry I'll make Chunin for you and your team." Naruto promises.

"You better." Yota warns.

"Oh great now I got you warning me about I better make Chunin." Naruto sighs.

"Who else is warning you?" Shino asks.

"Mom."

The boys laugh at the remark and hang around for a while.

Elsewhere, Jiraiya of the Sanin and Zabuza report to the Hokage. They hand Hiruzen a written report of their findings. Hiruzen strokes his beard as he reads the report.

"Still no sightings?" Hiruzen asks.

"No, it's been a couple weeks since the abduction and still nothing. It's like Orochimaru and his organization disappeared which means that they're hiding extremely well this time." Jiraiya states.

"What about what the Kyubi said about Orochimaru's chakra being similar to a false bijuu she knows?"

"We've researched that story and it is possible. Orochimaru's parents did die in the Land of Rice while dealing with an eight tailed beast there. It's possible that they tried to seal it in Orochimaru."

"Or it's possible that Orochimaru is the demon forced into a human body which would explain some things." Zabuza says.

"Don't tell me your one of those people?" Jiraiya begs.

"I'm not but it certainly is possible. Even you have to admit, some of the stuff Orochimaru is capable of isn't human."

"True."

"Either way I want the report verified. I want you to look over Minato's notes on Bijuu. I also want you to get the Kazekage's permission to look over his predecessor's notes on Bijuu. There may be something there. As for Orochimaru, continue with the search. Get in touch with all of your contacts." Hiruzen says.

"It's already done." Jiraiya says.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a new ninja village has formed in the Land of Waves."

"That goes against our treaty." Hiruzen says.

"Maybe, they seem more like a bunch of pirates than a village. Either way we're investigating. Hopefully Tazuna didn't get himself into trouble." Zabuza says.

"Keep me posted."

"Will do."

Jiraiya and Zabuza shunshin out of the office.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke wakes up in a dark, damp lair. He woke up shortly after being abducted. He's tried to escape multiple times during training sessions that he's forced to do but couldn't escape. Sasuke also tried to attack just about anyone a few times and failed epically. Sasuke hopes and prays to Kami that he's found. Hell he'd even take Itachi showing up and finishing the job. Orochimaru him already told him what the Sanin's plans were with him. The Sanin also offered him a deal. A deal that Sasuke is beginning to consider if it means that there's a chance it'll get him home to his friends and Sakura.

Orochimaru enters the dark cell Sasuke is in with a tray of food and sets it on a table. The Sanin loosens the chains enough so that Sasuke can move around.

"I do wish you would consider my offer to kill Itachi in exchange for letting me turn your body into my own. Keeping a potential host like this is beneath me." Orochimaru says.

"I have thought about it." Sasuke admits.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I want to kill Itachi more than anything. However, I do have some conditions."

"Conditions are meaningless once I've taken over you." Orochimaru states.

"True, but if you refuse my demands I'll gouge out my eyes and bash my brains all over this cement wall without you even knowing." Sasuke states.

"Also true. I suppose I can give into your demands. What are they?"

"You leave Konoha alone."

'An avenger who also has ties to his home. Figures. No bother. I can deal with this for now.' Orochimaru thinks.

"Very well Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru says.

"And don't call me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke snaps.

"I can do that for you as well. Now then, if I let you go do you promise not to try anything and serve me?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Orochimaru says with a sick smile and releases Sasuke from the chains. "Your real training begins tomorrow at dawn."

Orochimaru leaves the room. Sasuke on the other already has a plan forming. Sasuke mentally hurls at the thought of some sicko taking over his body. He pushes the thought aside

The snake told him that each vessel lasts three years and Orochimaru had already taken one so Sasuke has three years until Orochimaru tries to possess him which means Sasuke has three years to get strong enough to kill Orochimaru and get home.

A/N: No matter how I wrote Orochimaru's part it came out disturbing.


	22. Chapter 22

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 21: Exploring The Village hidden in the Waves

NF15617: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions will be taken into consideration

Zabuza and Jiraiya disguise themselves as traveling ninja monks from the Land of Fire as they make their way to the Land of Waves. They stop at the Naruto Bridge. Zabuza thinks back to the fight that took place on the bridge.

Zabuza was going to attack kill the Jonin while Haku was dealing with some of the Genin. But no, Gato decided to be a prick and hired a couple more ninja. One of which could manipulate blood. However, as soon as Gato's thugs and ninja tried to kill Zabuza, Haku and the Leaf Ninja, Naruto snapped.

Everyone could only stare in horror as the blonde teen turned into a nightmarish creature that went on a blood bath with Gato's men and then ripped Gato apart as if he was putty. Naruto then proceeded to attack his teammates. It took Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Kurenai and Yota an hour to knock out their teammate and get him back under control.

Zabuza stops thinking back as he feels Jiraiya poking him.

"Don't get all nostalgic on me." Jiraiya states. "We got work to do."

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking." Zabuza says.

"Whatever, I want you to look around town while I head to Tazuna's."

"That's probably a good idea."

Zabuza looks around town while Jiraiya makes his way to Tazuna's home.

Once at Tazuna's, Jiraiya looks around the estate. Tazuna's home has gone under some major renovations. It's now a mansion sized estate. Tazuna was also made the leader of the country in return for freeing his land from Gato. Although, Tazuna loves to spend his days doing what he loves, construction work.

Jiraiya finds Tazuna in his workshop. Tazuna notices the strange looking man walking up to him. Jiraiya shows Tazuna his headband.

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sanin, I'm also Naruto's god father. We need to talk." Jiraiya whispers in Tazuna's ear.

"Of course, come to my office." Tazuna says.

Jiraiya follows the older man into in to his office. Jiraiya closes the door.

"So what brings you by friend?" Tazuna asks.

"We have a slight problem. There's reports of a ninja village forming. If it's true, then it means that your land is going back on our treaty."

"I can assure you we aren't going back on our treaty. They are a nomadic people. They are willing to aid your country when necessary and aid ours and in return they are allowed to own land here."

"But are they a ninja village?" Jiraiya asks.

"No, I believe they are pirates personally but so far they've been kind here. There are ninja amongst them. Possibly missing ninja." Tazuna replies.

"I see. Where's the village exactly. I want to investigate myself."

"You can speak to their leader. He's outside talking to my grandson."

Jiraiya follows Tazuna out to the backyard and recognizes someone that he's only seen in Bingo books. Jiraiya grips his holster just to be safe.

Captain Thunder sits on a log as he tells Inari some of his adventures. Hitomi and Tsunami talk. Hitomi notices Jiraiya. She doesn't say anything to the Captain because he's met Jiraiya before.

"Captain Thunder, one of my country's allies would like to have a word with you." Tazuna says.

Captain Thunder looks and sees Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin. So you're still alive." Captain Thunder says.

"Same to you. Last time I saw you your leg was chopped off during a fight." Jiraiya states.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that by the way. So what brings you by? I hope it's not a fight. Now is not an appropriate place."

"Agreed. Besides, I'd be a fool to fight you without back up and I'm just verifying a few things."

"Aye. My village. We aren't a ninja village. Don't worry your pretty little heads. We're just looking for safe haven. This village is still your buddy." Captain Thunder says.

"We'll see about that." Jiraiya says.

"Well… it was nice meeting you again Jiraiya and thanks for the hospitality Tazuna."

"Anytime." Tazuna says.

"Crane lets be off." Captain Thunder orders.

The Pirate captain and his first mate leave the estate. Once gone Jiraiya stops tensing.

"Please tell me I didn't screw my country over." Tazuna begs.

"No you didn't. Captain Thunder can be the nicest allies ever but he can also be the most ruthful of foes. He's a missing ninja from the Land of Lightning. Captain Thunder was a Pirate King. The last time we fought was during a mission to capture him and return him to the Land of Lightning. Orochimaru chopped off his leg while Gambunta chopped off the leg of his summoned lion." Jiraiya explains.

"What do we do?"

"Just stay on his good side. Like I said, he makes the best of allies."

The two pause when they hear an explosion in the distance.

"And someone must have pissed him off. Stay here." Jiraiya says.

Jiraiya quickly makes his way in the direction of the explosion. Captain Thunder and Hitomi follow him.

"That wasn't you?" Jiraiya asks.

"No. My crew won't train this close to the village." Captain Thunder says.

"Neither would mine unless."

"Unless what?"

"A missing ninja joined the village. Not many know about it. He was the one with me." Jiraiya explains.

"You ninja and your dumb ideas." Captain Thunder mutters.

"You used to be a ninja."

"And it's why I became a pirate. Dammit no wonder why I want to destroy all the villages and the ninja system."

"You're still on that crap?" Jiraiya asks.

"Of course I am." Thunder shouts.

The two men yell in pain as Hitomi smacks them upside the head and moves faster.

"She moves awful fast for being covered in bandages." Jiraiya states.

"She hides her scars." Thunder replies. "We better hurry before she does worse than smack us."

The three speed up.

Minutes earlier Hizashi was getting supplies when he noticed a missing ninja by the name of Zabuza. The former Branch head followed the missing ninja around. He's heard what Zabuza did to this land and he knows what the ninja would do if he had a chance.

As soon as Hizashi could he used a vacuum palm on Zabuza only to watch the missing ninja explode in a pool of water and watch a thick chakra laced fog appear.

Now, Hizashi finds himself fighting for his life. It's been years since he used the gentle fist due to being in hiding so he's rusty at it. Aside from that he isn't as skilled as his brother and he's facing a missing ninja that's at least an A or S rank.

Hizashi takes out several more water clones as Zabuza flips through the bingo books he carries.

"This isn't making any sense. There's no Hyuga in the Bingo Books nor anyone familiar with the Gentle Fist." Zabuza mutters. "Who is this guy?"

Zabuza watches Hizashi kills off the rest of the clones.

"This ends now missing ninja." Hizashi states.

"Agreed. One of us isn't leaving this battlefield." Zabuza states. 'Whoever this is I'll have to kill him. He's a breach to the village. Kami I can't believe I think that.' Zabuza thinks.

Hizashi uses all of his jutsu for his strongest jutsu. Zabuza does the same. A blast of chakra collides with a blast of water resulting in an explosion that creates a crater, destroys rocks and knocks down trees.

Hizashi pants as smoke clears. He sees Zabuza on the ground apparently dead.

"Did I get him?" Hizashi wonders only to watch Zabuza melt into the ground revealing to be a clone.

Hizashi sees a surge of chakra that resembles a demon race towards him. Hizashi gets ready for another attack only to see the chakra to disappear like a ghost. Hizashi screams in agony as he sees a massive sword rip out of his front end. Hizashi gags for a couple seconds. The last sound he hears is Captain Thunder, Jiraiya and Hitomi shout names as he dies.

Hitomi grips her fists. She gets ready to attack Zabuza but Captain Thunder stops her.

"Zabuza what did you do?" Jiraiya demands.

"I had too." Zabuza states.

"You could have incapacitated him."

"He knew the Gentle Fist."

"What? That's not possible." Jiraiya states.

"I got the closed Tenketsu to prove it. As a ninja of your village I took out a possible leak or unknown missing ninja." Zabuza points out.

"You still should have incompacitated him." Jiraiya says as he walks towards the body.

Hitomi stops him.

"Miss I just want to check his remains so I can find his family." Jiraiya states.

Hitomi gives Jiraiya a note that reads. 'I'm his only family.'

"Even so he knew Gentle fist so I should take his remains back to the village to be examined and buried."

Hitomi growls and rips the bandages off from her face before Thunder can stop her. Jiraiya recognizes the face.

"Hitomi?" Jiraiya asks. "Thunder what the hell is going on here." Jiraiya demands.

"You two better come with me. Zabuza, if that's your name, grab Hizashi's remains." Thunder orders.

"Hizashi is dead." Jiraiya states.

"He is now, your boy killed him."

Zabuza picks up Hizashi's body and follows Jiraiya and the other two to the newly made village. Minutes later in Thunder's quarters, Thunder finishes explaining everything he knows to Jiraiya and Zabuza.

"So Danzo faked Hitomi's death and experimented on her. When she escaped she faked Hizashi's death so she could have his aid. That's messed up." Jiraiya states. "For what purpose Hitomi?"

'I want help in killing Danzo and his supporters, the village. Hizashi is… was the only one I knew at the time who wasn't allied with Danzo. After years of spying I know who really is with Danzo and who isn't.' Hitomi writes.

"I see. So if you've been spying on the village your aware of the fact that your daughter is alive then." Jiraiya says.

Hitomi nods.

'I don't like the fact she's with your weapon.' She writes.

"Naruto isn't like that." Jiraiya assures the former Clan Lady.

'For now.'

"I see, so if you don't trust us. Why not explain this to us and just let us take Hizashi's remains." Zabuza wonders.

'I don't want you taking my brother in law's remains. I also trust you enough to know my identity and keep it. Furthermore the missing ninja killed my only contact with my family. You're going to replace Hizashi.' Hitomi explains.

"I see. Why not come back to the village?" Jiraiya asks.

'Like hell. In exchange for you helping me out we'll supply you with information.' Hitomi writes down.

"Do I get a Say in this?" Thunder asks.

Hitomi shakes her head to say 'no'.

"Alright, we'll keep you a secret and Hizashi's remains here for now and in the meantime I'll keep you informed on your family and you give me information." Jiraiya agrees.

Hitomi nods in agreement.

"Fine I'll give you information as well if it keeps the lass happy." Thunder sighs.

Jiraiya and Zabuza nod and quickly take their leave.

"We're telling Hiruzen though right?" Zabuza asks.

"Of course we are." Jiraiya replies.

When the two return to Konoha and inform Hiruzen everything they learned, Hiruzen breaks open a bottle of the good stuff and gets piss drunk.


	23. Chapter 23

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 22: Chunin Exams Part 1

Darth Sygnious: Thanks :)

Zyiare Hellsing: You're welcome

cathyscloud9: Thanks for the review and here you go

A/N: New Naruto story that involves the Children of our favorite ninja. It's called the Next Generation. Also, not going into much detail for the 1st part of the exams because the changes in it are subtle.

Hinata gives Naruto a look as she watches him study. She can smell the stress and nerves rolling off from her mate. Hinata walks up to Naruto and rubs up against him.

"Hi sweetie." Naruto smiles.

"What Alpha doing?" Hinata asks.

"Studying for the Chunin exams." Naruto replies.

Hinata gives Naruto a confused look.

"It's a test that will advance me from my village's omega rank to the Beta rank. I was looking forward to this when I graduated but with the state team 7 is in and the fact that you can't enter into the exams with me, well quite frankly I'm not looking forward to it so much." Naruto explains.

"Oh, I can't enter because I'm not a ninja." Hinata says, repeating what Naruto told her last night.

"Agreed, speaking of which, will you be fine with Sakura and Haku during the tests?"

Hinata nods.

"The hunters of the pack used to be gone for days or even weeks in search of food." Hinata states.

"Okay. I'll bring you a present from wherever the exam will be." Naruto promises.

"So if you don't know what the tests will be or where they'll be why are you studying?" Haku asks as he sows his kimono.

"From what I've heard there's a written portion to the exam so while me and several of my clones study, more of my clones are training elsewhere and I'm training in my mindscape with mom."

"Makes sense."

"Even so, Alpha stressed. Me no like it." Hinata states.

"It's a necessary stress." Naruto states.

"Me, have a better idea." Hinata says with a grin and then knocks Naruto off the chair.

"Hinata!" Naruto laughs.

Hinata lets out a whimper and licks Naruto's face. She grinds against his hips. Haku looks away.

"Please Alpha, play." Hinata whimpers.

"Alright fine." Naruto says.

The two jump out of a window and take off. Meanwhile, Hoki punches a dummy as hard as he can. Shibuki just looks at him.

"What?" Hoki snaps.

"You're hurting yourself. You should get some rest. Tomorrow is the first day of the exams." Shibuki points out.

"How can I sleep knowing that our teammate is shaking it up with a Leaf Ninja?"

"Same way I'm trying to do but my best friend keeps waking me up."

"Sorry your majesty. I'm just trying to be ready." Hoki growls.

"Then save it for the exams or else I will drag Fu here and you know she's a grouch when she's woken up. Besides it's your own damn fault that Fu doesn't want to be around us." Shibuki adds.

Hoki mutters and heads to bed. The next morning the teams meet up at the location that's on the academy property. Hoki gives Shino an angry stare. Sure at one time he didn't like Fu but after she left he grew to love her. Fu looks at her teammates.

"Hoki stop sending my boyfriend daggers or else." Fu warns.

"Yes ma'am." Hoki gulps.

Gaara drags his siblings into the building.

"Gaara I changed my mind. I'm a wuss. A very big wuss." Kankuro shouts.

"I just got my hair done." Temari shouts.

'Wimps, the lot of them.' Shukaku mutters.

Gaara nods in agreement. He notices Ino also dragging her teammates.

"And here I thought I was the only one." Gaara says.

"Same here." Ino agrees.

Yota grumbles as he watches his fellow genin go inside the building to take the test. He really wanted to take the exams. Sakura, on the other hand is at Naruto's apartment with Hinata. Hinata lays against Sakura as they watch T.V.

"How come you no like alpha anymore?" Hinata asks.

"I do, it's just that I'm scared of him and boys in general, due to, you know." Sakura states.

"That's stupid. Should make you omega."

"Hinata that's not nice."

Hinata just shrugs. Sakura exhales. She knows it's just how Hinata thinks.

"I hope Naruto and the others do okay." Sakura says.

"Me too." Hinata agrees. "Alpha promised to bring me present." Hinata grins.

Back at the academy, the genin settle in the classroom and get to work on their exams. Kurama simply tells Naruto the answers. Gaara uses his sand eye to see the answers to cheat off from Naruto's test and then uses his sand to give the answer to his teammates and friends. Akamaru barks the answers to Kiba while Shino and Fu get told the answers from the insects that they can control. Many genin fail the exam and when it comes to the tenth exam, even more genin leave and the rest that remain

After a long day of testing the Konoha genin, Fu and Gaara's team meet at a restaurant to celebrate and get told where the second part is going to be.

"Man that was rough. Thanks for helping us cheat by the way Gaara." Temari says.

"Any time. Although to be honest, I cheated off from Naruto." Gaara replies.

"That test was troublesome." Shikamaru mutters.

"I know." Naruto answers.

"I'm glad you genin got the purpose of the test." Asuma states. "The second part of the test will be the forest of death. Just follow Naruto there tomorrow."

"Strangely I'm not surprised." Naruto points out.

"Wait you been in the area where our second part of the test is?" Tenten asks.

"All of Team 8 has. That's where Anko-sensei lives."

"Then how is this going to be a test? You guys already know everything."

"Actually the second part is going to be a survival test that's going to pit teams against each other. It's common in every village." Gaara points out.

"I am not looking forward to that especially considering three of our friends could practically kill us without lifting a finger." Choji admits.

"Don't worry Choji we'll go easy on you." Fu promises.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"So how come your team isn't joining us?" Kiba asks.

"Who knows, Hoki has a bug up his ass sometimes and Shibuki will do whatever Hoki says." Fu answers.

"I've noticed. It's sad really. I'd love to make friends with your friend and brother." Shino says.

"I'd like that to. I do care for my brother, it's just Hoki that pisses me off."

"Maybe the bug will get removed during the exams." Kiba states.

"Maybe." Fu agrees.

"So seeing as there's a few dozen teams aside from us, I think maybe we should help each other out." Naruto suggests.

"That is a youthful idea, Naruto-kun." Lee says with enthusiasm.

"Then that would negate the point of the test." Neji points out.

"True, but then at least we'd be facing friends instead of strangers in the Chunin finals. It would be easier on us." Naruto points out as well.

"Wow Naruto that's the laziest idea I've ever heard from you."

"I don't think it would really matter. Forehead isn't in the exams, neither is Sasuke and Yota and I was really looking forward to that." Ino whines.

"A lot of people were Ino. I had money on Naruto beating the crap out of Sasuke." Kiba admits.

The friends look down sadly. Asuma scratches his head.

"Should we be concerned that our genin would rather help each other during the exams than fight each other?" Asuma asks.

"I think it's sweet." Kurenai admits.

"Still though we never did anything like that."

"We didn't have to experience friends being taken away from us before the exams either." Gai points out.

"True." Asuma agrees.

Across town, Wolf and Yuki head to a bar based on reports of a drunk ninja. They find Kakashi drunk in an alley after being thrown out of a bar. Kakashi lays on his back. His mask is down all the way.

"Kakashi?" Wolf asks.

"Hey Wolf." Kakashi greets. "Why are you flying in the air? Actually why does my back feel weird." Kakashi wonders.

"You're lying on the ground. Make something of yourself Kakashi." Yuki growls as she picks up the Jonin.

Wolf helps her.

"What's the point? My friends are gone. My team is gone. My father is gone. Everyone I care for leaves." Kakashi mutters.

"Kakashi you still have a team. Hiruzen is looking for a temporary replacement for Sasuke as we speak." Wolf assures him.

"Not anymore. Sakura handed in her resignation this morning. It's awaiting approval."

"Oh Kakashi." Yuki says, as she feels sorry for him.

"Come on let's get you home and then we'll see about changing that girl's mind." Wolf states.

The three bring Kakashi home. They help him get undressed and into bed. Yuki makes a tea for herself and Wolf.

"I can see being traumatized about something's but something is up with that girl." Yuki states.

"Everyone processes differently Yuki." Wolf states.

"Sakura was strong willed and top kunoichi when she graduated. I'm going to have a chat with her in the morning."

"Just let Inoichi handle it Yuki."

"Then I'll talk to Inoichi. Something isn't right about this at all and we better put Kakashi on a watch."

"He's not dumb enough to do that is he?" Wolf asks.

"His father did it. So it's likely." Yuki admits.

"Damn."

Wolf heads into the bedroom and keeps a watch on Kakashi.


	24. Chapter 24

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 23: Chunin Exams Part II

cathyscloud9: Welcome

ZyiareHellsing: Thanks

A/N: Mentions the one thing I hate putting in fanfics and even reading about but I had to find a way to explain Sakura going from a strong willed kunoichi to wanting to resign and be scared of men. Also I'm not going to go into detail with the introduction of the forest of death.

The next morning Yuki heads over to Sakura's home. She finds Sakura outside reading a book.

"Good morning Sakura." Yuki says.

"Morning." Sakura says politely.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

Yuki sits on the same bench that Sakura is sitting on.

"It's about your resignation." Yuki says.

Sakura looks down at the ground with a depressed look.

"Sakura from what I've seen, you were far more strong willed then this. Hell if you were like this you would have dropped out when Naruto first revealed his status but you didn't. I demand to know what's going on." Yuki answers.

Sakura doesn't reply.

"Sakura what is going on with you? You're hurting yourself, friends and family by acting like this. Sasuke wouldn't recognize you if we brought him home today." Yuki states.

Sakura starts crying and runs inside her home.

"What the fuck was that?" Yuki wonders.

Yuki scratches her head and activates her Byakugan. She sees Sakura crying in her room and her mom comforting her.

"This is just messed up." Yuki says and leaves while deactivating her Byakugan.

Minutes later she heads to Inoichi's office and sees the Yamanaka head doing paperwork.

"Sorry to bug you Inoichi but I need to know what the hell is going on with Sakura Hanuro." Yuki states.

"I'm afraid that's patient client information." Inoichi states.

"Inoichi do I have to break into your files?"

"Please don't."

"Look, I need answers. I just came back from Sakura's home. After talking to her, she started crying and ran inside. That is not the same Sakura I knew before the attack. I demand answers one way or the other." Yuki demands.

"Please tell me you're joking." Inoichi sighs.

"I did. I tried pressuring her into an answer because her resignation lead to us having to keep Kakashi under a watch."

Inoichi sighs again.

"Fine but if this bites me in the ass it's T&amp;I for you." Inoichi states.

"Fine." Yuki says.

"Between the cursed seal and everything else that happened on that night, Sakura's mind was shattered to the core. She's broken. Even if Sasuke were to go up to her right now she would be too scared to even say hi to her boyfriend."

"But this isn't making sense Inoichi. If she was anything like this previously then her mind would have shattered the first time Naruto's nature revealed itself. Based on the reports Naruto almost killed everyone on the teams. He also killed Gato and several of Gato's men."

"That was different than this. Orochimaru used a genjutsu to do stuff to her." Inoichi states.

"What?" Yuki asks.

"I didn't want to say it. Hell it makes me sick just thinking about it. I haven't even told everyone about it because it's so sickening that I would be traumatized if I wasn't a highly trained psychologist."

"Inoichi you came out of Sakura's mind fine."

"That's because I'm highly trained. Orochimaru's genjutsu showed Sakura graphic, abusive, sadistic things he wanted to do to her. The genjutsu was so realistic that Sakura actually felt those things." Inoichi explains.

"You don't mean?" Yuki asks.

"I do."

Yuki becomes horrified and almost throws up. Sakura experienced the one fear that many Kunoichi have. She then looks at Inoichi.

"That isn't something to keep hidden. You better tell everyone or else I will." Yuki growls.

"I'm working on that. I'm just trying to figure out how." Inoichi replies.

"Just do it soon. In the meantime I'm going to tell Kakashi before he decides to off himself."

"But…."

"No buts." Yuki snarls as she leaves the office.

The Lightning Cat of Konoha races to Kakashi's home. She finds Kakashi sitting around drinking heavily. Yuki takes the alcoholic beverage away from Kakashi.

"Yuki if this is an intervention it's not necessary. I'm not like my father. I'll just have to go back into ANBU I guess." Kakashi assures his friend.

"It's not that Kakashi. I found out why Sakura resigned." Yuki replies.

Kakashi gives his fellow Jonin a serious look.

"I just found out myself from Inoichi to be honest. But, it seems that Orochimaru did more than just inflict a cursed seal on Sakura but I need you to remain calm when I tell you." Yuki explains. "Promise?"

"Of course. I'm a trained ANBU." Kakashi assures his friend once more.

Yuki tells Kakashi what Inoichi told her. Within seconds Kakashi is packing his bags.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing?" Yuki asks.

"I'm going to go help Jiraiya and Zabuza find Orochimaru so I can kill him." Kakashi states.

"Kakashi that's insane."

"Maybe but I don't have anything else to do."

"Take Yota on as an apprentice. He still wants to be a ninja. Besides, when we do rescue Sasuke and when Sakura snaps out of her funk, they're going to want their sesnsei alive." Yuki states.

Kakashi looks at Yuki for a couple minutes. He pictures fighting Orochimaru and each time he fights the jonin he dies.

"I guess your right. I'll start training Yota tomorrow." Kakashi sighs.

"Good." Yuki exhales with relief.

"So can you stop babysitting me now?"

"Nope."

Kakashi lets out a slight whine that Yuki ignores.

That afternoon, the genin who are taking the exams arrive at the second part of the exams, the forest of death. Hinata follows the group. She looks at the forest and then at Naruto.

"Your going to be in there by yourself?" Hinata asks.

"Yup, for about a week." Naruto replies.

"Miss you."

"Me too."

Naruto and Hinata kiss. Anko clears her throat but Naruto and Hinata ignore her as the two teens continue to make out.

"Hey snap out of it love birds!" Anko shouts.

Hinata stops kissing Naruto. She sends a death glare to the other kunoichi in the exams. The glare causes them to gulp. Hinata then finds a spot near one of the stands and lays down.

"What was that about?" Shino asks.

"I think she's jealous of the other girls that are around." Naruto states. "That's what it smelled like anyway."

Kiba just mutters. He'd really love a girlfriend right about now.

"Well at least you're a true friend Akamaru. You don't have a girl yet." Kiba says only to notice Akamaru licking one of Anko's snakes. Anko's snake likes Akamaru back.

"Akamaru what the hell!" Kiba shouts.

"Ahem." Anko shouts.

Everyone shuts up.

"Welcome to the second part of the exams." Anko says and then goes onto explaining what the purpose is and what the genin are supposed to do.

Orochimaru pretends to listen. Currently he's disguised as a Grass Genin. He eyes the teams for a target. Like always he abducts nurmerous people, gives them cursed seals and then choses the strongest of the people as his new body.

Once Anko finishes explaining everything she listens to the genin complain.

"Too bad. It's called a survival test for a reason. Now get your scrolls and get to the gates that you been assigned too." Anko orders.

The genin don't say anything and head up to a stand to get a scroll and a gate number. Once everyone gets their scroll and number they head into the forest. The gates close behind them. Anko walks over to Hinata and sits down. Hinata lets out a growl.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure that Naruto will be fine. He can kick half of their asses with out breaking a sweat." Anko states.

"Not worried about Alpha. Worried about pack mates that are in there. One of them genin smelled like a predator." Hinata states.

"That's normal. Some of the genin here have been genin for years and some are less sane than others."

"Still don't like the stench that, that genin emited."

"It's called nerves it's natural." Anko points out.

Hinata does't say anything. Deep down she knows that something isn't right about the Grass ninja. She also feels as if something really bad is going to happen but she cant think of what. She hopes Naruto picks up on what she was feeling.

Meanwhile, it took them awhile but Zabuza and Jiraiya finally locate one of Orochimaru's hideouts. The two men search the hide out and find the place practically abandoned.

"Does it normally take this long to find one of this freak's lairs?" Zabuza asks.

"Normally yes." Jiraiya replies. "And from the looks of it, this place was abandoned recently. We have a limited time in searching the place before it's blown up."

"Great."

After an hour of searching through empty rooms they come across a massive chamber and see dead bodies on the ground.

"Well now looks like there was a mass murder. I can't be blamed for it for once." Zabuza jokes only to notice Jiraiya getting scared and pissed.

"What's wrong frog legs?" Zabuza asks.

"Orochimaru picked a new body." Jiraiya says.

"How can you tell?"

"Orochimaru will abduct a bunch of people. Some are from his own village. He'll then make them fight to the death when it's time to take a new body. Start searching the bodies for Sasuke."

Zabuza does as he's told. Minutes later, they find no signs that any of the dead prisoners are Sasuke, however when they go into a cell, they see an eye laying on the ground. Upon closer examination the eye has the Sharingan.

"This was Sasuke's eye. I can tell based on how mature it is." Jiraiya says.

"The village and your spy are going to be pissed." Zabuza states.

"Most likely."

"Suggestions?"

"Piss ourselves and hope that Orochimaru didn't take Sasuke for a body." Jiraiya replies.

The two men stare at the eye and prey to kami that Sasuke is either dead or alive but just missing an eye.

A/N: So should I say Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body? Should I say Sasuke died? Should I say he's alive and wandering around? Let me know what you guys want. The suggestion with the most reviews will be used.


	25. Chapter 25

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 24: Alive and kicking (Well Sort of anyway)

A/N: Read the reviews and came to a decision. I think everyone will be satisfied with the decision because it gives everyone what they want. This chapter starts shortly before Jiraiya and Zabuza found the hideout. Also some characters may be a little OOC, specifically Itachi.

-The morning after Sasuke's abduction-

Jiraiya and the Leaf Village aren't the only ones keeping tabs on Orochimaru. Akatsuki is as well. One of Pain's informants approaches him in the early morning hours at his home in Ame. The informant is frozen to the core and it's not because of Ame's rain. Some of the Akatsuki members surround the informant.

"Okay, start from the top." Pain orders.

The informant starts speaking frantically.

"Stop speaking gibberish and speak now or else I'll torture it out of you." Konan warns.

"S…sorry. I'm just scared and freaking out because it involves my good friend Itachi." The informant says.

The leaders of Akatsuki pause. This particular informant was assigned to report to Itachi and over the years they became friends.

"What about Itachi?" Pain asks.

"Orochimaru abducted him right out of Konoha." The informant states.

"What?" Pain shouts.

"That's not possible unless…" Konan and begins to worry for Itachi.

"Konan get Itachi."

Konan shushins using her paper.

"When Itachi gets here tell us everything in report order." Pain orders.

"But Itachi." The informant starts to say.

"If you were actually good at your job and not a half assed idiot you would know he has a brother." Deidra states.

"Gee I'm sorry that as soon as I heard Uchiha abducted I thought of my friend and ran straight here as soon as I heard the news."

"See that's what I mean. Instead of freaking out you should have followed the news correctly." Deidra explains. "Why do we keep this idiot around?"

"Because he's an old friend who I can count on." Itachi replies as he enters the room.

"Itachi!" The informant says excitedly.

"Calm yourself old friend. Now what's this about an Uchiha abduction?"

"Late last night Orochimaru entered Konoha and abducted who I thought was you out of the village." The informant explains.

Itachi's Sharingan activates out of anger which is rare for him.

"That's bad right?" Tobi asks.

"Of course it's bad. If Orochimaru gets a hold of Sasuke and takes over Sasuke's body not only will he have the Sharingan but he'll be able to create a bastardized version of the clan that he will most likely experiment on." Itachi growls with disgust.

"Itachi, I know you hate your village but you do care for your clan's eyes and your brother. Whether you like it or not I want you to rescue Sasuke. We cannot allow Orochimaru to get your clan's eyes." Pain orders.

"I'm glad you ordered because I was going to go either way." Itachi says.

"I better come too. The idiot will forget his meds." Kisame adds.

"Good. If all else fails kill your brother." Pain orders.

Itachi nods and quickly races to his chambers to pack. Kisame also heads to his chambers and packs as well. They leave that evening and race to the Land of Fire to pick up on the trail. Along the way they slaughter some bandits to vent.

-The day before Jiraiya and Zabuza find the hide out.-

Currently, Kisame finds himself listening to a girl sob in the corner of a darkened room at an inn in the Land of Rice. He finishes preparing Itachi's medicine. It's an old village medicine that Kisame learned to prepare back when he wasn't a missing ninja. Once done he lets out a sigh and walks up to the girl. The girl whimpers in fear. She then screams in agony as her hand is broken.

"Now I'm not going to ask again. Your one of Orochimaru's top ninja so where is he holding Sasuke?" Kisame demands.

"I won't tell you. I'd rather die." The kunoichi shouts despite the fact she's in enough pain to cry.

"That can be easily arranged."

The door to the room opens. Itachi walks in with a bag of food. He gives Kisame a look.

"I told you not to come in until I was done breaking her." Kisame growls.

"And yet you're still torturing her." Itachi points out.

"These Sound nin are a pain in the ass to break."

"Then allow me."

Kisame nods and backs away from the girl. Itachi walks up to the girl and activates his Sharingan. He sends her into a deep genjutsu. As Itachi works on the girl, Kisame goes in the bag and takes out a container of fried fish. Kisame grins and grabs the container where he starts chowing down.

Minutes later Itachi ends the jutsu and kills the girl with a single swipe of his Tanto.

"Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"I got the location of the base. Since my brother's abduction, he's been forced to fight. He's also been tortured. Orochimaru is planning to take a new body tonight. As we speak he's getting ready to make all of his prisoners fight to the death." Itachi explains.

"Damn so I guess we better hurry. You got a location."

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kisame asks.

"You ate my dinner." Itachi growls and points to the now empty bag of food.

"Aw stop your belly aching and lets go."

Itachi curses his friend out under his breath as the two leave the motel room. That evening. The two sneak into one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They see Orochimaru talking to Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound Five.

"Alright let's kill them." Kisame says excitedly.

"No. That's not the plan. Besides, that's only a clone and the other one would be a waste of time." Itachi replies.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just watch.

Kisame does as he's told.

"I have them fighting now under the promise of freedom leader-sama. When you return your new body will be chosen." Kimimaro promises. "Although why not just take mine, milord?"

"I still have use for you. Now have fun. I'll be back in a couple hours." Orochimaru states.

"Yes Milord." Kimimaro bows.

Orochimaru grins and melts into a pile of mud revealing to be a clone.

"Smart ass." Kisame grumbles.

"Come on lets go." Itachi orders.

They enter the lair. After discreetly killing a few guards they make their way to the dungeons.

-Sasuke's Point of View—

After his abduction Sasuke was tortured, forced to train and experimented on. However, one of the experiments went horribly wrong which resulted in an explosion. An explosion that damaged Sasuke's left eye and gave him amnesia. As a result he hasn't trained or fought. The only reason he's around is so that Orochimaru can recreate the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke's muscles have wasted away and he's lost some weight. He also has an illness or two as well as injuries that need attention.

Sasuke can only remember up until just after his brother killed the clan as well as some bits and pieces of things that seem more like dreams than reality.

He rests in his cell only to be awakened by someone saying.

"Oh my Kami what the fuck did they do to my brother." Itachi growls as he enters the cell with Kisame.

At first Sasuke thinks it's one of the other prisoners. They are fighting to the death in the arena down below. However, Sasuke sees the one person that scares him the most, Itachi.

"I thought you said to be discreet." Kisame whispers.

"Discretion just went out the window. I'm killing them." Itachi snarls as he starts to leave the cell.

"No you're not." Kisame says as he holds back his friend.

"Big brother… are you here to finish me off?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi stops trying to break free. He goes back to his brother. Originally Itachi wanted his brother to get strong and hate him. He wanted Sasuke to avenge the clan and be a hero for the village. He didn't want this.

"Please, finish me off. I can't take the pain anymore nor the torture." Sasuke begs.

Tears flow from the Uchiha.

"They broke him and some of these injuries need to be healed immediately. A couple bones need to be reset as well." Kisame says as he looks over the teen. "I can either put him out of his misery or we can bring him to your old home."

"Neither. We're taking him with us." Itachi says.

"What? Pain-sama would be pissed." Kisame states.

"We don't have a choice. If we bring him back to Konoha then Orochimaru will try again and if we kill him then my family will truly be dead."

"Alright fine but how do you plan to get him out of here."

Itachi looks at Sasuke with his Sharingan blazing.

"I'm going to make it look like I finished the job." Itachi says and draws a kunai from his pocket. He also uses a fire jutsu to sterilize the kunai.

Sasuke lets out a scream as he feels the kunai go near his eye.

That evening Orochimaru lets out an angered roar as he stares into Sasuke's cell. An unrecognizable body lays on the ground of the cell. One of Sasuke's eyes is on the floor of the cell as well. A blood written message on the wall reads 'Got bored and decided to finish the job so sorry if he was meant to be a body Orochimaru. Sincerely yours, Itachi Uchiha.'

"Sir?" Kimimaro asks.

"Kimimaro, we've been compromised. Relocate to a new base and leave the bodies." Orochimaru orders.

"Yes milord but I apologize. I have no idea how this happened. Please punish me if you must."

"That won't be necessary. You're lucky you didn't see Itachi otherwise you would be dead. On the bright side, now no one can get the Sharingan. In the meantime I'm off to the Chunin exams to find some new hosts."

"Yes milord." Kimimaro says. "You heard him. Get to it." The leader of the sound five shouts.

Everyone quickly leaves the hideout including prisoners that are still alive. While his ninja and prisoners are relocating, Orochimaru makes his way to Konoha to enter the exams.

Meanwhile, Sasuke rests in the back of a wagon as he recovers from having his bones reset, his wounds healed and his left eye replaced.

Itachi had ripped out his own eye and used it to replace Sasuke's bad eye. He also had Kisame get a random person no one would miss and disguise said person as Sasuke. After that they had rushed Sasuke out of the hide out, kidnapped one of Orochimaru's medical ninja and are now heading to Ame with the ninja and Sasuke.

"So now that we got him out of there, what now?" Kisame asks.

"I'm going to train him. He's no longer safe in Konoha. Hell he practically has the mindset of a little kid that's been broken right now. I'll be amazed if I can even reteach him to be a ninja." Itachi replies.

"Leader Sama won't like this at all."

"Sasuke won't interfere with my duties. Besides, I have contacts that'll keep him hidden from everyone."

"One of the nomadic clans?" Kisame asks.

"Yup." Itachi answers.

"What about that med ninja over there?"

"A gift for Hidan." Itachi replies darkly.

The med ninja gulps and prays to Orochimaru to save him.

A/N: So a majority of people will now believe Sasuke is dead. Sasuke has amnesia and Itachi is going to put him into hiding. And Orochimaru just made number 1 on Itachi's hit list.


	26. Chapter 26

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 25 Chunin Exams Part III

Darth Sygnious: Thanks

firetemplar415: Canon Chunin exams? There's no canon here. Just the same locations.

Two squads stare at each other in the forest of death. Each genin within the squads will fight to the death. Both teams want what the other team has, a scroll that will enable them to enter the tower.

"Mother demands your blood." Naruto says in a crazed voice, while trying to imitate his friend.

The sound siblings just roll their eyes.

'I've been looking forward to this for a while.' Kurama grins.

'Please go easy on me big sister.' Shukaku whines.

Kiba's fingers twitch as he and Akamaru get ready to attack. Shino has his bugs out. Kankuro brings out one of his puppets. Temari has her big fan ready.

With a blood thirsty roar Naruto attacks first. Gaara blocks the attack with sand and sends Naruto flying. Kiba and Akamaru try and fail to attack Temari while one sight of Shino's bugs causes Kankuro to surrender.

"Naruto you know by now I have the ultimate defense." Gaara says, only to watch Naruto explode in a cloud of smoke. "Shit." Gaara mutters.

Ten Naruto pop out of the ground and kick Gaara into the air. Nine of the ten explode revealing the real Naruto. Naruto then kicks Gaara through several trees. Naruto activates his chakra cloak. Gaara partially transforms into Shukaku. Both boys roar once more. Chakra arm and sand arm collide. Gaara then launches a spear at Naruto but Naruto dodges the attack and pins Gaara to a tree.

"Naruto snap out of it." Gaara begs.

"Nii-san we just have one question for you." Naruto says in a distorted voice as if he and Kurama are talking at the same time. "You think our viewers had enough of the show?" Naruto asks in a normal voice.

"I think so." Gaara says.

The sand siblings dissolve into sand while squad 8 explodes in a cloud of smoke revealing to be clones. Several teams who have been spying on the two squads since they entered the forest of death begin to look around. The teams then see a sand storm forming.

"What the?" A ninja asks.

Team 8 and the Sand Siblings team up as they take out the ninja quickly. While the Sand siblings have no problems with killing, and they do kill their opponents, Squad 8 knocks their opponents out leaving them with several broken bones.

Once the ninja are taken out the remaining two squads start taking supplies and looking for a scroll.

"I can't believe those idiots thought they could pull off on spying on us." Kiba states.

"Although was that little fight really necessary?" Temari asks.

"Please, any excuse to beat up Gaara is fun." Naruto says.

"Seconded." Gaara agrees.

Temari rolls her eyes again. She finds a scroll and looks at it.

"Darn another Heaven scroll. Which is what we already have." Temari mutters. "You boys want it?"

"Sure that'll give us both scrolls." Naruto says.

"Here." Temari says as she holds out the scroll.

Naruto puts the scroll away.

"Thanks." Naruto smiles.

"Any time. Just keep helping us find a damn earth scroll." Temari says.

"Wait couldn't we just make a fake one?" Kankuro asks.

"They use a standard seal on the front that knocks the one holding the scroll out along with his or her team. Aside from that I have no idea what's on the inside of the scroll and I'm not opening one." Naruto says.

"What about a clone?"

"Kankuro, shut up." Gaara says.

"Shutting up." Kankuro gulps.

"Don't worry we'll help you guys find a scroll." Naruto assures them.

"We don't need help." Temari states.

"Aw afraid we're better than you?" Kiba teases.

"What was that Inuzuka?" Temari growls.

"You heard me."

"Watch it mutt."

"Zit face." Kiba mutters.

"Freak." Temari growls.

Gaara and Naruto both sigh as their teammates start arguing and fighting with each other.

-With Fu's Team—

"Maybe we should track down Shino's team. He'll probably just give you the scroll if you asked." Hoki says to Fu.

Fu gives him an 'Are you serious look'.

"Don't give me that look." Hoki states.

"You want me to ask Shino to give us his scroll seeing as he's my boyfriend?" Fu asks. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Shino would never do that."

"How do you know?" Hoki asks.

"I know him well enough. Hell I know his well enough. They think everything in a logical point of view. He even asked me to not think of him as my boyfriend during these exams so I won't hold back on him. I said the same thing."

"Is that a nice way of saying you broke up?" Shibuki asks.

"No, it's a temporary break." Fu replies. "Besides even if Shino was like that, his teammates wouldn't let him give us a scroll and like hell I'm fighting Naruto." Fu adds.

Fu suddenly senses a powerful chakra signature. Chomei starts feeling it and starts not only getting protective but angry. Fu can hear the sound of mandibles clicking together in a threatening manner. Chomei slams against the seal.

'Chomei what's wrong?' Fu asks.

Chomei doesn't answer. He just continues to growl. A sudden gust of wind knocks the genin around. Chomei covers Fu in an exoskeleton as the girl smashes into the trees. Fu groans as she gets up.

"What the hell was that?" Fu moans.

She pops her wings out and starts flying to try and find her teammates only to be grabbed by something. Fu looks down and shudders in horror at the sight of a giant, forked tongue and a snake coming towards her. Fu tries to break free but the snake proves to be faster and stronger than her.

Fu lets out a scream as she's swallowed whole.

Hoki spits out a tooth and pulls himself to his feet. He sees a Grass kunoichi looking at him.

"You're going to pay for that whore." Hoki snarls.

"Then what are you waiting for. Attack me." The ninja orders with a sadistic grin.

Hoki growls and makes a hand sign. He has a kekkai that's common in Taki. The ability to create and manipulate water. Water appears in the air and launches towards the Grass ninja.

The ninja smiles and dodges the attack.

"That was weak. You can do so much better." The grass ninja says. "Or maybe your one of them so called 'honorable ninja' and won't hit a girl. Is that it?" She taunts.

Only to watch Hoki melt into a pile of water. The grass ninja smirks and uses a kunai to block Hoki's strikes from the water sword that he created.

"There's that aggression I've heard so much about." The grass ninja laughs as she sword fights with Hoki.

Orochimaru hears the sound of branches and trees breaking. He uses a log to substitute with so he can avoid the blast of a water dragon bullet. Shibuki breathes heavily. The water dragon bullet is his strongest jutsu. Hoki narrowly dodges the attack.

"Shibuki go find Fu. This guy is too much for you." Hoki orders.

"I may not be a fighter like you and Fu but I won't run." Shibuki says.

"It doesn't matter if you run. I always catch my prey." The Grass ninja says and licks her face with a snake like tongue.

The ninja fight once more. The grass ninja finds herself having to really dodge some of the jutsu and their taijutsu. Meanwhile, Fu taps into Chomei's power. With a fierce roar she busts out of the snake and flies in the direction of her teammates.

Some ways away, the Grass kunoichi manages to break Shibuki's arm and throw him to the ground. The kunoichi pins Hoki to a tree and rips off her face revealing herself to be Orochimaru in disguise.

"What the?" Hoki asks and gags with disgust.

"That was impressive. I just wanted a taste of your fighting skill. It's most impressive but could use lots of work. Allow me to give you a gift my friend." Orochimaru says.

Orochimaru's canines lengthen. He gets ready to bite Hoki's neck only to be punched in the face by an exoskeleton covered fist. Orochimaru slams into a rock and groans as he gets up. He looks at Fu.

"Well now what do we have here?" Orochimaru asks.

Fu releases a blinding light. Orochimaru groans and covers his eyes. With a battle cry Fu slams into Orochimaru and punches him hard, breaking bones and puncturing organs in the process. She sends Orochimaru flying and slamming into the ground. Fu then bashes in Orochimaru's head into the ground until there's nothing left. With a quick exhale Fu retracts the exoskeleton and walks away.

'Fu don't let your guard down.' Chomei warns.

'My guard down. I just splattered that freak's head all over the forest floor.' Fu states.

'That isn't a human. Give me control and have your teammates go and get my siblings.'

'Will you stop over reacting?'

Fu sighs and then notices her teammates shivering in fear as Orochimaru twitches and begins to pull himself off from the ground.

"What the hell are you two freaking out about?" Fu asks. "You've seen me bijuu out before." She points out.

The boys point. Fu looks and drops to her knees in fear at the sight. Orochimaru's body swells and explodes as a new Orochimaru appears. Orochimaru snickers sadistically. He looks as if he was never even damaged.

"That was impressive girl. It's been a while since someone forced me to use that jutsu of mine." Orochimaru says

'Fu give me control or something.' Chomei shouts.

Fu is too scared to respond as Orochimaru approaches her. A snake appears out of Orochimaru's robes and picks up Fu by the back of her shirt.

"However, you rely too much on that bug that's in there. Let's fix that shall we?" Orochimaru asks.

The snake turns Fu around so that her back is facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru picks up Fu's shirt, revealing her seal. The seal resembles an insect cocoon with wings and symbols around it.

"What to do, what to do. Oh I know. Five Elements seal!" Orochimaru grins.

Purple flames appear on the fingertips of Orochimaru's. Orochimaru digs the finger tips around the seal on Fu's back. The flames burn in a new seal in causing Fu to scream in agony. Once the sealing jutsu ends, the snake throws an unconscious Fu to the ground. He then walks up to Hoki once more.

Hoki tries to back up and run but the snake grabs him. Orochimaru's canines lengthen as he bites Hoki in the neck. Hoki groans in pain as a seal of heaven forms over the bite mark.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you survive the bite and want more of its power, come seek me out." Orochimaru says sinisterly and walks away.

He passes by Shibuki and pauses. Shibuki is too paralyzed in fear to do anything else. The two strongest people he knows were taken out by Orochimaru. Genin and Sanin look at each other.

"Aw how cute, looks like I broke your back bone." Orochimaru grins. "Boo." Orochimaru shouts, causing Shibuki to scream in fear, wet his pants, and faint.

Orochimaru laughs and starts walking away once more. The snake explodes in a cloud of smoke revealing to be a summoned creature. Hoki shudders in fear. He begins to feel sleepy and weak. Hoki tries to fight it but he can't and ends up collapsing and slipping into unconsciousness. Shibuki on the other hand has gone from being a fighter to being so scared he feels as if he's an academy student again and has to have his big sister protect him.

Shibuki stares at his teammates unsure what to do. He starts hoping and praying that another team comes along to help.


	27. Chapter 27

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 26: Bitten**

**firetemplar415: I think a lot of genin would pee themselves just looking at Orochimaru**

**Darth Sygnious: :)**

**Animallover205: It gets worse for the Taki team and thanks :)**

**CTGamer: Thanks**

**A/N: Warning. This chapter contains mentions of character death and suicide**

Jiraiya and Kakashi return to the village a few days later with what they believe to be Sasuke's remains and what's left of Sasuke's eye. They both look down at the ground sadly. For Jiraiya, the loss of any ninja. He hopes that Naruto and the other genin can take the news well, especially Sakura.

Kakashi is just as sad. He's always viewed himself as a brother/father figure to his genin.

"I'll take Sasuke to the morgue. I'll let you tell the Hokage." Kakashi says in a depressed tone. "Also tell him I want to go back to ANBU."

"I'll tell him about Sasuke but you're just grieving right now so I won't tell him you want to rejoin ANBU." Jiraiya says.

"Fine I'll tell him later."

Kakashi heads to the morgue. Jiraiya lets out a sigh and starts tracking down his sensei. Once Jiraiya tracks down the Hokage, Jiraiya clears his throat to get the God of Shinobi's attention. Hiruzen looks at his former student.

"Good, your back. What news do you bring me?" Hiruzen wonders.

"I'm afraid we have some terrible news. In fact as we speak. Kakashi is bringing the body to the morgue." Jiraiya explains.

Hiruzen looks down at the ground in sadness.

"Tell me everything." Hiruzen orders.

"We finally located one of the hide outs. When we got there, there were bodies everywhere. Orochimaru had one of his fight to the death events. We managed to locate Sasuke Uchiha's cell. Upon entering the cell we found a body." Jiraiya explains and has to pause.

"Go on."

"The body was that of Sasuke Uchiha."

Hiruzen looks at the floor sadly.

"How did it happen?" Hiruzen asks.

"He was practically mutilated beyond recognition. The only way we were able to tell it was Sasuke was eyes and knowledge of his basic height and medical records. As to who did it… like I said, Orochimaru had one of his survival of the fittest fights." Jiraiya explains.

"Damn that Orochimaru. I should have killed him when we had the chance. Now the Sharingan is truly lost. I'll personally notify the council." Hiruzen says sadly. "Dismissed." Hiruzen orders before Jiraiya has the chance to ask about the exams.

"Yes sir." Jiraiya says and leaves.

The Toad Sanin makes his way to the entrance of training ground 44 and sees Anko standing around.

"Anko." Jiraiya calls out.

"Jiraiya." Anko greets.

"How's Naruto doing in there?"

"So far so good. The little brat has been sending clones near the gates to drop off teams he and his pals have beaten up. Waist of chakra if you ask me." Anko replies.

"That sounds like my godson alright." Jiraiya smiles.

Jiraiya resists the urge to go into the forest of death to tell Naruto about Sasuke. He knew they were almost like brothers.

"I'll take my leave." Jiraiya smiles again and heads back into the city.

That afternoon, Sakura chases after Hinata. Sakura was watching Hinata at her home but then Hinata was attracted by a scent and took off which is something Hinata doesn't normally do. Sakura hesitantly left her home to chase after her.

The former genin tracks down Hinata at a bar. She gulps and heads in only to see Hinata sniffing Kakashi.

After bringing Sasuke to the morgue he went to Sakura's home and then Yota's home just to think back to when he had a team. After that he went to a bar and started drinking. The Jonin realizes that Hinata is sniffing him and Sakura in the bar.

"What are you two girls doing here?" Kakashi asks.

"I was watching Hinata and she took off. Sorry about her sniffing you." Sakura says nervously. "Hinata stop sniffing Kakashi."

"Kakashi smell like Sasuke and death." Hinata says bluntly.

Kakashi and Sakura both tense up.

"Hinata that's not nice." Sakura says.

"Why isn't it nice? That's what he smells like."

"Hinata."

"She's right Sakura. I do smell like Sasuke and death." Kakashi says.

"S-sensei?" Sakura stutters.

Kakashi's conscious screams at him to not say anything but the Jonin's restraint is gone.

"We found him Sakura." Kakashi says.

"You did? Is he?" Sakura asks and begins to hope.

"I'm sorry Sakura, he's dead."

Sakura's hope shatters. She begins to cry.

"No please say you're lying. Sasuke can't be dead." She sobs. "He just can't be. He promised." Sakura shouts.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it's true. I brought his remains down to the morgue earlier."

"No….NO!" Sakura wails and runs out of the bar.

Hinata gets a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. The werewolf quickly runs after her friend. Minutes later, Hinata tracks Sakura back to the pink haired girl's home and heads in. Mebuki notices Hinata. She gives Hinata a strict motherly look but then calms down when she notices Hinata also has tears.

"Hinata what's wrong? Did you and Sakura get into a fight?" Mebuki asks calmly.

Mebuki knows that her daughter is a shell of her former self so if Hinata did say or do something, it would most likely be intentional.

Hinata shakes her head.

"Pack mate died." Hinata replies.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mebuki replies and gets worried for those that are currently in the Chunin exams. "Was it one of your friends in the Chunin exams?"

Hinata shakes her head again.

"It was Sasuke." Hinata answers.

"What?" Mebuki asks. Her eyes widen in shock.

"At first I thought Sasuke was actually back with Kakashi but it was just their scent so I tracked it. Sakura followed me. Found Kakashi at a bar and he told us what happened. He found Sasuke's remains."

Mebuki grows worried. Her daughter was already broken so who knows what this news will do to her. Mebuki rushes up to Sakura's room. Hinata follows her.

"Sakura open the door sweetie." Mebuki says but doesn't get a response. "Sakura!"

Hinata doesn't hear Sakura in the room. The feelings she's been getting intensifies. Mebuki tries to open the door but finds it locked. Hinata kicks the locked door open and finds the trunk Sakura kept her ninja equipment in open. They also smell several smoke bombs that went off, meaning that no one will be able to catch the sent.

"Dear Kami." Mebuki shouts. "Hinata, do you know where the Uchiha district is?"

"Yes." Hinata replies.

"Good, go there and see if you can find Sakura. I'm going to try and get ahold of some ANBU and Inoichi."

Hinata jumps out the window and races in the direction of the Uchiha district.

Meanwhile, Sakura arrives at Sasuke's home and heads up to his bedroom where she drops to her knees and begins to cry.

"Sasuke…." Sakura chokes out.

Sakura writes out a note and leaves it on a nearby stand. It basically reads that she's tired of being scared, she's tired of being broke, she's tired of the pain and more importantly, Sakura misses Sasuke and can't live without him. Takes a bottle of poison out of her pocket and gulps it down. She sets it next to the note and then decides to lay down on Sasuke's bed. She lets out a sigh due to the fact that the poison is a slow acting poison. Sure a kunai or something more violent would be quicker but she didn't want to leave a mess.

Minutes later, Hinata arrives at Sasuke's house and follows Sakura's scent up to Sasuke's room. She sees Sakura looking pale. She reeks of poison and sweat. Hinata also hears Sakura's heartbeat is extremely weak. It sends Hinata into a panic. Unsure as to what to do, Hinata does the only thing she can think of.

The werewolf's teeth sharpen and her canines grow into wolf like fangs. Venom glands located right next to Hinata's saliva glands open up mixing a venom in with her saliva. As a werewolf, she can pass the bite at will which is why Tenten and Ino never got infected. Hinata sinks her fangs into Sakura's right shoulder and injects the venom into the wound.

A few minutes later, Inoichi and a few ninja find Hinata and Sakura. They notice the bite mark on Sakura's shoulder that's slowly healing. A couple of the ninja get ready to react but Inoichi stops them. Inoichi goes over to Sakura and checks her pulse. It sounds a little fast to him.

"Hinata I know you have a good reason for biting Sakura but I'll have to read your mind to be sure." Inoichi explains. "Do you understand?"

Hinata nods.

"Smelled like poison. Didn't know what to do so me panicked and did the only thing I could think of." Hinata says.

"Poison?" Inoichi asks and gets worried

One of the ninja notices a vial of poison on the stand. The ninja grabs it.

"Inoichi, it's a standard poison given to genin that takes minutes to take effect." The ninja states.

"We'll investigate everything after. Get both girls to the hospital. I need to enter their minds." Inoichi states.

The ninja do as their told. Inoichi notices the suicide note and grabs it. He follows the ninja, Sakura and Hinata to the hospital.

That evening at the tower that's in the middle of the forest of death, team 8 and the Sand Siblings head into the mess hall and get something to eat.

"It's going to be so nice to eat actual food." Temari groans.

The teams stare at the selection of food that's displayed.

'Ramen.' Kurama drools

Shukaku drools at the various fish and pheasant.

Everyone grabs their food and sits at some tables. Outside of the tower, Fu and Shibuki carry Hoki as fast as they can. Fu would use some of Chomei's power but for some reason she can't access Chomei's chakra.

The two race into the building while practically dragging Hoki.

"Help somebody!" Fu shouts.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru stop eating as they hear the shouts.

"Naruto?" Shino asks.

"It's Fu. Something's wrong." Kiba answers.

The Konoha genin and the Sand team race out of the cafeteria and rush to the front of the building and see Yuki crouching over Hoki. Fu and Shibuki are down on their knees. They both look at Hoki with teary eyes. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru stops approaching the Taki ninja and give each other a grim look. Someone's heart isn't beating.

Shino rushes over to his girlfriend and hugs her.

"Fu what happened?" Shino asks.

"We were attacked by someone. I think he said his name was Orochimaru but I don't remember." Fu replies.

Shino makes a couple fists and tightens them.

"He did something to me and Hoki. I blacked out and so did Hoki. When I woke up Shibuki had us hidden in a hollow tree and was being attacked by some sound ninja. I managed to fight them off but barely. For some reason I couldn't access Chomei's chakra. I still can't. I can't even hear his voice." Fu continues. She sniffles and then goes into shock.

For the first time she doesn't hear or feel Chomei and it scares her. She's also worried about Hoki.

"We managed to fight them off, grabbed Hoki and rushed here. However, Hoki stopped breathing and I don't know how to check for a pulse." Shibuki states.

"Yuki is Hoki alive?" Shino asks.

"I'm afraid not. My condolences." Yuki says calmly.

Shibuki starts to cry himself and clings to his sister. His touch snaps her out of shock and she starts crying.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru lets out a depressed sigh. He's been spying on the Taki team.

"Damn, he didn't survive. What a shame. I really should stop using Konoha ninja." Orochimaru says as he leaves the forest.

He lets out a sigh and summons a snake. The snake swallows Orochimaru hole and tunnels underground. It carries Orochimaru in the direction of his camp.


	28. Chapter 28

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 27: New Wolf and Prelims

firetemplar415: Yeah I really need to make this chapter a little more positive

Animalover205: Yup and thanks

Darth Sygnious: Actually it'll be a bit of both.

cathyscloud9: Thanks

4everfictional: Thanks

4everfictional: Yup

A/N: Just to let you I didn't confuse the Taki-nin for Konoha-nin. Orochimaru did. Hope how I made Sakura seem was okay in this chapter and we're also having the prelims. Some of the matches will be skipped. Only some.

Sakura finds herself running through a forest. She doesn't know how she got there or why she's naked for that matter but she loves the feeling she feels. The feeling of freedom and no pain.

Sakura looks to her right and sees Hinata in her werewolf form. Sakura wants to ask the she-wolf what's going on but for some reason she can't. Instead something compels her to focus on what's in front of her. The wind blows the most delicious scent in the world up Sakura's nostrils. Her stomach growls with hunger.

The two woman jump off a ledge and land on top of a bison. The bison screams in agony as it's tackled to the ground. Much to Sakura's shock and surprise, she finds herself ripping into the bison with Hinata and devouring it. Sakura suddenly hears loud sounds that don't sound like forest sounds.

Sakura wakes up in a hospital room, drenched in a cold sweat. She covers her ears in pain as the loud sounds continue. Sakura also squeezes her eyes shut due to the bright lights in the room. A nurse who has been monitoring Sakura rushes into the room.

"Sakura what's wrong?" The nurse asks.

The nurse touches Sakura's shoulder. Sakura flinches due to the sensitive touch. The nurse flinches as well due to Sakura's increased body temperature. Sakura looks up at the nurse and then smells a mixture of bodily fluids and chemicals on her. The smells causes Sakura to gag.

"Sakura speak to me." The nurse says.

The nurse rushes out of the room.

"I need help. Something is wrong with the Hanuro girl." The nurse shouts.

More doctors and nurses rush into the room. The smells cause her to throw up and faint.

The next time Sakura wakes up, she finds herself in a clean gown and on clean sheets but in the same hospital room. She also sees Tsunade applying a seal to her.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks.

"You just went through sensory overload. I'm applying a seal to tone down your senses." Tsunade replies.

"Sensory overload? That's not a side effect of that poison."

"It's not."

"How long have I been here?" Sakura wonders.

"A couple of days. Your family and most of your friends have been here worried sick. Even your sensei. I had to give your mother sedatives just to calm her down. Your father has been making a ditch in the waiting room floor by passing back and forth. Hinata was even crying. She's that worried about you." Tsunade states. She doesn't mean to be harsh but she knows Sakura needs to understand the repercussions of her actions.

Sakura looks away, half in shock and shame. It wasn't her attention to hurt her family. The fact that Hinata even cried unnerves her. Sakura begins to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them." Sakura says sadly.

"I know it wasn't your intention to hurt them, but you did hurt them by doing something so foolish and stupid." Tsunade scolds.

"I….I just couldn't deal with it anymore. The pain and sadness. Everything and then I heard about… Sasuke…." Sakura whines.

"I know that too. My condolences."

Tsunade finishes the seal.

"Lady Tsunade, what about mine and Sasuke's friends in the exams?" Sakura asks. "Do they know?"

"Not yet. Knowing them they'll drop out right then and there just to see you and knowing you, you would feel bad if they did that." Tsunade replies.

"I would." Sakura agrees. "So did Hinata bring me straight here or did she get someone?"

"A squad caught up to her but she already got you stable." Tsunade replies.

Sakura gives Tsunade a confused look.

"Hinata doesn't know any medical jutsu nor does she know any natural remedies." Sakura points out.

"Your right and sucking out poisons isn't an objective but she did sort of have an unnatural venom that can act as an anti-venom, however, there are side effects. Side effects that will be permanent." Tsunade explains.

"Permanent how?"

"I'll tell you but you need to do two things for me. First, keep in mind that Hinata did what she did because she views you as a pack mate and it was the only thing she could think of to save you."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind but what is it that she did? Does it have to do with the sensory over load?"

"It does. The second thing I need you to do is promise me that you won't think any less of Hinata. Promise me that you won't hurt her because of what she did."

"Why would I do that? We're friends." Sakura points out.

"Just promise me." Tsunade repeats.

"I…I promise."

"Good. You see the venom that Hinata has, only alpha werewolves have. They use this venom to create more werewolves. Basically, Hinata turned you into a werewolf like her."

Sakura gives Tsunade a shocked look. She then becomes horrified at the thought of running around like a wild animal during a full moon.

"Your family still loves you. You're not a monster. You're just a girl with extra abilities that we don't have." Tsunade explains calmly.

Sakura doesn't say anything. She's too much in shock.

"I'll give you some time to process everything." Tsunade says and leaves the room.

She goes to the waiting room where Sakura's parents, Yota, Kakashi, Hinata, Fu and Shibuki are hanging around.

After Hoki died, Fu and Shibuki followed the Medical ninja carrying Hoki's body to the hospital. When the two found out about Sakura, they stayed with Sakura's parents to provide support.

"How is she?" Mebuki asks.

"She's finally awake but in shock right now. I told her what Hinata did." Tsunade says.

"Shouldn't you have waited?" Kizashi asks.

"I would but considering the full moon is close I didn't want to tell her last minute."

"True."

"Now normally we'd put a person on a suicide watch but given the circumstances I think I'll allow all of you to see her. Inoichi's walking on egg shells, therapy approach isn't working so it's time for some tough love." Tsunade states.

"You were never one for therapy anyway." Kakashi points out.

"True." Tsunade agrees as she leads the group to Sakura's room.

Once there Fu rushes in first and slaps Sakura across the face hard. Sakura gives Fu a surprised look.

"Fu!" Mebuki shouts.

"That's my sis for you." Shibuki sighs.

Hinata and Yota suppress the urge to deck Fu.

"What were you thinking Sakura?" Fu shouts.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whines.

"You're my best friend Sakura. If I lost you too I don't know what I would have done." Fu cries.

"Lost me too?" Sakura asks and then gets worried for her other friends. "Fu, what happened?"

Fu doesn't answer and begins to tear up herself.

"Hoki. Some ninja killed him." Shibuki answers for his sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about the others?" Sakura wonders.

"Everyone else is fine. They're going to have the prelims later today." Fu states.

"I'm surprised they didn't do it sooner." Yota states.

"They want to give everyone a chance to rest and for the rest of the teams to arrive at the tower. Tonight they'll be home. "

"Oh. Do you think they'll hate me?" Sakura asks.

"They'll be mad at you for being an idiot and trying to poison yourself but they won't necessarily hate you." Yota says.

"I'm sorry." Sakura says for what feels like the hundredth time to her.

She looks at the floor in shame but Fu pulls her into a hug.

Meanwhile, seven teams gather around at the tower's arena and listen to the Hokage speak. The teams consist of Team Guy, the Sand Siblings, Team 8, Team 10, Kabuto's team, Team Dosu and a Team from Getsugakure or Moon village which is located in the Land of the Moon.

Naruto just barely listens in on the Hokage's speech. For the past couple days he's been having really bad feelings and has been trying to blow it off as stress due to Hoki's demise. He stops zoning out when he hears his name be called.

"Naruto come on. We're starting the matches." Kiba says as he pulls on his friend.

"Okay. Good luck guys." Naruto smiles.

"Same to you." Gaara replies.

The seven squads head up to the upper balconies. Naruto notices that Kabuto isn't with his team.

"Hey guys where did that Kabuto guy go?" Naruto asks.

"Wow you really were dazed." Kiba teases.

"That's not good Naruto." Kurenai states.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Anyway, he dropped out."

Hayate clears his throat.

"The first match up is Raven of Getsugakure vs Yoroi Akado."

A Getsuga kunoichi enters the arena. She wears all black clothes. She also wears a cloak made of raven's feathers and a white bird shaped mask. The black eyes of the mask seem to bore into Yoroi's very soul.

"Combatants, begin." Hayate orders.

Yoroi immediately charges at Raven. His hands glow with chakra as she tries to grab the kunoichi but she proves to be faster than him.

'Glowing hands and a forward, aggressive stance. Seems more interested in grabbing than taijutsu.' Raven thinks to herself. She then smirks under the mask. 'I see. A chakra absorber who relies only on his natural abilities. This will be easy.'

Raven spreads her cloak allowing her to fly off the ground.

"Demonic art: Razor feather." Raven shouts and launches a few dozen feathers from her cloak.

Yoroi dodges the attack.

"Ha missed." Yoroi taunts only to watch in horror the feathers levitate out of the ground and fly towards him.

Yoroi tries to get away from the feathers but they seem alive almost. Everyone on the balcony is shocked at what they see.

"Hey Gaara?" Temari asks.

"Hmm." Gaara says.

"Doesn't that jutsu remind you of your sand?"

"It does. It's making mother want her blood."

"Wow look at Gaara. Shukaku must want to devour that Getsuga ninja." Naruto states.

"Looks like it." Kurenai agrees.

Yoroi lets out a blood curdling scream as the feathers finally stab him.

"Stop screaming. You're alive aren't you?" Raven asks. She then looks at Hayate. "We're done here."

"Right. Winner. Raven of Getsuga." Hayate says.

Raven returns to her team while medical ninja drag Yoroi away.

"Next match. Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi." Hayate calls out.

Shino gives Naruto his sunglasses.

"Shino?" Naruto gulps.

Just by looking at his teammate Naruto knows that Shino is pissed. Many of the other Konoha ninja get a little freaked out too. When an Aburame is mad, all hell tends to break loose.

Shino doesn't say a word as he goes down to the arena. He puts his hood back and gives the approaching Zaku a good, hard look.

"B-begin." Hayate says nervously.

"Pfft, don't know what you Konoha trash are getting all worked up about. He's just a cry baby ninja." Zaku mutters only to get punched in the face hard by Shino.

Zaku staggers back and then starts using taijutsu moves on Shino but Shino dodges each blow. Shino than hurls Zaku across the room. Zaku lands on his feet and uses his decapitating air waves attack. Shino substitutes with some insects. He ends up in back of Zaku.

"You left yourself open." Shino says in a sinister tone and then kicks Zaku around a few times.

Zaku lands on the ground and finds himself covered in insects.

"What the hell? What kind of joint is this place?" Zaku demands as he gets up and brushes the insects off.

"They're my insects." Shino says.

To Zaku's horror, he sees insects pouring out of Shino.

"They're currently draining your chakra." Shino adds.

"You freak you'll pay for that." Zaku shouts and tries to use another decapitating air wave attack only to shout in pain as he feels the pipes in his arms exploding. "My arms. What did you do to them?" Zaku sobs.

"I clogged them and they blew up. A simple flaw that I was able to exploit. And now I'm going to finish you." Shino says.

Zaku growls and races towards Shino despite the blood pouring from the holes that lead to his pipes. Shino punches Zaku again, knocking the sound ninja out completely.

"Match over. Shino Aburame wins. Someone get a medic and a mop." Hayate shouts.

Shino heads back to his teammates. He takes his glasses back from Naruto.

"Sorry for my public display of emotion. It seems that Hoki's loss is hitting me harder than I thought it would." Shino says.

"He didn't even like you." Kiba states.

"True, but he and Fu were close despite what Fu says."

"Sure whatever you say buddy." Naruto says.

"Next match, Kankuro of the Sand vs Misumi Tsurugi. Please step down into the arena." Hayate orders.

The two genin that are called head down into the arena. After a brief fight and Kankuro faking his death, Kankuro wins the match easily. Kankuro heads back to his siblings.

"The next match is Ino Yamanaka vs Tai of Getsuga." Hayate calls out.

Raven looks at her teammates.

"If you two loose, I will kill you." Raven threatens.

"Yes Raven." A kunoichi named Tai says nervously.

Tai rushes down to the arena.

"Hello. My name is Tai. I can only use Taijutsu so please go easy on me?" Tai asks politely.

"Don't be nice Tai. You're an embarrassment." Raven shouts.

"Sorry."

"And don't apologize."

Tai whimpers. Ino feels sorry for the girl. She can see the fear in the Getsuga kunoichi's eyes.

"Begin." Hayate orders.

The two girls begin to use Taijutsu moves on each other. Naruto looks at the Getsuga ninja. He doesn't sense anything unnatural about them and his mother isn't saying anything.

Hiruzen looks at Gaara. He can see the jinchuriki eyeing the girl like candy.

"I may not be able to see her eyes but there's some bloodlust in that girl." Hiruzen mutters.

"Agreed, which is strange because normally Getsuga ninja are nicer than that." Anko points out.

"Anko find out what you can about that girl and see what Gaara is sensing."

"Yes sir."

Anko heads over to the Sand siblings.

"Who are you?" Temari asks.

"Anko. You three are fine. We were just wondering what Gaara was sensing." Anko explains.

"That girl over there. Not human. Mother wants her blood." Gaara says and seems to be slipping from reality as Shukaku seems to want to go on a blood bath.

The fact that the full moon is approaching doesn't help either.

'Shukaku, easy before you make Gaara lose it. It's been a while since you affected him in any way.' Kurama scolds.

'But nii-san that chicken over there looks so tasty. I've never seen or smelled anything so delicious. I just want to bath in her blood and taste her flesh.' Shukaku whines.

'Calm yourself brother. I agree that she doesn't seem normal but save it for the finals.'

'Fwine, can at least have one of these genin to sake my hunger?'

'No.' Kurama says.

'What about that Lee guy or that sensei of his or one of those non Konoha ninja?' Shukaku asks.

Kurama doesn't say anything.

'Big sis?' Shukaku asks.

'I'm thinking.' Kurama replies only to give an answer. 'No.'

'Aw.'

'You can however drool and get a taste. Nothing more.'

'Yay.' Shukaku sings.

Tai rolls across the ground.

"Sorry about this but I like to make Chunin." Ino says and gets ready to make her clan's famous hand sign.

"No, I won't die here today." Tai says as she gets to her feet.

"Whoa, wait, I wasn't planning on killing you." Ino states.

"No but if I die, she will kill me. So you'll have to kill me to stop me."

"Then you're going to have to get out of my trap."

"What?"

Tai looks at the ground and sees strands of blonde hair.

"That's my chakra hair trap technique and this is my clan's." Ino boasts and enters Tai's mind.

Once in Tai's mind, all what Ino sees is complete darkness.

'Complete darkness? Strange. Oh well. Time to me to win this.' Ino thinks.

Ino makes Tai raise her hand. Raven lets out a sigh.

'Looks like I'll have to kill you. Well, on the bright side… I get to kill a Leaf ninja in the process.' Raven thinks and then makes a hand sign.

A seal on the back of Tai's neck begins to glow red. Tai lets out a blood curdling scream. Inside Tai's mind, Ino hears the scream and finds Tai covered in seals that glow red and sobbing in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Ino asks.

"She's going to kill us!" Tai sobs. Her skin begins to split and glow red.

Ino gets scared and returns to her body. In the real world Tai continues to cry in agony.

"Proctor, something is wrong with my opponent." Ino states.

Tai rolls around on the ground in agony as red lines spread across her body.

"Raven stop please. You're scaring me." Raven's other teammate, a genin who wears a coyote mask, says.

"But this is so fun. I want to see blood." Raven says.

"Raven please. Just give Tai another chance."

"Fine."

Raven stops making the seal.

"She gets one more chance but that's it." Raven snarls.

Hayate runs up to Tai.

"Tai can you get up?" Hayate asks.

Tai spits blood on the floor as she gets to her feet.

"Y…yes." Tai says. "I can fight."

"Then continue." Hayate orders.

"Maybe you should forfeit. You don't look so good." Ino suggests.

"Save it pig."

Ino growls. Just when she thought the girl was nice, she gets insulted. Tai charges at Ino with an increased speed. The two girls start fighting again only to knock each other out. Raven lets out a sigh.

"I gave her a chance Coyote. I really did." Raven says.

"Please don't. She's my sister." Coyote begs.

"She's weak and pathetic. She needs to be sacrificed."

"Then can I at least have some final moments with her?"

"You may." Raven agrees.

"Thank you." Coyote says and then heads down to the arena to collect his sister.

Once the arena is cleared up and the kunoichi are recovering the next set of fights occur with Temari easily beating Tenten and carrying the unconscious girl to the infirmary and Shikamaru knocking Kin Tsuchi out without even trying.

When it's finally Kiba's turn to fight he jumps with glee as he heads down to the arena. Although a small portion of him hopes he doesn't have to face Naruto.

"Now will Coyote of Getsuga please come to the arena?" Hayate orders.

Coyote does as he's told.

"Will you please forfeit? Unlike my sister I can put up a real fight and I have no desire in hurting you." Coyote says.

"You don't tell an Inuzuka to back down. That's like slapping a hungry dog across the face with a steak." Kiba states.

"I see. Then I have no choice but to defeat you." Coyote says.

"Come on Kiba show him whose top dog!" Choji cheers.

"Akamaru, mom said if you do really well she'll make you that spare rib you like!" Naruto cheers.

Several genin who have had Kurama's cooking from the result of using Naruto's hands begin to drool at the thought of her food. Akamaru barks.

"Begin." Hayate orders.

Kiba and Akamaru immediately begin attacking Coyote. He doesn't even dodge their attacks as he takes the full force of the blows.

"Why isn't that idiot even trying to fight?" Temari wonders.

"Maybe he knows that Kiba will kick his ass." Kankuro answers.

While not as agile as Raven, Coyote does manage to dodge Kiba and Akamaru. Raven smirks with slight amusement. It's like Coyote to fight like this. His sister was always more of a tag along while she and Coyote did all of the work on missions.

After a while of getting pummeled, Coyote smacks Akamaru and Kiba away like flies.

"What the hell?" Kiba groans as he gets to his feet. "How did that not hurt you?"

"It's my jutsu. I call it iron skin. I have so much iron in me that my skin is that of iron." Coyote explains.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that." Kiba says and gives Akamaru a pill.

Kiba also consumes the pill. Akamaru snarls as his fur changes color. He then transforms into a replica of Kiba by using the beast human clone technique. Both of them start using the Four Legs technique to attack Coyote and then use Fang Passing Fang. Once the attack is done, a bloodied and battered Coyote is sprawled on the ground. Kiba exhales.

"Ha, that was easy." Kiba boasts.

"Kiba that's not blood." Naruto shouts.

"What?"

Coyote melts into a pile of mud revealing to be a mud clone. The Getsuga ninja erupts out of the ground and punches Akamaru in the face, knocking out the dog. Akamaru transforms back into his normal shape.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts only to get grabbed by the neck by Coyote.

"My sister is going to die at the end of this little game called prelims. But perhaps I can get Raven to change her mind about killing my sister by killing you." Coyote says.

Coyote starts treating Kiba like a rag doll.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouts and gets worried for his friend.

Within seconds Kiba rolls across the floor with several broken bones and punctured organs. Blood drains from his mouth.

"This match is over. Coyote of Getsuga wins." Hayate announces.

Coyote ignores the proctor as he starts beating Kiba even worse.

"Hey kid stop. I said you win." Hayate orders and tries to stop Coyote only to be pushed away.

However, before Coyote lands a finishing blow he gets hit with an intense killer intent that's familiar to all of the Konoha ninja and the Sand siblings. Coyote also feels a powerful demonic chakra. Before he can react he gets sent into a wall by Naruto. Naruto lets out a monstrous snarl. Eyes flash red. Shino, Kurenai, Gaara and several others stand in-between Naruto and Kiba to protect the Inuzuka head. Yuki quickly rushes to Kiba and starts healing him. Medical ninja run over with a gurney. Naruto has to hold his mother back while using his will power to not bijuu out in front of everyone. The Kyubi has always viewed Naruto's friends as kids.

'Let me go Naruto. He hurt one of my kits.' Kurama snarls.

The 9 tail fox has always viewed Naruto's friends as her kits.

Coyote pulls himself out of a hole. He grabs the right side of his mask where a crack is.

"Naruto I need help healing." Yuki says.

Naruto doesn't say anything.

"Naruto please, Kiba is going into cardiac arrest." Yuki begs.

"You're lucky they're here." Naruto snarls as he walks up to his friend and starts healing him.

"We have him stable. Thanks Naruto." Yuki says. "Let's get him out of here."

Yuki and the medical ninja rush Kiba to the infirmary. Naruto points at Coyote.

"You, you better hope you don't face me in the prelims because I'll do to you what you did to Kiba and that's a promise." Naruto growls.

Naruto goes to head back up to the balcony with the others only to get stopped by Hayate.

"Might as well stay down here, kid. Your next." Hayate says.

Naruto nods in agreement. Coyote walks up to Raven.

"You did more than I expected from you. Normally you don't beat someone half to death." Raven points out.

"I'm sorry." Coyote says.

"Don't be. That was glorious. Your reward for this is I will spare your sister's life for now but… I expect her to behave from now on." Raven scolds.

"Yes milady."

Once everyone is back to their seats and calms down. Hayate clears his throat.

"The next match will be Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki." He calls out.

"Oh crap." Naruto and Neji both say at the same time.

"That's not very youthful." Lee states.

"Sensei, can I forfeit?" Neji asks.

"That wouldn't be youthful or fair to yourself. Besides. I'm sure you can take Naruto out. You're a prodigy after all." Gai says.

"He's a jinchuriki and his girlfriend is my cousin, a werewolf."

"I was trying to give you some encouragement."

"Neji come on dude. I need to fight. I waited for days for a match." Naruto shouts.

"Neji Hyuga please come down or else you will be disqualified." Hayate orders.

"Troublesome." Neji mutters as he heads to the arena.

Shikamaru sneezes at the remark.

"Naruto I have a question? If I were to beat you up how likely is it that I'll get beaten up by Hinata, Gaara, Fu and several others or revenge pranked?" Neji asks.

"Extremely likely and I'll get my ass kicked for losing by my mother and Gaara." Naruto replies. "On the other hand I'll get my ass kicked if I do beat you by half of your family."

"Either way we're going to suffer afterwards."

"Yes." Naruto pauses. "You seriously reek of fear by the way."

"Of course I'm scared. You scare the shit out of me when you fox out. The thought of your mom coming out of you scares the shit out of me and my own cousin, your girlfriend also scares the shit out of me." Neji shouts.

Naruto snickers at the remark.

"It's not funny." Neji shouts.

"Yes it is." Naruto laughs.

"Will you to shut up and start fighting before I go down there!" Gaara shouts.

"Better do as he says. Gaara is getting mad and my uncle is getting bloodthirsty and when he gets bloodthirsty, no one better be around him." Naruto says.

Neji curses under his breath and gets into a gentle step pose.

Naruto creates a bunch of shadow clones and puts an equal amount of chakra into each clone to confuse Neji. The clones then charge at Neji. Neji uses his gentle fist to take out a few dozen more clones. Within seconds the arena becomes filled with smoke. Naruto then floods the whole arena with demonic chakra. The amount of chakra causes Neji to go blind for a second. Naruto uses this distraction to make it to Neji's blind spot and transform into a flea to hide within the blind spot.

Neji shakes his head as he comes out of the temporary blindness. He notices more clones.

"That was a dirty trick!" Neji growls and then starts demolishing more clones.

Neji grins when he finally locates what he thinks is the real Naruto.

"Found you." Neji says and then uses his eight trigrams.

Neji watches Naruto collapse on the ground, cough up blood, and slip into unconsciousness. The remaining clones explode in a cloud of smoke. Neji looks around for a few seconds. He knows Naruto is sneaky. During their training Naruto put up a stronger fight then this.

Hayate goes over to Naruto to check on him.

"He's healing but unconcious." Hayate says.

"I'm not so sure about that." Neji says.

"Kid I'm telling you, you beat him. I think we can declare a winner."

"Not yet, that is a clone. My Byakugan doesn't lie. The question is, where did Naruto go?"

Hayate rolls his eyes, however, the Naruto he's standing over explodes in a cloud of smoke revealing to be a clone.

"Figures." Neji matters.

"Anyone see Naruto?" Kurenai wonders.

"Did Naruto run off?" Lee asks.

"Doubt it. If he did, he'd have a mob after him." Gaara points out.

Neji starts looking around with his Byakugan and then suddenlly feels chakra in the back of his head.

"What the?" Neji wonders.

Neji whips around but doesn't see anything. Suddenly a cloud erupts in the back of Neji's head. The smoke clears, revealing Naruto. Naruto punches Neji kicks Neji to the ground and using his bijuu speed, he dislocates Neji's right shoulder and left hand, making him unable to use his Taijutsu. Naruto then gets Neji into a pin.

"Sorry Neji." Naruto smiles.

"You knew about the blind spot?" Neji asks.

"I'm dating a Hyuga. Of course I know." Naruto says.

"How?"

"While you were busy with my clones I disguised as a flea and used my speed to get to the blind spot." Naruto explains.

"Darn. Hayate, I'm unable to continue." Neji says.

"I see that. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate calls out.

Naruto quickly relocates Neji's wrist and shoulder. He then helps Neji up and helps him to the infirmary. Once the two clear the arena, Hayate calls for the next combatants. Choji and Dosu, however Choji quickly loses to Dosu due to the fact that Dosu's sound jutsu made Choji's jutsu useless. Once Choji is brought to the infirmary and Dosu returns to his spot Hayate Gekko announces the final match.

"Gaara of the Sand Vs Rock Lee. Please come down to the arena." Hayate says.

"Yay finally!" Lee shouts. "I'll make you proud Guy-sensei."

"I know you will my adorable apprentice." Guy exclaims.

"Guy-sensei."

"Lee."

"Guy-sensei." Lee exclaims.

The two hug causing many to reach for the brain bleach.

"Temari, I can't kill him right?" Gaara asks.

"Right. They're your friends." Temari says.

"Damn." Gaara mutters as he heads to the arena.

'Aw I want blood.' Shukaku mopes.

"No mother." Gaara says.

'Fine but I can still have a taste right?'

"Of course."

Once Gaara reaches the arena, Lee rushes down to the arena. Naruto quickly comes back to the arena. He trusts Gaara not to hurt his annoying friend too much but Shukaku might go overboard, plus Gaara tends to have control problems when it gets closer to the full moon.

"Hi Gaara, I hope we have a youthful and fun match what do you say?" Lee asks.

"I hope our match is fun but don't do that brain bleach worthy thing again." Gaara begs.

"What thing?"

"Never mind. Ready when you are."

"Begin." Hayate orders.

As soon as Hayate says begin Lee starts moving. He uses his strong fist style but instead of striking Gaara, he hits shields made of sand. Gaara lets out a bored yawn and then swats Lee away with his sand. Lee lands on his feet and skids backwards.

"I should have expected that." Lee says. "Sensei permission to take them off?"

A disturbing image floods Gaara's mind which causes him to bang his head against his own sand.

"Go ahead Lee!" Gai shouts.

"Yes sensei." Lee says and drops his weights.

The weights cause spider cracks in the ground. Lee than moves even faster. At first he's blocked by Gaara's sand but eventually he bypasses the sand walls.

"Wow, he's so fast." Temari exclaims.

He lands a few blows against Gaara. Eventually Gaara's skin starts to crack. Lee punches Gaara in the face and sends him rolling across the floor. Lee stops moving to give Gaara some time to get up. Gaara gets to his feet. He grins as his armor of sand pours off. Gaara re-applies his sand armor as he sends tendrils of sand to attack Lee at an increased speed. Lee activates the first gate and moves at an even faster speed. Once again he moves around Gaara's sand faster than Gaara and Shukaku can react. He rips the Gaara's sand armor off again. Lee than uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf followed by the Front Lotus.

Gaara slams into the ground after being unbound by Lee. All of the genin who know Gaara give Lee a look. Lee lands on his feet and breathes heavily.

"Wow, I didn't know Lee could take out Gaara. He didn't even move like that during our training session." Naruto says to Shino.

"Gaara." Temari shouts frantically.

Asuma gives Guy a displeased look.

"Guy you didn't." Asuma scolds.

"I did. My boy can do it without any problems." Guy grins.

"Do what? What's going on?" Kurenai asks.

"Guy taught Lee the eight gates." Asuma states. "Guy I'm disappointed in you. That's dangerous."

"What are the eight gates?" Naruto asks.

"The Eight gates is a technique that is mine and Lee's specialty. Basically the Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu in a person's chakra system that limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The Eight Gates technique teaches a person to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits." Guy explains.

"However, opening these gates causes damage to the body such as muscle disintegration. Opening the Eight gate results in death." Asuma explains.

"Guy that's insane." Kurenai scolds. "Why would you teach that to Lee?"

"Because he earned it." Guy grins.

"Guy, how many gates can Lee unlock?" Asuma asks.

"Five but it won't come to that because from the looks of it this match is done."

"I hope so. I don't want Lee to hurt himself just to win." Naruto says.

Hayate is about to declare Lee a winner only to watch Gaara melt into a pile of sand. A pillar of sand erupts out of the floor and races towards Lee. Lee barely dodges the attack. Gaara pulls himself out of a hole in the ground that Shukaku made for him.

"You got mother's attention. She wants a taste now." Gaara says with an insane grin.

Lee doesn't get scared, only more determined to win.

"Second gate. Gate of Healing. Third Gate. Gate of Life."

Lee's skin turns red and his eyes turn completely white. A green aura forms due to his sweat evaporating.

"Lee stop before you hurt yourself." Naruto shouts.

Lee ignores Naruto as he activates the next gate.

"Fourth Gate. Gate of Pain."

"Lee stop. You're begging to tear your muscles." Gai orders.

But Lee ignores his sensei.

"Fifth Gate, Gate of LIMIT!" Lee shouts and then moves even faster than before.

He practically rips apart Gaara's sand. Not even Shukaku can keep up with the speed. Gaara begins to get scared as Lee starts using his Reverse Lotus. Gaara's siblings get worried and scared. Naruto just gets worried.

"If Shukaku takes over can I intervene?" Naruto asks.

"Sure. I can't believe that Lee would actually go so far though. He promised me he wouldn't unless it's an emergency and this isn't an emergency." Guy states.

"He also wants to be a ninja like you. You know how he is. Right now his muscles are tearing." Asuma scolds.

"I know. I shouldn't have taught him how to open the gates."

Lee roars as punches Gaara into the ground. The impact creates a shockwave that sends dust flying. Everyone covers their eyes until the dust clears. Gaara and Lee are both on the ground, however, Gaara's gourd is gone and he's surrounded by sand.

'That hurt like a bitch.' Gaara groans.

Lee painfully gets up and crawls away. Gaara painfully raises his hand and creates a plume of sand. The plume of sand shapes itself into a demonic looking hand and races towards Lee. The hand smacks Lee into the ground and knocks him out. The plume loses shape as it returns to Gaara.

'Tasty.' Shukaku grins.

'Good boy.' Kurama says.

Gaara painfully gets to his feet.

"Winner Gaara of the sand." Hayate announces.

Guy heads down to the arena to collect his genin. Guy watches Lee get up to his feet while still unconscious.

"What the hell?" Gaara asks.

"Oh Lee, your desire to win if fueling you to get up. Your dedication is so youthful and inspiring to all." Gai weeps as he picks up his genin and brings him to the infirmary.

"We now have our combatants for the next portion of the exams. They are Raven of Getsuga, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Coyote of Getsuga, Naruto, Dosu, and Gaara of the Sand. Congratulations." Hayate announces. Sure everyone knows who win but Hayate still has to announce it. "If you now turn to the screen you will now be paired up with an opponent based on your abilities. You will face the opponent in the third part of the exams." Hayate explains.

The remaining genin and their sensei look up at the screen. Soon their names come up. Hayate reads the names off as each pairing comes up.

"First match. Coyote vs Naruto. Second match, Shikamaru vs. Temari. Third Match Shino Vs Kankuro. Fourth match, Dosu vs Raven of Getsuga. Fifth match will be the winner of the Fourth match vs Gaara." Hayate explains. "Once again, congratulations all of you. You will now be given one month to train and prepare for the third part of the exams however, I suggest that you take the next few days to rest and heal."

Hiruzen gives a basic generic speech but the remaining genin are too tired and sore to even pay attention. That evening Naruto heads home. He finds Hinata sleeping in bed. Naruto gets on the bed and gently kisses her on the cheek. Hinata wakes up and pins him to the bed.

"Hi to you too." Naruto says.

"Sorry, bad couple of days." Hinata mutters as she lets Naruto go and kisses him.

"Has it?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it later. I need sleep. Barely slept in the past two days."

"That's really bad because you sleep more than Shikamaru."

Hinata nods in agreement.

"I'll let you go back to bed. I'll join you in a minute. I need a shower." Naruto says and heads into the bathroom.

Minutes later he climbs back into bed and lets Hinata snuggle up against him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi joins Guy at a bar.

"I heard what happened." Kakashi says.

"Then you know that Lee injured himself so severely he may no longer be a ninja." Guy replies.

"I heard."

"I regret teaching that to Lee."

"I'm not here to scold Guy. I'm just here as a friend." Kakashi assures him.

Guy nods and starts drinking again.

A/N: Raven's mask looks similar to that of a plague doctor's mask which was worn by doctors in the 1300's.


	29. Chapter 29

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 28: Full Moon Murder

Flameraven: Thanks

4everfictional: Yup

Animalover205: Thanks and maybe.

cathyscloud9: Glad you enjoyed it and welcome.

Darth Sygnious: Yeah I thought of that afterwards. I'll have to go back and fix a few things.

Coru 32: Thanks and welcome

Naruto looks at the ground sadly as he looks at Sasuke's coffin during the funeral. The news that Sakura tried to kill herself and that Sasuke had died hit him pretty hard. Sakura cries in both of her parents' arms. Hinata lets out a mournful howl. Despite looking odd, everyone knows that she's mourning the loss of a pack mate.

After the funeral Naruto heads over to Tenten's family shop. He finds Tenten at the counter.

"Hey Naruto." Tenten greets.

"Hi." Naruto smiles.

"I heard what happened. I would have gone to the funeral but my dad is out of town and despite personal stuff we need this shop open. You have my condolences regardless."

"Thanks. I'm actually kind of glad that you're open. This is my favorite ninja shop."

Tenten smiles at the compliment.

"So where's Hinata?" Tenten asks.

"With Sakura. Tonight is the full moon." Naruto replies.

"Oh. Poor Sakura. I'm glad that Hinata was there."

"Me too but Sakura being a werewolf now is what brings me here. I need some barrier seals. I also need a chakra suppressing seal and a few tranquilizer darts."

"I thought you make your own seals?" Tenten wonders.

"I do but it doesn't hurt to have some back up. My uncle is giving Gaara hell and I don't think the village will want to see Shukaku coming out." Naruto replies. "As for Sakura it's just a precaution. Sometimes first changers hallucinate."

"Coming right up."

Tenten goes in the back room and gets a few supplies. She comes back and sees Naruto eyeing some golden colored chains.

"Those are chakra laced chains that we make in honor of your human mother." Tenten says. "Like em?" She asks.

"They're pretty. I'll take a couple chains. They might actually come in handy." Naruto replies.

Tenten puts everything Naruto in a storage scroll. Naruto pays, says bye and leaves. He then makes his way to a pharmacy and picks up some pain killers. After that he runs a few more errands and then meets up with Hinata and Sakura at Sakura's home.

"Hey Sakura, I picked you up some pain killers." Naruto says in a low tone as he sets the supplies on a counter.

"Thanks." Sakura smiles. "So what exactly is going to happen tonight?" She wonders. "I mean I know it'll be my first change and I'm dealing with that but…. What exactly will happen? I want to know so I can be mentally prepared."

"Senses increase and you'll be…" Hinata says. "Alpha what's the word again?" She asks.

"Hormonal." Naruto replies as he thinks back to everything he's learned from observing Hinata, listening to Kurama and through reading on werewolves.

"Right that." Hinata says.

"My senses will increase more than what they already are?" Sakura wonders.

"Yup. They'll be at their strongest once your nose and ears change shape." Naruto explains.

"Will there be pain?"

"The first few times, maybe. Which is why I brought you pain killers. Another thing is you're going to have to deal with instincts and you're going to have to start eating more."

"Eating more?" Sakura asks and becomes horrified at the thought. "Naruto I keep to a diet to maintain a certain weight."

"You're going to change in a werewolf that's a few inches taller and a hundred pounds heavier at least. All of that mass and energy has to come from somewhere. Otherwise you'll slowly starve yourself and go into a frenzy or worse, starve yourself to death. Plus if you eat well enough you won't be as hungry after the change." Naruto explains.

"I don't always eat when after I change because I eat all the time." Hinata adds.

"Although I wouldn't eat at least an hour before your shifts until you're used to changing. Otherwise, you'll purge." Naruto explains. "Another thing you're going to want to avoid is silver, specifically pure silver. It burns to the touch. I learned that the hard way when I accidently bought Hinata a silver necklace." He adds.

"Naruto you should know better. She was weakened by silver poisoning." Sakura scolds.

"I know but I thought her human skin would provide protection and I didn't consult anyone about it either. Again. It was a mistake. Although if you wear clothes like gloves then silver doesn't burn through the gloves." Naruto replies.

Naruto opens up a storage scroll. He gives Sakura some pain killers.

"Take these with water at least an hour before the first change. It'll lesson the pain." Naruto explains.

"Okay. So how are you going to contain me?" Sakura wonders.

"You'll be with me at Training ground zero." Hinata replies.

"I also have barrier seals other deterrents that will be placed around the training ground to prevent you from escaping. There's also a few animals that have been purposely placed for you to hunt if you're still hungry. Hungry or not you'll be nothing but instinct during and after the first change until you change back so you'll have trouble recognizing friend from foe. Anko will also be nearby in a safe location with tranquilizer darts that will be strong enough to knock you out." Naruto answers.

"Okay. Um… guys. I'm sorry for having to make you two go through all of this." Sakura apologizes.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Sakura. I already forgave you." Naruto smiles.

After a brief pause Sakura decides to change the subject.

"So where will you be?" Sakura wonders.

"With Jiraiya. I'll be training with him all month long. The training will be in a secluded area outside the village and knowing Jiraiya I'll be heavily exhausted by the time I'm done the training." Naruto answers.

"You mean you won't be home at all?" Hinata asks.

"Probably every now and then but not much. The month period is meant for training."

Hinata pouts. She was already aware that Naruto wouldn't be home for the rest of the day or tonight for that matter, but she wasn't aware that he'll be gone most of the month.

"But I will send clones to you as often I can." Naruto promises.

Hinata cheers up at the remark.

"So do you need anything else before I leave?" Naruto asks.

"Nope." Hinata says.

"No." Sakura replies.

"Okay. I'll leave the rest of your supplies with Anko. Be at the Zero training ground as soon as you can."

The girls nod in agreement. Naruto and Hinata kiss. Sakura looks away. She's not disturbed, but seeing another couple makes her long for Sasuke.

"Later Sakura." Naruto smiles.

"Later." Sakura says as she watches Naruto leave.

Hinata closes the door. Sakura lets out a sigh. She heads upstairs to take a nap. She has a feeling that it's going to be a long night.

Minutes later, Gaara gives Temari a serious look at their hotel room. Kankuro just looks at the two and backs away slowly.

"Don't look at me like that." Temari says.

"I'm not doing it. Neither is mother. It's disgusting. I'll be bathing in my own filth. I don't even like going to hot springs." Gaara states.

"Wait are you saying I'm disgusting and dirty then?" Temari asks.

"You're a girl, that's different."

"That….. How... Never mind, the point is, you need both need something to help you relax and calm down."

"We could always get massages." Kankuro suggests.

"Shukaku won't let anyone touch Gaara." Temari points out.

"True."

The three hear a knock at their motel room door. Gaara uses sand to open the door. They see Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. What brings you here?" Temari asks.

"Picked up a few things for Gaara that'll help him and Shukaku calm down a bit." Naruto replies as he goes into the room.

Naruto sets a storage scroll down on a counter.

"We have barrier seals, chakra suppression seals and a few other things that will help contain Gaara and suppress Shukaku. As an added precaution we managed to get you a secluded area that's far away from civilization in the event you lose control." Naruto explains.

"Thanks Naruto." Gaara smiles.

"Welcome. So how come your dad just can't use gold dust on you?" Naruto wonders.

"The last time he did it affected my jutsu and because of the Chunin exams, he doesn't want to do something that may harm me."

"I see."

"Naruto, I need to ask you something. Do you think baths and hot springs are disgusting?" Temari wonders.

"No?" Naruto answers.

"Then convince my brother and that stubborn tanuki that's in him to take a relaxing bath."

"I'm not going to get in the middle of a sibling dispute."

"But Naruto it'll be good for him." Temari points out.

Naruto pauses. If he sides with Temari, Gaara will get mad. If he sides with Gaara, Temari will get mad. Both have a temper. Instead, he decides to do something lazy.

"You know what? I think Jiraiya-sensei is calling for me. Got to go. Bye." Naruto says and leaves as fast as he can before he gets caught in the middle of a sibling dispute.

Naruto makes his way over to Anko's office, drops off the supplies and then meets up with Jiraiya at the front gates.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asks.

"Ready." Naruto grins.

"Good. Follow me."

Naruto does as he's told and follows his godfather out of the village to a secluded area. That evening,

Gaara leaves the village by himself, unaware that he's being followed by Dosu.

Dosu decided to follow one of the competitors and kill them when they least expect it. Based on everyone he's observed throughout the day, Gaara is the only one who is alone and seems like easy pickings.

Naruto takes a break from training with Jiraiya. He looks up at the moon that slowly rises.

"Worried about your friends?" Jiraiya asks.

"I am." Naruto replies.

"They're in good hands. You have everything covered. Several ninja are making sure that Sakura remains in the training ground. Hinata will also make sure of that. As for Gaara. We'll be close enough to him that if something does happen," Jiraiya assures him.

"I know. It's just nerves I guess."

"Understandable. Well, we better get back to training."

Naruto nods and summons a few dozen clones. He makes some clones fight while others study. Naruto himself grabs some water balloons and starts sending chakra into them.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Sakura and Anko arrive at the Zeroth training ground. Anko locks the girls in and places barrier seals around the perimeter of the grounds. Anko and a few others than take their positions.

Sakura looks at Hinata nervously.

"How much longer until it starts?" Sakura wonders.

"A few more minutes." Hinata says as she leads Sakura to a building within the compound. "You need to get undressed first otherwise you'll shred your clothes."

"Figures."

Sakura does as she's told. She's grateful that Hinata is with her for this.

Hinata also gets undressed. The two girls then head outside. Hinata sniffs the air. She hears her wolves going into a frenzy as if there's a predator hanging around with the intent to kill.

"What's up with those wolves?" Sakura asks.

"There's murder in the air." Hinata says bluntly.

"Hinata don't tell me that. I'm scared as it is."

"It's not you they're reacting too. It's something else."

"Like what?" Sakura asks and begins to panic.

"I'm not sure but whoever it is or whatever it is won't be able to get in here due to the seals and they'd have to get past all of the ninja." Hinata assures her.

"True."

"I'm going to shift first." Hinata says and goes to her werewolf shape.

Sakura watches. She's impressed by the fact that Hinata displays no sign of pain or discomfort.

Hinata rests after changing and keeps an eye on Sakura. Sakura begins to heat up to the point it burns. She topples over in pain as her joints crack before she can say anything. Sakura lets out an agonizing scream as her bones reshape and muscles begin to swell. Sakura's hair turns from pink to brownish red as reddish brown fur begins to grow so that she can blend in with her surroundings. Tears flow throughout the changes.

Sakura's cries begin to sound more guttural as her vocals reshape. She lets out a monstrous howl in pain as a long tail grows. Once the changes are done, Sakura collapses to the ground and whimpers for a bit. She stops whimpering as the wolf instincts fully emerge. Golden eyes glow in the darkness as the wolf takes in her surroundings.

Sakura then freezes as she hears a massive howl in back of her. She stares into Hinata's red eyes. Sakura lets out a snarl from her wolfish muzzle. Instinct tells her that she's smelling an alpha pack mate but instinct also tells her to assert her position within the pack. Hinata snarls back which causes Sakura to get all submissive. The two werewolves sniff each other and then take off into the forest to meet up with the rest of Hinata's wolves.

Meanwhile, Dosu follows Gaara faraway from the village and ends up at a secluded area. Dosu sits and waits for the perfect time to strike.

Gaara grips his head as he puts up the barrier seals to keep him confined. All day he's been trying to hold Shukaku back. He tried everything from chakra suppression to actually bathing like Temari suggested just to get Shukaku calm. It's been a long time since Shukaku last asserted his control.

Gaara lets out a sigh and puts up the last of the seals. A force field forms around him. Gaara presses against the field and finds that he can't get out.

"What kind of moron traps themselves in a barrier?" Dosu wonders.

Satisfied, Gaara sits in the middle of the clearing. He enters his mind scape and talks to Shukaku to get the Tanuki's mind off from wanting to kill something or someone.

Dosu approaches the barrier. He has a clone check to make sure that he can enter the barrier and finds he can.

"What a moron." Dosu mutters as the clone dispels.

Dosu grabs a kunai and hurls it at Gaara only to watch a wall of sand appear behind Gaara and catch the kunai. Gaara comes out of his mindscape and looks in back of him. He notices Dosu.

"Dosu, what are you doing here?" Gaara asks.

"What does it look like moron? I'm eliminating the competition." Dosu says and hurls more kunai at Gaara.

Sand blocks the kunai.

"Dosu if you value your life you will leave now." Gaara warns.

"I think not because I know that as soon as you head back to the village you'll cry to your father." Dosu says. "Oh right, you can't. You're trapped in there."

"Dosu I'm warning you. If you're really serious about facing me than face me tomorrow when mother isn't as blood thirst."

"Wow you've really lost it kid. Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Dosu starts using one of his sound jutsu. Gaara growls in pain and drops to his knees as he covers his ears. Dosu removes one of the seals, lowering the barrier in the process. The sound ninja races towards Gaara with his kunai drawn only to get blasted back by sand. Gaara grips his head in pain but this time it's not caused by Dosu.

Sand begins to form around his body. Within seconds the right half of his body resembles a demonic tanuki. Dosu gets to his feet.

"You should have listened to him and now you're going to pay." Shukaku says in a demonic voice.

"What… who are you?" Dosu asks.

"Shukaku." Shukaku answers.

Dosu nearly craps himself as he realizes that he's face to face with Suna's jinchuriki. He also realizes that Gaara wasn't being an idiot, he was trying to contain himself due to the fact he was losing control. Dosu turns and runs only to be grabbed by a sand version of the chakra arms. He feels his bones and vocal chords getting crushed as he gets dragged slowly towards Shukaku. Shukaku snickers with glee.

Dosu tries to scream and call for help but can't. He quickly becomes covered in sand and crushed. Shukaku's tail wags.

"Delicious." The tanuki smiles.

He looks in the direction of Konoha and then looks in another direction where he can senses his sister and nephew.

"Ah what the hell, I'll go see what the hell my nephew is up too. Maybe he'll let me kill his sensei." Shukaku grins and runs off into the darkness.

Within minutes he encounters Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Aw crap not again." Jiraiya sighs.

"Not crap. Blood and I want more." Shukaku roars and hurls his sand at Jiraiya.

Naruto activates his chakra cloak and blocks the attack. Naruto lets out a growl and sends a chakra arm into Shukaku. Naruto then tackles Shukaku through a tree as the two wrestle.

"Well so much for ending the night with having Naruto learn summoning techniques." Jiraiya sighs.

He sits down and continues to watch the two jinchuriki fight as if it's a normal occurrence.

Back in Konoha, Raven of Getsuga walks around the village. Seeing as she promised to spare Tai, she's been looking for something else to kill. Raven makes her way to the home of a civilian couple. She can smell weakness in the couple.

"Perfect." Raven smirks and brakes into the couples' home.

An hour later, Hayate arrives at the couple's home with a few grocery bags.

"Mother, father, I'm home." Gekko says as he goes in through the front door.

Hayate doesn't get an answer which is unusual. His parents are normally up at this time watching the television or listening to the radio. Gekko sets the groceries down and draws his kunai. He goes to the living room and drops his kunai as he pisses himself and goes into shock.

On the couch are the bodies of his parents. They've been skinned and eviscerated and their organs have been harvested.

Meanwhile, Raven stores several organs in a storage scroll that only she can access. She burns away any signs of blood and gore on her. She smiles and goes to sleep feeling accomplished.

A/N: Thought including TV's and radios were appropriate. Also the next chapter will be what happens the next day. Thanks for reading and please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 29: Full Moon Murder Part 2 and the following morning.**

**Animalover205: Thanks :)**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks and this chapter will have some of Sakura's night in it.**

**ZyiareHellsing: welcome**

**cathyscloud9: Thanks and here you go**

**A/N: Went back and fixed some spelling and grammar errors. Adjusted the Naruto vs Neji fight.**

Anko continues to watch Sakura like a hawk eyeing prey. She can tell that the new she wolf has no control over herself at all and is only running on instinct.

Currently the new she-wolf and the rest of the pack are tearing into a bison. Before that the pack was play fighting and Hinata used her Alpha abilities to control Sakura. Anko hears her radio turning on. Sakura hears the noise of the radio and looks in Anko's direction. Hinata gets in front of Sakura and distracts her by pushing her playfully. Sakura growls back and tackles Hinata to the ground. The two start playfully wrestling.

∷Anko. ∷ Yugao says over the radio.

∷Go ahead. ∷ Anko says.

∷Are the werewolves secure? ∷

∷Still in the Zeroth training ground. Why? ∷

∷Just curious. Yugao out. ∷

Anko shuts the radio off.

"Weird." She mutters unaware of what's going on in the village.

After eating Sakura and the rest of the pack lay down for a nap.

Elsewhere, a squad of ANBU, the Kazekage and the Hokage himself race through the forest.

"Gaara has excellent control now and if Shukaku did take over, he normally rips his prey apart." The Kazekage states.

"I know but I'd still like to check on him." Hiruzen says.

They reach the spot where Gaara was supposed to be. Instead they find Shukaku's footprints and some human remains.

"Shit." The Kazekage mutters.

Hiruzen notices the sound headband. He grabs it.

"The remains belong to a sound ninja from the looks of it." Hiruzen says.

The Hokage sets the headband back down. The two kage follow the tracks to a recently made clearing. They see Jiraiya sitting down and watching the two jinchuriki go at it. Naruto uses a chakra tail to grab a tree and slam it in between Shukaku's legs. Shukaku howls with pain and bites Naruto in the arm. Naruto hurls him.

"Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yeah, I know. Shukaku got lose. Naruto has it all under control." Jiraiya says.

"Why haven't you applied a seal yet?"

"Family bonding."

"Family bonding?" The Kazekage asks.

"Yup." Jiraiya replies. "Want some homemade dango?"

The Kage and the ANBU stare at Jiraiya. The toad Sanin stares back.

"Ah what the hell. I'll try some." The Kazekage says.

Hiruzen turns on his radio.

∷Both Jinchuriki are secure. I repeat. Both jinchuriki secure. ∷ Hiruzen says.

∷The wolves are also fine. :: Tenzo says.

∷Good. Hokage out. ∷

Hiruzen shuts off his radio.

Early the next morning; Gaara, who is now back in full control and not looking like Shukaku, heads to the Zeroth training ground with Naruto.

"I really feel bad about last night." Gaara says.

"Yeah but it wasn't your fault plus it wasn't all bad. I got to spend time with my uncle." Naruto says. "And speaking of him, he is a little more, calm than what he was."

"True."

Once they reach the training ground, Anko lets them in.

"So how were they last night?" Naruto wonders.

"Fine, they tore into a bison and Hinata used her Alpha abilities to control Sakura." Anko replies.

"We'll help her with control later. Right now we better wake up before she wakes up.…." Naruto says only to get interrupted by Sakura screaming. "…and freaks out." Naruto adds.

The three rush to Sakura and see her in human shape, covered in blood and huddled up against a tree. The sight and smell causes both boys to find themselves a little attracted. Naruto thinks of Hinata while Gaara just looks away and exhales. Shukaku just drools.

'Men.' Kurama mutters.

Sakura shifted to human form and had noticed the bison when she woke up. The animal's remains sent her into a panic.

"Sakura?" Naruto asks.

Sakura looks up at Naruto, Anko and Gaara. She shudders in horror as images of last night flash in her mind.

"Don't look at me!" She shouts as she runs and hides.

"Sakura wait." Naruto shouts.

Hinata groans as she wakes up.

"What with screaming?" She asks, while still in werewolf shape.

"Sakura is freaking out." Naruto answers.

"Sakura." Anko calls out.

"Leave me alone. I'm a monster." Sakura whines.

Hinata rolls her eyes.

"You're a werewolf. A monster is someone that kills without remorse. My uncle is more a monster than what you are." Naruto says, a little offended that his friend would call herself a monster.

"I'm covered in blood." Sakura states.

"It's only bison blood and Hinata is covered in it as well. Hell, it's not the grisliest thing I've ever seen." Anko points out.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about… last night."

"Sakura we talked about this yesterday remember?" Naruto asks.

Sakura pauses as she thinks. She does remember talking to Naruto and Hinata about what may occur during the full moon and how precautions were put in place to prevent the worse from happening.

"Also everyone who knows that you're a werewolf now were already aware of what you'll do as well." Naruto adds.

"I…I suppose." Sakura stutters, a little nervous.

"Are you worried we'll think less of you now?"

"Yes."

"We don't. Why don't you come out of there and we can get you cleaned up." Anko suggests.

"Okay." Sakura says, still a little worried and freaked out. "The boys don't look."

"They try and I'll rip their eyes out. I promise."

Naruto and Gaara gulp as they look away. Sakura carefully steps out of the bushes. The group heads to the building where Sakura and Hinata got undressed the previous night.

Along the way, Anko hears Yugao coming onto the radio.

"Anko are you done with the werewolves?" Yugao asks.

"Yeah. We're going to get them cleaned up now and dressed." Anko replies. "Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?"

"I need you to meet me at Gekko's."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know just get here please. I need my best friend." Yugao begs.

"On my way."

Anko hangs up the radio.

"Naruto, take things from here. I have an errand to run." Anko says and quickly uses the body flicker technique to leave the area.

Within minutes she finds Yugao outside of the Hayate residence. Yugao sits on the side walk with her mask off. Her friend walks up to her.

"Yugao?" Anko asks.

Yugao gets to her feet and hugs Anko.

"Yugao what happened?" Anko asks.

"Hayate's parents were murdered last night." Yugao sniffles.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy. At first I thought the werewolves did it but… given how methodical the killer was it's an impossibility."

"You shouldn't accuse them to begin with. Hinata isn't like that and Sakura isn't like that." Anko snaps.

"I know. I just thought the worst okay." Yugao sniffles.

"How's Hayate holding up?"

"He's at the hospital in shock." Yugao pauses. "I should get back to work. I requested to be in charge of… this."

"No you're not." Anko says and then starts dragging her friend away.

"Anko‼!"

"You, young lady, are taking a break from being a ninja and letting it all out. In the meantime you can treat me to my addiction."

"Okay." Yugao says with a sniffle.

The two reach a dango shop. However, they see Kurenai at Anko's favorite table. They also see two bowls of Dango already out.

"Kurenai?" Anko asks.

"News travels fast so I figured you two would be here by now." Kurenai says.

"Well Yugao, looks like your coin purse is safe from my addiction today."

Yugao doesn't say anything. Instead she dives into Kurenai and starts crying. The young ANBU was close with Hayate's parents. Anko, in her own bizarre way, also grieves by digging into the Dango like a predator who hasn't eaten in years.

Later that afternoon, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto head into the village. Sakura expects people to ostracize her or act like the way they do around the jinchuriki and Hinata. She doesn't expect to see two male Inuzuka clan members run into something while looking at her. She doesn't expect to see several dogs wanting to follow her.

"Um… Naruto." Sakura wonders.

"You get used to it." Naruto adds.

"I'm not talking about the attitude some people give you and Hinata. I'm talking about how some people around here…" Sakura starts to say.

"Yeah, you get used to it. They smell and sense the wolf." Naruto says.

"Oh kami. You mean even Kiba and Akamaru will be like those idiots?"

"Pretty much."

"Even you and Gaara?" Sakura wonders.

"I will admit that you got me a little warm but I do have a mate. As for Gaara and Shukaku, I'm not even sure." Naruto replies.

"Shukaku is a tanuki."

"Tanuki are members of the canine family." Hinata adds.

Naruto and Sakura give Hinata a surprised look.

"Me, has been reading nature books." Hinata says with a smile.

"Nice." Naruto grins.

They soon reach the hospital and head up to Kiba's room. They see Isaribi and Akamaru in the room.

Akamaru barks excitedly and runs up to the three. He pants as Naruto scratches his chin. Hinata and Akamaru sniff each other. Hinata then starts acting like a wolf greeting a pack mate.

"I won't act like that will I?" Sakura asks.

"No." Naruto answers.

Kiba changes his position as he hears footsteps. Isaribi helps him. Kiba looks and sees his teammate and Sakura. However, Sakura smells different. She smells like a strong mate but surprisingly he's not that interested in her.

"You smell different. It's nice." Kiba says.

"Thanks." Sakura says with a blush. "How are you doing today?"

"Better. Don't know what hurts worse, my body or my pride though."

"Well, you don't seem depressed and you're not trying to get out of the hospital so I'm guessing your body." Naruto says sarcastically.

"Well his mother threatened to neuter him if he even tried to get out and over did it." Isaribi points out.

"Isaribi." Kiba whines.

"So up for some healing today?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Kiba says. "You girls think you can give us guys some privacy? What Naruto is going to do is top secret." Kiba says.

"No it's not. I've seen him heal you before." Sakura states.

"I need to talk about gross guy stuff."

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Come on you two. The boys need to go at it." Sakura teases.

"Wait you mean Kiba is into Naruto?" Isaribi asks.

Naruto hurls at the remark. So does Kiba.

"It's a joke sweetie but there are things that a girl like us probably don't want to hear." Sakura says.

"Oh. Well there is something that's been bugging me that I'd like to ask someone about." Isaribi says. "You're a good listener right?"

"I've been told I am. Let's find a quiet spot and talk."

Sakura and Isaribi leave the room. Hinata and Akamaru follow them. Kiba and Naruto watch them leave.

"Sakura must be feeling better." Kiba states.

"She's getting there." Naruto says. "So what's up?" He asks as he starts healing his friend.

"I'm thinking of asking Isaribi out."

"That's great."

"But the problem is, I'm in here." Kiba pouts.

"Yeah that would be a problem." Naruto says. "Is she in to you?"

"Yeah I can smell it."

"You sure? Your sense of smell has been wrong before when it comes to certain things plus there's your whole clan mentality."

"I thought that at first Naruto but…. The scents are just too recurrent." Kiba answers.

"Ask her out but be patient. She's a little sensitive about her looks. As for dinner. Have it brought here." Naruto suggests.

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am. Plus, mom gives really good advice."

Kiba nods in agreement. In the hallway Isaribi finishes telling Sakura something that's been bugging her for a while.

"So you like Kiba?" Sakura asks.

"I do but I doubt he's into a girl like me." Isaribi states.

"I don't know Isaribi. I've seen how he looks at you and when an Inuzuka looks at someone like 'that' it means the Inuzuka has a crush."

"You certain? I've caught glances of him looking at me and well, I feel a little intimidated yet he's so friendly around me."

"He's looking at you as a prospective mate and knowing Kiba, he's unsure if you like him or not. If you really want to find out though be a little rough with him." Sakura points out.

"I don't want to hurt him. He's hurt enough." Isaribi points out.

"That's not what I mean. I mean, ask him out. Set a date night. Not now though because he's in the hospital but Inuzuka, from what I've observed, like to be dominated. It's due to the pack mentality in the clan." Sakura explains.

"Okay. I'll try that. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The girls and Akamaru return to the room and spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out.

Meanwhile, in the Land of Rain.

Itachi returns to his home. At first he was going to place Sasuke in a caravan for safety but his injuries were too severe. Luckily for him, Pain was more than willing to let his brother in for safety.

Itachi heads up to his brother's room. He sees Konan changing some bandages.

"How is he?" Itachi asks.

"Resting. Although, he's starting to get on my nerves due to the fact he keeps asking when you are going to finish him off." Konan replies.

"That's to be expected." Itachi says. "Have you been playing the radio for him?"

"Of course. Like you, I've been trying to see if it would help him jog some memories. Right now I have the Chunin exams playing and from the sounds of it, there's more than one jinchuriki in the exams."

"Interesting. I suppose leader-sama wants someone to go there?"

"Not at this time." Konan replies.

"Then I'll take over here." Itachi says.

"Very well."

Konan leaves the room. Itachi turns up the radio a bit. Sasuke wakes up. Instead of freaking out or asking Itachi the usual, he pays attention to the Chunin exams.

"Big brother you ever have one of those weird dreams were there's like a hot girl and all of a sudden she turns into a wolf creature?" Sasuke asks.

"No. Must be your medicine." Itachi answers.

"Maybe. She kind of reminded me of Sakura Hanuro. A civilian classmate. The Chunin Exams sound fun. Wish I was back in the academy so I can graduate and participate in them."

"I'm sure someday you will be in the exams." Itachi says with a smile." So who's your favorite competitor?"

"Well some of the names seem unlikely because they're the names of my classmates which doesn't make any sense because we're ten." Sasuke admits.

"I was younger than you when I entered the Chunin exams."

"Okay, Naruto, I could see graduating early but that's because his god father is a Sanin, but Shikamaru? He's a lazy ass. I'll be surprised if he even graduates. As for favorites, I don't really have any but if I was in the exams I'd love to fight that Raven chick."

"Who?" Itachi asks.

"Some chick wearing a bird mask named Raven." Sasuke says.

"Is she from Getsuga?"

"Yeah, you hear of her?"

"I did. She was disqualified from Getsuga's private exams due to the fact she killed the proctor. After that she slaughtered almost everyone in the exams." Itachi points out. "Excuse me." He adds and then heads to his room.

Itachi shuts and locks his door. He then summons a raven, attaches a message to its leg and sends it into another dimension.

Jiraiya sees a dimensional portal opening up and a raven flying out. Jiraiya watches the portal close as he takes the note. The raven disintegrates into flames.

"Itachi you have some nerve sending me a message." Jiraiya mutters as he opens up the note. His eyes widen as he reads the note.

'First off Sasuke is alive. I had to give him one of my Sharingan. He's in hiding from Orochimaru. No one can know. If you want proof, you'll find proof at the next dead drop. Secondly. Been keeping an eye on the exams for fun. One of your contestants isn't what she seems. From what I've learned Raven of Getsuga is a pseudo-jinchuriki. I repeat. Raven of Getsuga is a pseudo-jinchuriki and killed her proctors and a majority of people in her previous exams.' Jiraiya reads.

Jiraiya quickly burns the note and races off to get a hold of his contacts in Getsuga.


	31. Chapter 31

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 30: Wolfish misadventures

ZyiareHellsing: Yay and I hope it's youthful

Animalover205: Thanks

Darth Sygnious: Thanks and we'll see.

Cathyscloud9: Welcome

Guest: Okay I'll go back and take a look at Chapter 10 to see where the mistake is.

A/N: Not sure if I mentioned this elsewhere but Hanabi is ten but acts younger.

Hanabi races through the village and hides somewhere where her handmaiden will never find her, the old Uzumaki temple, a building that the Byakugan can't penetrate. She grins as she hears her new handmaid calling for her. The ten year old, who acts seven at times due to how she's raised, has had a busy few months. For starters, Hiashi is grooming her to be the heiress of the clan. Hanabi is also in the academy. Plus there's the fact her new handmaid is a pain in the ass and doesn't care for Hinata and Naruto much.

Pakkun mutters as she watches her charge escape her grasp.

"Oh no, Hiashi-sama is going to be most angry at me." Pakkun whines.

"Pakkun?" Neji asks as he approaches the fellow branch member.

Pakkun whips around and seems Neji and his teammates.

"Oh Neji, please you have to help me. Lady Hanabi took off on me and I can't catch up to her. I'm not trained like you ninja. I'm just a simple handmaiden." Pakkun complains.

"Pakkun." Neji says.

"And it's not like I can go home because Hiashi-sama will use the birdcage on me."

"Pakkun." Neji sighs.

"And I'd never go to that monster she calls a sister."

"Pakkun, that's my cousin you're talking about." Neji snaps.

Pakkun shuts up and flinches.

"Sorry." Pakkun whimpers.

"Lee will take you to the dojo while I go look for Hanabi." Neji states.

"But what if you run into that demon. He beat you in the exams."

"I'll get a few fellow ninja to back me up."

"Very well but do be careful." Pakkun says.

"I will." Neji lies.

Lee leads Pakkun away.

"I really dislike Pakkun." Neji sighs as he and Tenten start walking down the street.

"So where do we start looking for your cousin?" Tenten asks.

"We don't really have to look for her. Hanabi is heading to Hinata's and Naruto's place."

"What's Pakkun's deal with Naruto and Hinata anyway?"

"You mean aside from the obvious?"

Tenten thinks and then remembers that Hinata did kill a couple of Hyuga Elders out of self-defense. She also remembers that Naruto has the Kyubi sealed in him.

"Oh yeah." Tenten chuckles.

Hanabi comes out of hiding and sneaks down an alley only to get surrounded by her cousin and his teammate.

"Neji-niisan…. Hi." Hanabi says.

"Lady Hanabi. Escaped Pakkun again didn't we?" Neji asks.

"No, more like avoiding her. Please don't take me back to her. I finally have some free time and would like to see Hinata." Hanabi begs.

"Alright, we'll escort you to Hinata."

"Really? What about Pakkun?" Hanabi wonders.

"Lee is bringing her to the dojo."

Hanabi grins and grabs Neji by the hand.

"Then let's go already." Hanabi shouts.

Neji picks up Hanabi with one arm and shushins. Tenten follows him. Within seconds they reach Naruto's apartment only to stop running as they watch black smoke coming from Naruto's apartment. Hinata sits outside of the building and slowly regenerating from burn wounds.

"Nii-san!" Hanabi cries and rushes over to her older sister.

"Shit." Neji says and activates his Byakugan as he and the girls run over to Hinata.

Neji sees Haku putting out an oven fire and clearing smoke.

"Hinata are you okay sweetie?" Tenten asks.

"Fine, fire burns." Hinata replies as she hugs her sister, who is now clinging to her.

"What exactly happened?" Neji asks.

"Well…. Me thought I could try and cook something for once seeing as mate and Haku always cook for me. Accidently used something I shouldn't have and fire started. Haku sent me out here."

Neji pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well that was bound to happen." Tenten sighs.

It makes more than once that Hinata has fooled around an oven.

"At least it's not like last time when she got caught in a blender." Neji admits.

"Me hungry for something red and bloody now." Hinata mutters.

"Yeah figures."

Haku jumps out the window and lands on the ground. He takes off a rebreather.

"Okay, fire's out." Haku says.

"Sorry." Hinata whines.

"It's fine, not the worst thing that's been done around here from what Naruto says although now we're going to need a place to stay tonight while we can get a team to do some repairs and replace a few things."

"You two can stay at the estate." Hanabi suggests.

"Lady Hanabi I'm not sure that's actually a good idea considering some of the elders are asses." Neji says.

"Please Neji-niisan." Hanabi begs.

"Make her cry and you'll regret it." Hinata warns.

"Fine." Neji sighs.

"Yay!" Hanabi shouts and hugs her sister.

"But only if it's okay with father and you stay with trusted clan members at all times." Neji adds.

"'Kay." Hanabi says.

"Tenten, would you mind helping Haku clean up and pack some bags while tend to some clan duties?" Neji asks.

"Sure. Have fun." Tenten smiles. ""One of us better go tell Naruto though." She adds.

"I'll have to have a Jonin do it because Naruto will be out of the village for the rest of the month." Haku says.

"We'll see you later." Neji says. "Come on you two." Neji says as he leads his cousins away.

Tenten and Haku head back up to Naruto's apartment.

Across town Fu, Ino and Yota lead Sakura to a secluded field.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. Couldn't we just wait for Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"They wanted us to do this. You even were fine with us helping you." Fu says.

"I know but at the time I thought Hinata would be with us for this at least."

"Naruto is training and there will be times Hinata won't be around to help you out or restrain which is why it's just us but there's nothing to really worry about. Fu will be able to hold you down if necessary and Yota can knock you out." Ino says.

"Okay, if you say so." Sakura says. "So what's first?"

"Well, we're all aware that lycanthropy is tied to emotions. Specifically emotions that can raise the blood pressure and heart rate like anger and lust. We're also aware that among the ways to control lycanthropy finding an anchor is one of them."

"An anchor as in an emotional anchor?"

"Yes." Yota replies.

"Who would be that for me?" Sakura wonders. "Sasuke is dead, half of my friends are probably disappointed in me or pissed at me. I know my parents are."

"We're aren't mad. You'll find your anchor eventually. Just think of different people. Try thinking about Sasuke." Fu says.

"How can you say that?" Sakura snaps.

"I don't mean it that way. Think back to the good times you had with Sasuke. Think of how he would react to you now if he was alive and saw you now. If that doesn't work, try thinking of yourself." Fu says.

"Okay. So how do you plan on getting me mad? I haven't been angry in a while."

"Which is why we're resorting to drastic measures." Ino says and looks at a tree. "Okay Karai, you can come down." Ino shouts.

"Ino you didn't." Yota says.

"I did."

A girl with red highlights in her black hair jumps out of a tree. The leader of the Sasuke fan club glares at Sakura.

"Ino please tell me that this is a joke." Sakura begs.

"No it's not and she has a choice few words for you." Ino asks.

"Did you even find out what she was going to say?" Yota wonders. "Sakura is still recovering from depression and everything else."

"I heard about that." Karai says. "Like everything else you sucked at killing yourself." Karai says.

Sakura and Fu send Karai a death glare. Yota gives Ino one.

"Maybe I should have." Ino gulps.

"Although, to be honest, Sasuke is better off dead. It saves him from dealing with you all day billboard brow, demon loving, freak." Karai taunts.

"Karai real it in will ya?" Ino begs.

Sakura doesn't say anything. Instead she tightens her fists and feels a tingling sensation in her mouth and fingertips.

"Like hell demon loving pig. I'm just getting started with the whore." Karai teases.

Sakura lets out a growl as her canines and nails lengthen. She tries to jump at Karai to rip her throat out. Fu quickly taps into Chomei's chakra. She covers herself in exoskeleton as she grabs the pink haired werewolf.

"Look at that, you've been hanging around the demons so much your one now. I'm almost tempted to put you out of your misery." Karai says, only to be knocked out cold by Ino.

"Sakura I'm so, so sorry about that. Karai promised me she wouldn't go over bored with her taunts." Ino apologizes.

Sakura ignores her friend. Instead her muzzle begins to form. She smacks Fu away and races towards Ino. Yota uses wind to blast Sakura back but it just gets her even angrier. Sakura roars with rage.

"I'm going to have to knock her out or at least hurt her enough to where she'll shift back to human shape." Yota says.

"No you don't. She can do this." Ino states.

Sakura tries to rush towards her friends. Fu taps into more of Chomei's chakra and activates the 1st version of the chakra cloak. She then uses chakra arms to grab Sakura and restrain her.

"Come on Sakura your better than this." Fu tells the werewolf.

Sakura tries to break free of Fu.

"What would Sasuke think if he saw you like this?" Ino shouts.

Sakura fully wolfs out and manages to break free. She starts racing towards her friends once more, only this time she sees Sasuke in the place of Ino. She stops running and tilts her head to the side like a confused dog.

"S…Sasuke?" Sakura wonders and then collapses as she shifts to human shape.

Sakura pants once in human shape. She looks at her shredded clothes.

"Sakura you did it you found your anchor." Ino says and runs up to her friend, only to get punched in the face and is sent flying by Sakura.

"Never, bring Karai around me again." Sakura threatens, eyes glow yellow.

"Okay." Ino groans as she gets up. "And I totally deserved that."

"So what made you stop?" Yota asks.

"I saw Sasuke. He's my anchor." Sakura replies.

"That's great." Fu smiles as she stops using the chakra cloak. "I'll go find you some spare clothes and move onto the next phase of training." Fu says.

"Sounds good."

"I'll drag Karai home." Ino says.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Yota agrees.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru finishes training for the day. He heads home and goes into his family's jerky shack where they make deer jerky. Neji stares in horror at the sight before him.

Hinata's wolves stare back. They growl at him as a warning and go back to eating the jerky.

"Troublesome wolves." Shikamaru mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

The Nara heir heads into his home and sees his mother working on dinner.

"Mom, are you aware that Hinata's wolves are in our jerky shack?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm aware. Someone will be here later to get them." Yoshino Nara replies.

"Why are they in our jerky shack though?"

"They got lose from the compound, your father and I found them roaming the village so we captured them and stuck them in the jerky shack."

Shikamaru gives his mother a look and sighs.

"Just to make my life troublesome." He groans and heads up to the roof to watch the clouds.


	32. Chapter 32

Feral Bird: The Rewrite

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Chapter 31

Mad thought: Thanks

Cathyscloud9: Welcome

Darth Sygnious: Fixed

Animalover205: Thanks

ZyiareHellsing: Welcome

Tsukoblue: Here you go

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Been having a lot of personal issues

The next morning at the Hyuga compound, Hanabi heads to her sister's room. Her parents never really packed it up and kept it as sort of a shrine to Hinata. As Hanabi nears the room; the old saying of 'Let sleeping dogs lie' or 'wolves' in this instance, races in her head. However, she knows that this particular wolf won't harm her. In fact, this wolf is heavily protective of her.

Hanabi opens the door and races into the room. She jumps on the bed.

"Hinata nii-chan time to wake up." Hanabi exclaims.

Hiashi was fine with letting Hinata and Haku stay a few days until Naruto's apartment is repaired but only on the condition that Hinata stay with trusted Hyuga clan members.

Hinata unwraps herself revealing her werewolf shape. Large jaws that can snap the largest of bones like dry twigs open up as Hinata yawns. She gently pulls her little sister into a hug while making sure that her claws don't even touch Hanabi's skin. Hinata starts licking Hanabi on the face. Hanabi giggles.

"Come on nii-chan, you promised you would watch my morning training session." Hanabi reminds her sister.

Hinata nods and lets Hanabi go. Hanabi heads over to a dresser and gets Hinata some clothes as Hinata shifts to human shape.

"I've been learning the Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaving. It's a technique that is passed down through the main house but Neji nii-san learned it on his own." Hanabi explains as she gives Hinata the clothes she grabbed.

Hinata takes the clothes and starts getting dressed.

"Only thing is every time I attempt the darn thing I keep repelling myself out of the technique." Hanabi adds.

"That's why claws, fangs and brute strength are better than silly whatever you call it." Hinata says bluntly.

Hanabi snickers at the remark earning a confused look from her sister.

"You sound like an Inuzuka when you say that." Hanabi says with a smile.

Hinata just shrugs.

"You could just be scared of the thingy." Hinata states.

"Am not." Hanabi states.

"You smell nervous just thinking about it."

"That's…. that's skin lotion."

"Your heart rate and your scent says otherwise." Hinata points out.

"Let's just get this over with." Hanabi blushes.

The two head down to the clan's training grounds. They see Hiashi waiting for them and Neji running a few laps around the training ground as a warm up.

"Morning you two?" Hiashi smiles.

"Morning father." Hanabi smiles back.

Hinata doesn't say morning, instead she goes up to her father and gives him a hug and a lick on the cheek. The sight causes Neji to shut off his Byakugan, close his eyes and run into a wall. Hinata notices Neji and starts giggling.

"I'll take that as a good morning." Hiashi smiles. "Would you like to join us for training or observe?" Hiashi asks.

"Train." Hinata replies.

"Alright, both of you go run a few laps as a warm up."

An hour later, the three finish jogging. He gives Neji and Hanabi a look. Hanabi's skills meet his standards however, she seems to be having trouble with the rotation jutsu he's teaching her. She seems eager and willing to learn. Hanabi doesn't seem scared of the jutsu or at least he can't tell.

After a few minutes of thinking he comes up with an idea.

"Uncle?" Neji asks out of concern.

"I think I'm going to try something different for once. Hanabi, you'll be sparing with Hinata for a change." Hiashi says.

"What?" Hanabi asks.

Hinata tilts her head to the side.

"Uncle Hiashi do you think that's wise?" Neji asks. "I've seen Hinata shatter walls by accident." He adds.

"Yes I'm sure. Hinata, I want you to smell for anything off, like fear." Hiashi says.

"I'm not scared, father." Hanabi says defensively. "Okay well now I am seeing as I have to spar with Nii-san." Says and gives her sister a look.

"I'll go easy." Hinata promises.

"And Hinata, remember to activate your Byakugan." Hiashi adds.

Hinata nods. The girls go in the center of the training ground. Hinata surprises everyone by making the seal of confrontation. She then follows by getting into a pose that reminds him of an Inuzuka's and Naruto's fighting style.

"Neji, has team 8 been training Hinata how to fight?" Hiashi asks.

"I don't think so or at least they haven't told me anything." Neji replies. "Wouldn't they tell you?"

"No but then again I've been really busy lately." Hiashi says.

The two pause.

"Father shall we begin?" Hanabi asks.

"Father?" Hinata wonders.

"Hanabi when I give the signal use the rotation. Begin." Hiashi orders.

The girls nod and start fighting. Hinata and Hanabi block and dodge each other's attacks.

"Yup, she's been learning. That's an Inuzuka move." Hiashi states as Hinata swipes at Hinata.

"Crud." Neji says and then turns pale as he pictures a massive wolf using ninja moves.

"Hanabi use rotation." Hiashi orders.

Hanabi does as she's told. As she does so she starts getting scared but doesn't show it. She also tries to imitate how Neji does the technique. Neji notices it. However, she does knock herself out of the technique. Hiashi quickly catches her.

"Darn it." Hanabi mutters.

"That was good." Hiashi says as he helps Hanabi stand up. "Hinata did you smell anything?" He wonders.

"Fear." Hinata replies.

"Did not." Hanabi states.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Girls!" Hiashi shouts causing both girls to shut up.

"Hanabi are you lying to me about your fears?" Hiashi asks.

"No." Hanabi says, while using the clan's training to keep her emotions calm.

"I don't think it's the technique she's scared of. I think she's more scared of letting you and the clan down. I noticed you're trying to do the technique like me." Neji says.

"No I'm not."

"Hanabi, its okay if you're not good at it. Everyone has a different skill level." Hiashi says.

"But grandpa said I'm the heiress and that I have to be the best at everything and if I'm not then I let you down and I don't want to do that. And Neji is so good at everything and you're always saying how proud you are of him so I thought I could copy him exactly." Hanabi finally admits.

"Hanabi, 1st off you don't have to be the best at everything. 2nd, you're not going to let me down and 3rd, no matter how much you try you're not going to match Neji in every way due to the fact you're a girl." Hiashi explains.

"That shouldn't make much of a difference will it?" Hanabi wonders.

"It does because you're built differently than your cousin."

Hanabi gives her father a clueless look.

"You're a girl, Neji is a guy. That's why I had Natsu start your training." Hiashi explains.

"Oh." Hanabi says, finally getting it.

"Just stop trying so hard and do what you feel comfortable with. You and Neji will train together for the rest of the morning while Hinata and I spar." Hiashi orders.

"Yes father." Hanabi says.

"Yes sir." Neji says.

Hanabi and Neji go to another section of the training area and start working on Hanabi's revolving heaven technique while Hiashi and Hinata start sparring. At the end of the two hour training period, Neji and the Hyuga sisters head to the wash rooms.

"This is the woman's wash room. I'll be in the men's washroom if you need me." Neji states.

"Okay Neji-niisan." Hanabi says as she leads Hinata into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Hanabi gets the water running. She notices Hinata sniffing a few things in a cabinet. With one light flick of her hand, she opens the cabinet and grabs a bottle of scented lotion out of the cabinet. Before Hanabi can react, Hinata rips open the container and takes one lick of the lotion only to spit the lotion out of her mouth and hurl the container.

"Sweetie, that's scented lotion. It goes on your skin." Hanabi snickers.

"Tastes disgusting." Hanabi mutters as she grabs a bar of scented soap.

"Because it's for your skin."

"This looks like soap but smells like cherries."

"Everything in here is scented." Hanabi explains. "Doesn't Naruto buy scented stuff for you?"

"No." Hinata admits. "Haku always smells like flowers though but I never get to see what he uses."

"Figures. Haku probably keeps his stuff locked up and Naruto is like most boys. They don't care for girly things."

Neji deactivates his Byakugan while snickering. He heard the bang and decided to look. After the baths the three head down to the dining room to eat. The scent of rare cooked meat floods Hinata's nostrils and causes her mouth to water.

"Hinata I had the cooks cook your breakfast rare. Naruto said you prefer rare cooked food over cooked food." Hiashi states as he leads Hinata to her seat.

"Prefer raw but Naruto won't let me eat raw." Hinata mutters. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome."

Haku heads into the kitchen.

"Sorry, over slept." Haku apologizes.

"There's nothing to apologize for Haku. You're a guest." Yuki states.

"Still it's unbecoming of a Chunin to sleep in."

Yuki rolls her eyes as Haku takes his seat.

"So when is Natsu getting off maternity leave?" Hanabi wonders. "I miss her."

"Probably another month or so." Hiashi replies.

"Who's the father if you don't mind me asking?" Haku asks.

"Ko." Yuki replies.

"Ko? Isn't he related to Natsu?"

"No. The Hyuga share a common ancestor but we aren't all related. It's a common misconception." Hiashi says.

"I see. My apologies."

"Apologies are not necessary." Hiashi assures the younger man. "So Hinata, how are things with Naruto?" Hiashi asks.

"Fine." Hinata lies, with a brief hesitation.

"You're not being entirely truthful." Hiashi states.

"Hinata, is something other than Naruto being gone bugging you?" Yuki asks.

"No, just mate is gone and is driving me nuts." Hinata partially lies.

"Sweetie you can tell us. We aren't judgmental." Yuki states.

"Hinata does it have to do with something you two fought about last month?" Haku asks.

Hinata sends Haku a death glare.

"They fight? I didn't know that." Neji states.

"That's actually completely normal. I fight with Wolf sometimes. It can sound pretty intense but it's not." Yuki admits "You know what the fight was about?"

"I didn't hear everything. Something about a puppy and seals. I didn't pay too much attention. It wasn't my business." Haku admits.

"I want Naruto's puppies." Hinata shouts, causing the entire table to go silent.

"You want what?" Yuki asks.

"I want Naruto's puppies but he keeps using that jutsu on me and that seal so that I can't get pregnant. He says it's to honor my clan wishes but it's driving me nuts." Hinata states.

"Oh that." Hiashi says. "I'm the one who first confronted Naruto about that after your first time. You're both too young."

"But daddy." Hinata whines.

"Hinata I understand. Really I do. I want grandkids but, like I said you're too young. Despite your regeneration abilities, child birth will be extremely too much for you because your still developing. Furthermore, you're still learning about how to integrate into society. Naruto is still just as young and does not have the maturity that I feel is important. Once you both reach the age of eighteen then you may have kids. Until then, just be glad I'm letting you two 'mate' at all." Hiashi says. He hides a smile due to the fact that it was the first time Hinata called him 'daddy'.

"Okay." Hinata sighs.

"Don't worry, as soon as you turn eighteen I'll lock you and Naruto in a room and you can go at it with him until he's bone dry." Yuki promises.

"Really?"

"Really."

Hinata smiles at the thought.

"This so isn't breakfast talk." Hanabi mutters.

Hiashi notices Hanabi's discomfort and decides to change the subject.

"Neji you're off today correct?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes sir." Neji says.

"Excellent. I'd like you to accompany the girls today should they decide to play around the village."

"Yes sir." Neji says. "I'll stick to them like glue." He adds.

"Good." Hiashi smiles.

After breakfast Neji leaves with Hinata and Hanabi. Across town; Sakura lets Fu, Isaribi, Tenten and Ino into her home. They head up to a little office that Sakura's mother uses. Sakura lays out a map of the hospital as well as the schedules of those that work at the hospital.

"It took me all night but I managed to find out the shift schedules for the hospital. Specifically those on Kiba's floor." Sakura states.

"You were up all night?" Ino asks.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Isaribi smiles.

"You're not having dinner with Kiba yet there, sweetie. First we need to get in a suitable table. Tenten you're in charge of sneaking everything in. Ino and I will keep everyone distracted." Sakura explains.

"Sounds good." Tenten states.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Fu asks.

"We're still working on that." Ino admits.

"As for food, I'm thinking of a really expensive restaurant but the restaurant also has to have a takeout option." Tenten says. "I'll check out a few places later." She adds.

"Good."

"Shouldn't Kiba and I be the one to decide that?" Isaribi wonders.

"Normally yes but Kiba is in the hospital and an idiot. As for you, you have zero dating experience." Sakura says bluntly. "Now, we'll all enter through the normal ways of entering the floor. So long as no emergency happens we won't have a problem. Best time for this to take place will be tonight at six. The last hour for visiting hours." Sakura explains.

"Okay."

"Now we have to find things for you to wear. You're a lighter build and shorter than any of us so letting you borrow clothes is out of the option." Ino states.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Isaribi wonders and looks at herself.

"There too plain."

"I wouldn't say plain. I would say she lacks decent clothes." Sakura points out.

"That too."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to date Kiba?" Isaribi asks.

"We'll head to the shopping mall in one hour. This way we can be the first ones in and the first ones out." Sakura orders.

"What if we run into problems?" Ino asks.

Sakura's and Fu's eyes glow.

"I hate that Fu taught you that, but point taken regardless." Ino chuckles.

"Now we have the plan. Everyone, move out." Sakura orders.

Tenten, Fu and Ino give Sakura a salute and get to work. Isaribi gulps as Ino and Sakura drag her to a room to get measured.

Hanabi leads Neji and Hinata to the Hokage's mansion, only to stop part way and activate her Byakugan. She grins as she grabs a pebble and hurls it at a fence.

"Ouch." Konohamaru shouts, drops the cloaking sheet he was using. "Dammit Hanabi that hurt." Konohamaru shouts.

"Trying to see if you can beat the Hokage again?" Hanabi asks.

"Yes and I would have done it this time."

Hiruzen walks by the group with a pouch in his hand.

"Good morning children." He says with a smile.

"Morning Lord Hokage." The Hyuga say.

"You got lucky this time grandpa. I'll get you one of these days." Konohamaru shouts.

"Good to know Konohamaru. I'll see you in a few hours." Hiruzen smiles as he walks away.

Neji examines the Hokage's demeanor and looks at Konohamaru.

"He's mad at you. What did you do this time?" Neji asks.

"I may have dumped all of his tobacco down the toilet." Konohamaru replies.

"Sounds fun. Feel like hanging with us for a while though." Hanabi asks.

"Sure. Let me just get my bag."

Konohamaru goes in back of the fence, only to notice Hinata rifling through his bag.

"Hinata what the hell?" Konohamaru asks.

Neji and Hanabi go in back of the fence.

"Nii-san that's not nice. Drop the bag." Hanabi scolds.

Hinata ignores her sister as she pulls a small package of donuts out of the bag.

"Neji." Hanabi states.

"I'm going."

Neji runs over to Hinata to grab the donuts from her.

"I'm so sorry Konohamaru. She's normally not like that unless sweets are involved. I'll buy you some more donuts." Hanabi sighs.

"Dammit Hinata!" Neji shouts as Hinata takes off at her full speed while carrying the donuts.

"Dammit." Hanabi face palms.

"I guess we'll be hanging out later Kon." Hanabi says. "Come on Neji. We better catch up to Hinata."

"Coming." Neji mutters.

Konohamaru just stares in shock. Once the Hyuga are out of range, Konohamaru begins to chuckle.

"Prank on the Hyuga's. 100% successful." He snickers.

The young Sarutobi knows a lot about Hanabi's schedule and knows a lot about Hinata from Naruto. He also went to Hanabi's house earlier in the morning to see is Hanabi wanted to hang out but was told that she left with Hinata and Neji to go to his place.

Konohamaru gathers his things and then tries to keep up with the Hyuga.

A while later, Hanabi and Neji head to one of Hinata's favorite bakeries.

"Excuse me, have you seen Hinata?" Hanabi asks.

"No I haven't. Maybe she's with that Sarutobi boy. He said that he was going to hang out with Hinata and give her some donuts." The cashier says.

"Which Sarutobi boy?"

"Konohamaru. I told him not to give Hinata too many because she tends to go into a sugar rush."

Neji glances at Hanabi.

"What time did Konohamaru come by? Just curious?" Neji wonders.

"Seven this morning." The cashier answers.

"Thanks. We'll swing by his house. Come on Lady Hanabi" Neji says with a fake smile.

The Hyuga leave the bakery.

"We've been pranked." Neji states.

"Seems it, although it's not a very nice prank. Naruto told Kon not to give Hinata too many sweets and desserts due to the insane sugar rushes she gets sometimes." Hanabi states.

"I'll focus on finding Hinata. You focus on pranking Konohamaru. Stay within Byakugan range at all times."

"Yes Neji-niisan."

A while later Konohamaru manages to track Hinata down. However, he finds her in a park, looking sick.

"Hinata?" Konohamaru asks.

Hinata lets out a whimper.

"What the heck did you eat?" Konohamaru asks, knowing full well that Hinata normally craves other sweets once in a sugar rush and proceeds to get some one way or the other.

"Just what you had." Hinata replies.

"Really?" Konohamaru asks.

Hinata nods.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I've seen you eat it before." Konohamaru says.

"Bad batch. I think I'm going…" Hinata starts to says, only to explode in a cloud of smoke revealing Hanabi.

"H…Hanabi?" Konohamaru gulps.

"You're in my path of divination." Hanabi says.

"Shit." Konohamaru says and runs.

"Hey get back here!" Hanabi screams as she chases him.

The real Hinata looks in Konhamaru's direction as she swings on a swing set. She just shrugs and continues swinging. Several kids in the park look at her as if she's nuts.

Neji watches Hinata and everyone else to make sure no one tries anything.

-With Jiraiya - -

Jiraiya heads to the Hokage's office. He sees his sensei sitting at the desk. Danzo and a couple of Hiruzen's advisors stand around the room. Jiraiya lays a file on the desk.

"My contacts confirmed a few things for me about that Getsuga team." Jiraiya says.

"Excellent." Hiruzen says.

"This file contains copies of that team's background information. I believe you'll find their backgrounds disturbing."

"I'll read them later. Give me the clean version."

"A few decades ago, one of the kings of the Crescent Moon kingdom grew jealous of us and other villages that had jinchuriki. However, they were never strong enough to obtain one. Instead, they created something similar to a pseudo-jinchuriki by using the DNA of a deceased demonic creature."

"First kitsune, then werewolves, now demons? How much shit is out there?" An ANBU guard wonders out loud. He doesn't believe that the tailed beasts and jinchuriki are demons.

Hiruzen gives the guard a look.

"Forgive me lord Hokage. Just this is all too much to take in." The guard says.

"It can be over whelming at times but all myth has some basis in fact. From what I've learned there were many monstrous entities before the time of the Sage of the Six Paths but, the Sage and the tailed beasts killed most of them." Hiruzen states. "Now can we continue without interruption?"

"Yes."

"Good. Continue Jiraiya." Hiruzen orders.

"As I was saying." Jiraiya says and clears his throat. "The false jinchuriki that they created was Raven. They trained her to be a weapon. However, over the years she's grown more and more unstable. At her last exams, she killed all of her opponents, the proctor, a few of the spectators, several ninja, and almost killed the king. The only one that stopped her was Coyote. Raven also displays a sadistic pleasure in killing and collects the remains of her victims as trophies. We experienced her handiwork earlier in the month."

"You mean she killed Hayate's parents?" Hiruzen asks.

"Yes." Jiraiya answers.

"We need to detain her."

"I'll have a detachment ready within the hour." A second guard says.

"Be careful. Normal seals don't work

"Coyote doesn't normally kill his opponents but he is known to injure them enough to either put them in a coma or disable them permanently. Kiba is lucky. As for Tai, she's only skilled in Taijutsu. Most of the time she just sits back and lets Raven and Coyote do all the work. The only reason why she's a ninja is to be with her brother, Coyote. There's also a rumor that they're more than siblings. That they engage in acts of an adult nature. While it may just be a rumor, I feel we can use that rumor to our advantage." Jiraiya explains.

"A ninja's best tool is information I suppose." Hiruzen says. "Is that all you have for me?"

"Yes sir." Jiraiya says. He doesn't mention that Sasuke is alive. He doesn't even know how to mention it.

"Good. All of you dismissed."

Hiruzen watches Jiraiya and his councilors leave. Once they're gone he grabs a scroll and his good ink jar and starts writing a letter to the king of the Moon Kingdom.

That evening a hooded Sakura is escorted to a private room that is normally reserved for those with unstable kekkai or chakra problems. The room is on the same floor as Kiba. Fu follows Sakura and the nurse. Sakura sits on a bed while the nurse leaves to go get Tsunade. Fu sits next to Sakura.

"You are an idiot." Fu scolds.

"It was the only way to get some of the doctors and nurses on this floor distracted." Sakura says, however, her voice sounds a little deeper than normal and a little growly.

"Taking something to get stuck in a partial shift and taking something to get hives shouldn't be one of them ways."

"Well it's not like Naruto will tell anyone his secret on how he sneaks in and out of the hospital and the certainly more experienced ninja won't tell us."

"True, but it would have been better if I had said I feel like losing control or something." Fu says.

"Chomei and you are too nice to do that. Although I will say this though. I wish I hadn't panicked like that and ran through that wall. That rebar is starting to hurt." Sakura says as she gently grabs her right side.

"Serves you right."

Sakura lets out a low growl as her eyes glow yellow.

"Growl all you like, it still won't change the fact you're an idiot." Fu snaps.

Sakura lets out a whimper as Lady Tsunade and Shizune come into the room.

"So Sakura, I see you're in my hospital again." Tsunade says in a calm, intimidating tone. "What brings you here this time?"

"Well I thought I would put on some make up and I guess there was something that's harmful to werewolves because I partially shifted and broke out. I kind of panicked, ran through a wall and got a piece of rebar in my side." Sakura replies.

Sakura then takes off the cloak. Her ears are wolf like and her face looks really wolf like, giving her a predatory look. Sakura's muscles are also larger and her spine is shaped differently. Sakura's skin is also covered in hives. The she wolf digs her clawed hands into the matters. Tsunade just looks at the piece of rebar that's in Sakura's side.

"Shizune get the operating room ready." Tsunade orders.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune says as she rushes out of the room.

"Sakura, how much in control are you right now?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm pretty good right now. Can we take this rebar out please?" Sakura asks.

"We're working on that."

Lee, Ino, Isaribi, and Tenten watch a few nurses run by Lee's room.

"What's going on?" Lee asks.

"Sakura hurt herself by accident." Ino answers.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she will be. Although we're going to torture her for the rest of the week with dumb dog jokes."

"That doesn't sound very youthful." Lee points out.

"It is." Tenten. "Well you rest up. We're going to go visit Kiba for a bit."

"Okay, send him my regards."

"We will." Ino promises.

The girls head into Kiba's room.

"Hi Kiba." Isaribi smiles.

Ino closes and locks the door.

"Isaribi?" Kiba gulps.

"Um…" Isaribi starts to say.

"Just say it." Ino snaps.

Isaribi gulps.

"You and I are having a date." Isaribi snaps.

"We are?" Kiba asks.

"Yes whether you like it or not."

The monitor that's connected to Kiba begins to beep as his blood pressure goes up.

"Oh no, this is why I didn't want to do this. I hurt you." Isaribi whines.

"You're fine. You just got me a little turned on." Kiba says.

"Oh, sorry." Isaribi apologizes.

"It's a good thing."

"Well settle down before you get a nurse coming here." Ino orders.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba says nervously. "So what's on the menu?"

Ino pushes the hospital table next to Kiba. She puts a seat on the other side of the table. Kiba adjusts his position.

"Naruto healed you enough to where you can eat semi solid foods so we brought you a few things from a restaurant." Tenten says as she places a couple scrolls on the table and summons out a couple plates full of hot food.

"For drinks we brought." Tenten adds and opens up another scroll. "Bottles of soft drink."

Tenten sets the drinks on the table.

"Enjoy." Ino smiles.

Ino and Tenten go in a corner and read. Isaribi and Kiba start eating.

"I was actually going to ask you out when I got out of the hospital." Kiba admits.

"Sorry. It was Sakura's idea." Isaribi apologizes.

"I figured as much."

"Son of a bitch!" Sakura practically screams.

"What the?" Kiba asks.

"You don't want to know." Isaribi states.

"Around here I never do."

The two continue eating. In a few rooms over Sakura lets out a light whimper as Tsunade stitches her up.

"You know for a werewolf, you're awful whiny." Fu states.

"It hurt." Sakura says. "Why can't you numb me?" Sakura asks Tsunade.

"Your metabolism burns through it. Besides, you've already had ten doses." Tsunade replies.

"Dammit if I had known doing all this just so Isaribi could have dinner with Kiba was this painful I would never have gone through it."

"What?" Tsunade shouts. Her brow twitches.

Fu face palms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 32: Finally the Finales: Part 1: Fox Vs Coyote**

**Mad thought: Thanks**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks for the review**

**Cathyscloud9: Welcome**

**Animalover205: Thanks**

**Coru 32: Thanks and you're welcome**

**OnGuard: I honestly can't stand reviews like yours. You you're not going to read my fic because of problems? First off, if saying that is to hurt my feelings or make me feel bad, it didn't work. Secondly, if there's a grammar problem, instead of waiting 24 chapters or so, point it out so I can correct the problem. Thirdly, If it's something like, having Sasuke be nicer to people, well that's tough. This is fanfiction and I don't like to go by continuity all the time.**

**A/N: Just a quick note. To those of you hoping for a canon based invasion, I decided to not do that. However, there will be some blood spilled. And this chapter gave me some problems for some reason.**

Hanabi rushes downstairs and starts packing a bag. She pulls a cooler out of the basement and over to the freezer in the kitchen. She throws a bag of ice in to the cooler along with a few snacks and drinks. Hanabi rushes upstairs and runs into her father's room.

"Daddy get up. We're running late." Hanabi says.

"What?" Hiashi groans as he wakes up.

"We're running late. If we want the best seats we have to leave now."

Hiashi fully wakes up and recalls that today is the Chunin exams. He sits up and looks at the clock. It reads three in the morning.

"Hanabi, you could have slept for another couple of hours." Hiashi says. "In fact, what are you doing up anyway?"

"Tooo excited to stay asleep." Hanabi shouts as she runs off.

Hiashi lets out a sigh and slams his head back down into the pillow. He hears Hanabi let out a light yell. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and sees Hinata pulling Hanabi into bed.

"Hinata we're going to be late." Hanabi complains as Hinata wraps the both of them up.

"We still have a few hours. Go to sleep for a bit." Hinata says.

"But…." Hanabi mutters, only to get an intimidating look from Hinata along with a warning growl. "Fine going to sleep."

Hiashi deactivates his Byakugan and starts thinking about the look Hinata gave. It reminded of him of the look Hitomi used to give when she was serious. He stops thinking about it and goes back to sleep.

A few hours later, a Jonin reports to Hiruzen.

"Any luck yet?" Hiruzen asks.

"No sir. We've been looking since Jiraiya informed us and we still can't find Coyote and Raven of Getsuga anywhere." The Jonin replies.

"Then I have no choice to keep them in the finale part of the exams to lure them out." Hiruzen says.

"I'll have a squad move in the moment they show up."

"What if they show up in the middle of a match or worse take a hostage. I won't risk it. If they show up for their match we tail them afterwards."

"What if they try and kill Naruto and Gaara?" The Jonin asks.

"I'm sure the boys are more than capable of taking on these two. Besides, regardless of what we do, it's going to be a blood bath." Hiruzen assures them. "Now, has the envoy from Getsuga returned?"

"Yes and like the dozen other times they refuse us an entrance into their kingdom. They've also stopped all trade with us. From our research they've stopped all ties with the Elemental Nations. Whatever, is going on, we better prepare for the worst." The Jonin says.

"Damn." Hiruzen mutters. "You're dismissed."

The Jonin leaves.

"Jiraiya, anything to report?" Hiruzen asks.

Jiraiya steps out of the shadows.

"Sasuke is indeed alive but due to what Orochimaru did to him, it's best if he didn't return to the village." Jiraiya says.

"That's a relief." Hiruzen says as he sighs.

"Did your spies learn anything from Getsuga?"

"They've all been murdered and the rest left Getsuga."

"What?" Hiruzen asks.

"When we had that leak, some of my spies were also leaked." Jiraiya explains.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

Later that morning, the arena where the final part of the exams are being held begins to fill up with civilians and ninja. Vendors sell goods to civilians and ninja. Other venders have game stalls open. Hinata takes her seat with her family and friends in the stadium.

"Man it's so hot." Fu complains as she stretches.

Fu notices Hinata eating a Popsicle.

"Great, we're going to have a sugar crazed werewolf." Fu sighs.

"It's not a popsicle. I don't know what it is but it doesn't have the same scent." Sakura replies as the smell of the treat fills her nostrils. "However, it does smell good."

"It's called a meatsicle." Kiba says as he walks up to his friends with Isaribi.

"Hi Kiba, how are you feeling" Fu asks.

"Better. Naruto's healing helps." Kiba answers.

"What's a meatsicle?" Isaribi asks.

"It's frozen animal parts. There's also something called a bloodcicle which is made from animal blood. I make them for Akamaru all the time."

Sakura puts her head to the side and hurls under the bench. Ino and the other girls get a little grossed out as well. Hinata, on the other hand, just shrugs and continues to eat the frozen meat.

"Shhhh, it's starting." Hanabi exclaims.

"Shutting up." Kiba says as he sits down.

The combatants head to the competitors balcony.

Kiba looks in Naruto's direction as his friend takes his place in the competitor's box.

"Naruto." Kiba whispers.

Naruto looks in the direction of his friend.

"Be careful. That guy isn't normal." Kiba whispers again.

Naruto just smiles back and turns his attention back to the arena.

"Kiba, why are you acting like your talking to Naruto?" Isaribi asks.

"Because I am. Naruto can hear me all the way over there and I can hear him." Kiba answers.

"That's neat."

"I almost feel sorry for Coyote. Almost." Ino says.

"Same here." Sakura agrees.

"What if Naruto loses? I mean Coyote did put you in the hospital, Kiba." Isaribi points out.

Isaribi notices everyone around her give her an 'are you serious' look.

"Never mind." Isaribi says and blushes.

Hiruzen notices the Getsuga genin. He nods to one of his guards. The other ANBU guards take their positions to start monitoring the Getsuga ninja and to jump, in just in case things get bad. Hiruzen gives the usual opening speech. He reminds everyone of who the combatants are, the rules, and such.

Yota just stares down at the arena. Instead of sitting with his friends, he sits with Kakashi.

"What a drag, I could be down there." Yota pouts.

"I wish you were down there too. Once I can get you a team though I will re-enter you into the exams." Kakashi promises.

"I'd rather have Sakura and Sasuke on my team."

"I know. If it makes you feel better. Sakura is beginning to reconsider joining our team."

"I hope so." Yota says.

Genma Shiranui, who is replacing Gekko Hayate as a proctor, looks at the crowd and the combatants. He can sense the seething hatred directed towards the Getsuga ninja named Coyote.

"Would Coyote of Getsuga and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha come down to the arena to begin." Genma orders.

Naruto gets a quick good luck from his friends and heads down to the arena. Coyote removes his boots and socks and heads down to the arena as well. He stares at Naruto with caution as he enters the arena.

'I have to be careful around this guy, he managed to knock me into a wall and that chakra…. It's almost like Raven's. Still, no one has managed to beat me when I used my special ability.' Coyote thinks.

Naruto stares back. He isn't going to leave Coyote hospitalized, but he is going to hurt him. Kurama uses Naruto's eyes to examine Coyote and the arena.

'This guy has a kekkai that makes his skin like iron. I won't hold back as much as I normally do.' Naruto thinks.

'No, unless that prick has something else up his sleeve. Notice his feet for instance.' Kurama replies.

Naruto does as his mother tells him.

'He's not wearing his shoes or socks. Could be a fighting style.' Naruto states.

'Maybe, or there's more to his kekkai then he admitted. A ninja's best tool is information so stay on your guard.' Kurama reminds him.

'You know I do.'

The combatants meet face to face in the center of the arena. Immediately, Coyote begins absorbing iron and chakra from the earth to strengthen his iron skin and his armor. Genma looks at the two. Naruto starts growling at Coyote. He gives the Getsuga ninja an angry look. Genma hopes that Naruto doesn't start bringing out some of the Kyubi's power because things could get ugly.

"Naruto, I'm only going to say this once. Surrender now. I have no desire in hurting you or worse." Coyote threatens.

"Funny considering what you did to Kiba." Naruto says.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." Naruto shouts.

"Most yes, but I didn't. If I hadn't of beat Kiba bad enough then Raven would have killed my sister. In fact, if I lose here then Raven will kill me and my sister." Coyote states.

"I'm sure the Hokage will make sure Raven doesn't try anything." Naruto says calmly.

"But you don't understand…." Coyote says only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Enough banter. Let's get this started."

Naruto releases a surge of chakra. The surge causes a strong gust of wind.

"Fine." Coyote sighs.

"You know the rules and Coyote, if you are told to stop fighting, you are to stop or else you will be disqualified." Genma warns.

Coyote nods in response.

"Begin the first match." Hayate orders.

Coyote and Naruto stare at each other. Naruto races towards Coyote. Coyote just stands there with a smirk on his face as Naruto punches him. Coyote doesn't even stager. Instead he swats Naruto away like a fly. Naruto back flips and lands on his hands and feet. Naruto creates a few dozen shadow clones. The shadow clones race towards Coyote, however, Coyote rips through them like nothing. Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra.

'He's tapping into that again, go ahead and try.' Coyote thinks.

Naruto dispels his clones and races towards Coyote. With a chakra enhanced punch he punches Coyote hard. Coyote just stagers backwards, surprising Naruto and everyone. Coyote just laughs as Naruto continues to punch and kick him. The Getsuga ninja feels spider cracks forming in his skin but the cracks quickly disappear as new iron minerals repair the cracks.

"What the hell?" Sakura asks.

"NO WAY!" Kiba shouts.

"Now is not the time to be holding back and goofing off, Naruto!" Temari shouts.

"He's not holding back." Gaara states.

"What?" Shikamaru asks.

"The last time Naruto came into contact with Coyote, he sent him flying, granted Naruto was using Kyubi's chakra but still. I've seen Naruto break rocks with his bare hands." Kankuro points out.

"Despite being tackled, Coyote did walk away without harm where as anyone else would be bruised or worse. Furthermore, Coyote must be doing something to increase the strength of his kekkai." Shino explains.

Up in the stands, Neji activates his Byakugan. He sees Coyote drawing chakra from the earth itself as well as minerals.

"Coyote is using the minerals in the earth to strengthen himself. Basically Naruto is attacking one chakra enhanced metal boulder that is in a state of constant regeneration. The most Naruto is doing right now is creating a few spider cracks. The only way Naruto can beat this guy is if he separates Coyote from the ground or attacks him fast enough to prevent regeneration." Neji explains to Fu and the others.

"That's bad. I hope Naruto figures that out.' Fu says nervously.

Hinata grips the bench she's sitting on. The metal bands like putty in her hands. Hinata's eyes glow red with rage as her instincts tell her to back up Naruto but, Hinata also knows that if she goes down there, Naruto would be disqualified. Sakura grabs one of Hinata's hands and squeezes gently. The feel of a pack mate calms Hinata.

"He'll be fine. If push comes to shove, Naruto has one insanely strong, over protective mother in him." Sakura assures her friend.

"Okay." Hinata says and calms down.

"Now give me one of your popsicles, Hinata." Sakura orders.

"Wait what?" Isaribi asks.

"Please tell me you're joking." Fu begs.

"It feels like it's over 200 degrees to me due to my werewolf physiology. I'm almost tempted to strip down and those popsicles smell good." Sakura says.

"Um… I brought normal popsicles and ice cream." Hanabi says.

"What? What the hell Hanabi? I thought we were pals?" Sakura pouts.

"You guys didn't ask."

"I honestly thought we ran out by the way Hinata was chowing down." Hiashi admits.

"Well don't just stand there, pass em out please." Isaribi begs.

"On it." Hanabi says and goes into the cooler and passes out some normal popsicles.

Once everyone gets an ice cream or Popsicle, they start chowing down.

Hiruzen strokes his beard as he watches the match.

"Sir should we call the match and get Naruto out of there?" A guard asks.

"Not yet. I have faith that Naruto can beat that boy." Hiruzen assures him.

"Yes sir."

Back in the arena Naruto backs up a bit and summons a bunch of clones.

'Nothing seems to be working. How the heck do I go from tackling a guy to only making him stagger?' Naruto wonders.

'It's his kekkai I bet. Focus your senses.' Kurama orders.

Naruto does as he's told. He smells and hears the very earth beneath Coyote's feet moving.

'He's absorbing the ground and regenerating his armor.' Naruto says.

'The only way we're going to beat this guy is if you move faster than you are currently or separate him from the ground.' Kurama says.

'That would require clones going underground and exploding while making sure he doesn't touch the ground again, however, his feet seem practically fused to the earth. What if I used my chakra to disrupt the flow of his chakra and used some fox fire?' Naruto wonders.

'You still need to separate him from the ground. A shockwave should do it. Make a clone with nothing but bijuu chakra.'

'Okay.'

Coyote lets out a bored sigh as he trashes more clones. His shoes glide along the ground like roller skates as he absorbs iron continuously. Coyote notices the real Naruto just standing there and grins. He launches a spear made of earth at Naruto.

Naruto quickly substitutes with a clone he creates. The clone explodes in a cloud of smoke. Naruto creates several more clones. A clone tunnels underground, while the rest of the clones and Naruto start rushing towards Coyote.

"The same tactics? You are an idiot. I'll just finish you now." Coyote says and makes a hand sign. "Earth Style: Spikes of iron."

Coyote starts launching more spikes made of iron from his arms. Naruto and the clones dodge the attack. The clone that's underground positions himself just right and detonates. The surge of chakra breaks Coyote's connection to the earth, damages his coils and sends him flying.

Raven just stares at Coyote in shock. Most generally bombs don't separate Coyote from the very ground he's walking on. Even if his opponent tunneled underground and detonated a bomb, it wouldn't send Coyote flying like that.

With a burst of speed Naruto rushes over to Coyote and starts punching and kicking Coyote higher into the air. To make sure the Getsuga Nin doesn't have any more surprises, Naruto integrates fox fire and bijuu chakra into his attacks. With one powerful strike, Coyote gets slammed into the ground. The impact creates a crater.

Coyote groans in pain. His makes splits and shatters to pieces. His Iron skin falls off as well. Naruto lands on the ground near Coyote.

"Winner. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Genma announces.

Everyone in the stands cheer. Naruto waves back and heads back to the competitors box.

'Raven, I'm sorry. Please have mercy.' Coyote mentally begs.

Raven lets out a sigh and makes a hand sign. In the hospital, Tai lets out a scream as the strange patters form across her body. Doctors rush in to try and help her. Tai lets out another agonizing scream as she explodes, taking out the doctors and the room with her as well.

Hiruzen and the Kazekage notice the smoke in the distance.

"Anbu, have someone investigate." Hiruzen orders.

"Yes lord Hokage." The guard answers and quickly leaves.

Hiruzen doesn't know why but he's got a bad feeling about the source of the smoke.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Konoha at a camp, a Getsuga ninja looks at a couple of seals on his arm. One of the seals disappears.

"Raven sent us the signal!" He shouts.

"Excellent, Get everyone into positions. When Raven gives us the second signal, we attack." A Getsuga Jonin says.

"Yes sir."

The ninja runs off to get the army of Getsuga ninja ready. The Jonin just snickers. A few months ago, Getsuga and Konoha may have been allies, but now, Getsuga wants to replace Konoha as the strongest of the countries.


	34. Chapter 34

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 33: Finale the Finales part 2: Lazy Verses Wind, Beetle Vs Puppet, and Tanuki Vs Raven**

**Guest: I could but I don't want to XD**

**Guest: This is a fanfic. If I want to say Werewolves are a type of Yokai I can. If I want to say Kurama is a demon I can. **

**Tsukoblue: Thanks**

**Animalover205: Oh they will**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks :)**

**Coru 32: Thanks and yes they are**

**cathyscloud9: Thanks**

**Guest: True Hinata isn't in this story for like every chapter but if I were to do a day to day thing on Hinata learning how to adjust to society, I think it might get boring fast**

**A/N: Really wanted to do a good job with these fights which is why it took so long.**

Up in the stands, the crowd cheers for Naruto. The only one that isn't is Hinata. Instead, she stares at the competitor's booth and starts snarling as she senses something bad coming from there. Her eyes glow red.

"What the hell?" Kiba asks as Akamaru starts winning.

"Hinata do you sense that?" Sakura asks, as she senses something in the competitor's booth as well.

Hinata doesn't answer. She just continues to growl. Hiashi activates his Byakugan.

"That Raven girl is making a hand sign and her chakra….. It's not even human nor is it bijuu." Hiashi states.

Within seconds, those with enhanced hearing hear an explosion in the distance. They look around and see smoke.

"That's a lot of smoke. Shouldn't we go check it out?" Fu asks.

"Let the Jonin handle it. However, go inform Hiruzen about that girl's hand sign. It is a strange coincidence." Hiashi replies and stands up and motions for one of the guards.

One of the ANBU guards goes up to him. He notices the werewolves, Kiba and Akamaru staring at the competitor's box.

"They're sensing something and when I looked, that Getsuga girl made a hand sign." Hiashi says.

"Could be anything."

"There's smoke in the distance."

The guard looks and does see a pillar of smoke.

"Then again it could be something. I'll go inform the Hokage. Thank you." The guard says and rushes to the Kage's booth.

Naruto also senses the dark chakra that Akamaru, Hinata and Sakura sense.

'Raven girl's chakra. It's far more demonic and potent than it was the last time I sensed her chakra.' Kurama states as Naruto enters the competitors booth.

'I agree. I didn't even sense anything like this from her last time.'

Once in the booth, Naruto notices Raven sitting in a lotus position. It almost looks like she's meditating.

"Hey Getsuga ninja, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto demands.

"She isn't doing anything Naruto, she's just sitting there." Shikamaru states.

"You don't feel her chakra, I do." Naruto states.

"Seeing you're so interested I'll tell you." Raven says darkly as she gets up to her feet. "I'm punishing Coyote for losing by killing his lover and sister."

"What?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru gets nervous and disgusted at the same time.

"What kind of whack job does that too people?" Naruto demands.

"The same kind of person I was once." Gaara answers.

"To you foolish humans, it may seem like an insane thing to do, but in the natural order of things the weak perishes so that the strong can survive and with the death of the weak, I gain sustenance. Tai's chakra and flesh will soon become my own, much like the parents of our last proctor's did." Raven explains.

Raven grins as she notices the other genin getting nervous and scared of her.

'She's more twisted then me.' Shukaku states.

"You'll pay for that." Naruto snarls.

"Good luck with that kid." Raven says sinisterly.

Hiruzen eyes the competitor's box carefully. Once the arena is cleared, Gemma announces the next match.

"Would Shikamaru Nara of Konoha and Temari of Suna come down to the arena?" Gemma orders.

Temari heads down to the arena but notices Shikamaru isn't coming.

"What the hell Nara!" Temari shouts.

"Shikamaru it's your match." Naruto says.

"I don't want to go. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru complains.

"Go now or else we'll make you."

"Nope."

"Fine." Naruto says. "Gentlemen, grab a limb."

Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, and Shino each grab one of Shikamaru's limbs and hurl Shikamaru into the arena. Shikamaru looks up at his friends and gives them an annoyed look. Asuma scratches his head.

"I thought you said Shikamaru was a genius?" Kurenai asks.

"He is, just lazy." Asuma answers.

"Come on you lazy bum! Let's start this already!" Temari scolds.

"Fine, fine you troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighs.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Temari."

"Geez, dating for a couple days and they already sound like an old married couple." Kankuro complains.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asks.

"You weren't supposed to say anything, Kankuro." Gaara face palms.

"I didn't think anyone would be interested in her."

"What is that supposed to mean fox boy?"

"Well our sister is a Tsundere after all." Kankuro says with a grin.

Gaara growls and smacks his brother and his best friend with sand.

Temari and Shikamaru stare at each other for a couple seconds.

"Begin." Gemma orders.

Temari races over to Shikamaru and uses her fan to try and smack him but Shikamaru dodges the attack.

"Slow as always dear." Shikamaru teases.

Temari growls and opens up her fan. She then releases a gust of wind but Shikamaru dodges the attack surprising everyone. Shikamaru hides behind a tree. He stares up at the clouds.

'Man, I'd rather just watch the clouds.' Shikamaru sighs.

Temari releases another gust of wind from her fan, causing Shikamaru to brace himself. The wind causes large amounts of dust and dirt to fly up into the air. Temari grins only to notice a black shadow race out of the dust cloud. Temari back flips a few times. She notices the shadow stopping at a certain point.

"Found your limit Nara." Temari teases.

Shikamaru grumbles and calms himself down for a couple seconds. Temari releases another gust of wind but Shikamaru hides again and then starts hurling kunai at Temari. Temari dodges the kunai. She then notices more shadows trying to get after her. She dodges the shadows repeatedly only to find herself frozen.

"What the hell?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru looks up. Temari does too and sees several balloons flying in the air. She smirks due to the fact Shikamaru would do something like that.

"Figures." Temari sighs.

"Proctor this is boring. I forfeit." Shikamaru says.

"Wait what?" Temari asks.

"It's too troublesome to make you lose." Shikamaru says as he releases Temari from his shadow and heads back up to the balcony.

Gemma scratches his head as well.

'Typical Nara.' He sighs.

Asuma sobs as he lays his head on Kurenai.

"I know sweetie, I know. He's a lazy ass." Kurenai assures him. "If it makes you feel better, Naruto and his friends are probably going to prank him later."

"It does."

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose out of annoyance.

Shikamaru and Temari reach the balcony. Shikamaru gulps as he notices his friends glaring at him. Shikamaru just shrugs and sits down.

"We'll deal with you later lazy ass. Looks like my match is next." Kankuro says as he notices Shino heading down to the arena.

Once Kankuro and Shino they get into a fighting stance. Shino's bugs swarm out of his body while Kankuro summons his puppets. The two stare at each other for a few seconds. Kankuro turns pale.

"Kankuro?" Shino asks.

Kankuro re-seals his puppets, he turns and runs.

"Temari, schedule Kankuro for a two in the morning pranking." Gaara says.

"On it." Temari says and starts writing something in a date book.

"I have some prank supplies at my place." Naruto states.

"Good." Gaara grins.

Shino heads back up to the competitor's box. Within seconds, Gaara and Raven head down to the arena.

"This is going to turn into a blood bath." The Kazekage states.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hiruzen agrees.

Gaara and Raven stare at each other in the arena. Shukaku drools. His tail wags back and forth.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara states in a sinister, insane sounding tone.

"As lovely as that sounds, I prefer your blood as well as your bile and flesh. You'll be a perfect specimen to add to my collection." Raven replies.

Gemma gulps and backs away slowly as he feels the blood lust and killer intent rolling off the two genin. Raven's feather cloak separates into thousands of feathers as they begin to swirl around her.

'Knock off.' Shukaku snarls and starts releasing his own killer intent.

Sand swirls around Gaara. Blasts of feathers begin to fly towards Gaara. Gaara's sand deflects each attack. Tendrils of sand then whip forward only to be blocked by feathers.

"This is going to be a long fight." Yota states.

"Maybe. This is Gaara after all." Kakashi points out.

Back in the arena, Raven tries a different tactic. While using her feathers as a distraction she moves around the arena at an increased speed and starts using Taijutsu on Gaara. Gaara's friends start getting worried.

Lee, whose watching, notices the similarity between his Taijutsu and hers.

"Sensei?" Lee asks.

"I noticed it myself. The Taijutsu she's using is called Moon fist. It's similar to the Strong fist and the Gentle fist." Guy explains.

Raven sends Gaara flying. He slams into the ground. Gaara slowly gets to his feet as he grips his cracking face.

"Same moves as last time. No wonder why you got beat. You're predictable and pathetic." Raven teases.

Gaara growls and makes a hand sign. As a result, sand begins to swirl around Gaara and turns into a cocoon. Raven grins and races towards Gaara as the cocoon forms. She manages to put her fist in the hole to punch Gaara only to get it stuck. Raven's eyes widen as she's impaled by spikes.

The Kazekage face palms.

"Not surprising considering how Gaara gets."

"Damn, well, it is a fight to the death after all." Gemma says although a part of him finds it a justice that Gaara killed the girl.

However, Gemma pales as Raven begins cackeling.

"OH YEAH! That's more like it!" Raven shouts and pulls herself off Gaara's spikes.

Raven's mask falls to the ground revealing a face that's a mixture of human and bird. Her mask has patches of human skin sewn into the mask. Itself.

Everyone from ninja to civilian begins to freak out.

'What the hell?' Gaara wonders as he feels movement.

Gaara creates his sand eye and sees his opponent's true face. His eyes widen.

"Metal Art: Feather Sword" Raven says sadistically.

Raven's feathers become coated in metal and increase in size. The sword like feathers impale the cocoon of Sand.

"Gaara!" Temari shouts and begins to tear.

Naruto grips the railing. The Kage keep their composure despite getting worried for Gaara. The sand cocoon melts revealing a massive hole in the ground that was underneath the cocoon. Spears made of sand erupt out of the ground and fly towards Raven. Raven uses her feathers to smack them away. A large mass of sand rises out of the ground like a wave. The sand collapses onto Raven and begins to try and crush her.

Raven starts generating a black colored chakra. The chakra causes the sand around her to turn into glass. Gaara hears Shukaku growl out of annoyance so let's Shukaku partially take over. The sand darkens and blue colored patterns begin to form. Raven's feathers snap like twigs. She sees the image of a snarling raccoon dog in the sand.

"What the?" Raven wonders.

Gaara slowly rises out of the sand with a crazed look on his face. Sand tries to form into a shape on the right side of his body as he holds out his right hand.

"BLOOOD!" He shouts and squeezes his hand into a tight fist.

The Sand tries to crush and impale Raven. She snickers with glee and starts generating even more chakra. She gets ready to bust out and show her true nature but then remembers the plan. So instead of tapping into her dark chakra, she makes the same hand sign she used to kill Tai.

Back in the Hokage stands, the Kazekage rubs his forehead.

"Push comes to shove we'll intervene but your boy has been showing much better control then previously." Hiruzen states.

"True." The Kazekage agrees.

One of the ANBU guards that Hiruzen sent out to the source of the explosion returns.

"Lord Hokage I have some grave news I'm afraid." The guard says.

"Figures as much." Hiruzen says while mentally cursing his luck. "So what happened?"

"The Getsuga ninja Tai, survivors indicated that she became covered in seals and exploded."

"That sounds like a detonation seal." The Kazekage states. "A Getsuga specialty."

"How many injured and dead?"

"Five civilians and 2 ninja are confirmed dead. Many more are injured." The guard answers.

"Were any of those Tsunade, Shizune and Yuki?" Hiruzen asks.

"Shizune and Yuki were injured. Tsunade was elsewhere in the hospital at the time."

"Thank Kami." Hiruzen sighs with relief.

"Something's wrong." The Kazekage says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen wonders and then notices Gaara struggling to crush his opponent.

Gaara growls and gives Shukaku more control.

'This girl.' Shukaku snarls. 'I want her blood.'

'Blood? You'll have some soon.' Raven says telepathically, surprising Gaara and Shukaku.

Raven finishes activating the seal. In the Arena's Infirmary. Coyote starts screaming in agony as the same seals cover his body.

"Raven, why?" Coyote sobs only to explode, taking the doctors and nurses trying to help him, with him.

Everyone pauses as a section of the arena collapses by the explosion. Outside of the village, the Getsuga ninja who had a seal disappear on his arm watches the second seal disappear.

"It's the signal! Attack!" The ninja shouts and releases a flock of pigeons.

An army of Getsuga ninja approaches the village. Several Getsuga ninja who infiltrated the village see the pigeons and summon large rabbits that wear samurai armor and wield swords.

**A/N: I said I wasn't going to do the cannon exams. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

**Chapter 34: Invasion**

**Cathyscloud9: thanks and yeah she is**

**Tsukoblue: thanks**

**Darth Sygnious: Thanks, yeah Gaara was tame in comparison and we'll see XD**

**bksniper1: Thanks**

**Animalover205: Thanks**

**Battlesny: Yes, yes she did :D**

**jax-naut2.0: Here you go**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy this past month. This was originally going to be a longer chapter but I wanted to get this out to you guys so I turned this into two chapters. As an apology for the delay I'm including an Omake.**

**A/N: Also yes I'm including radios. If they have T.V. and movies, why not radios?**

In Ame, Sasuke had been listening to the Chunin Exams over the radio. During the listening, bits and pieces of his memory started coming back. Sasuke painfully gets out of bed. Sure most of his wounds have healed but he still has a few aches and pains plus it has been a while since he used his muscles. He goes over to grab some clothes but a hand grabs his arm to stop him. Sasuke glares at the owner of the arm.

"Brother what are you doing out of bed?" Itatchi asks as he lets go of Sasuke.

"Konoha's in trouble. I have to go do something." Sasuke says.

"We're miles away from Konoha and you're in no condition to do anything."

"But I have to do something. They're being invaded."

"It's their problem. Not ours." Itachi says in a cold tone.

"I'm still a citizen of Konoha and my girlfriend is over there you son of a bitch!" Sasuke growls.

The shout surprises Itachi.

"You're getting your memories back?" Itachi asks.

"Bits and pieces. I also remember graduating and getting ready for my first C rank." Sasuke answers. "But that's not the point."

"Sasuke, Konoha is the strongest of the villages. We'd just be in the way and like I said. We're miles away from Konoha."

"Doesn't Akatsuki have contacts? I'm sure there's one that can help."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, head back to bed." Itachi sighs.

"Thank you." Sasuke says and heads back to his bed.

Itachi makes his way over to Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Leader-sama, Konoha is under assault." Itachi states.

"And you know this how?" Pain asks.

"I set up a radio for Sasuke. The invasion is ongoing as we speak."

Pain pauses and thinks for a couple minutes.

"I want one of our agents in Konoha to check the status of the Jinchuriki. If they're dead, we'll need to know in the event we have to find their tailed beasts." Pain orders.

"Yes Leader-sama." Itachi says and leaves the room.

He quickly summons one of his crows and ties a message to its foot. With lightning speed the crow takes off.

Back in Konoha, Hanabi starts crying as everyone starts freaking out around her. Hinata goes from semi-civil feral girl to full on protective sister mode and starts snarling and going to her werewolf shape.

"What the hell?" Naruto wonders as he looks around and notices everyone panicking.

"We're being invaded!" A jonin shouts at the genin in the competitor's box. "As genin your first priority is to get the civilians to safety, move it." She orders.

The genin quickly do as their told. Raven busts out of the sand and starts unleashing her dark chakra.

"I am the demon of Getsuga. FEAR ME!" She roars and hurls her feathers towards civilians but Gaara uses his sand to block the attack.

"You want a demon? I'll show you a real demon." Gaara says in an insane tone. He partially transforms into Shukaku. "Mother wants your blood!" Gaara roars.

"Well now this is interesting. You're on." Raven grins and flies towards Gaara.

The two collide and start using taijutsu on each other.

Outside of the village, several Sand Ninja who came with Rasa, and several Leaf Ninja clash with Getsuga ninja.

Moments later, one of the rabbit summons goes to destroy a house only to be stabbed through the gut by a large frog. The summon disipates in a large cloud of smoke. Next to him, a massive slug sprays acid on several ninja while a large snake crushes a rabbit summon.

"Kami it's been ages since we hung out, eh guys?" The slug asks in a feminine voice.

"It has. When was the last time we did this?" The snake asks. "Oh yeah, before Orochimru went bat shit crazy and defected."

"Shut up you two and focus on the task at hand." The frog orders.

"Yes sir." The snake and Slug both say and continue attacking summons.

Nearby, Anko and Yota fight off several ninja.

"Are summons always this talkative?" Yota asks as he electrocutes a ninja to death.

"Some are, some aren't." Anko orders as she impales a ninja. "Are you interested in summoning jutsu?"

"Maybe, Naruto talks about it a lot."

Yota summons a burst of wind to send several ninja flying. Anko ties up several ninja with wire and slices them in half with a flick of her wrist.

Across town, a Getsuga ninja grins perversely at a couple of frightened woman. The ninja suddenly gags as a tale passes through his stomach and lifts him off the ground. With a flick of her tail, Hinata breaks the ninja in two. She lets out an enraged roar, causing a ninja to start running. She jumps on the ninja's back and rips out the ninja's spine. Hinata lets out another howl but the tone is that of a wolf checking on the pack.

Sakura's eyes glow yellow nearby.

"I'm fine Hinata." She shouts as she beats a few Getsuga ninja back while several civilians are escorted away.

'Pack mates are getting to safety. Your wolves are fighting some ninja.' Akamaru howls back as Hinata's wolves rip several Getsuga ninja apart.

A stray kunai gets Hinata in the back causing her to yelp. Sakura lets out a monstrous roar and starts wolfing out. The Getsuga ninja that threw the kunai wets herself out of sheer terror as she watches a girl change her shape before her eyes. Others nearby and watch the sight as well. Konoha civilians and ninja as well as Getsuga ninja get scared. Not many know about Sakura's recent transformation. A person hurls due to the fact that Sakura's bones are practically changing. A fully transformed Sakura jumps on the kunoichi that hurled the kunai and rips the kunoichi to shreds. She rips another ninja's throat out with her teeth and devours the flesh that's in her mouth.

Hinata rips out the kunai and regenerates. Sakura almost attacks a Konoha civilian but Hinata stops her and directs her towards Getsuga ninja. The two werewolves then start tearing through the Getsuga ninja.

A mini tailed beast ball blasts a few of the summons and Getsuga ninja as Fu, in her version two state, fights off the enemy. With a flick of her wings she burns through more ninja. A ninja tries to stab her but only to become insinerated by the deomic chakra.

Naruto summons a few shadow clones and fights off several dozen ninja. Jiraiya uses a Rasengan on a couple ninja.

"Now of all times to invade." Jiraiya sighs.

"Well there is a bright side to this." Naruto jokes.

"Naruto, now is not the time to be joking."

"Here me out Jiraiya. Mom can't ground me for not making Chunin."

Jiraiya pauses and looks at his godson.

"You have a point. Your mother is scary when she grounds people. I still have that scar from the time she possessed you and threw me through a wall when you caught me peeking." Jiraiya adds.

Clouds block out the sun. Purple lightning strikes more Getsuga ninja and their summons. Haku levitates a few Icicles and cuts off some ninja's heads. Yuki uses her lightning palm gentle fist jutsu. Kakashi kills a few ninja. Tsunade growls and breaks a kunoichi's ribs with one punch despite being a little injured.

Hiruzen heads in the direction the ninja are coming from. He watches a few of his ninja get killed. The Professor growls with rage and unleashes his killer intent on the Getsuga ninja.

Moments later, Gaara races through the streets as he follows Raven. He loses sight of her but he does find Rasa, his father. Rasa notices Gaara.

"Seriously Gaara?" Rasa, the Kazekage asks.

Gaara grins sadistically.

"Seen a little feathery bitch around here?" He asks. "She's running from me."

Temari lets out a cry in agony. Gaara and the Kazekage race over to Temari. They see Raven standing over an unconscious Kankuro who has a couple metal feathers in his stomach. Temari has a metal feather in her leg.

"Delicious." Raven grins and twists the blades.

Gaara snarls with rage. Raven watches sand surround Temari, Kankuro and the Kazekage. The sand has seals on them.

"Gaara stop!" Rasa orders his son but his shouts fall on deaf ears.

'Feigning Sleep technique' Gaara mutters to himself and forces himself to fall asleep, giving his beast full control.

Shukaku makes an even bigger grin, if that's possible . Shukaku starts growing in size and tackles Raven through one of the village walls. The two end up on the other side of the village. Raven laughs insanely as she crushed and ripped apart by sand.

Kurama senses Shukaku emerging.

'That can't be good if Gaara willingly gave control.' Kurama says. 'Naruto. Gaara gave Shukaku control.' Kurama warns.

'Dammit. Fu, with me. Something must be wrong if Gaara gave Shukaku full control.' Naruto orders.

'How bad can Shukaku get?' Fu asks.

'Pretty bad. Unlike me, he doesn't need to be controlled to want to destroy a village.' Kurama replies.

'He's the one that started the whole stereotype that we're dangerous beasts that need to be sealed.' Chomei adds.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Gaara gave Shukaku control." Naruto says.

"Alright let's move out." Jiraiya says.

"Yes sensei." Naruto says.

The three rush in the direction that Gaara is in and notice a slowly growing Shukaku.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Shukaku roars as he tries to kill Raven.

"Because I'm not like you ninja and chakra creatures." Raven says and releases a blast of wind that slices Shukaku's arm off.

Shukaku lets out an annoyed growl as his arm reattaches itself.

"I am a demon." She snarls.

Raven's eyes glow red as she begins to transform. Her head partially transforms into that of a raven like creature. Black wings sprout out of her back. Despite being covered in raven feathers, they are shaped like bat wings. Raven begins to grow in size and stops when she's half the size of Shukaku. Four more eyes form on Raven's head and glow red. Her arms resemble bird legs and her legs and tails resemble, black tentacles. Once Raven finishes her changes, she lets out a pained roar. Her body becomes covered in iron as she develops Coyote's kekkai.

"I'm going to consume you and add you to my flesh." Raven says.

She dodges Shukaku's attacks.

"I know who you really are." She grins.

"And I care why?" Shukaku asks.

"Wouldn't you rather destroy buildings and kill humans?"

Shukaku nods.

"Then why attack me when you could be destroying that village in back of you?" Raven asks.

"I could do that but then I wouldn't get to kill you." Shukaku says sadistically and starts releasing wind bullets.

Raven snickers as she sends tail tentacles into the ground.

"You're attacks are useless. And once more, I also know your weaknesses, Shukaku." Raven says as her eyes glow.

"You don't know anything about me!" Shukaku roars with rage.

Minutes later, Rasa finds himself being freed from his sand prison by Jiraiya. Rasa notices his two older children freed as well and medical ninja helping with theirs injuries.

"Why am I not surprised that Gaara found a way to stop you from preventing him going full tailed beast mode?" Jiraiya asks as he finishes breaking down the sand prison.

"He hangs around you and Naruto too much." Rasa replies with a glare.

"That or you're getting old." Jiraiya teases.

"You're one to talk."

Rasa sends some gold sand flying past Jiraiya's head and decapitates a Getsuga ninja.

"Annoying Getsuga ninja. Worse than sand roaches." Rasa mutters.

"Agreed. We'll take out these ninja and get everyone to safety. Then we'll back up Naruto and Fu." Jiraiya suggests.

"Sounds good."

The two men start fighting off Getsuga ninja as they get Rasa's older children and others to safety. Outside of the village, Shukaku and Raven continue to fight. Each time Raven's feathers slice up and impale Shukaku, the Tanuki reforms. The demon also tries repeatedly to kill Gaara, but the tailed beast's Sand blocks her.

"I'll kill you!" Raven roars and creates a mass of dark matter in front of her.

Raven launches the matter. Shukaku deflects the attack with wind bullets.

"If she can create that, how come she didn't do that before?" Naruto wonders as he and Fu approach the two.

"Maybe the same reason as to why we can't make tailed beast balls unless in version 2 or tailed beast state." Fu answers.

"Really because I can sense how much chakra is required to make that thing and it doesn't take much."

'Naruto focus.' Kurama scolds. 'Now that thing has the same kekkai as that Coyote person. We need tailed beast balls.'

"Tailed beast balls coming up." Fu says and starts launching tailed beast balls at Raven.

Naruto accesses the version 2 state of the chakra cloak and starts launching tailed beast balls with Fu.

Raven shrieks in agony as the dense chakra slices off body parts of her body and creates holes in her abdomen. Raven's blood oozes out of her wounds and drips onto the ground and creates an acidic effect. Her wounds regenerate slowly which surprises everyone on the battlefield.

"The tailed beast balls aren't working." Fu states.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious runt." Shukaku says bluntly.

Raven creates a ball of black energy and launches it. Shukaku takes the full force of the attack.

"Gaara! Shu!" Both Naruto and Fu shout.

Shukaku collapses and begins to destabilize.

"This is why I hate being helpful." Shukaku groans in pain.

Fu quickly grabs Gaara before he can fall to the ground. Raven goes to make another energy ball only to become overwhelmed by a fierce killing intent. Burning winds begin to pick up and red chakra begins to surge.

"N-Naruto?" Fu asks.

"It's my mother. She's trying to get out and you know what I think I'll let her." Naruto says.

"Naruto, that's not a good idea."

"Actually I've been practicing the tailed beast mode for the past month."

"Oh shit." Fu says and high tails it back to the village.

The red chakra begins to increase and size. It spreads all the way to the village. Inside the village, the chakra causes both ninja and villagers to panic. However, they calm down when they find the chakra not affecting them. Instead, the demonic chakra kills the Getsuga ninja and sends the Getsuga ninja's summons back home. Fu uses her body to protect Gaara from the chakra, just to be on the safe side.

The chakra quickly recedes the nine tailed fox, in all of her glory. Naruto sits back and lets his mother take over. Kurama lets out a roar.

-OMAKE—Naruto accesses his tailed beast mode for the first time.—

A/N: This omake is not to be taken seriouslly and doesn't necessarly mean it is part of this fanfic's established cannon. Think of this as a plot bunny. Hopefully you like it.

Naruto and Jiraiya head deep within the forests of the Land of Fire.

"You told the Hokage right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes I did. He and the other ninja I told didn't like the idea but they understood that learning this is necessary in your development." Jiraiya answers. "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't know this ability sooner."

"Mom wouldn't let me practice tailed beast mode until the Chunin exams."

"I see." Jiraiya says. "Seals are in place. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright. Here I go."

Naruto unlocks the seal. Jiraiya watches the red chakra surround his godson. The chakra grows massive and dissipates revealing the nine tailed fox.

"Aw man I feel weird." Naruto says.

"Of course. You're in a tailed beast's form for the first time. It'll only last for a couple minutes though." Jiraiya explains.

"No that's not it."

Naruto repositions himself and looks in-between his legs.

"I have no balls!" He shouts and begins to panic.

Jiraiya pales as he watches a massive fox beginning to panic.

'You're in my form what did you expect?' Kurama scolds.

'I expected mommie to not take my balls.' Naruto sobs and starts crying hard.

"Naruto maybe there's a penal shaft like in your bijuu form."

"Don't give him any ideas pervert!" Kurama shouts while possessing her son.

The fox pauses.

"Whoa, he's in such a severe state of shock that he gave me control."

Kurama starts touching her body and feeling herself. She then begins rolling around.

"It feels soooo good to touch physical objects." Kurama coos and begins to act like a massive dog.

Jiraiya continues to stare blankly. He blinks twice and grabs a scroll and summons a bottle of firebrand wine.


	36. Chapter 36

**Feral Bird: The Rewrite**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only O.C.'s.

Summary: The Kumo-nin was successful in kidnapping Hinata Hyuga however, both he and Hinata disappeared in the Konoha wilds. Two years later Naruto almost dies due to beating, he goes through a strange transformation and secrets are uncovered. Years later on the way back from assisting with the Wave mission, a feral girl is found in the forests, heavily injured.

Note

Alright so based on the amount of grammar, spelling and plot issues as well as several dozen reviews, I have decided to attempt a final rewrite. However there will be some changes.

\- Naruto won't be a bijuu hybrid. I felt that while yes cool, it's also used a lot and it does detract away from Hinata. However, I'm keeping in the, motherly Kurama aspect. I'm also keeping some of Naruto's skills but not all. I don't want him to be over powered, even though we all know he practically is canon wise. He can also access the Kyubi's abilities but still prone to losing his temper due too the Kurama feeding on emotions, unintentionally.

\- More of a focus on Hinata

\- Wave arc which will have Naruto going bat shit and losing his temper.

\- Kiba is still in the know, due to Naruto and him training together since they were little.

\- Yota is still around

\- Kyubi herself will be more like a mythical kitsune while being a bijuu at the same time

\- Getting rid of the invasion itself. Whenever I do an invasion, I've noticed I start having problems, however, I'm keeping Raven in.

Any other changes let me know in reviews and I'll put em in.


End file.
